Le flic et le sorcier
by Arcklance
Summary: Résumé : Anthony DiNozzo avait trois passions dans la vie. La première était les femmes et la seconde son travail. Mais quelle est la troisième passion d'Anthony et qui est ce mystérieux nouvel agent venu d'Angleterre pour les aider à résoudre une série de meurtres bien étranges ? Mais surtout, quel est le rapport entre ce mystérieux agent et la troisième passion d'Anthony ? Slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** aucun

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, en faisant l'inventaire de ma clé USB, je suis tombé sur cette fic qui s'appelait **Réapprendre la vie** et que j'avais supprimée dans le but de la reprendre, mais que j'avais ensuite complètement oublié. Normalement, comme il ne s'agit que d'une réécriture, cela ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais comme je compte changer pas mal de choses, ben, ça va tout de même prendre du temps en fin de compte. Voilà pourquoi, **JE PENSE PUBLIER** cette histoire en même temps **que Mon fils bien aimé** et **Un compagnon** **inattendu** , ce qui veut dire **, UN VENDREDI SUR DEUX**. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Prologue**

Anthony DiNozzo était un charmant bel homme possédant un côté grand enfant, vantard et fêtard. Il était également d'un caractère enjoué et savait se montrer taquin avec ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis, sa famille. Néanmoins, l'homme pouvait être sans pitié avec ses ennemies. De temps en temps, il arrivait à DiNozzo de se comporter de façon autoritaire, mais il savait toujours quand il fallaitt s'arrêter. Cependant, ce qu'il faut surtout retenir d'Anthony DiNozzo, c'est qu'il est d'origine italienne et qu'il a deux passions dans la vie. La première, comme tout bon italien qui se respecte, était son penchant pour la gent féminine.

Si un jour il vous arrive de le croiser au détour d'une ruelle et que vous lui demandez, il vous dira qu'il se considère comme un homme à femmes. Ce qui dit en passant, a généralement le don d'exaspérer ses coéquipières. Sa deuxième passion était son travail. Oh ! Mais j'ai oublié de vous parler de son travail. Alors, DiNozzo fait partie des forces de l'ordre. Il est agent spécial pour le NCIS, une agence qui ne s'occupe que des meurtres liés aux militaires. DiNozzo fait partie des meilleurs agents de terrain. Eh oui ! Anthony est très doué dans son métier. Il a la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais lâcher une enquête avant de l'avoir élucidé. L'agent est comme un chien avec un os dans ces cas-là. Pour en revenir aux passions de DiNozzo, il faut noter que son amour des femmes et pour son travail étaient connues de tout son entourage.

Or, ce que son entourage ne savait pas, c'est qu'Anthony DiNozzo, cet homme à femmes cachait une troisième passion connue de lui seul et dont il avait très peur qu'on vienne à découvrir. Cette dernière passion se trouvait être son penchant irrépressible pour les hommes bruns, de petite taille, aux yeux verts et portant des lunettes. C'est une étrange lubie vous en conviendrez, mais Anthony ne pouvait pas résister à un tel homme. À la minute où il posait son regard sur ce type d'homme, il devenait comme un chien en chaleur et ne pensait qu'à une chose, et cela, quitte à se trahir devant témoin. La chose en question était de mettre à tout prix cette proie délicieuse dans son lit. Cet étrange penchant lui avait apporté pas mal d'ennuis, pourtant, Anthony n'était jamais parvenu à s'en débarrasser. Heureusement pour lui, les hommes bruns, de petite taille, aux yeux verts et portants des lunettes ne courraient pas les rues.

Mise à part cette fascination incontrôlable pour cette catégorie d'hommes, allant même jusqu'à l'obsession parfois, il n'avait rien à cacher. Maintenant que vous connaissez le petit penchant de DiNozzo, je vais vous raconter sa rencontre avec un mystérieux jeune homme brun, de petite taille, avec d'incroyables yeux verts et portant d'adorables lunettes rondes.

C'est par un beau lundi matin que notre histoire commença. Anthony et ses collègues Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef de l'équipe dit Gibbs par tous ou patron, de Timothy McGee, un agent tout juste sorti de l'école de police que DiNozzo appelait affectueusement et moqueusement « le bleu » et de Caitlin Todd dite Kate, furent appelés sur le lieu d'un crime concernant le meurtre d'une famille. L'équipe se rendit sur place sans perdre de temps. À leur arrivée, les agents du NCIS furent accueillis par le légiste Donald Mallard surnommé « Ducky » par l'équipe, qui leur expliqua que les corps appartenaient à un couple de marins et leur petit garçon âgé de onze ans. L'âge de l'enfant fut un coup dur pour l'équipe. En effet, les meurtres d'enfants en lien avec les affaires dont ils avaient la charge n'étaient pas courants et avaient tendance à les faire bosser avec plus d'acharnement, car ces assassinats les atteignaient bien plus émotionnellement les agents que les meurtres d'adultes.

C'était la sœur de la femme, elle aussi dans les marins, qui avait découvert les corps. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa sœur le matin même pour rendre visite à une amie. Comme personne n'était venu lui ouvrir après avoir sonné plusieurs fois et que ses appels étaient restés silencieux -ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa sœur-, elle avait utilisé son jeu de clés pour entrer dans la maison. C'est là qu'elle les avait trouvés. Elle avait immédiatement appelé les secours sans toucher à quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la police est arrivée sur le lieu du crime, elle a constaté que toutes les portes étaient fermées de l'intérieur. La seule qui était ouverte était celle par laquelle la sœur de la morte était entrée. Prenant en compte le fait que la jeune femme avait utilisé ses propres clés pour pénétrer dans la maison et que tous les autres jeux de clés avaient été retrouvées dans le logis. La question qui se posa tout le monde fut : comment l'assassin ou les assassins avaient-ils fait pour sorties de la maison ?

Avec cette question en tête, les agents du NCIS se dirigèrent vers les cadavres des parents. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans la cuisine en position de prière. C'est-à-dire, à genoux les mains jointes sous le menton. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts et exorbités. On pouvait y lire une si grande frayeur, qu'on en venait à sentir un petit malaise envahir les différents agents qui occupaient la pièce. Du sang séché s'étalait tout autour des corps formant un dessin étrange et sinistre. Il avait la forme d'une immense tête de mort composée de petites taches semblables à des étoiles avec un serpent sortant de la bouche en guise de langue. Étrangement, le sang ne débordait pas au-delà de ce dessin.

L'équipe de Gibbs quitta la cuisine et se rendit dans la chambre de l'enfant où se trouvait le corps de ce dernier. Le garçonnet était étendu dans son lit, le haut du cœur découvert. Des traces de coupures nettes, faites à première vue par une arme blanche, recouvraient tout son torse. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient manquants. On avait retiré la peau et la chair de l'enfant de sa poitrine et là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur du gamin, il n'y avait qu'un trou. En plus du cœur manquant de l'enfant, le cerveau de ce dernier avait été prélevé. En effet, on lui avait retiré le crâne qui reposait près de sa tête tout près d'un fin petit bâton de bois. Et tout comme avec les parents, un dessin, le même que celui de la cuisine, avait été dessiné sur les draps.

La scène était mille fois plus horrible à voir que celle des deux parents, ce qui renforça le désir des agents de retrouver les auteurs ou l'auteur des crimes. Lorsque l'on retourna le corps du petit, des symboles étranges étaient gravés sur le dos de ce dernier. Les membres de l'équipe du NCIS et les agents de la police locale eurent beaucoup de mal à se retenir de vomir en quittant la chambre du petit. Une telle barbarie n'avait encore jamais été vue par aucun d'eux. Qui pouvait bien être le monstre qui avait fait une chose pareille ? Des satanistes ? se demandèrent-ils en quittant la maison pour faire l'enquête de voisinage.

Des photos des deux scènes de crime ainsi que de toutes les pièces de la maison furent prises, avant que Ducky n'ordonne à ses assistants de ramener les corps à la morgue pour une première analyse. L'agent spécial Gibbs fit comprendre à son équipe que cette affaire venait de passer en premier sur la liste de leurs différentes enquêtes. Il tenait à tout prix à retrouver le ou les monstres responsables du carnage pour le ou les expédier sur la chaise électrique. Une personne capable de faire une telle monstruosité à un enfant ne mérite pas mieux. La chaise électrique était même bien trop douce pour cette personne.

La fouille de la maison, ne révèle aucune autre empreinte, sinon celles des trois victimes. Quant à l'enquête de voisinage, elle ne révéla rien du tout. Personne n'a rien vu ou entendu durant la nuit du carnage. Les voisins étaient tous épouvantés et effrayés qu'une telle chose se soit produite aussi près de chez eux. Et d'après les premiers témoignages, les victimes ne semblaient pas avoir d'ennemis connus. Ils étaient de très bons voisins, très serviables. N'ayant détecté aucun indice qui puisse les aider leur enquête, DiNozzo et sa coéquipière, l'agente spéciale Kate, décidèrent de rentrer au QG pour voir si Ducky avait trouvé sur les corps quelque chose qui puisse les aider.

Ils allèrent donc à la rencontre du légiste à la morgue. À leur arrivée, celui-ci, comme à son habitude, était plongé dans une conversation très passionnante avec le cadavre du père de famille. Après une longue minute passée à écouter le monologue du médecin, Anthony fit connaître leur présence à Ducky. Celui-ci mit fin à sa discussion avant de leur tendre un dossier contenant les premiers résultats de l'autopsie faite sur la petite famille. Ce n'était pas une autopsie profonde, mais elle était suffisante pour leur donner une petite idée de sur quoi ils étaient tombés. Au moment où Ducky s'apprêta à leur faire un bref résumé de ce qu'il avait découvert, Gibbs pénétra à son tour dans la morgue.

_ Qu'as-tu découvert, Ducky ? demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

_ Eh bien, mon cher, ce que j'ai trouvé est curieusement curieux, voyez-vous.

_ Eh bien ! Explique-nous donc cette curiosité.

_ Comme d'habitude, j'ai commencé l'autopsie par une analyse externe à la recherche de matières corporelles à la recherche de traces de sang, de cheveux ou de fibres que le ou les assassins auraient pu déposer sur les corps pendant ou après l'agression. Or, je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai alors ouvert les corps en espérant avoir un peu plus de chance...

Il fait une pause.

_ Et la chance a été de ton côté ? questionna Kate.

_ Effectivement, mais cela ne m'a apporté que plus de questions.

_ Qu'as-tu découvert ? redemanda Gibbs.

_ En voyant la quantité astronomique de sang sur les corps ainsi que tout autour de ces derniers, et en constatant qu'ils étaient tous exsangues ; j'ai naturellement songé à une mort par perte de sang. Mais après l'autopsie, il s'est avéré que même si cette perte de sang aurait probablement pu les tuer, ce n'est pas la cause de leur décès des parents et probablement de l'enfant aussi.

_ Si ce n'est pas la perte de sang qui les a tués, qu'elle en est la cause dans ce cas ? Demande DiNozzo.

_ Leur décès est dû à une crise cardiaque. Tous les trois.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Trois personnes de la famille et à des âges différents ne peuvent pas mourir le même jour d'une crise cardiaque, di Kate. As-tu fait une recherche de poison ?

_Oui, ma chère. Mais cela n'a rien donné. Cependant, ce ne sont que les premières constatations, je n'ai pas fait d'analyses approfondies. Des recherches supplémentaires sont actuellement en cour. Peut-être que nous aurons un plus de chance de ce côté-là.

Sur ces mots, les agents sont retournés dans leur bureau.

Trois mois passèrent sans aucune évolution dans les investigations concernant l'enquête. Et malgré toutes les recherches et analyses de Ducky sur les trois corps, le légiste ne put déterminer avec précision le type d'arme blanche utilisée pour massacrer l'enfant. Heureusement, même si cela ne rendait pas le meurtre de l'enfant plus facile à supporter, aucuns sévices d'ordre sexuels ne furent relevés sur le petit. Tout comme aucun organisme extérieur ne fut retrouvé sur les corps. Et ce manque d'indices flagrant commençait réellement à mettre les nerfs à vif, l'équipe d'enquêteurs.

Ce fut par un autre lundi du début du cinquième mois de l'ouverture de l'enquête qu'une avancée, si l'on peut dire, se produisit. Cette avancée fut le signalement d'une deuxième scène de crime ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de la famille de marines. Mais cette fois-ci, le ou les meurtriers avaient visé un couple de civils et leur petite fille de onze ans. Les corps furent découverts par le fils ainé de la famille qui revenait d'une soirée entre amis. Celui-ci avait utilisé ses clés pour rentrer chez lui comme personne n'était venu lui ouvrir la porte après cinq minutes passées à martyriser la sonnerie.

Comme avec les premiers meurtres, toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées quand le jeune a découvert le carnage. Les corps étaient dans les mêmes positions que sur le lieu des premiers crimes. Le corps de la petite fille avait été profané tout comme l'avait été celui du petit garçon. Et tout comme lui, aucune agression sexuelle n'avait été relevée sur elle. Un petit bâton en bois semblable à celui retrouvé près du petit garçon se trouvait également au même emplacement près de la fille. Les parents étaient tous les deux à genoux, les mains jointes sous le menton, dans la cuisine. Et comme avec les marines, les voisins n'avaient rien vu et rien entendu. Aucun indice aussi bien organique que matériel ne fut trouvé sur place. L'équipe de Gibbs nageait complètement dans le noir, ce qui agaçait ce dernier prodigieusement.

* * *

un petit com...

Prochaine publication le 25 mai


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** aucun

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, en faisant l'inventaire de ma clé USB, je suis tombé sur cette fic qui s'appelait **Réapprendre la vie** et que j'avais supprimée dans le but de la reprendre, mais que j'avais ensuite complètement oublié. Normalement, comme il ne s'agit que d'une réécriture, cela ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais comme je compte changer pas mal de choses, ben, ça va tout de même prendre du temps en fin de compte. Voilà pourquoi, **JE PENSE PUBLIER** cette histoire en même temps **que Mon fils bien aimé** et **Un compagnon** **inattendu** , ce qui veut dire **, UN VENDREDI SUR DEUX**. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

 **Merci pour les com's, Favorites et Followers.**

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 1  
**

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans à qui la vie n'avait jamais fait de cadeau. La vie lui avait appris que rien n'était gratuit et que tout devait se gagner durement, très durement parfois. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de monsieur muscle, mais il était en très bonne forme physique, car Harry était un gars sportif. Il ne l'était pas devenu par vocation ou bien pour plaire, non il l'était devenu par la force des choses. Harry était un peu plus petit que les hommes de son âge, mais était aussi d'une beauté saisissante.

Il était un beau mélange de ses parents et souvent, la première chose que lui disait à sa rencontre c'était : « C'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à tes parents ! » En effet, avec son visage mince et harmonieux, sa bouche aux lèvres pleine et un peu trop pulpeuse pour un homme sans pour autant le féminiser, et qui invitaient aux baisers ; ses yeux d'un vert et si brillant que l'on pouvait se perdre dedans sans y prendre garde, qui lui venaient de sa mère ; son teint d'un beau bronzage doré comme le miel, la mine un peu dure, distante et aristocratique qui ne faisait que souligner sa beauté froide et attirer les regards ; des cheveux noirs, indisciplinés et hérissés en arrière qui lui venait de son père et qui lui donnaient un effet tellement sexy que l'on avait qu'une seule envie : plonger ses doigts dedans, Harry était sans conteste un très bel homme.

Le jeune homme portait des lunettes rondes qui lui allaient à la perfection. Il avait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front. Cette cicatrice, il la devait au monstre qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui avait aussi tenté de le tuer lui par la même occasion. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour Harry, la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne avait échoué cette nuit-là. Et certes, il avait survécu au monstre, mais il y avait perdu ses parents, devant ainsi orphelin de père et de mère à seulement un an. La mort de ses parents avait marqué le début de la vie misérable de Harry. Une vie remplie de souffrances, de pertes et d'épreuves. Le jeune homme devait une grande partie de ses peines à sa famille et l'autre au meurtrier de son père et de sa mère.

Après la perte de ses parents et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant pour un enfant de cet âge, cette même nuit, Harry avait été déposé comme un vieux morceau de journal en papier devant la porte de la sœur de sa mère, sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. Bien entendu, cette commère indiscrète et fouineuse n'avait pas accueilli la venue de son neveu dans sa vie parfaite de bon cœur. En effet, ayant toujours été jalouse de sa petite sœur qui avait été la fierté de leurs parents grâce à son intelligence, sa beauté et son bon cœur durant leur enfance, Pétunia avait été dégoûtée de se voir obligée d'élever l'enfant de celle-ci.

Toutefois, Pétunia étant une femme vicieuse, elle avait entrepris de se venger de sa défunte sœur en affamant son neveu. Effectivement, la méchante bonne femme n'avait exclusivement nourri Harry que de soupes en boîte. Des soupes qui n'étaient jamais chauffées, qui étaient parfois passées de date depuis des lustres et qui étaient souvent avariées. Elle avait fait subir cela à Harry alors qu'elle-même, à cette époque, était mère d'un petit garçon du même âge qu'elle avait en adoration et qu'elle gâtait plus que de raison. Pétunia, comme pour bien souligner la différence entre son neveu et son fils adoré, avait goinfré ce dernier d'une montagne de nourriture et noyé de cadeaux immérités. Ce favoritisme à outrance avait fait de Dudley, le fils de Pétunia, un monstre d'égoïsme, d'une brutalité et d'une méchanceté répugnante. Pourtant, Pétunia le trouvait tout simplement parfait.

Ce n'est pas mentir de dire que Harry n'avait pas été aimé par la famille Dursley. Certes, il n'avait pas été aimé et avait été presque affamé, pourtant, il n'avait jamais été battu. On va dire qu'il avait seulement été négligé, mal nourri et livré à lui-même. Mis à part le fait que Harry était le fils de Lily Potter, la petite sœur de Pétunia, ce dernier avait aussi le malheur d'être un sorcier tout comme ses défunts parents l'avaient été. Oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier. Il était un vrai sorcier, un de ceux capables de faire de la magie. De la vraie magie. Et comme tout jeune sorcier lorsqu'il avait peur, était en danger, ou bien qu'il voulait quelque chose que ses parents refusaient de lui donner, Harry avait fait de la magie accidentelle soit pour se faire consoler par elle, soit pour lui venir en aide ou bien pour se soigner lorsque l'une des soupes que lui donnait sa tante était trop nocive pour lui.

Sans la magie Harry serait certainement mort à l'heure actuelle à cause de la négligence de Pétunia. Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, l'apparition de la magie de Harry n'avait pas été très bien accueillie par sa famille. En fait, Pétunia avait vu la magie de Harry comme une offense personnelle. Lorsque le jeune sorcier a eu son premier accident de magie, cette dernière s'était manifestée à l'âge de 4 ans afin de le sauver d'une chute d'escalier qui avait été causée par Dudley. Donc, la première fois que Harry avait fait de la magie accidentelle, Pétunia s'était persuadé que l'enfant l'avait dans le but de se moquer d'elle. De souligner son incapacité à elle d'en faire. Eh oui ! Si Pétunia détestait autant la magie, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en faire comme Lily et Harry. Elle avait toujours été jalouse de la magie de Lily et plus tard de celle de Harry.

Il faut savoir que même si Harry était un sorcier, celui-ci ne le savait pas lui-même, car sa famille s'était employée à lui faire comprendre que la magie n'existait pas. De ce fait, ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de onze qu'il avait compris que les phénomènes étranges qui se produisaient autour de lui étaient bel et bien de la magie et non les manifestations de Satan comme lui avaient dit sa tante et son oncle. L'orphelin avait appris sa qualité de sorcier grâce aux lettres envoyées par l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Et ce fut à Poudlard qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Il avait appris que ces derniers n'étaient pas de pauvres alcooliques morts durant un banal accident de voiture, mais qu'ils avaient été tués par un mage noir qui en voulait à sa vie à lui. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Ses parents l'avaient aimé.

Harry avait aussi découvert qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier, mais le garçon qui avait survécu. Survécu à quoi, vous vous demandez surement. Eh bien, il avait survécu à Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents. Et non seulement Voldemort lui avait pris ses parents, mais il avait aussi pris la vie d'une centaine d'autres personnes. Et il est certain que ce dernier aurait continué à tuer d'autres pauvres gens s'il l'avait pu, mais heureusement pour tout le monde, le soir où le mage noir était allé tuer les Potter, le sort qu'il avait envoyé à Harry lui avait été retourné. Malheureusement, le sortilège avait détruit le corps de mage, mais pas son esprit.

En plus d'être un sorcier, Harry Potter était aussi un guerrier, le plus grand et le plus doué de son temps. Et tout comme avec le sport, Harry n'était pas devenu guerrier par vocation, mais par nécessité. En fait, au cours de sa quatrième année à Poudlard et après de nombreuses tentatives avortées, Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Cela était survenu après que l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort ait kidnappé Harry et un camarade de ce dernier, Cédric Diggory, afin de se servir du sang de Harry pour faire revenir son tordu de maître. Harry était parvenu à s'échapper après la résurrection du mage noir, mais Cédric n'avait pas eu cette chance, Queudver, de son vrai nom Peter Pettigrow, l'avait tué.

Pettigrow avait été ami avec ses parents et c'était avec son aide que Voldemort avait découvert la cachette des Potter. Avec le retour de Voldemort, la guerre qui avait pris fin avec sa disparition était revenue. Avec l'aide de ses partisans, les Mangemorts, ils avaient semé la terreur dans le monde sorcier ainsi que le monde moldu, les personnes sans magie. Pour avoir une chance de vaincre le mage noir, Harry qui avait toujours été en conflit avec son professeur de potion, Severus Snape, avait avalé sa fierté et était allé lui demander de l'aide. Il l'avait supplié de lui apprendre à se battre, ce que Snape avait fini par faire en pestant. Harry s'était avéré très doué dans cette discipline. Et en quelques mois, il était devenu presque aussi doué que son professeur de potion.

Non seulement Harry Potter était un guerrier, mais il était aussi un héros. Il était le héros du monde magique. Effectivement, après des années de lutte, il était finalement parvenu à vaincre Voldemort, faisant ainsi gagner la guerre contre les Mangemorts. La lutte avait été difficile et éreintante, mais il avait gagné. Une victoire amère, car lorsqu'il avait donné le coup de grâce à Voldemort c'était pour se rendre compte que tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient morts. Il avait perdu tous ses amis.

Harry Potter était aussi un Auror. Il était le plus efficace de tous les Aurors. Après sa victoire sur le mage noir, il s'était engagé dans les forces de l'ordre sorcière, les Aurors, guidé par la vengeance. En effet, il s'était donné pour mission de pourchasser et d'arrêter ou de tuer les quelques Mangemorts qui étaient parvenus à s'échapper à la mort de leur leader. Et en quelques mois seulement, il était devenu un expert dans la traque de ces fugitifs. Harry était le plus jeune Auror de l'histoire de l'académie des Aurors. Il avait aussi le plus grand taux de réussite, car il résolvait toujours les affaires dont il avait la charge. Son efficacité et son acharnement dans son travail avaient fait gagner le respect et l'admiration de ses collègues. Tous ses collègues se battaient pour faire équipe avec lui.

Néanmoins, ce qu'il faut absolument retenir sur Harry Potter, c'est que c'est un homme seul. Depuis la perte de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille de cœur et ses amis, il s'était fermé aux autres et avait développé de la méfiance envers les autres. Cette méfiance et cet isolement ne s'étaient pas imposés du jour au lendemain. Non, ils étaient venus petits à petit. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient installés confortablement en lui. Cela avait commencé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'on ne le voyait plus comme un simple sorcier. En effet, tous les sorciers qui l'approchaient ne voyaient en lui que Potter le sauveur et non Harry l'homme. De plus, la moitié de ces derniers le faisaient soit par cupidité, soit pour la gloire ou pour la renommée que son nom apportait.

Oui, Harry Potter était un être méfiant et seul. Le jeune adulte avait perdu foi en l'être humain. Il ne voyait plus que le mauvais côté de ceux qu'il côtoyait. De ce fait, il concentrait une partie de sa vie à la chasse aux Mangemorts et l'autre à son filleul, Ted Remus Lupin, qu'il surnommait tendrement « Teddy ». Oui Harry Potter était également le parrain d'un charmant petit garçon de 5 ans. Sans Teddy et la chasse aux Mangemorts, Harry aurait certainement mis fin à sa vie. Les parents de Teddy, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks étant décédés lors de la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard l'année de ses dix-huit ans, en 1998. La garde du petit garçon qui n'avait alors que quelques mois lui était revenue sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Normalement, elle aurait dû revenir à la grand-mère maternelle du bambin, Andromeda Tonks, mais cette dernière était morte de chagrin deux mois après la fin de la guerre. Une perte de plus qui avait marqué durement Harry. Devenu père à seulement 18 ans, Harry avait de son mieux pour élever Teddy, veillant toujours à ce qu'il ne lui manque jamais rien, aussi bien matériellement qu'émotionnellement. Remus ayant été un loup-garou, Harry avait longtemps craint que son filleul ait hérité des gènes lupines de son père, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, celui-ci avait, au grand bonheur de son parrain, hérité des talents de Métamorphomage de sa mère. L'enfant avait pris l'habitude de changer la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de ses yeux afin de ressemblait à Harry.

Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu Harry, je vous propose de nous intéresser un peu à sa dernière affaire. Une affaire qui va le pousser à quitter sa terre natale pour les Amériques. Une affaire qui va le mener à croiser la route d'un charmant italien et agent du NCIS répondant au doux nom d'Anthony DiNozzo.

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'occupait de cette affaire et il n'avançait pas. L'affaire en question était une série d'assassinats sur des enfants nés-moldu et de leurs familles. Le ou les meurtriers s'en étaient déjà pris à huit familles aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Ces mystérieux assassinats commençaient à faire naître une psychose chez les sorciers. Et si rien n'était fait pour mettre fin à ces derniers, Harry craignait que cela n'entraine des débordements qui pourraient finir mal, très mal. Les meurtres se déroulaient toujours de la même manière. L'assassin ou les assassins pénétraient dans les maisons des Moldus avec l'aide d'un charme d'ouverture de porte ou par simple transplanage.

Les familles Moldues n'ayant aucun moyen de se protéger de ce charme ou de mettre en place des sortilèges anti-transplanage, le ou les tueurs n'avaient aucun mal à s'introduire dans leurs logis. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ils obligeaient les parents à se rendre dans la cuisine où ils étaient torturés à l'ide de différents sortilèges de magie noire avant d'être exécutés par un avadakadavra. Le ou les assassins utilisaient ensuite le sang de leurs victimes pour tracer la marque des ténèbres au sol. Ce petit détail avait poussé les Aurors à penser que le ou les tueurs étaient sans doute des Mangemorts en fuite ; ou alors un ou des sorciers partageant les idées de ces derniers. Mais tout cela n'était que des suppositions.

Après avoir tué les parents, le ou les meurtriers se rendaient dans la chambre des ou de l'enfant. Et tout comme avec les parents, il/ils les torturaient à leur tour avant de les tuer aussi à l'aide d'un avada avant de les mutiler. En effet, pour une raison encore inconnue de Harry et de ses collègues, le ou les assassins inscrivaient des runes étranges et inconnues sur le torse des enfants (runes qu'il/ils tentaient ensuite de faire disparaitre en tailladant et en enlevant la peau de l'enfant) avant de prélever le cerveau, le cœur, les mains et les jambes de ses derniers. La façon dont on avait été tué et mutilé ces enfants mettait Harry en rage et lui donnait toujours envie de vomir. Ce que bon nombre de ces collègues avaient fait plusieurs fois sur les lieux des crimes.

Comment pouvait-on faire de telles horreurs à des enfants ? N'arrêtait pas de se demander Harry depuis le début des meurtres. Même durant la guerre, l'Auror n'avait pas vu de choses aussi épouvantables. Les meurtres se déroulaient toujours un lundi, le premier lundi du mois tous les cinquièmes mois. Pourquoi ce jour-là spécialement ? On n'en avait aucune une idée. Comment étaient choisies et localisées les victimes ? Aucune idée non plus. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que tous les premiers lundis du début du mois, une famille de Moldue et leurs enfants sorciers mouraient. Et comme l'enquête n'avançait pas, même avec l'aide de Harry, les Aurors qui travaillaient sur cette affaire devenaient très nerveux ces lundis-là.

Et Harry qui était à la tête de l'équipe chargée de cette enquête l'était encore plus que les autres. Il était d'autant plus nerveux, qu'en dépit des traces de résidu de magiques trouvées sur les scènes de crimes, les Aurors n'arrivaient pas à identifier à qui ils pouvaient appartenir. Ce qui était d'autant plus rageant, car le Ministère de la magie détenait presque toutes les empreintes magiques des plus dangereux Mangemorts connus. Ces dernières étaient toutes répertoriées dans la banque de données des Aurors. Cependant, aucune des empreintes magiques trouvées sur les lieux des crimes ne correspondait aux empreintes qui se trouvaient en leur possession. Parfois, Harry venait à se demander si les meurtres étaient bien les œuvres des Mangemorts. Ne faisaient-ils pas fausse route depuis le départ ?

Le premier meurtre avait eu lieu il y a de cela presque quatre ans pourtant, l'enquête restait au point mort. Néanmoins, depuis quelques mois et sans en informer ses collègues, Harry était sur une piste qui semblait être sérieuse. L'Auror pensait connaître l'identité de l'un des propriétaires des résidus magiques trouvés sur les scènes de meurtres. Toutefois, la personne qu'il soupçonnait était présumée morte. Harry avait assisté à sa mort. Il avait même tué sa meurtrière de ses propres mains quelques jours avant la bataille finale. La mort de cette personne avait été l'une des plus douloureuses de toutes celles auxquelles il avait dû assister.

De ce fait, même si tout semblait pointer cette personne, Harry venait à douter de ses certitudes. Il venait à douter des indices qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, qu'importe ses doutes, il devait vérifier. Il devait remonter cette piste jusqu'au bout, et qu'importe ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée, car il devait savoir. Il devait savoir non seulement pour lui, mais pour les victimes. Ce fut pourquoi, malgré ses doutes et la peur qu'il avait de découvrir que ses soupçons sont justes, un jour, il se décida à aller vérifier ses soupçons sans en informer ses coéquipiers. Il voulait être sûr avant de les mettre dans la confidence, se disait-il pour calmer sa culpabilité de les tenir à l'écart.

Il se rendit donc à Gringotts, la banque sorcière, et demanda à visiter l'un des coffres lui appartenant. Après avoir confirmé son identité, un Gobelin le conduisit jusqu'à ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le coffre en question, Harry prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte du coffre. Il prit une autre inspiration avant de franchir le seuil. Sachant parfaitement où se trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, il se dirigea vers la seule table qui se trouvait dans la chambre forte. Sur un des coins de la table se trouvait un parchemin à l'air vieux et en très mauvais état. Il se saisit de ce dernier avant de jeter un sortilège appris à l'école des Aurors. Le parchemin brilla brièvement, puis quatre petites boules de trois centimètres et de couleurs différentes se détachèrent du parchemin.

Harry porta son regard sur l'une d'elles. Et alors qu'il la détaillait minutieusement, une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue. Il avait raison. Les signatures magiques étaient les mêmes. Il eut l'impression qu'une chope de plomb lui tombait dessus. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Si les signatures sont les mêmes, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il est toujours en vie. Qu'il n'était pas mort ! Comment était-ce possible ? S'il est toujours en vie, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait savoir ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi commettait-il tous ces meurtres ? Les questions envahirent l'esprit de Harry telle une vague en plein cœur d'une tempête. La tête du sorcier commença à lui tourner. Il se sentait mal. Il devait partir. Il devait oublier tout ça avant de perdre la tête.

Guidé par un sentiment d'urgence, Harry sortit de la chambre forte et comme s'il avait une centaine de Voldemort à ses trousses, il quitta la banque aussi vite qu'il le put. Ensuite, sans vraiment y songer, il transplana et sans jeter un regard sur ce qui l'entourait ou même chercher à savoir où il avait atterri, il se mit à marcher à l'aveuglette. Ses pas le menèrent devant une vieille bâtisse qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis la fin de la guerre, le jour où tous les occupants de la vieille maison avaient perdu la vie. Le cœur serré, les larmes difficilement retenues, il pénétra dans la vieille habitation. Il déambula d'une pièce à l'autre sans but précis alors que des souvenirs qu'il s'était obligé à enfouir au plus profond de son être ressurgissaient sans y avoir été invités. Cette, il ne put retenir le flot de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir depuis des lustres. Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps il passa dans cette maison à pleurer toutes les larmes de corps, mais quand il quitta les lieux, il était un peu plus serein.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry très déterminé qui se rendit dans le bureau de son supérieur, l'Auror en chef, Gawain Robards, afin de lui faire part de ses soupçons et découvertes. Une chasse à l'homme fut immédiatement organisée à travers tout le pays. Et après des semaines de recherches infructueuses, les Aurors apprirent, ils ne surent comment d'ailleurs, l'identité des futures victimes du tueur. Une unité de l'élite avec Harry à la tête de celle-ci, se rendit au domicile de ces derniers. La famille fut évacuée et placée sous la garde d'une dizaine d'Auror. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, trois Aurors sous Polynectar prirent leur place.

L'attende fut long et stressante, mais ils étaient près. La maison était complètement quadrillée, sous bonne garde. On attendait le meurtrier de pied ferme. Le présumé assassin ne montra le bout de son nez qu'à minuit. Il ouvrit la porte avec un Allohomora, le sortilège qui permettait l'ouverture d'une porte verrouillée avant de s'introduire dans la maison. L'assassin se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre des présumés parents la baguette levée et prête à lancer un maléfice. Ce fut à cet instant que les Aurors en place se jetèrent sur lui dans un même ensemble. Le meurtrier fut rapidement maîtrisé. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le présumé meurtrier n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il fut désarmé et ligoté en quelques coups de baguettes.

Le suspect défait, il fut confié à deux Aurors ayant ordre de l'emmener au QG des Aurors. Mais alors qu'ils accompagnaient ce dernier en dehors de la zone anti-transplanage et anti-Portoloin, un des sorciers chargés du transfert relâcha une seconde le prisonnier pour se saisir du Portoloin qui devait les amener au QG. Ce fut seulement une seconde, pourtant, le suspect en profita pour se libérer et s'emparer de la baguette de l'un des deux Aurors. Et en un tour de main, il en tua as un et en blessa mortellement l'autre avant de prendre la fuite. Lorsque l'on découvrit les meurtres et la fuite de l'assassin présumé, le fugitif avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance.

Les autorités sorcières perdirent la trace de l'évadé deux jours après son évasion. Sept mois après sa fuite et sans aucun nouveau meurtre, les policiers magiques en étaient venus à espérer et à croire à la mort du fugitif. Malheureusement, quelques semaines après avoir émis cette possibilité, en regardant les informations moldues sur la télé qu'il avait installée chez lui, Harry prit connaissance d'une série de meurtres en tous points semblables à ceux sur lesquelles il travaillait. Toutefois, les meurtres n'étaient pas commis en Angleterre, mais en Amérique. Harry s'empressa de mettre son supérieur au courant de sa découverte. Celui-ci, après mure réflexion, décida d'envoyer Harry en renfort auprès de l'équipe de moldus chargée de l'investigation.

Et pour permettre à son agent de travailler en toute sérénité, Gawain Robards, le supérieur de Harry, entra en contact avec le Ministère de la magie américain ainsi qu'avec le Président des États-Unis pour leur faire part de l'arrivée du sorcier sur sol américain. La renommée de Harry, plus que la prière de l'Auror en chef, fit qu'on accueillit avec plaisir l'arrivée de ce dernier. Et en seulement quelques heures, on lui trouva un logement ainsi que de faux papiers d'identité lui permettant d'intégrer l'équipe de Gibbs. Ne sachant pas combien de temps allait durer l'enquête, Harry préféra amener Teddy et la nounou de l'enfant, une jeune femme Cramol, avec lui.

Et deux semaines seulement après avoir vu les informations, Harry Potter, son filleul Teddy et la nounou de celui-ci prirent l'avion pour les U.S.A.

* * *

 **un petit com...**

 **NdA : je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour cette histoire. si vous êtes intéressé, MP moi.**

 **Prochaine publication le 8 juin**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** aucun

* * *

 **NdA :** Alors, en faisant l'inventaire de ma clé USB, je suis tombé sur cette fic qui s'appelait **Réapprendre la vie** et que j'avais supprimée dans le but de la reprendre, mais que j'avais ensuite complètement oublié. Normalement, comme il ne s'agit que d'une réécriture, cela ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais comme je compte changer pas mal de choses, ben, ça va tout de même prendre du temps en fin de compte. Voilà pourquoi, **JE PENSE PUBLIER** cette histoire en même temps **que Mon fils bien aimé** et **Un compagnon** **inattendu** , ce qui veut dire **, UN VENDREDI SUR DEUX**. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

 **Merci pour les com's, Favorites et Followers.**

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 2**

Anthony DiNozzo, surnommé affectueusement par ses amis et collègues, Tony, s'extirpa de son lit en ce beau jeudi matin en trainant les pieds. Il avait le pressentiment, un pressentiment d'une ampleur phénoménale, que cette journée n'était faite pas pour lui. Vous savez ! C'est le genre de sentiment que vous ne pouvez pas ignorer tant il est oppressant. Il s'agit de cet instinct animal que tout un chacun a et qui nous avertit d'un danger imminent. Ce même instinct qui nous dit de ne surtout pas, et sous aucun prétexte, mettre un pied dehors pour notre sécurité. Et mieux encore, qui nous incite, qui nous conseil, qui nous encourage même, à rester couché bien au chaud sous nos draps.

Et chez Tony, cette impression lui venait tout droit de ses tripes. C'était tellement fort qu'il en avait presque des tremblements. Toute personne normalement constituée, même la plus sceptique qui soit, n'aurait eu d'autre choix que d'écouter cet avertissement et serait retournée au lit en en envoyant tout balader jusqu'au matin suivant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas Tony. Non, Tony, lui se contenta de hausser négligemment les épaules avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. La nature l'appelait. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Tony, en dépit de cet étrange avertissement, se prépara minutieusement, comme tous les matins, afin de se rendre au travail. C'est qu'il aimait son travail le gaillard. Et ce n'était certainement pas un stupide pressentiment qui allait l'inciter à rater une journée de boulot.

De ce fait, après un petit-déjeuner expéditif et un petit passage éclair à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, il quitta son appartement, prit l'ascenseur dans le but d'aller récupérer sa voiture au parking de son immeuble avant de se rendre dans les locaux du NCIS. Malheureusement pour l'agent, en arrivant devant son véhicule, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses clés de voiture. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! se dit-il en faisant demi-tour pour aller les récupérer. Devant l'ascenseur il rencontra une délicate vieille dame avec un gros sac de voyage. Courtoisement, il lui proposa son aide. La vieille dame accepta avec joie et lui tendit le sac en le remerciant. Tony le prit en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il ajouta ensuite, avec son habituel sourire charmeur, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une aussi « belle jeune femme » porter un bagage aussi lourd.

Seulement, ce que Tony n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'entre temps, l'ascenseur avait trouvé le moyen de tomber en panne. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! C'était-il dit une fois de plus. Je suis jeune et fort, je vais prendre les escaliers. De plus, un peu d'exercice matinal est toujours bon à prendre ! Il s'empara ensuite du bagage et commença à monter les marches, de longues et interminables marches. Effectivement, il se trouve que la délicate vieille dame en question habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble de trente étages. Pourtant, cela ne découragea pas le policier pour autant. Néanmoins, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le sac qui était au début pas très lourd (presque aussi léger comme une plume, avait dit Tony) devint de plus en plus lourd au fil des étages. Il devint si lourd qu'au quinzième étage, Tony eut l'impression de porter une enclume.

La charmante vieille dame, en le voyant peiner, le visage rouge et couvert de sueur lui proposa de faire une pause avant de reprendre la montée. Mais Tony, comme un bon nombre d'hommes, était un peu macho et avait une fierté très mal placée. Ce fut pourquoi il refusa net de faire un arrêt. Et ce fut en nage, le cœur au bord des lèvres, qu'il atteignit le trentième étage. Lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte de la dame, il balança plus qu'il ne posa sa lourde charge devant cette dernière. Pour remercier DiNozzo de son aide, la vieille dame lui offrit un verre d'eau que l'agent s'empressa d'accepter et boire avec reconnaissant. En quittant l'appartement, Tony fut surpris et dégoûté de voir un couple âgé sortir de l'ascenseur. Il pesta dans sa barbe inexistante en prenant ce dernier pour descendre au sixième étage où se trouvait son appartement.

Il sortit ses clés, ouvrit la porte de son logement et récupéra ses clés de voiture. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il redescendit au parking. Il se rendit à l'emplacement de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière, monta dedans et il met le contact. Rien ! Il garda son calme et recommença. Un grand bruit se fit entendre avant qu'un nuage de fumée ne s'échappe du capot du véhicule. Tony tenta de ne pas s'énerver sans y parvenir. Frustré, il donna un grand coup de poing sur le volant en débitant une suite faramineuse de grossièretés. Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de sortir de la voiture. Tout en essayant de positiver, il se dit que non ! Cela n'avait rien, absolument rien, n'a voir avec son stupide pressentiment. Parvenant difficilement à se convaincre, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, prit une autre grande inspiration avant de quitter le parking pour se diriger vers la station de métro la plus proche de chez lui. Comme il y avait une queue monstre devant le distributeur de ticket, Tony n'arriva sur le quai qu'au moment où le métro était sur le point de partir. Il se glissa in extrémité à l'intérieur en manquant d'y laisser ses doigts. La rame était si bondée qu'il pensa mourir étouffé durant tout le trajet.

Tony avait trouvé une place debout entre une très jolie jeune femme et un homme de forte corpulence tenant un gobelet de café dans une main. Comme tout bon italien et séducteur qui se respecte, Tony entreprit de draguer la jeune femme. La jeune femme sembla être sensible à son charme. De ce fait, DiNozzo commença à se dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à obtenir son numéro et un rendez-vous à la clé, quand l'homme sur sa droite perdit l'équilibre on se sait comment et renversa son café, très chaud bien entendu, sur lui. Et par conséquent, Tony se brûla la poitrine. Resitant à son envie de hurlé de douleur et d'insulté le maladroit, l'agent fusilla le fautif du regard en grimaçant.

Et le temps de se saisir du mouchoir se trouvant dans sa poche afin de s'essuyer, le métro arriva à la station de la jeune femme. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre son numéro, elle quitta le métro. Dépité et dégoûté, il assassina du regard le pauvre homme qui était la cause de ce raté. L'homme se dépêcha de s'écarter de DiNozzo alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de place où aller. Néanmoins, comme Tony n'était pas du genre à ressasser ce genre de chose, il oublia rapidement la jeune femme. De plus, ne dit-on pas qu'une de perdue dix de retrouver ! L'agent descendit du métro trois stations plus tard le moral légèrement bas et la chemise foutue. Il était plus qu'en retard en arrivant dans les bureaux du NCIS. Pour une fois qu'il était sorti de chez lui à l'heure, râla-t-il. C'était vraiment injuste !

Tout en se désolant de ses malheurs matinaux, DiNozzo se demanda si Gibbs le croirait s'il lui expliquait l'origine de son retard. Le croirait-il s'il lui disait que c'était en voulant aider une vieille dame qu'il arrivait avec presque quarante minutes de retard ? Non ! se dit Anthony, il ne me croira jamais. Ce fut avec cette certitude en tête qu'il pénétra sur son lieu de travail tout en essayant de raser les murs avec le ridicule espoir de passer inaperçu aux yeux de son boss. Chose, comme vous vous en doutez, ne marcha pas. En effet, à peine eut-il passé les portes d'entrée que Gibbs lui tomba dessus. Il lui donna une petite tape au bas du crâne en lui disant avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Non, DiNozzo ! Je ne veux pas savoir.

_ Mais patron, cette fois ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute. C'est la vieille Dame...

_ J'ai dit : non, DiNozzo ! Le coupa Gibbs.

_ Mais...

Une autre tape le fit taire pour de bon. Ils allèrent prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux de leur équipe où leurs collègues étaient déjà au travail. Les agents bossaient toujours sur la série de meurtres concernant les assassinats les familles de marins et de civils. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte de la seconde famille. Les recherches, une fois de plus, ne mènent nulle part. Le manque d'indices et de pistes étaient de vrai casse-tête et une frustration permanente pour l'équipe. En effet, il n'y avait pas une seule information sur la façon dont le/les tueurs s'étaient pris pour pénétrer dans les maisons, car il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction apparente. Ce manque de signe d'effraction les avait fait croire au début de l'enquête que le/les tueurs pouvaient travailler dans la serrurerie.

Mais après enquête, cette hypothèse avait été abandonnée, car les pistes ne menaient nulle part. En plus de ne pas savoir comment le/les assassins s'étaient introduits dans les maisons, des victimes, l'arme utilisée pour lacérer les corps des enfants et ce qui était à l'origine des crises cardiaques de toutes les victimes, n'avaient toujours pas été identifiées. Aucun objet n'avait disparu ou n'avait été trouvé sur les deux lieux des crimes. De plus, les mobiles des crimes étaient inconnus et rien ne semblait lier les deux familles entre elles. En effet, elles ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, ne vivaient pas dans le même quartier et elles ne fréquentaient ni les mêmes gens, niles mêmes lieux. Le vol ne semblait pas non plus être les raisons des meurtres tout comme le racisme, car les familles n'étaient pas de la même ethnie. En effet, alors que la première famille était de type caucasien, la seconde était de type asiatique. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien qui les reliait ensemble.

De ce fait, rien ne l'aidait à déterminer la manière dont le/les assassins sélectionnaient les victimes. Les questions qui ne cessaient de tourner dans les esprits des agents étaient : pourquoi eux exactement ? Pour quoi ces familles et pas d'autres ? Qu'avaient-elles de spécial ? Mais ils avaient beau chercher encore et encore, ils n'avaient aucune idée des réponses. L'enquête au point mort. Et comme si les questions qu'ils se posaient n'étaient pas suffisantes, les agents avaient aussi une crainte qui minait leur moral. La crainte qu'on vienne à les appeler sur le lieu d'autres meurtres. Il va sans dire que l'ambiance n'était pas rose tous les jours. Et c'est dans ce climat qu'ils reçurent ce matin-là un message du Directeur du NCIS, Tom Morrow, les avertissant de la prochaine arrivée d'un agent secret envoyé par la police anglaise pour les aider à résoudre l'affaire.

Cette annonce ne fut pas très bien accueil, car il leur donnait l'impression d'être des bons à rien. Si bons à rien qu'il leur fallait le concours d'un agent extérieur à leur équipe et à leur pays, pour élucider les meurtres. Et comme si cette détestable annonce n'était pas assez, le Directeur ne leur donna aucune information sur l'agent en question. Avant de couper la communication, et pour mettre fin à toutes les questions en rapport avec l'agent anglais, Morrow leur révéla qu'il avait reçu l'ordre du président des États-Unis en personne, de mettre tout en œuvre pour répondre à toutes les exigences du nouvel agent aussi étrange soient-elles. En clair, l'agent allait prendre la tête de l'enquête. Ce qui voulait dire qu'eux, Gibbs compris, allaient être sous ses ordres.

Gibbs qui n'apprécia pas du tout la nouvelle, tenta bien de protester, mais le Directeur fut inflexible sur ce point. L'anglais allait prendre la tête de l'équipe. Leur nouveau collègue, dont personne ne connaissait encore le nom, devait prendre son service en début de semaine prochaine. Il va de soi que cette information n'aida pas à arranger l'humeur de l'équipe. De ce fait, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus enjouées au bureau. Afin de combattre leur frustration et pour ne pas passer pour des incompétents, l'équipe mit plus d'ardeur dans leurs investigations afin d'avoir au moins quelque chose à mettre dans leur dossier qui était désespérément vide, avant l'arrivée de celui qu'ils se mirent à appeler « affectueusement », l'indésirable. Mais tout comme les sept derniers mois, ils firent chou blanc.

Abigail Sciuto, surnommée depuis son enfance, Abby, était une jolie jeune femme gothique couverte de tatouages, de chaînes et toujours vêtue de noir. Elle était aussi accro au Caf-Pow, une boisson très sucrée et riche en caféine. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas le Caf-Pow de Noël avec des noisettes. Abby était Experte médico-légale pour le NCIS. Elle avait suivi une formation en analyses balistiques, d'ADN et d'empreintes. Elle était aussi très bien calée en informatique et en physique. La jeune femme était la spécialiste scientifique en médecine légale du NCIS. Elle était très consciencieuse et prenait son travail très à cœur. Néanmoins, ce qu'il vous faut absolument retenir sur cette jeune femme, c'est qu'elle est obsédée par tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au paranormal.

Pourquoi insister sur ce dernier point, vous vous demandez sans doute ? Eh bien, c'est parce que cela fait des années qu'elle s'acharne à tenter de prouver à ses collègues et amis qu'un autre monde, un monde en parallèle au leur, existe. Et là, vous vous dites certainement, comment une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle, une femme de science qui plus est, peut-elle s'obstiner à croire à l'impossible ? Et à moi de vous répondre que cela doit sans aucun doute à voir un rapport avec sa vielle voisine originaire de La Nouvelle-Orléans, Anne Boleyn. Madame Boleyn était une charmante vieille femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années lorsque Abby a fait sa rencontre. Lorsque l'analyste était enfant, elle adorait se rendre chez elle. Si la jeune Abby avait autant aimé se rendre chez sa vieille voisine, c'était parce que madame Boleyn possédait une fabuleuse collection de livres très étranges traitant de la sorcellerie et dont elle n'était jamais parvenue à ouvrir pour lire le contenu de ces derniers.

Un jour, frustrée de ne pouvoir les lire, elle avait demandé à sa voisine pourquoi ses livres étaient impossibles à ouvrir. La vieille dame lui avait alors dit en souriant aimablement et avec sérieux, que seuls les sorciers étaient en mesure de les ouvrir. Au début, Abby avait pensé qu'elle se moquait d'elle, mais un jour, alors qu'elle était cachée sous une montagne de livre chez sa voisine, la cheminée de madame Boleyn s'était illuminée et les flammes étaient devenues toutes vertes. Ensuite, la tête d'un vieil homme était apparue au milieu des flammes et s'était adressée à la vieille dame. Abby ne saurait dire ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais depuis ce jour elle savait. Elle savait que les sorciers et la magie existaient pour de bon. Madame Boleyn ne lui avait pas menti.

Aujourd'hui encore, Abby se souvenait de certains des titres des bouquins appartenant à son ancienne voisine. Des titres tels que : **_Histoire de la magie_** , **_Magie théorique, Affronter l'ennemi sans visage, Manuel avancé de préparation des potions,_** etc.… Et c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait ce jour-là chez sa voisine qu'Abigail était devenue gothique et ne cessait de tenter de convaincre son entourage de l'existence de la magie et d'un monde caché rempli de sorcier et créatures en tout genre. Et elle était si convaincue que ce monde existait, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la preuve de ce dernier dans presque tout ce qu'elle voyait. Il lui arrivait même de penser que certaines des affaires sur lesquelles elle travaillait avaient un lien avec ce monde. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait de la série de meurtres étranges sur laquelle l'équipe de Gibbs travaillait actuellement.

Et la présence du bout bâton posé près de la tête des enfants ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Cela ne fut pas très long pour que la jeune analyste commence à se demander si l'assassin ou les assassins n'étaient pas un ou des sorciers. Un jour, madame Anne Boleyn lui avait dit qu'elle était une Cramole. Une enfant de sorcier qui n'avait pas hérité des dons magiques de sa famille. Elle lui avait aussi révélé que certains sorciers ne portaient pas dans leurs cœurs les nés moldus. Des sorciers dont les parents étaient nés sans magie, mais dont les enfants étaient nés avec. En sachant cela, et devant l'absence inexpliquée de traces d'ADN et autres, sans oublier la cause étrange et incompréhensible des morts, Abby se demandait si les enfants n'étaient pas de petits sorciers nés-moldus qui seraient tués par des sorciers opposés à leur introduction dans le monde magique.

Et cette supposition commençait à devenir une servitude au fil du temps et des indices. Les portes et fenêtres closes, l'impossibilité de déterminer le type d'arme du crime, le dessin dont personne ne parvenait à comprendre comment il avait été fait. Mais ce qui poussait réellement Abby à croire que les meurtres étaient peut-être l'œuvre de sorciers, était les dessins retrouvés autour des victimes. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication logique au fait que le sang qui avait servi à tracer le dessin n'ait ni débordé ni s'asséché pendant et après le traçage. Cela combiné au manque de présence de corps étrangers sur les scènes de crimes ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée, car seule la magie pouvait expliquer cela. Quand cette idée était devenue de plus en plus plausible pour l'analyste judiciaire, elle avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec la vieille dame pour lui parler de l'affaire ; malencontreusement, le fils de cette dernière lui avait appris que sa mère était morte depuis quatre ans. Ne pouvant plus compter sur son aide pour lui apporter des réponses, Abby commença à faire des recherches sur le net. Peut-être aura-t-elle plus de chance cette fois, se dit la jeune femme en se mettant au travail.

S'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire sur l'ancien sergent des marines Leroy Jethro Gibbs, c'était que c'était une personne sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer en toute confiance. Certes, Gibbs était doté d'un sale caractère, mais il n'en restait pas moins un brillant élément du NCIS spécialiste des interrogatoires. Bien sûr, il était aussi parfois impulsif, néanmoins il savait diriger son équipe d'une main de fer et contrôler son impulsivité quand il le fallait. Par conséquent, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que Gibbs était un excellent meneur pour n'importe quelle équipe. En plus d'être un bon meneur, Jethro était très investi dans son travail. Il aimait tellement son travail qu'il considérait les membres de son équipe comme ses propres enfants. C'est pour cela, comme tout bon parent, il leur imposait un certain nombre de règles à suivre, et punissait sévèrement tout manquement à ce règlement.

Et comme tous bons parents, Gibbs était également extrêmement protecteur envers ses enfants. Il faut savoir qu'en dehors de son travail, Gibbs n'avait pas de vie. Toutefois, il avait une passion qu'il pratiquer assidûment chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se dégager des petits moments de liberté. Le hobby de Gibbs était la construction de bateau. Et comme pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde ou bien était-ce bien plus pratique pour lui, Jethro avait choisi de construire son bateau dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Aimant le travail artisanal, Gibbs avait fait aussi fait le choix de tout construire sans l'aide d'outils électriques. En effet, il avait en horreur tout ce qui avaient en rapport avec les nouvelles technologies, même si son travail le conduisait à utiliser quelques-unes de ces nouvelles technologies. La construction du bateau avait le don de détendre Gibbs lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Et c'était exactement l'état dans lequel il était en cet instant.

Sa mauvaise humeur lui venait de ce que le Directeur du NCIS, Tom Morrow leur avait appris ce matin. Gibbs n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Président avait nommé un agent secret anglais à la tête de SON unité même, pour une seule affaire. Une affaire que son équipe peinait à résoudre. Après l'annonce, Gibbs était allé voir Morrow pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais il avait eu beau protester, crier, refuser coopérer et pester, rien n'avait fait. Les ordres venant de plus haut, Morrow ne pouvait rien y faire. Devant l'inflexibilité de son supérieur, Gibbs avait dû capituler. Une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir. Donc, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il soit encore plus grognon que d'habitude. Ne pouvant obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Gibbs avait demandé au directeur des renseignements sur l'agent en question. Il s'était vu dire qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire ce dernier, car lui-même n'avait reçu aucune information le concernant. Il ne connaissait ni le nom de ce dernier ni son âge ni à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Donc ils allaient être sous les ordres d'un agent étranger dont personne ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'âge ni même de quoi il avait l'air, se dit Gibbs en relevant ses manches. Les seules choses dont ils avaient connaissance étaient l'origine de l'agent et la date à laquelle il allait prendre ses fonctions. C'est-à-dire que celui-ci était anglais et qu'il arrivait lundi. N'étant pas homme à attendre les bras croisés que les choses se passent, l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs quitta son sous-sol et partit à la pêche aux informations auprès de certains de ses amis bien plus haut placés. Malheureusement pour lui, il fit chou blanc là aussi. Malgré cela, il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Ce fut pourquoi il passa le reste de la semaine et le weekend à tenter de trouver des informations sur la personne qui leur avait été imposée. Mais le lundi matin, il se retrouvait au même point que le jeudi matin.

Tony avait la tête dans les nuages. La tête dans les nuages et le cœur en fête pour tout dire. Il avait aussi un sourire idiot qui étirait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. C'était comme s'il n'était plus là. Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'une carcasse vide. Pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'état de DiNozzo, rêvons quelques minutes en arrière. Ce matin-là, comme presque tous les matins, Tony était arrivé au travail en courant tel un sprinteur aux Jeux Olympiques, car comme à son habitude il était en retard. Ce que l'agent spécial n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'en arrivant au bureau ce lundi matin, il allait rencontrer un ange. Un ange d'une beauté divine. Un ange aux magnifiques yeux verts.

Dès que son regard s'était posé sur ledit ange, DiNozzo avait su sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était perdu. Vraiment et incontestablement perdu. Il avait même fait ses adieux à son petit secret tant il était convaincu que l'ange allait être sa perte. Mais avant de nous attarder des convictions de DiNozzo, revenons à sa rencontre avec son ange aux yeux vert. Alors, après une course effrénée pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, il était parvenu de justesse à stopper l'ascenseur qui était sur le point de se fermer, et était monté dedans. Dans celui-ci, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Et cette personne était l'ange en question. Là, vous vous demandez certainement, qui peut bien être cet ange ? Pourquoi sa vue a eu autant d'impact sur DiNozzo ?

Était-ce une de ses charmantes jolies jeunes femmes dont il était si friand ? Ou alors, était-ce réellement un ange du Seigneur qui était apparu à Tony ? Eh bien, non ! Il ne s'agissait ni d'une femme ni d'un envoyé du Seigneur. L'ange en question était en réalité un jeune homme de quelques années plus jeune que Tony. Un jeune homme qui correspondait trait pour trait à la description physique de la troisième passion de Tony. C'est-à-dire, un homme brun, un peu plus petit que la moyenne d'hommes, portant des lunettes de vue et ayant de magnifiques yeux verts.

En bref, le plus grand fantasme de Tony. En comprenant qu'il avait devant lui son pêché mignon en chair et en os, et à portée de mains, Tony avait pris peur et alors qu'une petite voix venue des tréfonds de son esprit criait en sourdine : **_« Non non ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant_** ! ». Toutefois, cela n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cil ; car quelques secondes après que la petite voix affolée se fût tues, Popol, c'est-à-dire son troisième bras, s'était exclamé en se redressant de toute sa longueur : « **_OH que oui oui ! Ici et maintenant ! Il est trop beau ! Il nous le faut absolument !_** »

Et sous les encouragements de Popol, Tony s'était penché en direction de l'ange, et sans un mot ou avertissement, il s'était emparé des lèvres de ce dernier. Au début, l'homme trop surpris par « l'agression », s'était laissé faire. Puis, Tony avait était durement repoussé. Ensuite, il y avait eu un grand paf. Le jeune homme avait mis une droite à Tony. Et comme par hasard, ce fut à ce moment précis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient décidé à s'ouvrirent sur Gibbs, Kate et McGee. La main sur sa mâchoire endolorie, Tony s'était figé, les yeux fixés sur ses collègues de travail. Que venait-il au juste de faire ? Alors même qu'il se disait cela, Popol chantait sa joie. La joie d'une chasse succulente.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION au mois d'Août §**

 **NdA : mauvaise nouvelle : il se trouve que je vais être absente milieu juin début aout, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura pas de publication avant aout. Je ne donne pas de date exacte parce que je n'aime pas donner de faux espoirs. Mais je peux vous assurer que je vais finir toutes mes fics, donc cette petite pause ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne cette histoire. À savoir que je suis quelqu'un qui tient toujours ses promesses en plus d'avoir la sale manie d'être toujours ponctuelle (c'est un genre de tic chez moi). Donc, il y aura bien une suite sauf si un malheur vient à m'arriver entre temps, ce que je n'espère pas^^.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA : Merci pour les com's, Favorites et Followers.**

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 3  
**

Harry, Teddy et la nounou de celui-ci, Mary, arrivèrent aux États-Unis un dimanche matin à Washington, dans le District de Columbia pour être exact. Le ministère américain de la magie leur avait dégoté un joli logement se trouvant dans un charmant immeuble de trente étages. L'immeuble était neuf et avait pour résidents une majorité de retraités. La petite famille s'installa dans un appartement avec trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bains qui se trouvait au sixième étage de l'immeuble. Avant leur départ d'Angleterre, Harry avait pris rendez-vous avec la directrice d'une école de magie pour jeunes sorciers « The Witch House », pour le lendemain matin de son arrivée aux U.S.A. afin d'y inscrire Teddy.

L'aménagement de leur nouveau logement ne fut pas très long avec l'aide de la magie. Et en quelques coups de baguette, Harry avait défait et rangé leurs bagages. Et après un petit repos bien mérité pour Teddy, tous les trois étaient allés faire un petit tour du voisinage. L'immeuble se situait dans un quartier calme et résidentiel très propice à l'éducation des enfants. Des parcs, des écoles et plusieurs terrains de jeux pour enfants de tous âges se trouvaient à proximité. Le soir de leur installation, Harry s'était rendu au ministère américain de la magie afin de se renseigner sur l'emplacement du quartier sorcier le plus proche de leur nouveau logement. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris que le plus proche était celui de Salem, une petite ville située dans le comté d'Essex, à Boston, dans le Massachusetts. On pouvait s'y rendre soit par Transplannage, via le réseau des Cheminettes ou bien par Portoloin. Avec les renseignements en poche, le sorcier s'y rendit pour y faire quelques achats de première nécessité.

Le lundi matin, lorsque Harry se présenta à l'école maternelle pour petits sorciers, il fut très surpris de découvrir que l'école, à l'instar des écoles d'Angleterre qui étaient cachées par une ribambelle de sortilèges repousse moldus, était à la vue de tous, même des moldus. Cependant, pour garantir le secret de la magie, il était indiqué au public que l'école n'acceptait que les enfants des anciens membres de cette dernière. De plus, afin de décourager ceux que cette mention laisserait indifférents et chercheraient quand même à forcer une inscription, l'année scolaire coûtait une fortune. Elle était si chère que quand les moldus désireux d'y inscrire leurs chères progénitures voyaient le prix mensuel, ils se pressaient de faire demi-tour en disant qu'ils allaient y réfléchir. Et étonnamment, ils ne revenaient jamais après.

L'école accueillait plus de 350 apprentis sorciers âgés de 3 à 10 ans venant des quatre coins du globe. L'établissement était réputé pour son large programme qui touchait à peu près toutes les branches de la magie, ce qui donnait d'excellentes bases de départ aux jeunes sorciers avant leur entrée dans les collèges comme Poudlard. Si Harry avait arrêté son choix sur cette école, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était proche de leur appartement, mais qu'un des programmes proposés l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il s'agissait de celui sur les excursions en forêt à la nouvelle Orléans, où les enfants étaient initiés à l'art de la magie africaine, à la fabrication de baguettes magiques personnalisées et recevaient des cours de divinations. Sans oublier que lorsqu'il avait fait la lecture à Teddy sur les différents programmes proposés, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu entendre parler des autres écoles dont le ministère de la magie avait fait parvenir les brochures à Harry. Teddy était impatient et très fier de pouvoir aller à cette école.

Après son entretien avec la Directrice, Harry prit la direction du QG du NCIS. En arrivant dans les locaux de ce dernier, il demanda des indications à la femme de l'accueil. Cette dernière, un sourire amouraché sur les lèvres, lui indiqua les ascenseurs en lui faisant comprendre que s'il avait besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose, elle était toute prête à lui rendre service. Harry lui rendit un sourire crispé, à la limite de la froideur en la remerciant, puis il se rendit auprès des élévateurs. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, car quelques secondes à peine après son arrivée près de ces derniers, les portes de l'un d'eux s'ouvrirent sur trois agents qui discutaient d'une affaire en cours. Harry les salua poliment quand ces derniers lui dirent bonjour.

Ensuite il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton que la femme de la réception venait de lui donner. Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer sur lui, Harry vit un homme qui devait être dans la trentaine, courir vers lui comme s'il avait un basilic aux trousses. L'homme atteignit l'ascenseur in extremis. Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en manquant de perdre ses doigts. Un peu amusé par la course effrénée de l'homme, Harry esquiva un sourire presque invisible. Curieux, il détailla plus en minutieusement celui-ci. Il était de grande taille, mesurait dans les environs de 1,80-85 mètres. Il avait des cheveux courts, bruns avec de petites touches blondes qui étaient coiffés un peu à la brosse. Ses yeux étaient verts avec des taches marron qui les rendaient sublimes.

De ce que Harry pouvait deviner, il avait l'air d'être assez musclé. Signe indiquant qu'il devait d'être sportif. Ce qui n'était pas un luxe avec le genre de métier qu'il faisait, parce que Harry se doutait qu'il était certainement un policier. L'homme portait une veste de costume noir sur une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire ainsi qu'un jean et des derbies noirs. Harry eut à peine le temps de noter tous ces détails, que l'individu lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser comme un affamé. D'abord hébété par cet étrange comportement venant plus d'un étranger que d'un homme, le sorcier après avoir répondu machinalement au baiser, le repoussa avant de lui donner une droite magistrale.

L'homme leva la main pour se masser la mâchoire tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un groupe de trois personnes. Sans prendre en compte la présence des autres, Harry fusilla son agresseur du regard -un regard si froid et méprisant qu'il pouvait sans souci rivaliser avec celui d'un sang pur face à un moldu-, ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration pour résister à l'envie de lui coller une autre droite avant de lui demander avec un calme qu'il était encore très loin de ressentir :

_ Au nom de Merlin ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème ? Il vous prend souvent de vous jeter sur les gens comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faudrait sérieusement penser à vous faire interner !

_ Patron, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'exclama Tony en même temps qu'Harry l'invectivait.

_ Et que penses-tu que je pense DiNozzo ? demanda imperturbablement Gibbs.

_ Euh ! Rien, strictement rien, patron ! S'empressa de répondre Tony en se disant que ses collègues n'avaient peut-être pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Non, mais je rêve ou quoi !? Mais c'est que vous m'ignorez en plus ! S'énerva Harry devant la réplique de DiNozzo qui ne faisait plus attention à lui. Je vous signale que je vous parle, le pervers, l'injuria Harry.

_ Qui traitez-vous de pervers, du con ? rétorqua Tony qui oublia une mini second qu'il s'adressait à SON ange.

Mais il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il était à deux doigts de perdre la face devant ses amis et collègues. Bon, cela ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière, mais là il était question de la probable découverte de son petit secret. Et l'agent avait peur que ses collègues le rejettent en apprenant qu'il était aussi attiré par les hommes. Dans ces conditions, on pouvait bien lui pardonner son agissement.

_Qui d'autre que vous, PERVERS ? ! répondit Harry qui n'apprécia pas d'être traité de con par son assaillant. Je vous rappelle que vous venez tout juste de m'agresser à l'instant. Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien le comportement typique d'un PERVERS, non ?

_Je… je ne vous ai pas agressé ! nia Tony avec une mauvaise foi digne de Draco Malfoy en personne.

_Si ce n'est pas une agression, comment qualifiez-vous l'attitude que vous venez d'avoir envers moi, hein ?

_ Un accident ! s'exclama Tony comme s'il venait de trouvait le Saint-Graal.

_ Un accident ? répéta Harry incrédule.

Non, mais il se foutait de lui, ce connard !? se dit Harry.

_ Parfaitement ! S'obstina Tony tout sourire.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ? questionna le sorcier qui commençait à sérieusement se demander si l'homme n'était pas stupide.

_ En aucun cas, sourit Tony fier de sa trouvaille.

_ Si ce n'est pas de la moquerie, comment appelez-vous ça ?

_ Un accident, comme je viens de vous le dire, répéta Tony.

_ Un accident, répéta à son tour Harry qui se retenait de maudire l'enfoiré. Et comment un truc pareil peut arriver accidentellement ? insista Harry.

_ Eh bien ! Il se trouve que j'ai trébuché en montant dans l'ascenseur. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé sur vous, voilà. C'était un malheureux accident comme je vous dis ! S'expliqua Tony avec aplomb et sérieux.

_ Votre bouche, directement sur la mienne, et votre langue au fond de ma bouche, souligna le sorcier avec ahurissement.

_Exactement !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était clair, ce pauvre type se foutait royalement de lui. Le prenait-il pour un imbécile pour le penser suffisamment crédule pour croire à une telle idiotie ? Certes, il avait passé sa scolarité dans la maison de Godric, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était crédule et idiot pour autant. Il allait lui montrer, lui, à ce vaurien libidineux de quel bois il se chauffait. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses excuses à deux balles. Et il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on n'agressait pas Harry Potter impunément, commença à s'échauffer ledit Harry. Bon, il reconnaissait que c'était un peu pompeux de sa part, mais il était sous le coup de la colère et de la stupeur. Et dans ces moments-là, Harry ne pensait pas très clairement. De plus, DiNozzo était parvenu à faire quelque chose qui n'était plus arrivé à Harry depuis des lustres. Il était parvenu à le faire réagir. Il était parvenu à lui faire aligner plus de deux mots à la suite, chose qu'il ne faisait plus que très rarement ou seulement avec Teddy.

En effet, depuis quelques années, le jeune sorcier n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire le strict nécessaire, car parler lui était devenu difficile. À force de se cacher derrière des barrières mentales et de se tenir à l'écart des autres, Harry s'était complètement fermé à tous types de communications et interactions avec les autres. De ce fait, il lui était devenu difficile de converser avec les autres. Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était soit pour répondre aux salutations d'usage, soit pour informer ses collègues des détails d'une affaire, soit donner des ordres à ses subalternes, ou bien faire un rapport à son supérieur. Les seules fois où Harry avait des conversations complètes si l'on peut dire, c'est lorsqu'il passe du temps avec Teddy. Même la nounou du petit garçon n'avait droit qu'à un bonjour, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, bon appétit et bonne nuit lorsque Harry y pensait.

Harry était devenu si fermé au monde, qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de répondre aux injures et autres attaques du même type. Tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Le sorcier était devenu un robot dénué de sentiments, sauf en face de son filleul. Il était aussi devenu un maître dans la maîtrise de ses émotions. Donc, que Tony soit parvenu en quelques secondes, à le faire sortir de ses gonds était tout simplement un exploit. Et cela, plus que le baiser et les explications boiteuses de DiNozzo, effrayait un peu Harry. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il était si remonté envers l'agent du NCIS. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Harry en faisait toute une montagne pour un simple baiser et pourquoi il est aussi irrité.

Bref, revenons à la dispute des deux hommes, une dispute qui était attentivement suivie par Gibbs, Kate et McGee. Poussé par un élan gryffondoresque dont il n'avait plus l'habitude, Harry fit mine de s'élancer vers son agresseur pour lui régler son compte et lui faire avaler son stupide sourire, quand Gibbs s'interposa entre lui et Tony. Et tout naturellement, comme un père de famille le ferait après avoir surpris ses deux enfants en train de se battre, il se saisit de l'oreille de chacun d'eux et les tira à sa suite dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide. La surprise dûe à l'action du moldu empêcha Harry de protester ou de se dégager des doigts de ce dernier. Il se laissa donc conduire tel un enfant de six ans.

Arrivés dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Gibbs fit s'asseoir les deux gamins sur deux des trois chaises se trouvant dans la pièce, avant de prend lui-même place sur la troisième qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Une petite discussion s'en suivit. Et avec un grand effort de persuasion de la part de Gibbs, Harry finit par ne plus en vouloir à Tony. Celui-ci, de son côté, promit de ne plus « trébucher » sur les lèvres de Harry, accidentellement ou pas. Cette histoire réglée, Gibbs demanda ensuite à Harry la raison de sa présence dans leurs locaux.

_ Je suis le nouvel agent en charge de l'équipe qui mène les investigations sur les meurtres concernant deux familles. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta ensuite le sorcier. Et si je me réfère à vos façons de faire, vous devez certainement être l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, termina Harry en lui tendant la main.

Gibbs mit une seconde avant de prendre la main du gamin se trouvant devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas ! Le Président l'avait placé sous les ordres d'un gamin en couche-culotte qui venait certainement de sortir des bancs d'école, car à première vue, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Comment un môme de cet âge avait-il fait pour obtenir ce poste ? se demanda l'agent tout en se disant cyniquement que cela devait certainement être par piston. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise de la découverte de l'identité du fameux agent secret anglais, Gibbs se leva et lui ordonna… enfin, demanda de le suivre. Harry s'exécuta sans protester. Gibbs le conduisit dans les bureaux de son équipe.

À leur approche, Kate et McGee qui étaient devant leurs bureaux respectifs, étirèrent malicieusement leurs lèvres. Il était évident qu'ils se moquaient de DiNozzo. Sans faire cas de l'amusement de ses deux agents, et sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Gibbs présenta Harry. Les introductions faites et lorsqu'ils se remirent de l'annonce, Kate et McGee bombardèrent Harry d'une pluie de questions sur son âge, sa provenance, etc. Le sorcier ne leur apprit pas grand-chose de plus en dehors de son nom et de son âge. Cela étant fait, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire : les meurtres. Il demanda à l'équipe s'ils étaient parvenus à trouver des pistes sérieuses sur l'assassin même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il demanda aussi à recevoir une copie de tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le dossier. Gibbs lui donna un dossier très mince, extrêmement mince.

_C'est tout ce que vous avez sur l'affaire ? questionna le jeune homme après avoir lu la dizaine de feuilles du dossier.

Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'ils n'aient pas grand-chose sur l'affaire, mais pas à ce point. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans le dossier qu'on venait de lui fournir était les rapports du légiste et les photos des scènes de crimes. Le sorcier soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, car il était impossible pour des moldus de relever des indices en rapport avec la magie. Harry aurait aimé que les Aurors américains s'occupent exclusivement de l'affaire comme cela était le cas dans son pays, mais comme le premier meurtre concernait une famille de marines, cela n'était pas possible. Il allait donc devoir faire avec.

_Non, notre analyste en médecine légale est sur une piste, répondit Gibbs qui observait attentivement les faits et gestes de l'anglais.

_ Une piste ? questionna Harry en relevant la tête avec intérêt et étonnement.

_ En effet, il semblerait qu'elle soit parvenue à isoler une empreinte partielle du pouce de l'un ou des assassins sur un des morceaux de bois qui se trouvait près des enfants. Elle est en ce moment même en train de la comparer aux empreintes de la base de données du FBI et d'Interpol, expliqua Gibbs.

À peine Gibbs se fut tu, le grand écran se trouvant en face des bureaux des agents s'alluma. L'image d'une jeune femme brune, Abby en l'occurrence, s'afficha sur ce dernier. Harry fut pris de court par l'apparition soudaine de la jeune femme sur le grand écran. En effet, même s'il avait une télé chez lui, c'était bien le seul objet technologique moldu qu'il possédait. Il ne connaissait rien aux ordinateurs ni sur tout ce qui s'y rapprochait.

_ As-tu quelque chose pour moi Abby ? demanda Gibbs.

_Je suis désolée Gibbs, mais les recherches n'ont rien données.

_ Donc le ou les assassins ne sont pas fichés, en déduisit Gibbs.

_ Il semblerait bien.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je vois une correspondance qui s'affiche sur mon écran ? demanda McGee qui avait commencé à pianoter sur son clavier à la seconde où l'écran géant s'était allumé.

_ C'est une fausse à alerte, lui dit Abby.

_ Fausse alerte ? Peux-tu nous expliquer s'il te plait ? demanda Gibbs.

_ La correspondance ramène à un ancien prisonnier anglais, mais l'information est sans probablement erronée, dit Abby.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? questionna Gibbs.

_ Parce que le prisonnier en question a été déclaré mort, il y a sept ans de ça.

_ On a des preuves de sa mort ? interrogea encore Gibbs.

_ Oui, j'en suis certaine. J'ai fait les vérifications nécessaires. J'ai retrouvé l'acte de décès à son nom ainsi qu'une photo de l'enterrement.

_ Ce qui ne veut rien dire, car rien ne nous prouve que son cadavre était bien dans le cercueil, souligna Gibbs. Un chien pourrait y avoir été mis sans que nous puissions le savoir.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé.

_ Et donc ?

_ J'ai envoyé une requête aux autorités anglaises afin de demander l'exhumation du corps.

_ Excellent travail Abby, félicita Gibbs. Et quand penses-tu que nous aurons une réponse ?

_ Elle doit nous parvenir dans une semaine maximum.

_ C'est long, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Gibbs.

_ Cela n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre, dit Harry en intervenant dans la conversation.

_Pardon, mais qui vous êtes ? demanda Abby.

_C'est Harry Potter, le nouvel amoureux de Tony, déclara Kate en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Hein ! fit Abby en faisant aller et venir son regard entre Harry et Tony.

Tony était bisexuel ? se demanda la jeune femme avec étonnement. Intéressant, se dit-elle ensuite.

_ Un peu de sérieux, agent Todd, réprimanda Gibbs. Monsieur Potter est le nouvel agent que nous attendions.

_ Oh ! fut tout ce que dit Abby avant de se tourner vers Kate et de dire : Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Tony et lui ?

_ Rien, absolument rien ! coupa Harry. C'était juste un malencontreux malentendu.

_ Pourquoi cela n'est pas nécessaire ? intervint Gibbs en revenant au sujet de départ.

_ Parce que la tombe est effectivement vide, car on n'a jamais rien eu à mettre dans la tombe. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé. De ce fait, je peux vous assurer que le cercueil est bien vide.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ? Et savez-vous pourquoi on n'a enterré un cercueil vide ? questionna Abby.

_Parce que j'ai assisté à l'enterrement. Et si on a fait ça, c'était pour pouvoir permettre à ceux qui désiraient se recueillir en sa mémoire, d'avoir un endroit où le faire, dit tristement Harry.

Le sorcier se surprit à dire cela. Lui, qui habituellement ne disait pas plus de cinq phrases dans la journée. Le voilà devenu aussi bavard qu'une pie en seulement quelques minutes.

_ Vous connaissiez donc cet homme, comprit Gibbs.

_Oui, je le connaissais. Je le connaissais même très bien… Enfin, je croyais le connaître, ajouta encore plus tristement Harry.

_ Il était qui pour toi ? questionna Tony avec un zeste de jalousie dans la voix sans se rendre compte qu'il tutoyait Harry.

_ Personne d'important, souffla Harry en voulant mettre fin à la conversation.

_ Pour une personne qui n'avait pas d'importance, tu m'as l'air de bien tenir à lui, souligna Tony.

_..., fut la seule réponse de Harry.

Il n'allait certainement pas se lancer sur ce terrain-là avec le Pervers. Tony tenta bien de le faire réagir, mais Harry resta inflexible.

_ Devrons-nous en déduire que l'homme n'est pas mort étant donné qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps ? questionna Gibbs en revenant au cœur du sujet.

_ Effectivement, approuva Harry.

_ Savez-vous pourquoi on a cru que cet homme était mort ?

_ Parce qu'il est tombé dans un gouffre dont l'on ne sort jamais. Tous ceux qui y sont tombés, et tous ceux qui ont tenté d'aller chercher ceux qui y sont tombés ne sont jamais revenus.

_ Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu survivre et parvenir à remonter de ce gouffre ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Franchement, je ne saurais le dire, mais dans le doute, je préfère croire que c'est bien le cas. Cet homme avait l'habitude de réaliser des exploits impossibles, donc qu'il s'en soit sorti ne m'étonnerait pas.

_ Je me demande, si le meurtrier que nous cherchons est bien cet homme censé être mort depuis sept ans, est-ce qu'il aurait commencé ses assassinats dans votre pays avant d'immigrer dans le nôtre, intervint McGee.

_ Mais c'est qu'il en a dans la tête le Bleu ! s'exclama Tony à l'intention de son collègue avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui : Alors, il a raison le Bleu ?

Harry hocha la tête avant d'entre prendre de leur relater les débuts des meurtres et comment il en était venu à soupçonner et à appréhender le meurtrier avec l'aide de son équipe. Bien sûr, il ne fit en aucun cas mention de la magie. Il leur raconta que lui et ses collègues étaient parvenus, par une chance inespérée, à relever une trace ADN. Et après vérification avec leur base de données, ils avaient pu identifier le tueur. Il leur avait ensuite conté les mesures qu'ils avaient prises. C'est à dire, le piège qu'ils avaient tendu au tueur, puis l'évasion de ce dernier ainsi que sa fuite vers leur pays. L'équipe comprit alors pourquoi Harry avait été mis à la tête de l'enquête.

Après les explications de Harry, ils discutèrent de la manière dont l'enquête allait être poursuivie avec l'aide ces nouvelles informations. Pour leur permettre de l'aider plus efficacement dans ses recherches ainsi que pour la protection des futures victimes, car il était certain qu'il y en aurait d'autres, Harry prit sur lui pour leur donner une idée sur le type de familles qui risquaient d'être les futures cibles du meurtrier. Il leur dit donc qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur les familles ayant un ou plusieurs enfants inscrits dans des écoles spécialisées, coûteuses et très sélectes. Les familles les plus susceptibles d'être visées étaient celles dont les enfants avaient reçu une bourse à l'âge de 11 ans pour suivre leur scolarité en internat dans l'une de ces écoles. Il leur révéla aussi que le meurtrier avait été serrurier, qu'il était minutieux et était aussi un ex-agent des forces spéciales secrètes britanniques qui connaissait toutes les méthodes existantes pour passer inaperçu.

_ Il est comme un fantôme. Et il est aussi dangereux qu'un chien enragé. En aucun cas, et je dis bien, en aucun cas, les agents ne doivent s'attaquer à lui seul. Cet homme est extrêmement dangereux.

Ce fut sur ces indications que l'équipe se dispersa.

_ Et quel est le nom de cette personne extraordinaire, déjà ? questionna Tony qui avait beaucoup de mal retenir sa jalousie.

Oui, l'italien était extrêmement jaloux de ce qu'il considérait comme sien.

_ Black. Sirius Black, dit Harry avant de les quitter pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il avait besoin de se reprendre.

Tout le monde retourna à son travail après cela. À midi, Tony resta seul au bureau. Il voulait avancer dans ses recherches. Ce fut pourquoi il décida de déjeuner sur place. Les autres étaient partis pour différentes raisons. Kate avait annoncé qu'elle partait voir un informateur et qu'elle mangerait en chemin. McGee était parti déjeuner en compagnie d'Abby. Gibbs, lui était avec Ducky pour dieu seul savait quoi. Quant à monsieur belle gueule et beau cul, il était parti sans donner d'explication. Tony n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ni à se débarrasser du sourire débile qu'il affichait depuis le matin. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'inquiétait nullement de son manque de regret.

OK, il avait l'habitude de perdre la tête devant les hommes qui correspondaient à la description de son homme idéal. Cependant cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de réagir de cette façon aussi extrême devant l'un d'eux. Certes, quand il rencontrait ce type d'hommes, il était vrai qu'il devenait très agressif dans ses approches. Néanmoins, jamais à ce point. Ses réactions face à monsieur Green eyes étaient effrayantes, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Tony n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'alors même que Gibbs essayait d'arranger les choses en persuadant Belle Gueule que ce qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple méprise ; de son côté, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose. Et cette chose était de recommencer. Il voulait regoûter aux lèvres de son ange et le plus vite possible.

Quand Green eyes s'était présenté comme leur nouveau supérieur, au lieu de s'inquiéter des répercutions que sa conduite pouvait engendrer dans sa carrière ; lui se demandait à quoi celui-ci pouvait ressembler sans ses vêtements. Et pendant que Gibbs amenait doucement l'anglais à pardonner sa conduite un peu trop amicale ; lui, à l'origine de toute cette histoire ; l'homme à femmes, était en train d'imaginer Harry complètement nu, étendu dans son lit, portant pour seul vêtement ses superbes lunettes avec du chocolat étalé sur tout son corps. Et pour aller avec le chocolat, un bol de fraise posé sur la table de chevet n'attendant que son bon vouloir.

Avec cette image plus que chaude en tête, notre ami Popol ne tarda pas à se faire connaître. Il se dressa joyeusement et de toute sa longueur, prêt à partir au combat. Et l'enthousiasme de Popol fut si grand, qu'il tendit à l'extrême le jean déjà trop serré de Tony. DiNozzo ne tarda pas à se sentir à l'étroit. Ce fut pourquoi, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour le voir, il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et faufila prestement sa main dans son boxer. Il allait simplement diminuer la tension un tout petit peu. L'agent ferma les yeux alors que sa main empoignait Popol pour lui prodiguer de douces caresses. Alors que sa main allait et venait sur Popol, de petits gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Tony s'imaginait la main de Harry à la place de la tienne. L'image de son ange installé entre ses jambes, la main agrippée à son membre montant et descendant en rythme, électrisa DiNozzo. Et lorsqu'il imagina la bouche de son ange prendre la place de sa main, il perdit le très peu de contrôle et de bon sens qu'il avait encore. Il fut complètement submergé par le plaisir, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il ne tarda pas à venir violemment en poussant un grognement bestial. Le souffle court, Tony redescendit lentement sur Terre. Merde, il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir depuis il ne savait plus quand. Même avec ses amantes de passage, le plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'à cet instant. Si une simple branlette en fantasmant sur son ange lui faisait cet effet, qu'est-ce que cela allait être lorsqu'il l'aura réellement dans son lit ? se demanda Tony alors que Popol reprenait petit à petit de la vigueur suite au nouveau cheminement de pensées de DiNozzo.

Après plusieurs secondes passées à savourer les relents de plaisir qu'il venait de prendre, le bon sens et la réalité frappèrent Tony. Merde ! Il ne venait pas de faire ça sur son lieu de travail ?! Si quelqu'un l'a vu, il était mort ! La peur au ventre, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses collègues n'était venu entre-temps pour le surprendre. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il ne vit personne. Il se dépêcha alors de reboutonner son pantalon, mais alors qu'il allait se féliciter de ne pas avoir été surpris dans ses activités douteuses, une voix scandalisée et qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant se fit entendre dans son dos. Un endroit qu'il avait étrangement évité de vérifier.

_Ce n'est pas croyable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un grand vicieux ma parole ! C'est une maladie chez vous ! Votre cas est sans espoir.

Tony tourna sa chaise tout en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, mais sans éprouver la moindre honte. Il était même très fier d'avoir été surpris par cette personne. Devant lui, le visage rouge d'indignation, se tenait Harry Potter, son supérieur, l'homme qui semblait être bien parti pour devenir celui qui allait le conduire à sa perte.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 17 Août §**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **NdA** : Merci à **holybleu Neko Kirei PetitLutin22 loves69 stormtrooper2 Angelyoru Anokade** pour leurs com's et ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite et follow.

 **Ps : PetitLutin22, je sais que le comportement de Tony a tout du harceleur sexuel au travail, et je ne cautionne vraiment pas ce genre de comportement dans le monde réel et que cela soit envers un homme ou une femme, mais dans cette fic, Tony l'est (c'est le fil conducteur). Je ne vais cependant pas parler de ce sujet sensible, car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le sujet de mon histoire. Merci de me l'avoir tout de même fait remarqué.**

* * *

Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 4

En se rendant aux toilettes des bureaux du NCIS après sa discussion avec l'équipe de policiers Moldus concernant la série d'assassinats des familles des jeunes nés-Moldus, Harry reçut un appel sur le téléphone portable magique dont il s'était muni en atterrissant sur le sol américain. L'appel provenait de la Directrice de la nouvelle école de Teddy. Un objet très pratique et utile, puisqu'il fonctionnait aussi bien dans le monde magique que Moldu. De l'avis de Harry, celui qui avait eu l'idée de fusionner la technologie Moldue était un génie. Si Fred et Georges avaient survécu à la guerre, Harry était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu inventer quelque chose de ce genre. Mais comme tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés durant sa scolarité à Poudlard et durant la guerre, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. De ce fait, il ne servait à rien de songer à ce qui aurait pu être, car cela ne se ferait pas et n'engendrait que peine et douleur.

Bref, pour en revenir à l'appel de la Directrice, cette dernière demanda à Harry s'il pouvait se rendre dans les plus brefs délais à l'école. Il y avait un problème. Cela avait un rapport avec le comportement de Teddy. Un millier de scénarios plus affolants et cauchemardesques les uns comme les autres traversèrent l'esprit du sorcier. Pris de panique, Harry mit fin à la communication sans en écouter plus. Et sans songer à informer ses nouveaux collègues de son départ, il s'enferma dans l'un des cabinets de toilettes et se transplana immédiatement devant la petite entrée prévue à cet effet de l'institut pour jeunes sorciers, prêt à toute éventualité. À son apparition, ne se donnant même pas la peine de saluer le sorcier qui était en poste devant l'entrée et qui s'occupait de rediriger les Moldus qui s'y présentaient de temps en temps, Harry se précipita dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Devant le secrétariat d'accueil, il y avait un couple d'âge moyen qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ils avaient des mines renfrognées et lançaient des regards meurtriers en direction de la pauvre sorcière qui était assise derrière le bureau d'accueil. Harry ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et s'adressa à la secrétaire et exigea de voir la Directrice. C'était une femme approchant la fin de la cinquantaine au visage avenant. Comme Harry ne ressentait aucune magie en elle, il en conclut qu'elle devait être une Cramole ou bien une Moldue connaissant le monde de la magie. Si Harry pouvait dire que la femme était dépourvue de magie, c'était parce que, durant la guerre, le sorcier avait développé la capacité de détecter la moindre goutte de magie se dégageant aussi bien d'un être vivant, que d'un lieu ou d'un objet. Une capacité qui lui avait permis de se sortir de plus d'une situation périlleuse et qui l'aidait grandement avec son travail.

La secrétaire demanda à Harry de lui donner son nom ainsi que les raisons de sa venue sans se démonter devant la voix impérieuse qu'avait involontairement prise le sorcier mort d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il donna les informations demandées, après être parvenu à se calmer suffisamment pour, les deux sorciers qui se trouvaient là avant lui, se tournèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite vers lui et le toisèrent avec un mépris évident. Puis, soudainement, alors même qu'Harry ne l'avait pas provoqué, la femme commença à l'injurier sans raison. Ne comprenant pas cette attaque gratuite, Harry, malgré son inquiétude pour Teddy, laissa ses instincts d'Auror prendre le dessus. Et au lieu de s'énerver et d'invectiver la harpie, garda son calme et essaya de désamorcer la situation sous le regard silencieux de celui qui devait être le mari de la sauvageonne.

La mégère refusa pourtant d'en démordre en dépit des efforts du sorcier. Et lorsque son conjoint se décida enfin à se réveiller et intervenir, la colère et les cris de la furie s'amplifièrent un peu plus encore. Elle était sur le point de sortir sa baguette et d'attaquer Harry, quand la directrice fit ouvrit la porte de son bureau et demanda aux trois sorciers d'entrer dans celui-ci. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux enfants, Teddy et un autre gamin de son âge. À la vue de ce dernier, le cœur de Harry s'apaisa. L'Auror nota rapidement que si l'enfant semblait être en parfait état physique, il affichait un sourire de triomphe sur son petit visage.

De plus, chose vraiment étonnante venant de l'enfant, celui-ci était propre sur lui. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi bien habillé et brillant de propreté. Entendons-nous bien ! Ce n'est pas que le petit garçon avait l'habitude d'être sale ou qu'il était crasseux, car Harry ne l'aurait jamais permis. Mais, comme tout enfant de son âge, le gamin se salissait très vite. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'Harry pouvait se souvenir, Teddy n'avait jamais réussi à garder un vêtement sans au moins une salissure une heure après l'avoir enfilé. Donc, c'était tout à fait légitime de sa part de s'étonner de cet exploit inédit. Au contraire de Teddy, l'autre enfant avait les habits négligés et déchirés, un filet de sang coulait de son nez et il avait un coquard violacé à l'œil gauche.

La femme infernale, en voyant l'enfant, se précipita sur lui après avoir poussé un petit cri d'étonnement et d'horreur. Ensuite, elle le prit dans ses bras et serra le pauvre petit au point de manquer de l'étouffer. Le père qui avait suivi de près la mégère, alla secourir son fils en le soustrayant des bras tentaculaires de sa femme. L'enfant remercia silencieusement et discrètement son père en prenant une grande inspiration. Déchargé du petit garçon dont le père s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures, la femme se releva et lança à Teddy un regard si mauvais que le gamin fit un pas en arrière, se rapprochant de ce fait d'Harry qui se tenait derrière lui. Sentant la présence réconfortante de son parrain dans son dos, Teddy releva son petit menton, croisa les bras avec défi et toisa la femme avec mépris avant de lui tirer la langue puis de détourner brusquement la tête dans une autre direction.

En fait, l'enfant la snoba royalement. Bien entendu, la femme prit très mal l'effronterie du gamin et grinça des dents de mécontentement. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait déjà donné la leçon qu'il méritait. Mais n'étant pas complètement inconsciente et stupide, elle se garda de toucher au filleul de Harry Potter, le vainqueur de l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire : Lord Voldemort. Alors que la harpie pestait intérieurement sur les mauvaises manières de Teddy, la Directrice invita les trois adultes à prendre place sur un siège. Ne souhaitant pas s'asseoir, Harry laissa volontiers le couple s'installer sur les deux seules chaises de la pièce. Il attira son filleul à sa suite et alla s'adosser à l'un des murs.

_Que s'est-il passé avec Teddy ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'intention de la directrice.

_Votre filleul et son camarade classe ,se sont bagarrés.

Harry regarda Teddy avec étonnement. Le gamin n'était pas du genre à se battre. Et cela, avec ou sans raison. Qu'avait donc pu pousser celui-ci à en venir aux mains avec l'autre enfant, se demanda Harry.

_Quel en est le motif ? questionna ensuite Harry sans rien montrer de sa surprise et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil en direction du petit.

_C'est la raison de votre présence ici, répondit la Directrice. Aucun des deux ne veut en donner la raison.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur sur son filleul. Comme celui-ci ne disait rien, il lui demanda s'il y avait une bonne raison à son comportement inhabituel et violent. Affichant un petit air buté et coléreux, Teddy se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement en lançant des regards assassins en direction de l'autre enfant qui se pelotonna dans les bras de son père. Harry passa la main dans les cheveux identiques aux siens de Teddy et les ébouriffa affectueusement. Ensuite, il porta son attention en direction des adultes présents dans la pièce.

_Si Teddy me dit qu'il a une bonne raison à son comportement, je le crois, même si je n'approuve pas ce comportement violent. Cependant, même si je suis contre, je ne vais pas le forcer à me le dire, car il le fera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, déclara Harry.

_ Monsieur Potter, vous ne lui rendez pas service en agissant ainsi. Votre filleul doit comprendre que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien. Et en vous conduisant de cette façon, vous l'encouragiez à recommencer, désapprouva la Directrice.

_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'approuve pas son comportement, et croyez bien que je vais avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Néanmoins, je connais Teddy. Je l'ai élevé. Et il n'est pas du genre à chercher la bagarre et encore moins à être mêlé à une, rétorqua Harry. Habituellement, mon filleul est un enfant calme et pacifique, en aucun cas un enfant nerveux ou bagarreur. Il lui en faut beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, et encore plus pour l'obliger à se battre. De ce fait, si quelqu'un ici a une chose à se reprocher, ce n'est surement pas lui, termina-t-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens en direction du petit sorcier toujours dans les bras de son père.

À ces mots, mais surtout, face au regard de Harry, la femme devient rouge de rage.

_ Comment osez-vous insinuer une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Mon fils n'est certainement pas celui qui est à l'origine de ça, continua-t-elle en avalant presque les mots tellement elle était furieuse.

Et elle était si furieuse, qu'elle oublia momentanément l'identité de la personne à qui elle s'adressait. Ce petit oubli l'incita à lever sa baguette en direction de Harry une malédiction au bout de la langue. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eût la chance d'aller au bout de sa bêtise, Harry qui sentait les vibrations si caractéristiques qu'émettent les sorciers et les créatures magiques quand ils s'apprêtent à lancer un sortilège, venant de la magie de la femme, dit froidement et avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

_Si vous vous avisez de finir ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, je vous promets, madame, que vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir l'utilité de votre baguette.

Il dit cela en fixant durement la femme, la mettant au défi de poursuivre son geste. Est-ce le ton utilisé, la voix froide, la posture ou bien les légers tremblements des meubles de la pièce qui poussèrent la femme à ranger sa baguette ? On ne le saura jamais, mais le fait est qu'elle rangea sagement cette dernière en lançant toutefois un regard méprisant en direction d'Harry. Après ce petit incident, la femme tenta de faire dire à son fils ce qui s'était passé. En vérité, elle essaya de l'inciter à accuser Teddy d'être à l'origine de la bagarre, mais en vain. Le petit garda obstinément le silence, les yeux braqués sur Teddy. Comme aucun des deux enfants ne voulait avouer les raisons de leur bagarre, la Directrice les exclut de l'école pour une période de deux jours. Une chose vraiment excessive au vu de l'âge des deux garnements.

Cela étant réglé, Harry prit congé puis alla déposer Teddy à l'appartement, aux bons soins de la baby-sitter de l'enfant. Avant de repartir, il lui fit un court sermon sur le fait de s'être battu à l'école. Au moment où il jugea que l'enfant avait bien compris la leçon et qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de recommencer, Harry le félicita de sa victoire tout en lui répétant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence. Teddy hocha sagement la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue avant de transplaner dans les toilettes du NCIS. Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait vu, et donc personne à qui effacer la mémoire, il retourna où il avait laissé ses nouveaux collègues.

En arrivant dans les bureaux où travaillait sa nouvelle équipe, Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec son adorable petit neveu au lieu de revenir. Pourquoi se dit-il cela ? Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il tomba sur un drôle de spectacle en sortant de l'ascenseur. En effet, l'agent spécial Antony DiNozzo, dont il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre en quoi il était spécialisé… Harry soupira en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux à cette pensée. Donc, l'agent DiNozzo était avachi sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés, la braguette ouverte et la main dans son froc. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner ce qu'il faisait au vu des soupirs lascifs qui provenaient de l'agent. Pourtant, quand ses pauvres et innocents yeux se posèrent sur cette scène surréaliste et que ses malheureuses et chastes oreilles capturèrent des sons qu'elles ne devaient pas entendre dans un tel lieu et à cette heure de la journée, la première chose à quoi Harry pensa, fut qu'il était en plein songe.

Certes un rêve perturbant et très étrange, mais tout de même un rêve. Ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, un horrible cauchemar. Voilà pourquoi son premier geste fut de se pincer durement le bras pour vérifier qu'il était bien en train de dormir. Cependant, la douleur lui prouva que non, il ne rêvait pas ! Il était bel et bien éveillé. C'était bien la réalité qu'il avait devant lui. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, Harry se sentit rougir comme une collégienne de douze ans à la vue de la scène incongrue. Merlin ! Ce pervers était en train de se masturber ! s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête. Ce pervers était en train de se masturber sur son lieu de travail, à la vue de tous et peut-être même pendant qu'il était filmé par l'une des nombreuses caméras qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Merlin ! Ce type était complètement malade. Et ça, c'était le mot le plus gentil qui lui venait en tête. Il fut si perturbé parce qu'il voyait que les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'eût conscience de les avoir prononcés.

_Ce n'est pas croyable ! Vous n'êtes qu'un grand vicieux, ma parole ! C'est une maladie chez vous ! Votre cas est sans espoir.

Tony tourna sa chaise tout en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, mais sans éprouver pour autant la moindre honte. Il était même très fier d'avoir été surpris par cette personne. Devant lui, le visage rouge d'indignation, se tenait Harry Potter. Son supérieur. L'homme qui semblait être bien parti pour devenir celui qui allait le conduire à sa perte. Tout en fixant son supérieur droit dans les yeux, Tony, le regard rempli de luxure, essuya calmement Popol à l'aide d'un mouchoir, avant de le renvoyer difficilement, car il s'était brusquement raidi à la vue de Harry, dans sa tanière. C'est-à-dire, bien au chaud dans son boxer. Ensuite, avec une voix suintant le mensonge et le foutage de gueule à plus d'un kilomètre, il se lança dans une explication abracadabrante pour expliquer la position délicate dans laquelle on venait de le trouver.

_ Écoutez Potter, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez ! Avant de vous faire des idées erronées sur ce que vous venez de voir, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer !

_ Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous allez pouvoir expliquer ça, dit Harry en croisant les bras tout en le toisant.

_Alors… c'est très simple. Il se trouve que je suis sujet occasionnellement, à des crises de démangeaisons.

_ Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi ! s'énerva le sorcier. Vous allez me faire croire que c'est pour apaiser ''vos démangeaisons'' que vous avez décidé de couvrir ces bureaux de votre semence, ajouta Harry avec ironie.

_ Exactement ! sourit Tony avec aplomb. Malheureusement, je ne choisis pas les endroits où se situent ces démangeaisons. Et comme vous venez de le voir, parfois elles se situent à des endroits très gênants, ce qui amène quelques situations gênantes comme celle dans laquelle vous venez de me surprendre.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas du culot du Pervers.

_ Non, ce n'en est pas une. Cette histoire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, dit Tony avec gravité. Je souffre, vous savez. C'est une vraie plaie ces démangeaisons qui me prennent toujours au dépourvu et me mettent dans des situations pas possibles, poursuivit Tony d'une voix remplie de tristesse. Mon médecin a conclu à une maladie rare et inconnue du public. Personne au bureau ne le sait, alors... commença Tony avec des remous dans la voix pour donner plus de poids à ce qu'il allait dire. Pouvez-vous garder ce que vous venez de voir pour vous ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres en faisant cette prière. Tony avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face pour lui ravir ses lèvres, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une situation aussi précaire qui pourrait mettre fin à sa carrière. Et Popol qui refusait de se coucher ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Comme Harry, trop halluciné, ne disait rien, l'agent reprit d'une voix très misérable.

_ Potter, je souffre de ce que mon médecin appelle grattages compulsifs. C'est une maladie qui ne touche que certaines personnes dans le monde. Et elle ne se manifeste que pendant une certaine période de l'année et il se trouve que nous sommes...

_ Hum hum ! C'est bon, je crois que j'en ai suffisamment entendu, coupa le sorcier affligé des salades débitées par les Moldu. Je ne dirais rien de ce que je viens de surprendre, l'apaisa Harry pour mettre fin au supplice de l'agent.

Tony souffla de soulagement, car même si pour l'instant une grande partie de son esprit ne songeait qu'à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre pour mettre son beau supérieur dans son lit ; le reste, cette partie encore capable de penser logiquement, craignait de perdre sa place pour une chose aussi stupide. Donc, la déclaration de Harry lui retira un poids énorme des épaules dont il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter. Mais disait-il vrai ? Allait-il vraiment garder ÇA pour lui ? se demanda Tony.

_ Dites ? commença Tony ayant cette fois vraiment peur de perdre son emploi.

_ Quoi encore, le pervers !? répondit Harry de mauvaise grâce, les lèvres formant une moue tentatrice.

Tony réussit difficilement à ne pas se jeter sur Harry pour le plaquer sur son bureau afin d'assouvir ses désirs. A la place, il prit une autre inspiration tout en tentant de convaincre mentalement Popol de retourner se coucher parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, puis sans faire cas du surnom que lui affubla Harry, il lui dit :

_ Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

_ Sur quoi ? questionna Harry avec incompréhension.

_ Sur ce qui vient de se passer. Parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit, personne au bureau ne sait pour mon problème. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire et des regards qu'ils pourraient poser sur moi s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

_Je me demande comment vous avez réussi à leur cacher aussi longtemps votre perversion, car il est visible pour n'importe qui, que votre maladie n'est pas « grattages compulsifs », mais plutôt « obsédé sexuel compulsif », persiffla le sorcier vicieusement. La preuve, je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures et je l'ai déjà remarqué, continua Harry. Mais sachez que ma parole est d'or. Je vous ai dit que je ne dirais rien, donc je tiendrais parole, le rassura ensuite le sorcier.

Tony recommença à respirer plus librement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le croyait.

_ Mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que je gagne à garder ça pour moi ? reprit Harry avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

_ Mes éternels remerciements, risqua Tony en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Les remerciements n'ont jamais nourri un homme, répliqua Harry en esquivant un micro sourire. Trouvez autre chose.

_ Un rendez-vous galant en ma charmante compagnie, proposa alors Tony.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, refusa net Harry. Je tiens à ma vertu et avec vous dans les parages, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Offusqué par les dires de son collègue, mais comprenant ses réticences, Tony se résigna à lui demander ce qu'il voulait en échange de son silence. Le sorcier fit mine de réfléchir à la question pendant quelques minutes en se grattant la tête. Il lança ensuite un regard moqueur au Moldu puis dit :

_ Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais quelque chose.

Tony se résigna à attendre que le jeune homme trouve quelque chose et vienne le voir. Après cela, ils retournèrent au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres agents revinrent au bureau un à un. À chaque fois qu'un agent arrivait, Tony ne pouvait résister à l'envie de jeter un regard en direction de Harry. Un regard rempli d'appréhension, même s'il était convaincu que l'autre ne briserait pas sa parole. En voyant le manège de DiNozzo, Harry se rendit à son bureau, se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Je vous ai donné ma parole, alors arrêtez de me lancer ces regards amourachés où les autres vont se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche !

_ Nous ne sommes pas de trop j'espère, DiNozzo ! Parce que si c'est le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous le faire savoir. Car dans ce cas, nous tenterons de vous laisser un peu plus d'intimité, dit calmement Gibbs en arrivant derrière eux.

_ Je pense qu'il leur faudrait peut-être une chambre, patron, pour finir ce qu'ils ont commencé ce matin, intervint timidement McGee.

_ L'agent Potter a peut-être succombé au charme légendaire de Tony après le baiser de l'ascenseur et souhaiterait remettre cela, rajouta moqueusement Kate.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire hormis les deux moqués. Enfin McGee et Kate éclatèrent de rire, car Gibbs, lui se contenta seulement de hausser un sourcil. Harry et Tony s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en vitesse. Le visage du plus jeune sorcier était rouge de honte. Quant à Tony qui se reprit à une vitesse hallucinante, releva fièrement et très hautement la tête. Puis, avec un sourire ravageur et charmeur aux lèvres, déclara à l'intention de Kate :

_ Mon corps de rêve n'est réservé qu'aux jolies femmes, Kate, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il se mit à gigoter étrangement sur sa chaise. Il se trouve que notre ami Popol venait de faire un retour tonitruant et en fanfare. En effet, la proximité du corps d'Harry avec celui de Tony venait de le faire sortir de sa retraite. Cet homme allait être sa perte, se dit DiNozzo en reluquant discrètement Harry, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas à calmer Popol.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident à la joie d'Harry.

 **! Mention de choses pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains, mais nécessaire à l'histoire ( oui je suis fan de films d'horreur) !**

Harry venait à peine de franchir les portes de son appartement que Tony l'appelait pour lui faire part de la découverte de nouvelles victimes, ce qui provoqua la colère d'Harry. De ce fait, ce fut un sorcier très énervé qui se rendit sur le lieu où s'étaient déroulés les derniers meurtres. En examinant les scènes de crimes, Harry ne put que constater la folie qui habitait l'assassin. Les cadavres étaient méconnaissables. Le tueur, c'était cette fois-ci particulièrement acharné et avec une barbarie inhabituelle, sur les parents. Ici, il ne s'était pas seulement contenté, comme à son habitude, de les tuer. Non, il avait aussi démembré ces derniers et fait bouillir quelques morceaux de chair des cadavres. Ce qui était déjà assez horrible, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était que tout laissait à croire que ces derniers étaient encore en vie à ce moment-là.

De plus, la position des restes des cadavres ainsi que des couteaux retrouvés dans les mains des parents, incitait à croire que l'assassin avait obligé les parents à s'entre-tuer sous le regard de leur fils avant de les démembrer, faire bouillir quelques membres de ces derniers pour finir par les achever d'un avada. Le médecin légiste soupçonnait que le bourreau de la petite famille avait obligé ses victimes à consommer leur propre chair avant leur mort. Il va sans dire que la pièce (la chambre de l'enfant) dans laquelle on avait découvert les corps était sens dessus dessous et couverte de sang. Cette nouvelle scène de crime était un vrai carnage. Et plus d'un policier avaient quitté précipitamment la maison pour aller rendre le contenu de leur estomac dehors afin de ne pas contaminer la scène.

Les murs de la chambre, mais aussi du reste de la maison avaient tous été couverts de la marque des ténèbres peinte avec le sang des victimes. Les courbes de la marque donnaient l'impression d'avoir été faite par des enfants tellement cela ne ressemblait à rien. Harry avait simplement déduit que le tueur tentait de dessiner cette dernière en reconnaissant quelques caractéristiques de celle-ci. Ces changements inquiétèrent les agents, car cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le meurtrier perdait pied. Et un tueur perdant les pédales n'annonçait rien de bon, car il pourrait changer complètement son Modus Operandi. Ce qui pourrait entrainer une frénésie meurtrière qui pourrait augmenter le nombre de victimes et la fréquence des meurtres.

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Sirius pour le mener à changer son mode opératoire ainsi, se demanda Harry tout en lançant discrètement des sortilèges autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice pouvant le mener à son parrain. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il devienne encore plus monstrueux qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Seulement deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier meurtre. Harry était très perplexe et inquiet de ces soudaines transformations dans le comportement de Sirius. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider à faire avancer l'enquête, Harry annonça à son équipe qu'il rentrait chez lui, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire avant d'avoir les résultats des autopsies. Avant de partir pourtant, Harry demanda à Gibbs si cela lui convenait s'ils se donnaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour parler des nouveaux meurtres.

Oui ! Harry, même s'il était censé être provisoirement à la tête de l'équipe, avait décidé, pour se faciliter la vie et surtout pour permettre à leur équipe de travailler dans de bonnes conditions, de laisser Gibbs aux commandes et de n'intervenir que si cela était nécessaire. De plus, Harry avait compris que même s'il était officiellement le supérieur de Gibbs, ce dernier n'était pas le genre d'homme à obéir au premier venu. Et cela, que ce fut sur ordre du Président ou de Dieu lui-même. Le Moldu était un leader, en aucun cas un suiveur. En quittant la scène du crime, Harry prit contact avec le chef des Aurors américains, pour leur demander d'assigner un autre sorcier à l'affaire.

Certes, ses collègues Moldus étaient des pointures dans leurs domaines, mais pour résoudre cette affaire, il allait lui falloir bien plus que des agents compétents, des ordinateurs, une analyste et un légiste. S'il voulait parvenir à quelque chose, il allait avoir besoin d'une aide magique, de sorciers aussi. Si au moins il pouvait mettre son équipe dans la confiance, leur dire avec quoi ils se battaient, peut-être qu'ils auraient une chance de parvenir à clore cette affaire sans l'aide d'autres sorciers. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur révéler la vérité sur ce qu'était Sirius, parce que le ministère américain de la magie s'y opposait. Pas de divulgation du monde magique aux Moldus. Le ministre avait été très clair sur ce point et sur ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver s'il venait à dévoiler l'existence de leur monde à des Moldus non qualifiés.

Mais comment voulaient-ils qu'il mène à bien sa mission dans ce cas ?! S'était exaspéré Harry plus d'une fois depuis qu'il avait compris que non seulement il allait devoir cacher aux Moldus des éléments essentiels à la résolution de l'affaire, mais faire en sorte qu'ils ne découvrent pas l'existence de la magie. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce fait, car le ministre américain semble être aussi intelligent, sinon plus, que Fudge l'avait été en son temps. Pour en revenir à l'affaire, Harry avait besoin de l'aide d'un autre sorcier, parce que, même s'il connaissait l'identité de l'assassin, cette information ne lui disait pas où il se cachait ni pourquoi et comment il faisait de telles horreurs. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Aurors américains ne s'étaient pas saisis du cas alors que les meurtres étaient perpétrés sur des enfants sorciers. Non ! Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était aux Moldus de mettre fin à toute cette aberration et non les sorciers. Ce fait…non ! Cette négligence était tout simplement aberrante.

Dans une petite cabane au milieu des bois, un homme mince, presque squelettique, faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens. L'homme était grand, à peu près 1,85 m. Il avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, bouclés sur les pointes, crasseux et emmêlés. La couleur de ceux-ci qui avait autrefois été d'un noir de jais, était devenue noir de crasse. Les yeux de l'homme étaient de couleur noire, de forme ovale, injectés de sang et brillant d'une folie évidente. En s'approchant un peu plus près de lui, mais vraiment très près, on pouvait aussi voir que derrière cette folie apparente, il y avait aussi une étrange lueur sombre qui cherchait à se dissimuler des regards.

Cette lueur semblait pourtant se battre avec la folie pour le contrôle du corps de l'homme. En plus de la folie et de la lueur, si on regardait d'encore plus près, on pouvait aussi y apercevoir une petite lueur de lucidité. Elle était si petite qu'on pouvait facilement la manquer si on ne savait pas ce que l'on cherchait. Parfois, cette petite lueur parvenait à prendre un peu d'ampleur. Et à ces moments-là, si on tendait attentivement l'oreille, on pouvait presque entendre un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à un aboiement. L'homme, une baguette magique à la main, tournant en rond dans le petit habitacle, semblait parler dans le vide.

Enfin, c'est exactement ce qu'une personne d'extérieure viendrait à penser en le voyant. Mais en réalité, si on s'approchait de lui, on pouvait percevoir une voix froide et cassante lui répondre. La voix était coléreuse et effrayante. Cette dernière fulminait sur leur nouvel échec. Ils y étaient presque pourtant ! Ce qui rendait l'échec d'autant plus rageant. Mais la voix ne perdait pourtant pas espoir, car elle venait de trouver une nouvelle cible. Une cible qui n'était pas inscrite sur leur liste. Une cible qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux critères et qui était bien plus jeune que les autres, mais c'était peut-être cela dont ils avaient besoin pour parvenir à ses fins. Après avoir déversé sa rage sur l'homme, la voix expliqua à ce dernier qu'il avait peut-être trouvé le bon réceptacle, pouvant supporter sa présence.

Ce dernier n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où était gardée sa prison, même s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'endroit exact, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Après lui avoir dit de se faire discret jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'adresse du nouveau réceptacle, la voix mit en garde l'homme contre Potter qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Avant que la voix ne se taise, elle ordonna à l'homme de penser à une stratégie pour se débarrasser de Potter. Définitivement, prévient la voix sur un ton très menaçant. Pour finir, elle chuchota à l'homme, que bientôt, très bientôt, il allait pouvoir s'endormir.

L'homme écouta avec attention ce que la voix lui murmurait, surtout la dernière phrase. Il désirait tellement se reposer, qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce que la voix lui ordonnait. Encore un et ça sera fini. Il pourra enfin se reposer. Il pourra enfin mourir en paix. Ce fut en se disant cela, qu'il se rendit près de la petite table, seul meuble de la petite cabane, et se saisit d'une feuille sur laquelle était inscrite une suite de noms et d'adresses. C'était les noms et adresses d'une douzaine d'enfants tous âgés entre onze et douze ans. Une liste qu'il s'était procurée en se glissant une nuit dans le département des recensements magiques. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de se glisser au ministère américain de la magie pour dérober la liste, d'en faire un double, puis, repartir comme il était venu. Il regarda la liste, la mémorisa, puis la brûla d'un petit sortilège. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Tony était exténué et dégoûté en rentrant chez lui. Cette dernière scène de crime du tueur invisible, comme ils en étaient venus à appeler Sirius Black avant que Potter ne leur apprenne son identité, avait été bien plus éprouvante que ce qu'il avait pensé. La barbarie et la monstruosité de ce malade étaient sans limites. En quittant la maison des Anderson, Tony était passé récupérer sa voiture au garage. L'homme était bien heureux de ne plus avoir à prendre les transports en commun. Gibbs ayant refusé qu'il prenne une voiture de fonction pour se déplacer, il avait été obligé de prendre le métro jusqu'à ce que sa voiture soit réparée. Heureusement qu'il avait un ami garagiste qui avait accepté de non seulement aller prendre sa voiture au parking de son immeuble, mais aussi, de s'en occuper en priorité. Il n'y a pas à dire, les amis y avaient que ça de vrai.

Donc, ce fut exténué et dégoûté par ce que son travail le forçait à voir, mais pourtant heureux de rentrer chez lui, qu'il appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent le dos posé au mur d'en face. Ces dernières ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir. Tony pénétra dans la cage et appuya sur le bouton menant à son étage. Les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer, quand un petit garçon qui devait avoir entre 5 et 6 ans et sortit de nulle part, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et retint celui-ci.

_Parrain, dépêche-toi ! Le machin Moldu va partir.

_Oui, oui Teddy. Je me dépêche, retentit une voix que Tony était venu à reconnaître les yeux fermés.

L'agent se raidit et pas seulement son corps. Oui, Popol venait de se raidir lui aussi. La panique, mais surtout, l'excitation prit possession de l'esprit et du corps de DiNozzo. Dieu, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça depuis plus d'une semaine ? se demanda le Moldu en tendant le cou pour s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée. Quelques secondes après l'échange entre l'enfant et son parrain, l'agent Harry Potter faisait son apparition les mains encombrées de sacs de courses. Il avait donc raison, Green Eyes résidait dans le même immeuble que lui. Comment devait-il prendre cette incroyable coïncidence ? Était-ce une malédiction ou bien une bénédiction ? Tony ne saurait le dire.

* * *

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 31 Août §**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 5**

Antony DiNozzo pensait avoir un problème. Un sacré problème d'après lui. Et pas un petit qui plus est. Oui, Antony avait un énorme, un magistral, un monumental problème si vous veniez à lui demander. Vous vous dites sûrement, mais quelle est la nature de ce problème ? Eh bien, voyez-vous le souci de ce cher DiNozzo, comme vous devez peut-être vous en douter, se trouve être son nouveau collègue et supérieur de travail. Vous savez, il s'agit de ce beau jeune homme qui avait oublié d'être laid à la naissance. Monsieur Green Eyes. En d'autres mots, le mec le plus bandant qu'il lui a été donné de rencontrer selon ses propres dires.

Le même jeune homme qui lui faisait complètement perdre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit en moins d'une seconde. Et ça, juste avec un regard. Donc, vous l'avez compris, son problème tient à trois mots : Harry sexy Potter ! Et le sexy entre le prénom et le nom vient directement de l'agent du NCIS. Mais passons. Pour en revenir à DiNozzo et sa préoccupation, la question suivante, maintenant que l'on connait l'origine de son souci, est : pourquoi ce charmant jeune homme qui n'avait strictement rien fait à ce cher Tony, était-il devenu un problème pour lui ? Eh bien ! Il se trouve que le seul crime que ce pauvre jeune homme ait jamais commis à l'encontre du policier était d'avoir eu le malheur, - parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela pour le pauvre Harry- de non seulement habiter le même immeuble que Tony, mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sur le même palier en plus.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Anthony n'aurait pu songer à croiser accidentellement son collègue de travail devant les portes de l'ascenseur menant à son étage en rentrant d'une rude journée de labeur un vendredi soir. Attention, n'allez pas croire que cette découverte déplaise à Tony, car même s'il maudit sa chance de toutes les fibres de son corps, ces mêmes fibres étaient en train de faire la fête. Ses fibres et notre ami Popol bien entendu. Alors que Tony fermait la porte de son appartement la mine un peu triste, mais les yeux brillants de mille feux, il ne put que remercier Satan, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire un tel cadeau empoisonné, tout en songeant aux babillages de l'enfant, le filleul de Harry : Ted Remus Lupin, surnommé Teddy par les amis et la famille. Un enfant vraiment charmant.

Mais revenons quelques minutes en arrière pour comprendre pourquoi notre ami DiNozzo pensait que Satan venait de lui offrir un cadeau empoisonné.

Donc, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, un petit garçon, Teddy comme vous le savez, l'a retenu. Un échange de phrase s'était suivi. Quelques secondes après cet échange, le fantasme ultime, en chair et en os de Tony, avait pointé le bout de ses si aguichantes lunettes devant le regard à la fois surpris, mais excité de DiNozzo. L'agent n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait devant lui celui qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis une putain de semaine. Celui-ci, des sacs pleins les mains qui lui obturaient la vue, ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de son collègue avant que ce dernier ne lui ait pris ses sacs de courses pour le soulager de sa charge. Oui, Tony était toujours prêt à rendre service.

Donc, ce fut sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir ni de proposer son aide pour donner la chance à l'autre de refuser cette dernière, qu'il avait retiré les sacs des mains de Harry. Ne laissant pas à son collègue le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était reculé au fond de l'ascenseur. Teddy l'avait suivi après avoir jeté un regard interrogateur à son parrain qui lui fit signe de monter. N'ayant plus le choix, Harry était monté à son tour dans la cage. Tony lui avait alors demandé naturellement et ''sans arrière pensée'', à quel étage ils se rendaient. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, son filleul le fit pour lui.

_Nous allons au sixième, monsieur. Dites, je peux appuyer sur le bouton ? demanda ensuite Teddy. Hein ! Hein ! Je peux, je peux ! Vous savez, je suis grand maintenant ! Et Marie, elle a dit que je pouvais appuyer sur le bouton, avait-il ajouté en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton. Vous habitez ici vous aussi, monsieur ? avait poursuivi Teddy. C'est quoi votre nom ? Moi le mien, c'est Ted Remus Lupin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Teddy, dit fièrement l'enfant. Mais seulement mes amis et ma famille, hein ! avait ajouté le petit en fronçant les sourcils. Nous, on vient d'emménager, avait-il ensuite enchaîné. Vous savez, on vient d'Angleterre. C'est très, très, très loin d'ici. On a même pris un truc Moldu qui vole pour venir. Dis parrain ! Parrain ! C'est quoi le nom du balai Moldu qui vole ? Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il avait repris son babillage. Vous savez, monsieur, même s'il est plus confortable et bien plus grand, mon balai à moi, eh ben, il est beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Hein parrain que c'est vrai ! Vous avez des enfants monsieur ?

Le petit garçon avait continué ses questions ainsi que ses dires étranges sous le sourire attendri de DiNozzo. Et même si Tony s'était demandé ce que pouvait bien être un ou une Moldu, et c'était quoi cette histoire de balai volant, il n'avait pu empêcher le sourire amusé que les propos de l'enfant amenèrent à ses lèvres. L'enfant avait sans aucun doute une imagination bien débordante. Il est vraiment adorable ce petit gars, s'était-il dit ensuite. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, car il avait toujours trouvé les enfants trop bruyants. De plus, il ne savait jamais comment se conduire avec eux. Donc, qu'il trouve le gamin 'adorable' avait de quoi étonner, en commençant par lui-même. Pourtant, Tony ne s'en alarma pas.

Tout en se disant que le petit était charmant, une chose étonnante l'avait frappé. Le gamin ressemblait étrangement à Potter pour que ce dernier ne soit que son parrain. Si le petit n'avait pas appelé Harry, parrain, Tony aurait immédiatement pensé que ce dernier était le père biologique de l'enfant. Si Tony s'était dit cela, c'était parce que quand l'adulte et l'enfant se trouvaient côte à côte, on aurait dit que Teddy était un mini moi de Harry, sans lunettes, tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Et ce, du nid de poule si attirant qui servait de chevelure à l'adulte à ses beaux yeux verts si envoutants qui allait sans nul doute causer la perte de Tony.

Cette ressemblance si spectaculaire, avait fait se demander à DiNozzo s'était demandé quel pouvait être le lien de parenté entre eux deux. Potter était-il le frère du père ou de la mère de l'enfant, ou bien un simple cousin qui avait été nommé parrain par les parents du gamin ? À moins que l'enfant ne soit bien de Potter, mais qu'il veuille garder l'information secrète pour une raison ou une autre ? De plus, est-ce que le gamin vivait avec son Harry ou bien était-il simplement en vacances, même si ce n'était pas la période pour ? Oui, vous avez bien lu, il a bien dit son Harry. L'intéressé ne le savait tout simplement pas encore. Mais foi de DiNozzo, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Pour en revenir à Teddy, Tony s'était ensuite dit, si l'enfant vit bien avec Green Eyes, dans ce cas, où se trouvaient les parents de ce dernier ? Mais la question qui avait et qui hantait toujours Tony en ce moment, était cette dernière : Qui pouvait bien être cette Marie que le petit avait mentionné durant son monologue ? Qui était-elle pour son futur amant ? Oui ! Vous avez bien lu une fois de plus. Pour Tony, Harry était destiné à devenir son amant à brève ou longue échéance. Pour DiNozzo, le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais il était prêt à se faire violence… bon, il tenterait du mieux qu'il pourrait de se faire violence, pour attendre que l'autre l'accepter. Oui, notre petit Tony croyait dur comme fer, que non seulement Harry finirait dans son lit, mais qu'il le ferait avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Donc, avec cette croyance ancrée en lui, il était tout à fait normal qu'il s'inquiète d'une éventuelle une rivale. Une rivale qui semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui qui plus est. Tony devait rapidement trouver qui était cette Marie et ce qu'elle représentait pour Harry. Et s'il s'avérait que cette dernière était la compagne de Potter, Tony se sentait désolé pour elle, car cela n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de mettre sa main dans le caleçon de son compagnon et de le lui voler. Oui, Tony était déterminé à faire Potter sien. Et cela, même s'il devait briser un ménage. En ''amour', c'est comme à la guerre : tous les coups étaient permis même les plus immoraux. Eh oui ! Adieu la morale et vive l'égoïsme ! Heureusement pour le petit peuple que nous sommes, tout le monde ne pense pas comme lui, parce que nous serions entourés de malades.

Bref, pendant que Tony était en train de cogiter dans son coin, Harry était parvenu à réaliser l'incroyable exploit de mettre un terme au babillage incessant de son filleul. Lorsque Tony était sorti de ses interrogations internes, ce fut pour trouver Harry en train de réprimander gentiment Teddy.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Teddy, ce n'est pas un balai, mais un avion. Et puis, il me semble t'avoir aussi dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. Dans ce monde, il y a des gens pas très gentils qui ne demandent qu'à te faire du mal. Donc, ne t'approche et ne parle pas aux inconnus, même ceux qui te semblent gentils et avenants. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit que c'était impoli de noyer les gens de questions ? Et pour finir, prends le temps de reprendre ta respiration avant de parler, parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses par manque d'air, termina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Je suis désolé, parrain, dit le petit d'un air désolé. Je ne le referai plus, avait-il ajouté en baissant la tête de honte.

_ Ce n'est rien Teddy, avait dit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus tendre en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Et je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, loupiot, avait-il ensuite ajouté. Juste, tente de ne plus refaire les mêmes choses la prochaine fois. OK ?!

Cela avait eu le mérite de consoler le gamin, qui avait ensuite frénétiquement hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement, un sourire immense éclairant son beau visage de chérubin et les yeux brillants d'un tel soulagement et d'une joie si communicative, que cela avait donné envie à Tony de sourire avec lui. Ce fut sur ce sourire que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes au sixième étage. Harry, après avoir repris ses sacs de courses des mains de Tony sans lui donner le temps de protester, avait poussé doucement Teddy vers la sortie. Et avec un signe rapide de tête en direction de DiNozzo, ils étaient descendus de l'ascenseur. Et avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de rater une belle occasion de s'inviter chez Harry, lui et le petit s'étaient avancés en direction d'une porte portant le numéro 27.

Teddy, sous l'indication d'Harry, avait sorti un trousseau de clés de la poche de la veste de ce dernier et lui avait tendu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'était ouverte sur une magnifique jolie jeune femme. La première chose que Tony avait remarquée mis à part la beauté de la jeune femme, fut qu'elle était grande, bien plus grande que Potter. Elle était aussi blonde avec des cheveux courts, des yeux gris argent, des lèvres en forme de cœur et rose pâle, de longs cils fins et bien dessinés ainsi que deux petits grains de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Elle était également svelte, portait une chemise violette sans manche et un short en jean noir. La blonde était pieds nus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Sans nul doute que si Tony n'avait pas fait la connaissance d'Harry avant la jolie blonde, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et aurait tenté sa chance avec elle.

Mais le destin avait fait en sorte qu'il croise le chemin de Harry en premier. De plus, si l'agent voulait être honnête avec lui-même, son attirance pour Potter aurait vite fait oublié la belle blonde. Mais passons, pour en revenir à l'apparition non attendue de cette dernière sur le pas de la porte de SON futur amant, sa vue avait complètement statufié Tony qui avait commencé inconsciemment à s'avancer vers Potter, car qui sait, il avait encore peut-être une chance de taper l'incruste. Le temps que Tony se remette de sa stupéfaction, Harry s'était dépêché de pénétrer chez lui avec Teddy et la blondasse. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Harry avait lancé un rapidement merci en direction de Tony. Merci.

DiNozzo s'était alors retrouvé seul dans un couloir désert, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et après deux minutes à regarder la porte numéro 27, il s'était tourné en direction de son appartement. L'esprit un peu ailleurs, il glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte portant le numéro 28 et pénétra à l'intérieur. Sa porte faisait face à celle de Potter. Le destin ou le diable avait, semblait-il, très bien fait les choses. Voilà pourquoi DiNozzo pensait que le diable lui avait offert un cadeau empoisonné. Et aussi, pourquoi il arbore une mine triste alors même que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Tout en se dévêtant et en balançant ses vêtements au sol sur le chemin menant à la salle de bain, DiNozzo songea à la jeune femme. Attention, pas d'une manière sexuelle, mais à la manière de découvrir l'identité de cette dernière ainsi que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Potter. Dieu, fasse qu'elle ne soit pas sa petite amie ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, implora DiNozzo en ouvrant l'eau de sa douche. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus sur son collègue. Et particulièrement, sur sa relation avec la blondinette en short.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teddy lupin était un petit garçon très intelligent pour son âge. Et tout comme son parrain Harry Potter, il était également orphelin. Teddy n'était pas tout à fait humain malgré son statut de sorcier. En effet, Teddy Lupin était aussi moitié loup. Il avait hérité de cette partie lupine, de son père, Remus Lupin, un loup-garou, mais aussi un sorcier. Remus avait été le premier loup-garou à n'avoir jamais été accepté à l'école pour jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Mais contrairement à son géniteur, le petit garçon n'avait pas hérité des côtés désobligeants de cette malédiction.

En fait, même si dans le sang de l'enfant coulait le gène lupin du loup de son père, celui-ci ne l'obligeait pas à virer poilu et ne le rendait pas avide de sang les nuits de pleine lune. Effectivement, de la malédiction de son géniteur, Teddy n'avait gardé que les avantages. Ainsi, il avait acquis les sens aiguisés du loup et la force surhumaine de ce dernier. De ce fait, l'odorat, l'ouïe, le toucher, la vue et le goût de Teddy étaient trois fois plus aiguisés que ceux du sorcier et du Moldu lambda. Il avait aussi développé un instinct quasi animal qui le prévenait de l'approche d'un danger ainsi que d'une intuition naturelle qui lui permettait de savoir lorsqu'une personne lui voulait du mal ou bien lui mentait. C'était cette intuition qui l'avait incitée à être aussi naturel et volubile avec Tony, car il avait senti que le Moldu ne lui ferait jamais intentionnellement du mal.

Habituellement, et quand on ne le cherchait pas, Teddy était un enfant très réservé avec les étrangers et parfois même, avec les gens qu'il connaissait. Et cela, même quand son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la personne qui lui faisait face. Pourtant, il s'était senti immédiatement en confiance avec le monsieur de l'ascenseur. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était mis à lui faire la conversation. De plus, son parrain ordinairement toujours sur ses gardes avec les autres, était resté exceptionnellement détendu face au monsieur, même s'il s'était un peu crispé en le voyant. Les personnes qui ne connaissent pas bien son parrain ne pouvaient pas déterminer quand il était ou non détendu parce qu'il avait toujours la mine sombre et ne souriait quasiment jamais ; mais Teddy lui, il savait quand Harry était décontracté devant quelqu'un.

Et dans cet ascenseur, il l'avait été, même si Teddy avait détecté un certain trouble venant d'Harry sans parvenir à savoir ce qui était la cause. Mais comme le Moldu n'avait pas eu droit à un maléfice de la part de son parrain, l'enfant avait mis le sentiment de malaise provenant de ce dernier sur le compte du travail de celui-ci. Oui, en ce moment, son parrain était très occupé par l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Et du coup, il avait toujours un air sombre affiché sur le visage. Bon, un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. De plus, Teddy ne pensait pas que son parrain se soit rendu compte de l'attitude qu'il avait en face de l'autre homme. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus détendu en face du Moldu de l'ascenseur, qu'il ne l'était avec les sorciers qu'ils rencontraient quand ils allaient faire les magasins sorciers.

Teddy avait appris qu'il était orphelin ainsi que la condition de loup-garou de son père lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Ce fut pendant la fête d'anniversaire d'un de ces petits camarades du jardin d'enfants. Alors qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec ses copains, une des mamans des enfants avait montré l'endroit où il se cachait du doigt et avant de chuchoter à sa voisine :

_ Tu as vu, c'est l'orphelin du loup-garou. Il paraît qu'il a été recueilli par le jeune Potter à la mort de sa grand-mère. Tu imagines !? Le pauvre enfant, avoir une telle responsabilité à un si jeune âge ! Comme si avoir eu à tuer tu-sais-qui n'était pas suffisant ! Il doit maintenant élever un petit monstre. Cela doit être tellement éprouvant d'avoir à s'occuper de lui. Je compatis largement. Et puis, imagine que le gamin vienne à développer la même tare que son défunt père. Ce serait terrible. La réputation de notre jeune héros sera entachée et plus personne ne voudra de lui comme gendre, car aucun parent qui se respecte ne permettrait à sa fille de vivre sous le même toit qu'une telle abomination, avait terminé la femme d'une voix pleine de pitié.

_ Espérons que le jeune Potter prendra les mesures requises si cette éventualité survient et se débarrassera de ce petit anormal, lui avait répondu son amie en jetant des regards pleins de dégoût en direction de Teddy.

Pour tout enfant de son âge, et même pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait été impossible d'entendre cette discussion. Mais Teddy n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, et ses sens super développés lui avaient permis d'entendre cette conversation qui s'était pourtant déroulée à plus de dix mètres de sa cachette. Et malheureusement pour lui, même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, il avait été suffisamment intelligent pour saisir l'essentiel de la conversation. Celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père ne l'était pas. Il était l'enfant d'un loup-garou. L'enfant d'un monstre. Il était lui-même un monstre.

Le soir en rentrant de la fête avec Marie, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Et le lendemain, il s'était muré dans un silence qui avait inquiété Harry. Et au milieu de l'après-midi, l'Auror avait assis Teddy sur un canapé et lui avait demandé ce qui le chagrinait autant. D'une petite voix triste, l'enfant lui avait raconté la teneur de la conversation qu'il avait surpris sans le vouloir. Harry était si en colère en entendant ce que les deux mégères avaient osé dire, que si elles avaient été devant lui, il les aurait certainement déjà maudites. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se reprendre et comprendre que l'enfant lui avait posé une question pendant qu'il injuriait mentalement les deux commères.

Harry avait alors demandé à son filleul de répéter sa question parce qu'il n'avait pas bien compris. Teddy lui avait alors demandé des explications concernant ce qu'il avait surpris. Il faut savoir que pour le petit Teddy de cette époque, Harry avait toujours été et était toujours son vrai père. Et même maintenant, c'était comme cela qu'il le voyait, même s'il ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis deux ans. L'enfant avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait de ne pas avoir de maman tant qu'il avait un père aussi génial et fort qu'Harry Potter. Doucement, et en édulcorant un peu les choses, Harry, lui avait expliqué qui avaient été ses parents, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Il lui avait aussi parlé de la qualité de créature magique de son père ainsi que de la façon dont les sorciers les traitaient.

Et pour finir, Harry lui avait dit que maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'identité de son vrai père, il devait l'appeler parrain, plus papa. Ses mots avaient fait plus mal au petit cœur de Teddy que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il s'était cassé le bras en tombant d'une étagère qu'il avait voulu grimper. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, Teddy n'avait jamais plus appelé Harry papa. Malgré tout, dans son cœur meurtri, il n'avait jamais cessé de le considérer ainsi. De plus, l'enfant ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'Harry lui permette à nouveau de l'appeler papa comme avant. Mais il désespérait que cela arrive un jour.

En Angleterre, à l'école maternelle sorcière où il allait avant leur déménagement, les autres enfants avaient pris l'habitude de se moquer, le traitant de monstre et d'orphelin. Et même si Teddy avait fini par comprendre que la majorité d'entre eux ne faisaient que répéter stupidement les idioties que disaient leurs parents, et que le reste de ses petits camarades l'insultaient ainsi parce qu'ils l'enviaient, et le jalousaient de vivre avec le Grand Héros de guerre, leur sauveur, Harry Potter ; Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Ces derniers, ainsi que leurs parents, lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir sa place auprès d'Harry. Un monstre tel que lui n'avait aucun droit de vivre avec leur Héros, lui avait un jour dit la mère d'un de ses camarades de classe. Une femme qu'Harry avait rejetée après qu'elle lui ait fait des avances.

Et c'était à cause de toute cette jalousie que Teddy ne s'était jamais fait d'ami à son école. Malgré les insultes et les remarques désobligeantes qu'il subissait à l'école, Teddy n'avait jamais rien dit de cela à son tuteur, car il savait que cela aurait fait du mal à ce dernier. Et pour ne pas avoir à inquiéter son parrain et l'amener à découvrir ce qu'il subissait, Teddy s'était toujours arrangé pour ne jamais se battre avec ses harceleurs. De ce fait, il s'était employé à éviter tous ceux en mesure de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et ne répondait jamais aux provocations des autres. Certes, il passait ainsi pour froussard, mais il s'enfichait parce qu'il savait que s'il le voulait vraiment, il n'aurait aucun mal à leur faire avaler leurs idioties.

Pourtant, malgré toutes les précautions que Teddy avait prises pour ne pas avoir à se battre, il perdit un jour patience et s'en prit à un petit garçon qui lui avait dit en souriant méchamment, suite à une blessure grave survenue au travail et qui avait mené Harry à l'hôpital sorcier Ste Mangouste, que c'était parce qu'il était obligé de vivre avec un monstre tel que lui, que son parrain allait mourir. Ce jour-là, Teddy avait frappé son camarade avec tellement de rage, que celui-ci avait dû être conduit à l'Hôpital. En apprenant ce qui s'était passé à sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, Harry avait fait un long sermon à Teddy et lui avait dit à quel point il avait été très déçu de son attitude.

Heureusement pour Teddy, certains de ses camarades de classe, très choqués par l'incident, avaient pris sa défense en expliquant que c'était l'autre garçon avec ses amis qui avaient commencé la bagarre. Et après une petite enquête, Harry avait fini par apprendre tout ce que son petit filleul subissait à l'école. Le sorcier avait été vraiment en colère en l'apprenant, et encore plus étonné que ce dernier n'ait pas perdu patience plus tôt. Et c'était parce qu'il savait que Teddy n'était pas du genre à se battre facilement, que Harry avait été certain qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison le jour où la Directrice de la nouvelle école de Teddy l'avait appelé pour lui apprendre que ce dernier s'était bagarré avec un de ses camarades.

Quand Harry lui a annoncé qu'ils allaient déménager aux États-Unis et qu'il irait dans une nouvelle école, Teddy avait été très heureux de ce changement. Et au lieu de stresser ou de se plaindre d'un tel changement, le petit garçon s'était plutôt mis à espérer se faire des amis dans ce nouveau pays où personne n'aurait des préjugés sur lui. Seulement, le premier jour de classe, un de ses camarades de classe, qui comme lui, venait de l'Angleterre et qui savait qui il était, l'avait traité de monstre devant toute la classe en expliquant à tous qu'il était le fils d'un loup-garou. Cela avait été comme un coup de massue pour l'enfant. Avec ces mots proférés avec tant de méchanceté, Teddy venait de perdre sa seule chance de se faire des amis. Ses chances de repartir sur de bonnes bases venaient de tomber à l'eau. La déception avait été si grande qu'il avait vu rouge et il s'était jeté sur l'enfant.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Teddy avait eu la présence d'esprit de retenir ses coups. Et étonnamment, la leçon qu'il avait infligée au petit con, lui avait permis de se faire deux amis. Ces derniers, deux petits garçons de cinq ans comme lui, répondaient aux noms de Steven et Mickey, avaient été très impressionnés par la démonstration de force du petit Lupin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Teddy était vraiment très heureux de ce déménagement. Et il espérait secrètement qu'ils n'auraient pas à retourner en Angleterre à la fin de la mission de son parrain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Depuis une semaine, l'analyste en médecine légale du NCIS, Abigaïl Sciuto, ne dormait plus que quelques heures par nuit. Et ce, depuis sa rencontre avec Harry Potter pour être exact. L'analyste avait eu une impression étrange en voyant par écran interposé l'agent Potter. Le nom de famille de ce dernier, en fait le nom de famille et le prénom lui disaient quelque chose. La jeune femme était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu ou lu quelque part. Mais où ? Telle était la question qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser depuis le jour de cette rencontre.

De plus, alors qu'elle dévorait le jeune homme du regard, parce qu'il était à tomber il ne faut pas l'oublier, elle s'était aperçue d'une chose très intéressante. Le jeune Potter portait au front une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et c'était cette étonnante cicatrice associée au nom de l'agent anglais, qui avait éveillé sa curiosité légendaire. Et si celle-ci s'était réveillée à sa vue, c'était parce que cela devait signifier quelque chose d'important à en croire l'obsession que cela avait déclenchée en elle. Une obsession qui l'empêcher de dormir et de se concentrer pleinement sur son travail.

Intriguée par le jeune homme et décidée à découvrir ce qui le rendait si obsédant, -parce que non, sa beauté ne pouvait pas expliquer sa fixation à son encontre- elle avait entrepris de faire des recherches sur lui pour mettre fin à tout ça et pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Mais il y avait un petit bémol : le nom de celui-ci n'apparaissait sur aucun registre national ou mondial. Ses recherches l'avaient bien mené à un certain, Harry James Potter, le neveu d'une certaine Pétunia Dursley. Mais celui-ci avait été déclaré mort à l'âge de 14 ans. Quant à la famille Dursley, elle avait disparu des écrans depuis plusieurs années.

Personne ne savait où ils pouvaient être actuellement, amis, collègues ou famille. Les trois membres composant la petite famille anglaise s'étaient comme volatilisés du jour au lendemain. Et depuis leur disparition inexpliquée, leurs comptes en banque qui étaient très bien fournis sans être ostentatoires n'avaient pas été touchés. Les recherches menées par la police londonienne pour les retrouver après l'ouverture d'un dossier pour disparition inquiétante suite à plusieurs plaintes répétées et insistantes de la sœur du mari de madame Dursley, Marjorie Dursley, n'avaient mené à rien. L'enquête était toujours en cours d'après les recherches d'Abby.

D'après les registres de la police britannique que l'analyste avait discrètement hackés, les disparitions étaient survenues un an après la déclaration officielle de la mort de leur neveu. Un neveu, qui, chose étonnante, n'apparaissait sur aucune photographie. Et cela, que ça soit avec sa famille ou sur des fiches scolaires. C'était comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un simple fantôme. Si son nom n'avait pas été mentionné dans les registres d'une école primaire (seul établissement qu'il sembla avoir fréquenté), Abby n'aurait jamais appris son existence. Ce manque d'informations et l'incapacité de trouver une image de ce fameux Harry Potter, n'avaient fait que pousser un peu plus la jeune analyste à poursuivre ses investigations concernant Harry James Potter. Ce pourrait-il que ce jeune Potter déclaré mort il y neuf ans soit le Potter qui travaillait avec eux ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir gardé le même nom après s'être fait passer pour mort ? Étrange, vraiment étrange. Mais parole de GG (gothique et geek), s'était-elle promis en quittant les serveurs des forces de police britannique, elle allait d'une façon ou d'une autre, découvrir les secrets de ce cher monsieur Potter. Et depuis, elle passait tout son temps libre à faire des recherches sur ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi, depuis une semaine, la jeune femme ne dormait plus. Et si cela continuait, elle allait finir par péter une durite.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs était très intrigué. Ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Gibbs était agent depuis de nombreuses années et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une telle situation. Le manque d'information concernant le gamin Potter commençait légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement à l'exaspérer. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le gamin cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. Et son flair ne l'avait encore jamais trompé. Gibbs voulait savoir de quoi il retournait, si ce secret représentait un danger pour son équipe avant qu'on ne vienne le mettre devant le fait accompli, ou qu'il ne le découvre trop tard en y perdant un de ses agents.

Ce fut pourquoi il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, sonné à toutes les portes qu'il pouvait et celles qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour en savoir un peu plus sur Harry Potter. Mais il avait beau fouiller et taper à toutes les portes de sa connaissance et celles des connaissances de ses amis, rien n'en était ressorti. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur Potter. Son nom n'apparaissait sur aucun document officiel ou même non officiel. C'était comme si le gamin n'existait pas avant son affectation au sein de son équipe. Même un fantôme aurait laissé plus de traces que le gamin, dans son sillage.

Sa petite enquête lui avait fait comprendre que le directeur du NCIS était autant dans le noir que lui concernant le gamin. De plus, il y avait l'attitude plus que suspicieuse de l'agent DiNozzo quand il se trouvait face ou seulement dans la même pièce que le gamin. Dans ces moments-là, DiNozzo se conduisait comme un crétin fini. Un crétin fini et en chaleur en plus. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. C'est devenu de pire en pire à mesure que les jours passaient. Son comportement était semblable, mais en plus mauvais si c'était humainement possible, à celui qu'il affichait face à une jolie femme. Et si cela continuait, Gibbs craignait de faire face à une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel sur un lieu de travail.

Quand Gibbs pensait au mal qu'il s'était donné pour convaincre Potter que l'incident de l'ascenseur n'était qu'un incident qui ne se reproduirait plus ; ainsi qu'à la difficulté qu'il avait eue à persuader le gamin que DiNozzo n'était pas un pervers, il avait envie de se saisir de la tête de son abruti d'agent et de le cogner sur le premier mur venu afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Si seulement DiNozzo s'était contenté, comme Jethro avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le surprendre à faire, à fixer Potter avec une intensité frisant quelquefois l'obscénité, Gibbs aurait pu fermer les yeux sur son penchant douteux concernant ce dernier, car il savait que l'agent ne ferait jamais rien d'inconsidéré.

Mais le problème était que l'attrait que Potter exerçait sur Tony était si grand que Gibbs avait surpris ce dernier en train de se toucher dans les toilettes deux fois. Sans parler de la vidéo qu'Abby avait trouvée et heureusement effacée des serveurs de l'agence, où l'on voyait DiNozzo en train de se donner du plaisir. Normalement, et si cela avait été n'importe quel agent, Gibbs aurait déjà fait un rapport et aurait exigé sa démission, mais comme il s'agissait de Tony, Jethro avait laissé couler. Si cela venait à être découvert et si Potter venait à porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, DiNozzo, mais lui aussi pour avoir fermé les yeux sur son comportement, risquaient de perdre leur emploi.

Et c'est pour éviter que les choses n'en arrivent là, qu'il allait devoir et rapidement, avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Tony. Gibbs avait toujours su, et cela, bien avant d'embaucher DiNozzo, que Tony était en quelque sorte bisexuel. Oui, Gibbs savait tout du petit penchant de Tony pour les hommes du genre d'Harry. Et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était toujours évertué à refuser toutes les candidatures des hommes pouvant attirer l'attention de Tony. La venue du gamin était d'autant plus affligeante étant donné qu'il était tout ce que Tony cherchait chez un partenaire. En fait, de ce que Gibbs savait des anciens amants de Tony, jamais aucun d'eux n'avait eu un tel effet sur lui que celui qu'Harry Potter avait sur DiNozzo. C'était comme si le gamin avait littéralement ensorcelé Tony, tant ce dernier était obsédé par lui. Cela en devenait même alarmant.

Et Gibbs commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ce que Tony pouvait faire au jeune homme sous l'emprise du désir qu'il avait de lui. Gibbs ne souhaitait pas que ce qui était arrivé à Tony l'année de ces vingt ans ne se reproduise. Cet événement avait failli coûter la vie à Tony. Gibbs ne savait pas si c'était cet incident qui était à l'origine du penchant de Tony pour les hommes ressemblant à Potter, ou bien si ce penchant était déjà présent en lui bien avant ça, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Jethro allait tout faire pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Gibbs, le gamin serait déjà reparti, car il tenait bien trop à DiNozzo pour le perdre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sur une petite route de montagne, une créature presque squelettique se déplaçait avec peine. Elle était voutée et s'avançait avec détermination. Tout en marchant, elle marmonnait dans le vide. Elle marchait sans quitter le chemin de son étrange regard vide. Une faim sans nom lui tenaillait les entrailles, les tordant douloureusement. La créature pleurait de faim et de soif depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'être rassasié. Cela allait presque faire quatre ans qu'il n'avait rien mangé ni bu. Aucune nourriture ne voulait rester dans son estomac tout comme les liquides. Les seules fois où elle ne ressentait pas pleinement la faim et la soif, c'était quand elle volait la magie des enfants qu'il tuait quand leur corps rejetait l'esprit de son maître. C'était son maître qui lui avait soufflé cette idée ainsi que comment faire.

Au début, la créature n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle devait voler la magie de sa victime, mais très rapidement, elle avait compris que si elle ne pouvait ni manger ni boire des aliments normaux, elle pouvait se nourrir de la magie des autres. Malheureusement, cela ne le soulageait que quelques heures avant que la faim ne revienne en force et encore plus forte l'obligeant à aller voler un peu plus de magie. La créature avait ainsi compris qu'aussi longtemps qu'il se nourrirait de la magie de sorciers, n'importe quel sorcier, elle pouvait apaiser la faim. Ainsi, elle avait pris l'habitude de tuer au moins une à deux fois par semaine pour l'apaiser.

Au fil des meurtres elle avait compris que même si n'importe quel sorcier, adulte, adolescent ou enfant convenait, la magie des enfants était celle qui était la plus nourrissante et durait le plus longtemps. Dans les premiers temps, elle tuait chaque semaine en faisant bien attention à faire disparaître les corps pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'en prenait qu'à des sorciers solitaires et en marge de la société dont la disparition soudaine n'inquièterait personne. Mais plus elle se nourrissait de magie, plus sa conscience, l'être qu'il avait été avant de tomber dans le voile du département des mystères, refaisait surface. Et avec sa conscience, étaient revenus ses sentiments. L'horreur, le dégoût et la culpabilité l'avaient alors envahi, le poussant à mettre fin à sa parodie de vie.

Mais au moment où il allait mettre un terme à celle-ci, le maître avait pris le contrôle de son corps et l'en avait empêché. Depuis, le maître l'avait obligé à espacer les meurtres, passant d'un meurtre par semaine à un tous les deux mois. Cela avait eu pour effet d'affaiblir la conscience de la créature, la rendant de nouveau maniable pour le maître. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, non seulement la créature ressentait une faim pérpétuelle, mais elle était consciente de chaque acte épouvantable qu'elle commettait sous les ordres de son maître.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait enfin pouvoir apaiser la faim. Et comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se choisir une victime, car depuis quelque temps, le maître l'envoyait à différents endroits dans le but de trouver le fameux réceptacle capable de l'accueillir pleinement, la créature avait choisi sa prochaine victime sur la liste qu'elle avait volée au ministère américain de la magie. Voilà pourquoi elle marchait avec tant de détermination le long de ce chemin. Elle marcha ainsi durant presque une heure, car elle ne voulait pas laisser de trace magique de son passage qui pourrait amener les Aurors à elle.

La créature arriva bientôt devant une petite maison cachée au creux de la montagne. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Sa faim allait finalement pouvoir s'apaiser pour quelques heures. En s'approchant de la petite maison, une petite pancarte disait « résidence McKenzie ». Sans faire attention à l'inscription, elle sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante d'impatience. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte. Ensuite, dans la nuit noire, les cris d'épouvantes des résidents retentirent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry Potter avait rendez-vous avec le chef des Aurors américains ce matin afin de parler de la possibilité d'avoir un assistant sorcier pour l'aider dans son enquête. Ce fut pourquoi il prit un soin tout particulier à se préparer avant de partir. Oui, il voulait donner une bonne impression. Harry avait beaucoup de choses dont il voulait parler avec Monsieur Ravière, le chef en question. Non seulement il voulait demander à ce dernier de dépêcher un autre Auror au NCIS, car il avait besoin de quelqu'un venant du monde magique avec qui partager le travail que les Moldus ne pouvaient pas faire, comme relever les signatures magiques par exemple, mais il devait aussi parler des mesures à mettre en œuvre pour protéger les familles susceptibles d'être attaqué par Sirius et de la possibilité de mettre son équipe au courant de tout ce qui concernait l'affaire.

Harry avait vraiment besoin d'aide, car même s'il était bien plus compétent que bien nombre de ses collègues, dans ce genre d'enquêtes, un homme seul n'arrivait jamais à rien. De plus, même si c'était souvent lui qui arrêtait les suspects, Harry avait toujours eu un autre Auror avec lui. Effectivement, le sorcier s'était aperçu au fil des ans, qu'avoir un avis extérieur sur les enquêtes aidait souvent à la résolution de ces derniers et ainsi, permettre d'attraper plus rapidement les criminels. Harry savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'on lui accorde le droit de parler de la magie à ses collègues, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras. Il le devait au nom des victimes ainsi que des probables futures victimes.

Harry avait tenté de discuter avec le ministre américain de la magie concernant de la protection des maisons des parents des petits nés-Moldus susceptibles d'être pris pour cible par le tueur ; mais ce dernier l'avait coupé dans son élan et lui avait suggéré d'en discuter directement avec le chef des Aurors, car il ne voyait pas en quoi cela était de son ressort. Ben voyons ! Des petits enfants sorciers ainsi que leurs familles se faisaient littéralement massacrer sur son territoire, mais lui, il ne voyait pas en quoi il était concerné par cela. Harry avait toujours pensé que Cornelius Oswald Fudge, l'ancien ministre anglais de la magie était un imbécile, mais il semblerait qu'il avait eu tort, car le ministre américain lui paraissait bien plus insensé que ne l'avait jamais été Fudge. À la fin de cet entretien vain avec le ministre, Harry avait immédiatement pris contact avec le chef des Aurors en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un de plus judicieux.

En se préparant pour son entrevue avec celui-ci, Harry pria Merlin pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Ses préparatifs terminés, il transplana directement devant les bureaux des Aurors. Une jeune recrue et trois Aurors confirmés, d'après Harry au vu de leur manière de se déplacer, l'encerclèrent instantanément, les baguettes à la main, prêt à s'en servir. Harry pouvait comprendre leur réaction, car c'était normalement impossible de transplaner autre part au ministère que dans les zones prévues à cet effet. Harry oubliait souvent que ce qu'il pouvait faire n'était pas à la portée des autres sorciers. En effet, ces derniers n'avaient pas ses incroyables capacités à déjouer les barrières anti-transplanage.

Comprenant et se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il leva docilement les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il ne présentait pas de danger. Il ne voulait blesser personne. Ces sorciers ne faisaient que leur travail. Ce signe de reddition eut le mérite de les calmer. Un attroupement ne tarda pas à se faire autour de sa personne. Bientôt, un homme à la forte carrure et dans la quarantaine se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

_ Monsieur Potter, je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt ! Engagea-t-il très cordial.

_ Je me suis dit que cela ne poserait pas de problème si j'avais un peu d'avance, répondit Harry calmement. De plus, j'étais très impatient et curieux de voir comment étaient vos bureaux autrement que sur des photos.

_ Eh bien ! j'espère qu'ils sont à votre convenance, dit-il, puis, se tournant en direction de ses hommes, il dit d'une voix autoritaire : Retournez à vos affaires, messieurs !

À la mention du nom de Harry, plusieurs Aurors qui ne s'étaient pas approchés à son arrivée, s'étaient avancés dans sa direction en soufflant son nom avec respect et crainte. Mais suite l'ordre émis par celui qui devait sans doute être leur chef, ils se dispersèrent immédiatement, mais en ronchonnant. L'Auror en chef Ravière, conduisit ensuite Harry à son bureau. Ils s'y enfermèrent pendant une bonne heure au moins. À la fin de leur discussion Ravière accepta de déléguer deux de ses hommes auprès de Harry à condition que ces derniers se portent volontaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider, mais le bureau était en sous-effectif depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

En effet, le ministre de la magie avait mobilisé la moitié des Aurors afin de les dépêcher auprès de plusieurs familles influentes de la société. Le ministre avait peur que l'assassin qui sévissait en ce moment sur leur territoire ne s'en prenne aux anciennes familles. À l'écoute de cette explication, Harry fut encore plus affligé qu'à la fin de son tête-à-tête avec le ministre. Non seulement il laissait une enquête d'une telle importance aux mains des Moldus, mais en plus, il réquisitionné les Aurors pour les poster à des endroits inutiles, car il y avait très peu de chance pour que le tueur s'en prenne aux vieilles familles sorcières américaines parce que ce dernier ne s'attaquait qu'au nés-Moldus. Donc, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de placer des Aurors devant les manoirs de ces familles. Avec un tel incapable à leur tête, il ne serait pas étonné si le monde magique s'écroulait du jour au lendemain.

En rentrant chez lui avec la confirmation d'avoir dès lundi, pas un, mais deux sorciers pour lui venir en aide, Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver dans son salon, son collègue de bureau et voisin de palier. Et encore moins à ce que celui-ci soit à quatre pattes, faisant le tour dudit salon, avec un Teddy hilare sur le dos. Et tout en galopant à travers la pièce, l'agent Antony DiNozzo hennissait comme un cheval.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 14 SEPTEMBRE §**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 6**

Marie Black était l'une des dernières représentantes de la grande et illustre maison des Black. Cependant, elle n'était pas issue de la branche principale de cette honorable famille. Non ! Marie Black était certes une Black, mais d'une branche reniée de la famille. En effet Marie était la dernière descendante de Phineus Black, un sorcier qui avait été déshérité et renié de sa famille par son père pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de défendre les droits des nés-Moldus. Ce dernier, après son reniement, avait immigré en France où il s'était marié à une Moldue avec qui il eut deux magnifiques petits garçons.

Malheureusement, les deux enfants issus de cette union naquirent Cracmols. Cette absence de magie avait tant chagriné Phineus, qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche d'un remède permettant au Cracmols d'utiliser la magie. Cependant, si ses recherches avaient fini par le rendre extrêmement riche, ses recherches restèrent vaines. Alors même que ses enfants n'avaient pas hérité de sa magie, Phineus, qui, entre temps et malgré tout l'amour qu'il portât à sa femme, avait commencé à croire aux principes de la famille Black : « à savoir que les sorciers de sang pur devaient s'abstenir de se mélanger aux nés-Moldus, et encore plus aux Moldus » ; éduquât sa progéniture selon ces principes avec le secret espoir que ses petits-enfants seront sorciers.

Toutefois, Merlin ou une autre entité qui lui en voulaient pour un acte horrible qu'il aurait commis dans une vie intérieure, le privèrent de cet espoir ; car, tout comme leurs pères avant eux, ses petits-enfants, à l'aube de leur onzième anniversaire, n'avaient montré aucun signe de magie en eux. Frustré par cette absence de magie dans sa descendance, Phineus Black, à la fin de sa vie, devint être froid et coléreux. Venant même à reprocher à sa femme bien-aimée d'être la cause de ce qu'il vécut comme une malédiction. À sa mort, ses deux fils se lancèrent à leur tour dans une quête impossible pour réaliser son rêve : faire revenir la magie dans la famille. C'est ainsi que de génération en génération, tous les descendants de Phineus Black dédièrent leur vie à cette quête sans fin et quasiment impossible.

Mais année après année, décennie après décennie, siècles après siècle, aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à réaliser le rêve de leur ancêtre. Néanmoins, il y a sept ans, un changement survint dans cette quête incessante. Ce changement survint avec l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse personne un soir d'orage au manoir Black de Bourgogne–Franche-Comté. L'individu qui se présenta ce jour-là à la porte des Black, était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et n'inspirait pas confiance. En vérité, il inspirait une peur viscérale. La première chose que voulut faire le majordome en le voyant fut de lui claquer la porte au nez. Malheureusement pour le pauvre homme, l'individu fut bien plus rapide que lui. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, son corps sans vie gisait sur le sol.

Et une demi-heure après s'être présentait au manoir, tous les résidents de ce dernier, en dehors de la plus jeune enfant de la famille, la jeune Marie Black, furent tous éliminés. Quand il ne resta plus que cette dernière alors âgée de 15 ans, le mystérieux individu lui avait fait une proposition : l'accès à la magie en échange de sa loyauté. L'adolescente alors trop effrayée parce qui venait de se passer, et ayant peur de subir le même sort que celui de sa famille, accepta sans aucune hésitation. Après avoir obtenu cette promesse, l'assassin s'en était allé en lui disant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir de ses nouvelles. Le lendemain du passage de l'individu, Marie avait plié bagage et s'était réfugiée en Angleterre.

Là-bas, avec l'aide d'une amie de sa famille, une née-Moldue, elle s'était trouvée un emploi de baby-sitter dans une famille sorcière qui s'était réfugiée dans le monde Moldu pour échapper à la guerre contre Voldemort qui faisait encore rage à ce moment-là. Avec la fortune de sa famille, Marie aurait très bien pu vivre le restant de ses jours et même plus sans avoir à travailler, mais avec ce qui s'était passé, elle avait fait le choix de se faire passer pour morte afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'assassin sur elle. Deux ans après son installation en Grande-Bretagne, Harry Potter terrassait le mage noir. Après cette victoire au combien amer pour le jeune sorcier de seulement 18 ans, ce dernier s'est vu remettre la garde de son filleul, Teddy Lupin.

Ne connaissant rien aux enfants et encore moins comment s'en occuper, le jeune homme avait demandé à une connaissance à lui, un certain Olivier Dubois, qu'il avait connu durant ses études à Poudlard, de lui trouver une aide. Le destin ayant voulu que la famille pour laquelle Marie travaillée était la celle de Dubois, ce dernier qui avait une confiance totale en elle, l'avait recommandé auprès de Harry. Celui-ci avait trouvé le choix excellent. Et ce fut ainsi que Marie Black était devenue la baby-sitter de Teddy Lupin. Et la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu à regretter son choix. De plus, ayant toujours peur que l'assassin de ses parents ne la retrouve, vivre sous le même toit que Potter, le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, de cette époque, était un grand soulagement.

Maintenant que le mystère de Marie Black est résolu, penchons-nous sur le pourquoi et le comment, Anthony DiNozzo en est venu à jouer les montures pour jeune sorcier dans le salon d'Harry Potter. Tout commença avec le départ d'Harry pour le bureau des Aurors pour son rendez-vous avec l'Auror en chef, Ravière. Suite au départ de ce dernier, Marie reçut un coup de fil d'une amie qu'elle s'était faite au parc où elle amenait Teddy pour s'amuser. Cette dernière avait une urgence familiale et elle voulait savoir si Marie pouvait garder ses deux petites filles le temps qu'elle règle le tout.

Ne pouvant amener Teddy avec elle, et sachant que son beau voisin de palier était un collègue de Harry, de ce fait, elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder Teddy, n'hésita pas une seconde pour aller frapper à la porte de ce dernier. Bien entendu, DiNozzo qui venait juste de se lever, avait immédiatement saisi l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Donc, ce fut sans hésitation et promptement qu'il accepta de garder l'enfant. C'est ainsi que notre cher Tony se retrouva à faire le cheval pour le petit garçon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors que Tony faisait le tour du salon sous les directives de Teddy, il ne put se retenir de se dire qu'il était un homme très chanceux. Pourquoi, vous devez vous demander ? Eh bien, alors que la veille il passait la nuit la plus horrible de toute sa vie, la tête remplie de questions sur les liens unissant son beau voisin et la belle Marie, le voilà maintenant à l'intérieur de l'appartement de ce dernier en train de marquer des points auprès du filleul de son futur amant, car c'était ce qu'allait devenir Potter sous peu : son amant. Oh oui ! Tony était un homme extrêmement chanceux, car une opportunité comme celle qui venait de frapper à sa porte avait une chance sur cent de se produire aussi tôt.

Tony n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance ! Tout avait commencé avec le martèlement incessant et énervant de sa sonnette. Non, mais qui était assez con pour venir le réveiller aussi tôt l'un des seuls jours de congé ?! S'était-il demandé tout en maudissant l'importun. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'en ouvrant sa porte à la volée, prêt à commettre un massacre sur le pauvre crétin à l'origine de son réveil, il tomba nez à nez avec l'indésirable et mystérieuse femme qui avait ouvert la porte à Potter la veille ! La surprise avait instantanément chassé sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait la voleuse d'homme ? s'était-il demandé en tenta d'ignorer la petite voix moqueuse au fond de son esprit qui lui disait que c'était lui que s'il y avait voleur d'homme, c'était lui, pas la jeune.

Tout en détaillant la belle blonde indésirable qui se tenait devant lui, Tony avait éprouvé différentes émotions. La surprise avait fait place à la jalousie, puis à la curiosité. Parvenant difficilement à faire taire son envie irrépressible d'empoigner la jeune femme et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue quelle était sa relation avec Potter, Tony lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui être utile. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme l'avait poussé sur le côté et avait pénétré à l'intérieur. Ensuite, sous le regard halluciné de DiNozzo, elle avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces avant de venir se placer devant Tony et de dire d'une effrayante :

_ Je pense que cela peut aller, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que monsieur Potter connaît plusieurs manières de faire souffrir avant de tuer, puis faire disparaître ceux qui ont le malheur de lui déplaire ou de faire du mal aux siens.

Tout en disant cela et sans prend en compte le fait que Tony était en pyjama, elle s'était saisie du jeu de clés de l'appartement de l'agent avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer à sa suite. Et avant que Tony n'ait compris ce qui se passait ou bien n'ait eu le temps de poser une seule question, il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Potter.

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance pour garder Teddy quelques heures. Monsieur Potter ne devrait pas tarder à venir, avait débité la jeune femme en prenant son sac à main qui était posé sur la table du salon.

_ J'ai laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur pour monsieur Potter, avait-elle expliqué par la suite à Tony. Vous allez voir, il est très facile à vivre. Si jamais je ne suis pas de retour pour le déjeuner ou que monsieur Potter n'est pas de retour entre temps, il y a des restes du dîner d'hier au réfrigérateur.

Puis, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et avait déposé un baiser rapide sur la joue de Tony avant de lui dire avec un sourire éclatant et rusé :

_ Merci pour votre aide, monsieur l'agent. Sans vous, je n'aurai pas su quoi faire.

Puis, en direction de Teddy, elle avait dit :

_ Sois gentil avec le monsieur, Teddy. Je reviens vite. Et n'oublie pas ce que t'a dit ton parrain, pas de tu sais quoi devant les Moldus.

Teddy avait distraitement hoché la tête, car il n'était pas bien réveillé. Après acquiescement du petit, Marie s'était baissée pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant en pyjama qui tenait dans ses bras une vieille peluche en forme de loup, et lui avait fait une bise sur la joue.

_ Encore merci pour votre aide, avait-elle redit en direction d'un Tony complètement à côté de la plaque avant de quitter l'appartement telle une tornade.

Bon, OK ! Tony n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire ni même compris de quoi il retournait avant de se retrouver seul dans l'appartement de son voisin en compagnie de Teddy. Eh oui, il ne s'était pas non plus empressé d'accepter de garder Teddy comme sous-entendu, mais cela n'est que petits détails ; car lorsque son cerveau avait finalement saisi de quoi il retournait, une joie immense s'était emparée de lui. Quand l'euphorie qui l'avait gagné suite à cette compréhension l'eût quitté, DiNozzo avait amené Teddy chez lui, l'avait laissé au salon devant la télé pendant qu'il se douchait. Après sa toilette, il avait passé une trentaine de minutes devant son armoire à se demander quoi mettre. Son choix s'était finalement arrêté sur un débardeur blanc qui moulait à la perfection ses tablettes de chocolat d'une fermeté à toute épreuve et d'un jean noir qui lui faisait un « 'cul d'enfer »' dixit quelques-unes de ses conquêtes féminines.

Fin prêt, Teddy et lui étaient retournés à l'appartement d'Harry dont il avait pris les clés avec lui. Les dix premières minutes où l'agent s'était réellement retrouvé seul avec le gamin avaient été très silencieuses. L'enfant, contrairement à la veille où il avait était un vrai moulin à parole, était aussi muet qu'une carpe. Tony qui ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant si jeune, s'était creusé la cervelle pour trouver un sujet de conversation ou bien un truc à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un truc parce que, s'il voulait avoir le parrain en se mettant le petit dans la poche, ce n'était pas en jouant au roi du silence qu'il allait y arriver. Après une intense réflexion, Tony s'était lancé en demandant à Teddy s'il aimait le football européen. Le petit garçonnet qui ne connaissait et ne vivait que pour le Quidditch, le seul sport sorcier, lui avait alors demandé ce que s'était. Tony s'était alors lancé dans une longue explication sous l'oreille attentive de l'enfant.

De fil en aiguille, la conversation avait fini par dériver et ils en étaient venus à commencer une partie de cartes que Tony était allé chercher chez lui. À midi, comme ni Marie ni Harry n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez, Tony avait fait des spaghettis à l'italienne pour Teddy qui ne voulait pas manger les restes de la veille.

_ Tu sais « Ny, avait dit l'enfant d'une voix sérieuse et grimaçante en regardant l'assiette remplie des restes du repas que Marie avait cuisiné la veille. J'aime beaucoup Marie, mais j'aime mieux quand c'est parrain qui fait à manger.

_ Pourquoi ? avait demandé Tony en regardant la bouillie à la forme et à la couleur étrange qu'il venait servir au petit bonhomme.

_ Elle sait pas faire à manger, mais parent dit qu'il ne fait pas lui dire parce que ce n'est pas gentil, avait dit Teddy sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Oh ! avait dit Tony d'une voix désolée alors que dans sa tête, un mini lui-même faisait une danse de la victoire.

Voilà sa chance ! s'était-il ensuite exclama intérieurement. Je vais montrer à ce petit gars qu'il ne mourra jamais de faim ou empoisonné en ma compagnie. Ni lui ni son séduisant parrain. La cuisine, rien de mieux pour garder son homme près de soi, avait un jour dit sa mère. Tony allait mettre cet adage à l'épreuve.

_ Tu sais Teddy, si tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu ne veux pas, lui avait dit Tony.

_ Mais parrain a dit que ce n'était pas bien de gaspiller la nourriture, et comme Marie à pris le temps de nous faire à manger, c'est la moin… euh…. Qu'il faut tout manger pour la remercier, avait fini par dire Teddy qui n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des mots exacts qu'avait utilisé Harry.

_ Et il a tout à fait raison, s'était empressé de confirmer Tony. Mais parfois, on peut faire une petite exception, avait-il ajouté avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

Et en un petit tour de main, il s'était débarrassé de la chose immonde qui se trouvait dans l'assiette.

_ Dis-moi bonhomme, as-tu déjà mangé des spaghettis à l'italienne ?

Teddy avait secoué la tête.

_ Tu voudrais en manger alors ? avait ensuite questionné Tony.

_ Tu sais cuisiner « Ny ? avait été la réponse de Teddy.

_ Je sais cuisiner ? Je sais cuisiner qu'il demande ! s'était exclamé Tony d'un air peiné. Mais Teddy, il se trouve que tu as devant toi le meilleur cuisinier du monde ! Quand tu auras goûté à mes pattes, tu ne voudras plus rien manger d'autre.

Et ce fut sur cette promesse que l'agent s'était mis aux fourneaux. Après le repas, Teddy avait une courte petite sieste. Tony qui avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière, s'était lui aussi assoupi sur le canapé. Et alors qu'il dormait profondément, un petit garçon très excité et très en forme lui était tombé lourdement dessus. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouvait à quatre pattes au le sol, avec un enfant riant aux éclats sur le dos, en train de faire le tour de la pièce tel un vulgaire canasson. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le propriétaire de l'appartement choisit de faire son apparition.

"La honte !" avait été la première pensée de Tony lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry dans la pièce. La deuxième fut : "Nom de Dieu ! Comme a-t-il fait pour aller dans le couloir menant aux chambres sans que je ne m'en rendre compte ? !».

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry resta muet devant le spectacle insolite qui se présentait devant lui. Devait-il rire du ridicule de la situation ou bien s'inquiéter de trouver son obsédé de voisin et collègue dans son appartement ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais dans les deux cas, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'à son retour, il trouverait l'agent DiNozzo chez lui à jouer les montures pour Teddy dans son salon. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry lorsque la stupeur se fut abaissée fut : "Non de Merlin ! Que vient faire ce pervers chez moi ! Parce que, qu'il sache, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir invité !" Sa deuxième pensée, mais qui aurait sans doute dûe être la première, fut : "Où est donc passée Marie ?". Sachant les réponses à ses questions n'allaient pas lui venir d'elles-mêmes, Harry fit connaître sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

_Comment avez-vous fait pour passer devant nous sans vous faire voir ? Fut la première chose que demanda Tony en faisant descendre Teddy de son dos afin de pouvoir se mettre debout. Avez-vous fait une école de ninja ? plaisanta ensuite DiNozzo.

_C'est ce que l'on appelle le talent, monsieur le pervers, persifle le jeune Auror. Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que vous faites dans mon salon, ajouta Harry.

_ Faites donc attention à votre langage, réprimanda Tony au lieu de répondre. Il y a un enfant de bas âge ici, termina-t-il en posant les mains sur les oreilles de Teddy. Et puis, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! J'ai un nom au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

_ C'est quoi un pervers parrain ? demanda en même temps Teddy en se dégageant des mains de Tony pour se précipiter dans les bras de son parrain qui le réceptionna sans aucun mal.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce suite à la question de l'enfant. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne dura pas très longtemps, car il fut rapidement brisé par DiNozzo, qui, avec une grimace moqueuse aux lèvres, Tony enfonça le clou en disant à l'intention de Harry :

_Oui, parrain ! C'est quoi un pervers ? Moi aussi je veux savoir.

_ » Ny, toi aussi, tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna le petit garçon. T'en fait pas, parrain va nous l'expliquer, le rassura-t-il avant de tourner son attention en direction de Harry en attente d'une explication.

_Non mon grand. Moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, un pervers. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton parrain va nous expliquer ce que c'est. N'est-ce pas Potter ? En rajoute de plus belle, Tony.

_Non mon grand, je ne le sais pas ce qu'est un pervers, rajouta de plus belle Tony, avec un sérieux désespérant et exaspérant. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, ton parrain va nous expliquer ce que c'est. N'est-ce pas Potter ? termina-t-il sur un narquois.

Harry lança un regard si glacial sur Tony, que celui-ci eut l'impression que le pôle Nord venait de s'inviter dans la pièce, le faisant frissonner. Pour autant, cela ne suffit pas à lui ôter l'immense sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. En réponse, le regard d'Harry devint un peu plus glacial, meurtrier même. Non, mais il cherche à se faire tuer ou maudire cet imbécile ? se demanda le jeune Potter avec irritation tout en fusillant un peu plus du regard ledit imbécile. Merlin, s'il n'avait pas peur de donner le mauvais exemple à Teddy, foi de Potter, il l'aurait déjà métamorphosé en ver de terre afin de mettre au même niveau le corps et le cerveau de l'énergumène. Et plus il regardait l'imbécile souriant qui se tenait devant lui, plus l'envie de passer outre les principes qu'il tentait d'inculquer à Teddy sur l'usage de la magie ne lui semblaient plus très importants.

Harry était sur le point de céder à la tentation quand son portable sonna. Sauvé par le gong ! Ne peut-il s'empêcher de songer. Le sorcier décrocha en jetant un regard de triomphe vers Tony. L'appel venait de Ravière, le chef des Aurors américains. Le sorcier l'appelait afin de le prévenir de la découverte d'une nouvelle scène de crime. Mais cette fois, contrairement aux autres cas, les meurtres s'étaient produits côté sorcier. La présence d'Harry était vivement souhaitée. L'Auror ajouta que le ministre de la magie avait demandé à ce que l'affaire soit cachée aux autorités Moldus, car il ne voulait pas de ces derniers dans leur monde. Vivement la tolérance, se dit Harry après avoir maudit mentalement la stupidité du ministre.

Harry se consola en se disant qu'au moins, comme lui avait appris Ravière avant de raccrocher, il n'allait plus être seul à se débattre avec cette affaire, car les deux sorciers que lui avait promis ce dernier étaient déjà sur place. Tout de même estomaqué par la nouvelle, car c'était bien la première fois que l'assassin s'attaquait a d'autres sorciers que des nés-Moldus vivant côté Moldus, il demanda à DiNozzo s'il pouvait garder Teddy quelques heures de plus avant de partir sans donner la possibilité à ce dernier de répondre. Comme il lui était impensable et impossible de transplaner devant un non-sorcier, Harry quitta l'appartement par la porte d'entrée, s'assura qu'il n'était vu de personne avant de transplaner au bureau des Aurors où l'attendait une jeune recrue qui allait le mener sur les lieux du crime.

En arrivant sur place, Harry ne put que secouer la tête de dégoût devant le massacre. Le sorcier ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons de ce soudain changement dans la conduite du meurtrier. Meurtrier ou assassin comme il ne cessait de l'appeler dans son esprit, car il lui était impossible de considérer le monstre à l'origine de ses tueries comme étant Sirius, son défunt parrain. Pour lui, celui-ci était mort lors de la bataille finale et rien d'autre. Quelle que soit la chose qui s'en prenait à ces familles, elle ne pouvait être l'homme formidable qu'il avait connu autrefois. Et c'était pour cela qu'il allait devoir l'attraper et l'anéantir, parce qu'importe ce que diront les autres, cette fois, s'il l'attrapait, il le tuerait sans sommation. Non, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le voir s'échapper une seconde fois.

Après avoir étudié la scène où avait eu lieu les meurtres, Harry écumait de rage. Les victimes étaient des sang-mêlé, non des nés-Moldus installés côté sorcier, comme on pouvait parfois en trouvait en Amérique. La famille vivait à la frontière du monde des sorciers et celui des Moldus. Leur maison, comme toutes les maisons sorciers, était cachée sous un sortilège repousse Moldu. Cependant, et ce que ne comprenait pas Harry, les protections magiques de cette dernière étaient presque inexistantes. En fait, les seuls qu'il avait pu relever, étaient des charmes destinés à chasser les Moldus. Il n'y avait aucune protection conte une attaque sorcière. C'était comme si les victimes se pensaient à l'abri d'une telle chose. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant !

Parce que, non ! C'était quoi cette connerie de se protéger contre les Moldu alors qu'ils vivaient presque comme eux, et d'omettre de le faire contre les sorciers en sachant qu'un meurtrier sorcier rôder dans la région ? Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Ces américains étaient-ils inconscients ou bien était-ce lui qui était un peu trop parano ? se demanda ensuite Harry. Pour en revenir aux meurtres, le mode opératoire avait lui aussi changé, car contrairement aux autres assassinats, ici, les parents avaient été épargnés. Enfin, seul le père, un sorcier sans-pur, avait eu la vie sauve. Ce dernier avait seulement été assommé et attaché au salon.

La mère, une née-Moldue, avait quant à elle, eu droit à un sort effroyable. Elle avait été éventrée et ses entrailles avaient été rependues sur le carrelage de la cuisine. L'assassin n'avait pas pris le temps ou ne s'était pas donné la peine de reproduire le signe des ténèbres. La mère de famille avait aussi été décapitée. Le tueur avait emporté la tête avec lui, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite avant. Et chose encore plus marquante, il n'avait pas tué l'enfant, mais l'avait emporté avec lui. Pourquoi autant de changement dans ses habitudes ? Harry ne savait pas, et cela l'inquiétait prodigieusement.

La scène est tellement effroyable, que plusieurs Aurors rendirent leur déjeuner. L'un des deux sorciers qui allaient l'aider faisait partie du lot. Ce dernier était très jeune et ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de la vraie violence. En vérité, le sorcier avait peu près le même âge qu'Harry. Celui-ci avait gagné au concours que les Aurors avaient organisé afin de savoir qui allait avoir l'immense privilège de travailler avec le Grand Harry Potter. Il va sans dire que le concerné n'avait pas été très enchanté d'apprendre la manière dont avait été choisi son nouvel équipier. En effet, il aurait cent fois préféré avoir à faire à un sorcier bien plus expérimenté qu'à une jeune recrue. Heureusement que le second sorcier avait l'air d'avoir bien plus d'expérience.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans une grande maison appartenant à une des plus grandes et plus vieilles familles de sang pur d'Amérique, cachée par un nombre incalculable de sortilèges de protections en tous genres, une chose effroyable se passait. En effet, dans cette maison, dans une pièce du sous-sol pour être précis. Une silhouette voutée est penchée au-dessus d'une jeune femme rousse allongée sur un petit lit. Elle était d'une beauté fascinante. Étendue là, yeux fermés, on avait l'impression qu'elle dormait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. La silhouette au-dessus d'elle dégageait une odeur abominable, mais la jeune ne semblait pas dérangée par elle. Non, la jeune femme semblait plutôt fébrile même dans son immobilité.

La silhouette penchée au-dessus d'elle psalmodiait un charme dans une langue morte et oublier depuis fort longtemps. Près du lit où était allongée la jeune femme, se trouvait une petite table en pierre. Et sur la petite table, était posée la tête ensanglantée d'une femme. Si on regardait d'un peu plus près dans la pièce, on pouvait distinguer, dans un coin de cette dernière, le corps tremblant d'une petite fille. Ses yeux étaient agrandis d'horreur et de peur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout en psalmodiant son enchantement, la silhouette se saisit de la tête et la posa sur le front de la rousse. Petit à petit, une faible lumière s'échappa du front de la tête sans vie pour disparaitre dans celui de la jeune femme.

La silhouette augmenta le débit de son chant. Bientôt, c'est toute la chambre qui se mit à briller. La silhouette diminua petit à petit le son de sa voix jusqu'à n'être qu'un simple et presque inaudible murmure. Lentement, comme au ralenti, la tête se transforma en un millier en de grains de sable qui se répandirent sur le tout le corps de la jeune femme rousse. Les graines brillèrent aveuglément avant de disparaître dans le corps de la rousse qui poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Puis, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Seul le souffle rapide de la jeune femme rompait celui-ci. La silhouette releva la jeune femme du lit et l'examina minutieusement. Elle sembla satisfaite de ce qu'il vit. Elle se saisit d'une baguette magique qui se trouvait sur la table de pierre et la tendit à la jeune femme.

_ Jetez un sortilège, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

La jeune femme, le cœur battant la chamade, fit ce qui lui a été demandé. D'une main tremblante, elle vit léviter le coussin. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, mais le résultat était là. Elle pouvait faire de la magie ! Elle pouvait faire de la magie, alors qu'elle était née Cracmol ! C'était incroyable ! Ses parents allaient sauter de joie quand ils vont voir qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il pouvait reprendre la magie injustement volée par les nés-Moldus et la rendre aux enfants des sorciers Cracmol à qui ils leurs avaient honteusement volé. Certes, le procédé était peu orthodoxe et horrible, mais l'important était qu'elle pouvait maintenant faire de la magie.

_ N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas encore définitif. Il va falloir encore procéder à deux autres transferts avant que cela ne le soit. Donc, évitez d'utiliser la magie avant que cela ne soit fait, l'avertit la silhouette. Je vais partir maintenant. Je laisse l'enfant à votre surveillance. Ne la laissez pas s'échapper, car c'est elle le prochain transfère. J'amènerai le troisième lors de ma prochaine visite.

_ Qu… Et quand est la prochaine visite ? questionna la jeune femme.

_ Dans deux mois.

_ Si loin, soupira la jeune femme de dépit.

_ La magie que vous venez de recevoir est faible et fragile. Il faut un certain temps pour qu'elle fusionne avec votre organisme et se stabilise. Et durant ce laps de temps, il est déconseillé de faire un autre transfert, excepté si vous désirez mourir.

_ Non, non, j'ai attendu pendant vingt ans de faire de la magie, deux mois ne sont rien en comparaison, assura la jeune femme.

_ Bien, on se revoit dans deux mois. D'ici là, j'aurais le dernier noyau. Dites à vos parents de préparer ce qu'il faut.

Et sur cette déclaration, la silhouette transplana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teddy lupin était très content. Il l'était parce qu'il venait de se faire un nouvel ami. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus. Son nouvel ami était un policier, un Auror Moldu, comme son parrain. Et en plus, son parrain avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Son nouvel ami, l'agent DiNozzo, que Teddy pouvait appelait Tony, parce qu'ils étaient copains, était non seulement est gentil avec lui, mais en plus, il lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur les Moldus. Quand Marie, sa nounou, lui avait annoncé en le sortant de son lit, que leur voisin allait venir le garder pendant son absence, Teddy avait eu peur parce qu'il n'aimait pas se trouver seul avec des inconnus. Des inconnus Moldus encore moins.

En effet, Teddy savait que, quel que soit le voisin en question, ce dernier serait certainement un Moldu. Heureusement, la peur du petit garçon s'était rapidement envolée en apprenant que le Moldu en question était l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le machin Moldu la veille. C'était l'Auror Moldu qui travaillait avec son parrain. Et son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le problème de se retrouver seul avec un inconnu étant réglé, un autre problème fit son apparition. Celui-ci concernait la promesse qu'avait faite Teddy à Harry. Cette promesse étant de ne pas faire de la magie devant les Moldus. Une promesse très difficile à tenir dans la mesure où faire de la magie pour le petit garçon était aussi naturel que respirer.

Du coup, il avait peur de briser sa promesse accidentellement avec sa manie de changer inconsciemment et régulièrement la couleur et la forme de ses yeux ainsi que de ses cheveux. Oh oui ! Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il finisse par se trahir et dévoile l'existence de la magie à son voisin. Ce fut pourquoi, bien décidé à ne pas briser sa parole, Teddy, qui d'habitude était un enfant très bavard quand il se sentait à l'aise en présence d'une personne - et il se sentait très à l'aise avec Tony- , l'enfant avait concentré toute son énergie pour s'empêcher de faire de la magie accidentellement. Ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre muet.

Mais comme tout enfant de cet âge, sa résolution ne tint pas bien longtemps. Et dix minutes seulement après son retour de l'appartement de Tony qui était allé se changer, il bavardait avec ce dernier aussi naturellement que s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Tout en discutant, Tony lui avait proposé de lui apprendre à jouer au poker, un jeu Moldu. L'enfant avait sauté de joie à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Et comme à chaque fois que ce dernier était sujet à une grande émotion, la couleur de ses cheveux changea. Ayant senti le changement, l'enfant s'était figé. Il venait de briser le secret. Il venait de faire de la magie devant un non-magique.

La peur l'avait gagné craignant les répercussions de son acte. Allait-il aller en prison ? S'était-il demandé les larmes presque aux yeux. Tony, le voyant figé comme cela, et lisant la frayeur qui venait de s'inscrire dans ses yeux, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Et ce fut à cet instant simplement que Teddy s'était rappelé de ce que son parrain lui avait dit avant de prendre l'avi…l'avi quelque chose pour se rendre aux États-Unis.

 _« _ Écoute Loupiot, là où nous allons cela ne sera pas comme ici, lui avait dit. Nous allons devoir faire très attention lorsque nous utiliserons la magie, même chez nous. »_

 _« _ Pourquoi ? avait demandé le petit garçon avec curiosité. »_

 _« _ Nous allons vivre côté Moldu, donc, il faut faire très attention à ne pas faire de la magie devant eux, avait expliqué Harry. »_

 _« _ Mais Parrain, comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas faire de magie, s'était alarmé le petit sorcier. »_

 _« _ Ça, je le sais Loupiot, et c'est pour ça que je vais placer un sortilège sur toi qui empêchera les Moldus de voir quand tu fais de la magie. Ça sera comme un repousse Moldus qui montrera à ces derniers une image d'un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a plus normal, l'avait rassuré Harry. »_

 _« Oh ! s'était exclamé Teddy avec admiration. Tu es fort parrain ! avait-il ensuite dit. »_

Rassuré par se souvenir bienvenu, Teddy avait dit à Tony qu'il s'était rappelé du cauchemar qu'il avait fait a veille et qui faisait très peur. Tony n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. En plus d'être très gentil et de travail pour les Aurors Moldus, son ami Tony était très drôle et cuisinait vraiment bien. Il lui avait même fait des pâtes super bonne, pas aussi bonne que ceux de son parrain, mais bien, bien mieux que ceux de Marie. Tony l'avait aussi laissé montrer sur son dos pour jouer au chevalier comme ceux dans les histoires que lui racontait Marie avant de dormir. Et c'était vraiment amusant de jouer au chevalier au salon. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que de voler sur son balai, mais pas loin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Teddy aimait beaucoup son nouvel ami.

Quand son parrain était revenu de son rendez-vous, Teddy avait eu peur qu'il ne se fâche contre son nouvel ami à cause du méchant regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand Teddy lui a demandé ce qu'était un pervers. Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, parce que Teddy avait vu son parrain se détendre petit à petit même s'il avait continué à fusiller Tony du regard. Son relâchement n'était néanmoins visible que pour Teddy qui pouvait le ressentir grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Cette constatation avait rendu Teddy un peu plus heureux de s'être fait un nouvel ami. Un ami qui plaisait à son parrain aussi. Et comme il plaisait à son parrain, le petit garçonnet espéra que Tony resterait avec eux le reste de la journée. Comme ça, ils pourraient jouer tous les trois ensemble.

Seulement le téléphone d'Harry avait sonné à peine quelques minutes après son arrivée, l'obligeant à repartir. Triste de voir son gardien repartir, Teddy passa pourtant une super journée avec son nouvel ami. Ils allèrent même voir un match de football du quartier. À la fin de la rencontre, et devant les yeux brillants de l'enfant, Tony lui promit de lui apprendre à jouer au football dès le lendemain.

_C'est pas une blague, hein ! s'exclama Teddy. Tu as promis pour demain, hein. Et une promesse et une promesse ! Et, est-ce que parrain peut venir lui aussi ? Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera à te battre même s'il n'a jamais joué avant. Il est très fort parrain, tu verras !

_Aller où et battre qui ?

La question venait d'Harry qui se trouvait derrière eux. Celui-ci, en rentrant à la maison, et ne voyant pas Teddy et le Pervers, s'était immédiatement lancé à leur recherche en se servant des sortilèges de localisation qu'il avait placés sur l'enfant. Pas qu'il pensa que Teddy était en danger avec l'agent DiNozzo, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. En effet, depuis la perte de tous ceux qu'il aimait, Harry avait développé une peur panique de perdre son filleul. Et avec un meurtrier d'enfants, en liberté, sa peur n'en était que plus grande. C'était pourquoi il avait placé autant de sortilèges de localisation sur l'enfant.

_ Jouer au foot ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Teddy. Tony a promis de nous apprendre à jouer au foot demain.

Harry lança un regard pas très commode sur l'agent qui lui rendit en retour un sourire resplendissant. On aurait dit qu'il venait de gagner au loto. Tout en souriant, Tony se dit que s'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas promis d'apprendre à Teddy le Football américain, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé apprendre à Potter comment plaquer les joueurs au sol. Mais ce n'est pas grave, se dit-il avec un sourire lubrique. Je trouverais bien un moyen de le plaquer au sol. Vivement demain. Oh oui, Tony était vraiment très chanceux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un petit com pour la route !

 **§ PROCHAINE PUBLICATION 28 SEPTEMBRE §**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 7**

Tony était sur un petit nuage. Et comme vous devez certainement l'avoir deviné, Harry Potter y était pour quelque chose. En effet, notre jeune Auror avait fini par « 'accepter »' l'invitation de Tony à faire une petite partie de football. Pour être honnête, le pauvre sorcier y avait été un peu contraint par un Teddy super excité, qui n'avait pas cessé de parler de cette partie durant tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée. Ne voulant pas faire de la peine à son filleul, Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui refuser ce petit plaisir. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le malheureux sorcier d'appréhender la rencontre, car son instinct lui disait que le « 'pervers »' allait commettre une autre stupidité qui l'obligerait à utiliser sa magie sur lui ou bien quelque chose y ressemblant, comme lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

Et ce fut dans cette perspective, qu'un Harry très méfiant et de mauvaise humeur, un Teddy rayonnant de joie et sautillant, ainsi qu'un Tony jubilant et aux pensées qui feraient rougir le Diable en personne, se rendirent sur le terrain de football de leur quartier le dimanche matin pour la première leçon de football des deux sorciers. Quand ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain de foot, ils trouvèrent quelques jeunes faisant partie du club du quartier en train de faire un petit match entre eux en guise d'entraînement. Ne voulant pas les déranger, ils allèrent s'installer sur un des bancs se trouvant tout autour du terrain pour regarder le match. Alors qu'ils suivaient la partie en commentant les passes et le jeu des joueurs tout en faisant quelques étirements, DiNozzo ne put résister à l'envie d'insister lourdement auprès de Harry, pour que ce dernier enlève le haut de son jogging, afin, selon l'agent, d'être plus à l'aise.

Et n'allez certainement pas vous imaginer que c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait reluquer les abdos si bien mis en valeur par le t-shirt extra moulant, et qui soulignait à la perfection le ventre finement musclé de Potter, que DiNozzo insistait autant pour que Harry retire sa veste. Car, non ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour ça ! Après près de trois longues minutes de persuasions et l'aide involontaire de Teddy qui trouvait l'acharnement de Tony à enlever le vêtement de son parrain très amusant, Harry finit par se résoudre, et retira le foutu gilet pour avoir la paix. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, DiNozzo s'empressa de se débarrasser du vêtement en sifflotant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, pensa extatiquement Tony : Dieu, le Diable ou les deux à la fois, sont de mon côté ! Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, comme pouvait-il interpréter la succession d'évènements qui l'avaient mené sur ce terrain avec le beau brun à lunettes ?

Qui que cela puisse être, DiNozzo ne le remerciera jamais assez pour lui avoir offert cette chance inestimable. Et comme pour parfaire cette dernière, Marie, la nounou de Teddy et non l'amante, fiancée ou femme de Potter, n'était pas dans les parages. Cette dernière avait décliné l'offre faite par Harry de les accompagner, en leur prétextant que cela ferait du bien de se retrouver entre hommes. De plus, le football n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, avait-elle conclu en les poussant dehors. Mais même si Tony était vraiment, mais alors, vraiment très heureux de se trouver sur ce terrain et impatient de rouler sur le gazon avec Harry, ce qui le mettait d'aussi bonne humeur était ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée. Et rien que d'évoquer cet évènement, Popol pointa le bout de son « 'nez »' pointu. Vous devez vous demander ce qui est à l'origine de l'euphorie de l'agent ?

Eh bien, la veille, après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Harry pour la leçon de football, DiNozzo n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, tellement il était excité par tous les scénarios de plus de dix-huit ans qui s'étaient mis à défiler dans son esprit en ébullition. Et ce fut pourquoi, à une heure très matinale, à comprendre que dès que le soleil s'était levé, l'agent, en tenue de sport, était allé sonner, avec un grand enthousiasme, à la porte de son cher et tendre voisin. Teddy et Marie ayant tous deux le sommeil très lourd, ce fut un Harry pas très commode et pas très bien réveillé qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Celui-ci avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et ne portait sur lui qu'un ridicule, mais tout du moins très sexy, petit boxer blanc qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Le jeune Potter, bien qu'il soit mince, avait un corps tout en muscle et en finesse. Et ce fut sur les superbes abdos de celui-ci que s'étaient fixés les yeux de notre ami DiNozzo en ce beau dimanche matin. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'ami Popol n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition. À partir de là, les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Comme au ralenti, une fois de plus, Popol avait pris les commandes du cerveau de Tony. Le policier s'était alors jeté sur les lèvres du pauvre sorcier sans défense et presque nu.

Celui-ci s'était étrangement laissé faire. Il était même allé jusqu'à répondre au baiser du Moldu. Guidé par le plaisir, encore un peu endormi, Harry avait pris une grande inspiration par le nez qui se trouvait en contact étroit avec la peau de l'autre homme et s'était enivré de son odeur. Il s'était ensuite agrippé avec force à DiNozzo. La bouche de Tony s'était ouverte avec empressement et sa langue s'était lancée à la recherche de celle du jeune sorcier. Quand cette dernière était entrée en contact avec l'autre, Tony s'était mis à la sucer avec une force et une avidité incroyables. Le baiser était rapidement devenu intense, profond et mouillé. De la salive était passée d'une bouche à l'autre durant l'échange.

L'échange avait été si palpitant, si avide, que cela avait donné l'impression que les deux hommes cherchaient à dévorer l'autre. Des frissons de plaisir avaient couru le long de la colonne vertébrale du sorcier jusqu'à ses oreilles, alors que des gémissements à faire rougir une catin s'étaient échappés de sa gorge. Son souffle avait commencé à devenir saccadé au fil des secondes, minutes qui s'étaient écoulées. Perdant complètement pied, submergé par le plaisir, Harry avait poussé Tony contre le mur de l'entrée de son appartement et s'était collé à lui avec sauvagerie. Il avait ensuite glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de celui-ci et commençait des caresses désordonnées et impatientes.

Rapidement, Tony avait inversé les positions, soulevé les mains de Harry pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, tout en glissant une jambe entre les cuisses de son voisin. Et là, lentement, méthodiquement, il avait entrepris un frottement langoureux sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Harry avait lâché un gémissement plus profond que les autres. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il était parvenu à se libérer de l'emprise de Tony et s'était empressé d'aller à la découverte du corps de ce dernier. Ses mains avaient fini par élire domicile sur le fessier ferme de Tony. Le sorcier, tout en malaxant ce dernier, avait attiré l'agent un peu plus vers lui afin d'accentuer la pression du genou de ce dernier sur son membre.

Leurs échanges auraient pu durer de longues minutes tant ils étaient passionnés, mais les choses en furent autrement. En effet, après près de cinq minutes de baisers, de caresses et de frottements, Harry avait fini par reprendre ses esprits. Les derniers restes de sommeil qui lui avaient fait baisser sa garde venaient de s'évaporer. Et sa conscience s'était réveillée. Prenant conscience de ce qui se passait, le sorcier, horrifié par sa conduite, avait repoussé, avec une certaine brusquerie, DiNozzo, qui s'était retrouvé postérieur au sol, bras et jambes écartés ; laissant une vue parfaite sur le désir plus qu'évident de celui-ci. Essoufflé comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint, DiNozzo, une expression extatique sur le visage, s'était employé à retrouver une respiration normale tout en passant lubriquement la langue sur ses lèvres.

En retour, Harry lui avait lancé un regard torve tout en essuyant sa bouche de son avant-bras dans une vaine tentative pour effacer la trace des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger. En réponse, Tony l'avait reluqué avec une envie si grande, qu'Harry avait eu très chaud ; ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de dresser son membre qui venait juste de se mettre au repos. Oui, le sorcier avait été, un court instant, si troublé par l'image érotique que lui avait envoyé DiNozzo à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait pu contenir l'excitation que cela avait éveillée en lui. Pourtant, il s'en était remis en quelques secondes seulement. En effet, pour combattre l'excitation malvenue, le sorcier avait secoué la tête pour s'aider à reprendre contenance, avant de lâchement tourner le dos à Tony pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais avant de s'éloigner de lui, il lui avait dit sur un ton très menaçant :

_ Si à l'avenir vous venez à refaire une chose aussi stupide, je vous promets de vous le faire amèrement regretter.

Il lui avait ensuite lancé un regard bien polaire par-dessus son épaule afin de bien faire passer le message, puis s'en était allé dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Quand le dos de Harry avait disparu de son champ de vision, Tony, les membres encore tremblants de ce qu'il venait de vivre, avait laissé un sourire prédateur prendre place sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par les récents évènements. Une joie et une impatience fiévreuses l'avaient pris suite à la menace d'Harry. Il avait tellement, tellement hâte de le mettre dans son lit, qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser. Et le petit aperçu qu'il venait d'avoir ne faisait rien pour calmer son impatience. Jamais encore, DiNozzo n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un que de Potter à cet instant. Et jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un qu'il l'avait fait avec lui.

Tony avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais désirer quelqu'un d'autre que Potter, car ce dernier avait sur lui les effets d'une drogue. Et c'était si intense, que s'il pouvait réfléchir clairement, DiNozzo viendrait à prendre peur de l'attraction que l'agent exerçait sur lui. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, Tony ne savait plus comment réfléchir. Son cerveau était aux abonnés absents ces derniers jours. Mais tout cela était très loin des préoccupations de l'agent. Effectivement, ce qui occupait l'esprit de DiNozzo à ce moment-là, c'était de trouver un moyen de remettre ça avec Harry, car dans sa tête il n'y avait aucun doute : ils allaient remettre le couvercle. Bientôt ! Oui, très bientôt, ce séduisant, aguichant, et succulent Potter, allait finir dans son lit, là où était sa place. Loin de lui faire peur, la menace du sorcier n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus attractif pour Tony.

Et ce fut avec la conviction de faire d'Harry son amant dans les jours à venir, que Tony s'était remis sur ses pieds en échafaudant des plans plus saugrenus les uns que les autres afin de parvenir à ses fins. Maintenant, comme vous devez vous en doutez, les baisers échangés avec Harry sont la raison pour laquelle Tony est actuellement sur un petit nuage. Une demi-heure après que Tony ait sonné à la porte de la petite famille de sorciers, les deux hommes et l'enfant, en tenue de sport, avec un ballon bien rond entre les mains de Teddy, avaient quitté l'appartement de l'Auror. Il va sans dire qu'Harry était un peu, beaucoup, tendu. Celui-ci avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter d'adresser la parole à Tony, car il était trop embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Tony au contraire, avait de son côté, fait le maximum pour le faire parler, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur du sorcier, car le Moldu n'avait pas hésité une seconde à utiliser Teddy pour parvenir à ses fins.

Une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivée sur le terrain de football, Teddy, impatient de commencer sa leçon, tira les deux adultes sur une partie du terrain non utilisé par les jeunes et exigea que Tony lui explique les règles du jeu. Tony, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres dû à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant, se plaça à genoux devant le petit garçon afin d'être à sa hauteur pour lui donner les explications qu'il demandait.

_ Alors, pour commencer, il faut savoir que le football européen se joue uniquement avec les jambes, les pieds, la tête et la poitrine contrairement au football américain qui se joue avec les mains. Une équipe est composée de onze joueurs, dont dix joueurs et un gardien de but. L'objectif pour gagner un match, comme tu as pu le voir hier, c'est de marquer plus de buts que l'adversaire en envoyant le ballon dans les buts de l'équipe opposée. Seul le gardien de but, lorsqu'il se trouve dans la surface de réparation, a le droit de toucher le ballon avec les mains ou avec le bras. Le jeu est normalement surveillé par un arbitre et deux arbitres assistants ou juges de touche, chargés de signaler les hors-jeu et les sorties de ballon en touche et en corner...

Tony continua ainsi d'expliquer les règles du jeu au petit garçon sous l'oreille attentive et intéressée de son parrain. Quand les deux sorciers saisirent à peu près le règlement, tous les trois entamèrent un petit match sur la zone libre. Harry, comme Teddy l'avait prédit la veille, se montra très doué et prit un malin plaisir à faire courir Tony. Son aisance, sa rapidité et sa technique attirèrent les regards et l'admiration des jeunes sur le terrain qui vinrent rapidement lui demander de se joindre à eux pour le match en cours. Et avant que le sorcier n'ait eu le temps de refuser, Teddy tout excité de voir son parrain disputer un vrai match, l'encouragea… en fait, le poussa carrément en direction des jeunes pour qu'il puisse prendre part au jeu.

À midi, Marie leur apporta des sandwichs faits maison qu'ils mangèrent sur le terrain en compagnie des jeunes et de leur coach qui tenta de persuader Harry de rejoindre le club adulte du quartier dont il était aussi le coach. Harry refusa poliment en lui disant que son travail ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour cela. Le Moldu trouva cela dommage, mais comprit tout de même. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retenter sa chance plusieurs fois durant le repas. Après avoir mangé, Marie ramena Teddy à la maison afin qu'il puisse faire une petite sieste tandis que Harry et DiNozzo convinrent de rejouer un autre match avec l'équipe avant de repartir. Et ce ne fut que sur les coups de dix-sept heures qu'ils prirent le chemin de retour.

Harry devait s'avouer qu'il avait passé une excellente journée au cours de laquelle, il s'était découvert une passion autre que le Quidditch. Avant de quitter les jeunes et leur coach, Harry s'était renseigné auprès d'eux pour inscrire Teddy au club des juniors. Il apprit que c'était aussi le coach qui s'occupait de ce club aussi. En fait, c'était lui qui s'occupait de tous les clubs de football du quartier en compagnie de trois autres coachs. Ainsi, il fut convenu que même si Teddy qui n'avait pas encore l'âge requis, six ans, pour intégrer le junior de premier niveau, allait tout de même pouvoir être inscrit, car il semblait avoir les mêmes dispositions que son parrain pour le sport.

En échange de l'inscription de Teddy, le Moldu fit promettre à Harry de revenir jouer avec les jeunes le week-end suivant. Tony s'empressa de s'inviter sans aucune honte. Et pour répondre au regard noir que lui lança Harry, il se dépêcha de dire qu'il viendrait pour tenir compagnie à Teddy pour que Harry puisse jouer sans s'inquiéter pour le petit garçon. Et pour couper l'herbe sous les pieds d'Harry, il ajouta que comme Marie n'aimait pas le foot, cela serait cruel de la faire venir pour ça. Harry accepta du bout des lèvres en voyant la joie que cela donnait à Teddy.

En quittant Harry sur le palier de sa porte, DiNozzo était toujours sur son petit nuage en retournant à son appartement. En ouvrant sa porte, l'agent ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Gibbs tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Celui-ci, un verre d'eau à la main, lisait un journal. Il ne sembla aucunement embarrassé de se trouver dans un logement qui ne lui appartenait pas et où il n'avait pas été invité. Bien au contraire, Gibbs se contenta de faire un signe en direction de DiNozzo, l'invitant à aller prendre place sur l'autre fauteuil. Celui-ci, bien trop conditionné par des années passées à suivre les ordres de son supérieur, se glissa docilement sur le siège sans poser la moindre question. Durant une longue minute, ils se contentèrent de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Ce fut Gibbs qui se décida à briser le silence.

_ Nous devons parler Tony, tu en as conscience ? déclara-t-il.

_ De quoi patron ? Demande celui-ci mal à l'aise et en faisant l'ignorant.

_ De monsieur Potter.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire sur lui. Il me paraît être un bon agent d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir de lui, dit Tony rapidement. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune, mais je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien. Je...

_ C'est bon Tony ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux qu'on parle, le coupa Gibbs.

_ Non, non ! Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites allusion patron, nia honteusement Tony.

_ Puisqu'il faut en arriver là, dit Gibbs dans un soupir, je vais aller droit au but. Je veux parler de ta petite obsession pour un certain type d'homme. Je veux que nous parlions de ton obsession dangereuse pour l'agent Potter, expliqua Gibbs.

Tony baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Son pied se mit à battre la mesure sur le tapis sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, car il était bien trop nerveux.

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi ni contre Potter que je fais ça, mais je dois te demander de mettre fin à cela, de mettre de la distance entre vous deux.

_ Je… je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, patron, répondit honnêtement Tony.

_ Pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire, car il est hors de question que ce qui est arrivé avec Alejandro se reproduise ici avec ce gamin. Je ne tiens pas à revivre cela une seconde fois, Tony. Une m'a largement suffi. Comprends que je tiens à toi, c'est pour cela que je te fais cette demande.

_ J'entends ce que vous dites patron, mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois et toute ma volonté, je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je sais que cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je le connais, mais je sens du plus profond de mes tripes qu'il va m'être impossible de m'éloigner de lui. J'ai la conviction que c'est lui que je cherche depuis tout ce temps. Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Alejandro. Il est différent de lui.

Gibbs le regarda attentivement avant de hocher la tête avec résistance.

_ Si c'est bien ce que tu ressens, je vais te laisser une chance de me prouver le contraire. Cependant, si je commence à avoir un seul doute sur le bienfondé de cette décision, je préviens immédiatement ton père, car je ne peux pas te laisser mettre ta vie en danger une seconde fois. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère réussisse cette fois à te faire revenir. Donc, sois prudent.

Et sur cette déclaration, Gibbs se leva et s'en alla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le même jour dans les bureaux du NCIS, une jeune femme en manque de sommeil et droguée à la caféine, se tenait devant un ordinateur. Cette dernière avait un sourire de dément aux lèvres et ricanait comme une folle. Soudainement, elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire une chorégraphie de la victoire faite de mouvements irréguliers, étranges. La jeune femme en question se trouve être nulle autre que la jeune analyste du NCIS, Abigaïl Sciuto. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans cet état proche de la folie, vous demandez- vous ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle venait finalement de faire deux découvertes qui allaient changer sa vie à jamais.

Mais quelles étaient-elles ? Alors, la première était qu'elle venait de trouver la preuve vivante de ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné exister sa vie durant : l'existence d'un monde caché. Un monde rempli d'êtres magiques : le monde sorcier. La seconde découverte que l'analyste avait faite, était au sujet du mystérieux agent Potter. En effet, Abby venait de comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas parvenue à obtenir des informations sur le nouvel agent : c'était parce que ce dernier était l'un d'eux. Harry Potter était un sorcier ! Il était un sorcier ! Et dire qu'elle avait presque failli passer à côté de ça ! Heureusement qu'elle était parvenue à se souvenir de l'occasion où elle avait entendu parler de Potter pour la première fois.

Après plusieurs nuits et jours passés à se torturer les méninges pour trouver où elle avait entendu le nom de Potter, la réponse lui était finalement venue d'un coup et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. En effet, alors qu'elle se lamentait pour la énième fois sur le manque d'indices pouvant les aider à trouver l'assassin qui s'en prenait à de pauvres familles sans défense, elle avait eu un flashback. Abby s'était vue transporter mentalement au cœur d'un souvenir remontant à son adolescence. Elle s'était vue allongée sur le tapis de sa vieille voisine, madame Anne Boleyn, chez qui, elle avait appris l'existence de la magie. Dans son souvenir, elle tenait un journal en papier classique en noir et blanc, sauf que contrairement aux journaux habituels, dans celui qu'elle lisait, les photographies bougeaient telles des images sur les tableaux d'affichages publicitaires. La petite Abby du souvenir lisait un article intitulé : HARRY POTTER « PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX ». Il y avait sous le titre, la photo d'un jeune adolescent avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, portant des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front.

Alors que les images relatives à cette réminiscence se dissipaient lentement de sa mémoire, Abby eut le temps de noter le nom du journal en question. Quand le flashback se fut dissipé, Abby s'était jeté sur son ordinateur. Et après des heures de recherches sur internet, elle avait enfin déniché ce qu'elle cherchait : un blog mentionnant le journal où elle avait lu l'article. Le blog appartenait à un jeune homme du nom de Dean Thomas qui se disait être un sorcier de sang-mêlé. Le blog avait plusieurs articles du journal La Gazette du sorcier. En quelques clics, Abby était parvenue à trouver l'article qu'elle cherchait si désespérément. Et c'est cette découverte qui est à l'origine de la danse de la victoire d'Abby. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, on peut lire ceci :

 ** _« HARRY POTTER "PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX"_**

 ** _(NdA : passage tiré du livre Harry Potter trouvé sur internet)_**

 ** _Le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est instable et potentiellement dangereux, écrit Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. Des témoignages alarmants concernant l'étrange comportement d'Harry Potter font douter de sa capacité à participer à une compétition aussi exigeante que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On peut même se demander s'il est véritablement apte à fréquenter l'école Poudlard._**

 ** _La Gazette du sorcier est en mesure de révéler en exclusivité à ses lecteurs que Potter est sujet à des évanouissements réguliers et qu'on l'entend souvent se plaindre de douleurs à la cicatrice qu'il porte au front (souvenir du mauvais sort par lequel Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le tuer). Lundi dernier, en pleine leçon de divination, l'envoyée spéciale de La Gazette du sorcier a vu Potter quitter la classe en toute hâte en affirmant que sa cicatrice lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse continuer à suivre le cours._**

 ** _D'après des experts de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il est possible que le cerveau de Potter ait été affecté par l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et que son insistance à se plaindre d'une douleur à sa cicatrice soit en fait une manifestation de sa profonde confusion mentale. "Il pourrait même s'agir d'une simulation, déclare un spécialiste, une façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui."_**

 ** _La Gazette du sorcier a cependant découvert certains faits inquiétants qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a soigneusement cachés au public._**

 ** _"Potter parle le Fourchelang, révèle Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se faisaient attaquer sans arrêt et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un club de duel et envoyer un serpent sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien entendu. Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loups-garous et des géants. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir."_**

 ** _Le Fourchelang, qui donne la faculté de converser avec les serpents, est depuis longtemps considéré comme une pratique de magie noire. Et il est vrai que le plus célèbre expert en Fourchelang de notre temps n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Un membre de la Ligue de défense contre la magie noire, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, déclare que, selon lui, quiconque parle le Fourchelang devrait "faire l'objet d'une enquête. Personnellement, j'aurais les plus grands soupçons à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler avec les serpents. Les serpents sont en effet utilisés dans les pires pratiques de la magie noire et sont historiquement associés aux adeptes des forces du Mal". De même, "quiconque recherche la compagnie de créatures aussi malfaisantes que les loups-garous et les géants a forcément un goût prononcé pour la violence"._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore devrait sans nul doute se demander s'il est bien raisonnable qu'un garçon présentant une telle personnalité soit autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains craignent en effet que Potter ait recours à la magie noire dans une tentative désespérée pour remporter le tournoi, dont la troisième tâche doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui même. »_**

La lecture de l'article dont elle avait oublié le contenu laissa Abby sur sa faim. Au lieu de répondre à ses questions, celui-ci amena une myriade d'autres interrogations telles que : Qui pouvait être Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom que Potter avait vaincu ? C'était quoi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Où se trouvait l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, et est-ce que seuls les sorciers y avaient accès ? Potter parlait-il vraiment aux serpents ? Celles-là et bien d'autres encore. Et pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions, Abby se fit la promesse que même si elle devait aller jusqu'à forcer Potter à lui donner des réponses, elle obtiendrait ces dernières. Cependant, même si elle avait la volonté de le faire, la question était : Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour l'obliger à tout lui révéler ?

En attendant de trouver le moyen de parvenir à ses fins, Abby se fit un devoir de parcourir le site web en son entier. En plus des articles de La Gazette du sorcier, le blog donnait une flopée d'informations sur le monde des sorciers. Néanmoins, comme l'auteur utilisait des mots et références inconnus de la jeune femme, cette dernière fut rapidement perdue. Après avoir lu un dernier article, Abby jeta un coup la dernière mise à jour. Le blog était inactif depuis presque neuf ans maintenant. Abby se demanda distraitement pourquoi, tandis que son excitation retombée. Et ce fut avec cette question en tête qu'elle s'écroula comme une masse sur son bureau. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil bien mérité.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry était très perturbé par quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement et même de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. En fait, pour être honnête, Harry était perturbé par son voisin et collègue, Antony DiNozzo. Cette espèce de vil obsédé sexuel, avait, par il ne savait quel moyen, réussit à passer la barrière qu'il avait érigée entre lui et le reste du monde qui le rendait indifférent à tout, sauf à son filleul et son travail. Déjà qu'il se méfiait du zigoto au comportement suspect, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à se rendre visible auprès de Harry, le niveau de méfiance de ce dernier avait fait un grand bond en avant. Et tout cela, c'était la faut du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec cet infâme individu, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se servir de son filleul pour l'obliger à accepter sa présence auprès d'eux le dimanche. Et non seulement le pervers était parvenu à obtenir une réponse à son baiser, mais lui avait aussi fait découvrir une nouvelle passion : le football. Se découvrir une nouvelle passion pour un sport autre que le Quidditch aurait dû rendre Harry heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

En vérité, c'était tout le contraire. Au lieu d'éprouver de la joie d'avoir passé une belle journée grâce à Tony (la meilleure journée qu'il avait vécu depuis très, très longtemps), Harry éprouvait de la peur. Une peur viscérale qui lui donnait envie de plier bagages, prendre le premier avion et retourner se terrer chez lui en Angleterre. Harry voulait aller se cacher loin de Tony et des émotions indésirables qu'il déclenchait en lui par sa seule présence. S'il ne se sentait pas obligé d'arrêter la chose qui avait pris l'apparence de Sirius pour commettre des horreurs, Harry serait déjà en route pour l'aéroport. Ne pouvant fuir de cette manière, mais refusant que l'agent soit plus présent dans sa vie et celle de son filleul qu'il ne l'était actuellement, Harry ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire : mettre rapidement de la distance entre eux avant que cela ne devienne dangereux pour lui et Teddy.

Le sorcier ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui pour avoir pris du plaisir à embrasser cet obsédé sexuel ; et pour être franc, il ne voulait en aucun cas le découvrir, parce que cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour. Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Dire qu'il avait eu un mal fou à se détacher de l'agent, Harry se faisait honte. S'il n'était pas parvenu à repousser le Moldu, le sorcier ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver par la suite. Marie ou Teddy aurait pu les surprendre dans une position très embarrassante. Et lui, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il avait vraiment été inconscient. Et rien que pour cela, il se devait de s'éloigner de cet homme. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de limiter les contacts entre eux deux, car Harry refusait de donner l'opportunité à DiNozzo de briser un peu plus sa barrière.

Il se refusait à accorder de l'importance à un autre être vivant autre que Teddy. Le sorcier était très bien comme ça, seul et indifférent. Teddy et son travail lui suffisaient amplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un ou d'autre chose dans sa vie, parce qu'Harry avait durement appris que l'attachement aux autres n'apportait que douleur et regret, rien d'autre. L'Auror avait déjà trop donné pour risquer une autre blessure dûe à la perte d'un être cher. Et s'il ne prenait pas garde, ne prenait pas les mesures qu'il fallait, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver avec le Moldu. Et Harry ne pouvait permettre que cela arrive.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête que le sorcier quitta sa chambre, puis son appartement pour aller sonner à la porte de son voisin à une heure avancée de la nuit. Celui-ci qui était sous la douche, mit quelques minutes avant de lui ouvrir la porte. En découvrant qui était venu sonner à sa porte à vingt-trois heures, un sourire lubrique et prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres de DiNozzo. Harry quant à lui, à la vue de son voisin, en oublia presque les raisons de sa venue. Effectivement, DiNozzo était pieds nus, ne portait qu'une minuscule serviette blanche attachée précairement et très bas sur ses hanches ; il avait encore les cheveux mouillés desquels, quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient pour aller se perdre sur le torse nu de l'agent avant de disparaître sous la minuscule serviette. Le Moldu était un appel au sexe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : chapitre 8**

DiNozzo n'en croyait pas sa chance. Son si beau et bandant voisin de palier se tenait là, devant sa porte, au milieu de la nuit. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Tony fut : « Bordel, qu'il est adorable avec cet air de stupeur peint sur son visage !» La seconde pensée de Tony fut : « Dieu, s'il continue à me reluquer comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien ! » Effectivement, Harry le détaillait de haut en bas avec une fascination évidente. Le regard du sorcier était si intense que DiNozzo était sur le point de céder à la tentation de lui sauter dessus quand Harry se reprit. Il se racla la gorge avec un peu trop de force avant de demander au Moldu s'il pouvait entrer.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois et s'empressa de s'écarter de la porte pour permettre à Harry d'entrer dans son appartement. Ensuite, après avoir fermé la porte, l'agent du NCIS indiqua le salon. Harry se dirigea vers ce dernier d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui était un peu hésitant. Tony lui emboîta le pas avec une expression pleine de perversité sur le visage. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte, car si cela avait été le cas, le sorcier l'aurait certainement maudit en se fichant de briser la loi sur le secret magique. Arrivé au salon, Tony, en bon hôte, demanda à son voisin s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Bien entendu, Harry déclina l'offre poliment.

Tony n'insista pas et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil que Gibbs avait occupé un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Harry quant à lui, était installé sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence durant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

_Que me voulez-vous exactement, agent DiNozzo ?

_ Vraiment pas grand-chose, commença Tony avec un sourire en coin.

_ Mais encore ? L'incita à poursuivre Harry qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse, mais qui pourtant, l'encouragea.

_ Eh bien, je te veux nu, allongé dans mon lit, dans une posture aguichante, n'attendant que mon bon vouloir.

Les mots furent dit avec un sérieux désespérant et avec le sourire en plus. Harry en tomba presque de son siège tant le culot et l'obscénité du Moldu étaient sans limite. Après avoir regretté de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette avec lui, Harry se félicita d'avoir refusé de prendre une boisson, car s'il n'avait pas été en train de la boire, l'aurait recraché à la seconde ou bien il se serait étouffé avec le liquide. Vraiment, ce Moldu aurait bien besoin d'une potion pour lutter contre sa libido anormale ! pensa sérieusement Harry. Une potion ou bien un sortilège qui le priverait de sa virilité superflue.

_ Pardon ! Que venez-vous de dire, le pervers ? finit par dire Harry d'une voix polaire, après s'être suffisamment calmé et convaincu que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de castrer l'obsédé sans manière.

_Rien ! Absolument rien ! Je ne faisais que plaisanter, tenta de se rétracter Tony suite au regard effrayant que lui lança Harry par la suite. En fait, ce que je veux, c'est de devenir ami avec vous. Simplement ami et rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace qu'il voulut faire passer pour un sourire engageant.

_Vraiment !? Dit Harry, ne croyant nullement à ses mensonges.

Non, mais il me prend pour un débile là ou quoi ? pensa Harry en regrettant un peu plus de ne pas avoir amené sa baguette avec lui. Un petit Doloris ne devrait pas faire de mal à l'idiot, se persuada-t-il ensuite.

_Absolument, c'est la stricte vérité ! acquiesça Tony avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

C'est qu'il ne voulait pas rendre son futur amant un peu plus méfiant avec lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce fut pourquoi, tout en assurant Harry de sa bonne foi, qu'il lui fit un sourire tellement innocent et rempli de tellement de fausse sincérité, que si Harry n'avait pas été le témoin de sa lubricité, il l'aurait cru sur parole. Abasourdi par l'audace de l'agent, Harry le fusilla du regard avec une méfiance redoublée. Ce Moldu était vraiment dangereux. Il devait rapidement s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne lui communique sa perversité, songea Harry avec détermination. Alors qu'il se disait cela, le regard du sorcier fut attiré en direction des cuisses entrouvertes de Tony. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur le membre viril du Moldu que la minuscule serviette que ce dernier avait enroulée autour des hanches ne parvenait pas à couvrir complètement. Le rouge montant aux joues du sorcier qui tenta tant bien que mal, de détourner son regard, de l'incroyable panorama que lui offrait son voisin, pour le porter sur le visage de ce dernier.

Cependant, avant qu'Harry ne puisse détourner ses yeux, son pervers de voisin remarqua son manège, et guidé par son petit démon intérieur, il écarta tout naturellement un peu plus les jambes pour lui offrir une meilleure vue sur son service trois pièces. Et sans trop de surprise, Popol ne tarda pas à se mettre au garde à vous. Constatant le manège de Tony et la réaction de Popol, Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et comme si son siège était soudainement devenu inconfortable, il se leva de celui-ci en vitesse. Puis, sans aucune honte, il dit adieu au fameux courage des Gryffondor et amorça un début de retraite en direction de la porte. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre cette dernière, Tony, plus rapide que lui, lui bloqua le passage en se mettant entre lui et la sortie.

_ Vous partez déjà, agent Potter, alors que notre petite conversation vient tout juste de commencer ? questionna Tony d'une voix séductrice en prenant la main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander ? Ajouta-t-il en portant la main du sorcier à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour simplement me demander ce que j'attends de vous, poursuivit-il en posant un doigt sur la mâchoire droite de Harry pour y suivre les lignes de cette dernière. Etes-vous certain que vous n'aviez pas autre chose en tête ? dit encore Tony avant de se baisser pour capturer les lèvres de son collègue.

Au grand désespoir de Harry, les mots et les gestes de Tony le rendirent sa voix et incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'était comme si le Moldu l'avait hypnotisé, envouté même. Et le baiser ne faisait rien pour mettre fin à cet ensorcèlement. Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se perdre dans celui-ci, dans les bras du Moldu. Après plusieurs minutes d'échange passionné, Harry parvint difficilement à se séparer de Tony pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qui tremblait dangereusement, il bafouilla tout en essayant de récupérer sa main en vain, un :

_ N'avez...n'avez-vous pas...pas dit...que vous vouliez...que nous ne soyons...que de simples amis.

_ Exactement, acquiesça Tony en portant un à un les doigts du sorcier à sa bouche pour les caresser de sa langue rose et mutine. Mais, vois-tu _bellezza_ , il y a différents types d'amitié dans la vie. Il y a l'amitié par intérêt mutuel ou individuel que deux ou plusieurs personnes partagent dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose. C'est ce que les gens appellent une amitié superficielle, susurra Tony en volant un autre baiser à Harry avant de poursuivre. Nous avons aussi l'amitié vertueuse qui peut naître entre deux individus ayant le même caractère, qui tissent des liens privilégiés qui surpassent ceux qui les unissent aux autres personnes. C'est que nous appelons une amitié sincère, souffla le Moldu directement à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration tout en luttant contre les tremblements qui traversaient son corps. Des tremblements dûs à la proximité du Moldu.

_ Et pour finir, dit Tony en attirant le corps de Harry vers le sien, tu as l'amitié sexuelle. Plus communément appelé, sexfriend. Là il est question d'un partenariat sexuel, mais sur un fond d'amitié. C'est une relation alliant la confiance, le bien-être, l'harmonie, la tendresse et le partage, murmura Tony au creux de l'oreille de Harry alors que sa main se glissait sous le débardeur du sorcier qui frissonna délicieusement au contact de la main du Moldu. Un sexfriend, poursuivit Tony d'une voix langoureuse, est un ami avec qui on partage de bons moments sous la couette et des fous rires.

L'agent du NCIS termina son explication en passant ses deux bras autour des hanches d'Harry pour l'approcher encore plus près de lui, bien trop près même. Il le rapprocha tant de lui, que le sorcier pouvait sentir la dure virilité de ce dernier contre sa jambe.

_ As-tu une idée de laquelle de ces amitiés je désire partager avec toi, _bellezza_ ? demanda Tony en rapprochant sa bouche de celle de l'Auror.

_ Euh... la deuxième. Lâche difficilement Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux hypnotisant de Tony.

_ Non, _bellezza_ ! Essaye encore, sourit DiNozzo en passant le bout de sa langue sur le contour des lèvres de Harry.

_ La…la première, souffla sans aucune conviction Harry, la gorge sèche en passant la langue sur ses lèvres humides et un peu gonflées suite aux baisers échangés avec DiNozzo.

_Non ! Tu as encore faux _bellezza_.

Et sur cette déclaration, il recapture les lèvres du sorcier. Un échange sauvage, humide, profond, sensuel et fougueux s'ensuivit. Tony incita le sorcier à ouvrir la bouche afin qu'il puisse glisser sa langue. Celle-ci partit à la rencontre de celle d'Harry. Elles se rejoignirent et s'entrelacèrent dans des mouvements circulaires pour ensuite se titiller le palais et l'intérieur des joues. Sans hésitation, Tony mélangea leurs salives ensemble. Le baiser perdura. Ils jouèrent avec leur langue, leurs lèvres et leurs dents pendant plusieurs minutes. À un moment, alors que Tony grignotait délicatement la lèvre inférieure de l'Auror en poussant de petits soupirs de plaisir et de bien-être, son souffle devint un peu court et saccadé. Tout en grignotant les lèvres de Harry, Tony baladait ses mains un peu calleuses sur le corps de son partenaire.

Popol, dressé fièrement telle une lance de combat, se frottait sur la cuisse d'Harry avec enthousiasme. Dans sa joie d'être aussi auprès de son fantasme, Popol, fit tomber la ridicule petite serviette qui tenait précairement sur les hanches de l'agent du NCIS. Le bruissement de cette dernière tombant au sol eut le mérite de sortir Harry des brumes du plaisir dans lesquelles Tony l'avait plongé. Et comme avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le matin, le sorcier repoussa brusquement DiNozzo, puis porta sa main à ses lèvres rougies par leurs échanges. Ensuite, il lança un regard plein de reproches et de colère vers Tony qui était à demi allongé, sur ses deux coudes, et complètement nu, au sol. Il portait sur Harry un regard de braise et se pourléchait les lèvres avec satisfaction.

_ Espèce de sac à puces plein de poux ! s'écria soudainement Harry. Si tu recommences une fois de plus, je te change en bouse d'hippogriffe !

Et sur cette étrange menace, il prit la fuite en claquant la porte tout en se maudissant d'être venu se jeter dans la gueule du dragon. Tony, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides avant de se laisser retomber en arrière avec aise.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans un appartement luxueux de New York, au milieu d'une nuit sans lune, un homme portant un costume trois-pièces noir de haute facture se tenait debout devant une des nombreuses grandes fenêtrres vitrées de ce dernier. Les yeux braqués au loin, l'homme avait l'air pensif. Derrière lui, assis à demi allongé sur un canapé, un autre homme devant avoir entre vingt-six et trente ans, brun, aux yeux verts et portant une paire de lunettes, jouait avec l'effigie d'une sorte de poupée faite de fils, de cheveux et de tissu. Sur la tête plate de la poupée, le concepteur avait collé une photo ressemblant étrangement Antony DiNozzo. Un Tony bien plus jeune de quelques années.

L'homme s'amusait à faire danser la poupée dans les airs en chantonnant une douce mélodie empreinte de mélancolie. De temps en temps, il portait la poupée à ses lèvres pour lui donner des petits bisous en rigolant bêtement. Alors qu'il chantait avec insouciance, l'homme qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre porta son regard sur celui qui était sur le canapé. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis, se rapprocha de l'autre. Arrivé à la sa hauteur, il s'installa sur la table base qui faisait face au canapé. Durant une longue minute, il étudia l'homme à lunette ainsi que la poupée. Une grimace de dégoût se dessina finalement sur son visage quand il se rendit compte que la poupée était d'une saleté repoussante.

_ Alejandro, mon cher frère, commença l'homme en costume trois-pièces en direction de celui à lunettes. Il est temps de nous mettre en route.

L'homme ne reçut aucune réponse de son frère.

_ Mon frère, nous ne pouvons pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, car tu sais à quel point il peut être susceptible lorsqu'il est contrarié.

Il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse de l'autre.

_ Si nous ne nous rendons pas là-bas pour la réunion, il pourrait changer d'avis sur ton petit agent et décider de le tuer. Et s'il meurt, tu ne pourras plus le revoir, car malgré tous tes pouvoirs, il t'est impossible de ramener les morts à la vie, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Cette fois, il parvint à obtenir une réaction de son frère. Celui-ci cessa de jouer avec la poupée et se redressa en position assise. Il posa ensuite son beau regard émeraude sur son frère aîné et lui dit d'une voix où perçait une touche de folie :

_ S'il ose faire du mal à mon Tony, s'écria Alejandro, je le renvoie d'où il vient. Je le renverrais dans cette arche maudite d'où nous l'avons aidé à sortir, et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais en ressortir, poursuivit vicieusement Alejandro. Tony est à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de me le prendre, ajouta Alejandro en regardant la poupée avec amour et folie.

L'autre fixa son frère avec pitié, mais aussi peur. Une peur viscérale qu'il parvenait difficilement à cacher.

En effet, suite à son éclat de colère, une étrange brume grisâtre s'éleva dans les airs et entoura Alejandro tel un cocon protecteur. La brume rampa sur le sol et se rependit au travers de toute la pièce. Avec son apparition, un son strident, presque agonisant même, s'éleva dans les airs. Le son venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois et donnait des sueurs froides au frère d'Alejandro qui n'était pourtant pas de ceux qui s'effrayaient facilement. Était-ce un son animal ou humain ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il fixait son petit frère avec horreur. La réponse à sa question intérieure ne fut pas longue à lui venir, car à cet instant précis, un hurlement inhumain retentit dans toute la pièce. Tous les poils de son corps se dressèrent suite au hurlement. C'est humain, fut la seule chose cohérente que son cerveau parvint à lui dire.

_ Allons y Cyrion, dit brusquement Alejandro d'une voix douce, alors que la brume se dispersait. Tony m'attend. Je suis si impatient de le revoir après toutes ces années passées loin de lui.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de son aîné, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Cyrion prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de la frayeur qu'il venait d'éprouver avant de suivre son petit frère d'un pas incertain et tremblant. Dieu, qu'il voudrait être n'importe où qu'ici, mais il ne le pouvait pas au risque d'y perdre la vie, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Pauvre DiNozzo, j'espère que ta protection sera encore meilleure cette fois que la fois dernière songea-t-il ensuite avec pitié.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce lundi matin, quand Gibbs fit son entrée dans les locaux du NCIS, il était très pensif et distrait. La veille, en rentrant chez lui après sa petite visite de chez l'agent DiNozzo, il avait trouvé un message posé sur la table de sa cuisine qui l'attendait. Le message était écrit sur un beau parchemin fait d'une grande feuille d'arbre, à la fois très résistante, épaisse et souple, enroulée et fermée par un sceau émeraude fait à la cire. Gibbs avait été attiré par la feuille grâce à la lueur verte émise par le sceau en pénétrant dans la cuisine. L'agent spécial n'avait pas été surpris par la présence de celui-ci, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait de tels messages. Sans attendre, il s'en était saisi et avait brisé le sceau pour lire son contenu.

 ** _Mon cher ami,_**

 ** _Je vous écris cette missive afin de vous prévenir que Diamante a lu les cartes pour notre fils comme elle le fait chaque année à la même date._**

 ** _Et mon cher ami, les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes bonnes, car, même s'il semblerait que notre petit sera amené à trouver l'amour cette année, il court aussi un grand danger. Un danger inconnu et venant de son passé._**

 ** _Sa mère et moi-même savons que nous t'avons déjà beaucoup demandé et que tu as déjà fait énormément pour nous et notre petit, mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, veiller sur lui cette fois encore ? Pourrais-tu garder notre fils en vie cette fois aussi ?_**

 ** _Amitié_**

 ** _Abbondanzio Domizio_**

Après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, Gibbs avait poussé un gémissement de désespoir. Comme si cette étrange série de meurtres et l'obsession malsaine de DiNozzo pour l'agent anglais ne suffisaient pas ! avait pensé Gibbs en se faisant un café. Au moins, avait-il tenté de se réconforter en prenant le chemin du sous-sol, grâce à cette missive, il semblerait que l'attirance obsessionnelle de Tony n'allait pas leur amener des problèmes tels qu'une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ou comportement indécent. Enfin, s'il s'avère que Potter est ce fameux amour que DiNozzo doit rencontrer cette année, avait-il ajouté après réflexion. Mais avec la chance qu'avait Tony, cette possibilité était très plausible. Après un autre soupir, Gibbs s'était mis à travailler sur son bateau tout en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec les parents biologiques de Tony.

À cette époque Gibbs devait avoir dans les vingt-quatre ou vingt-six ans, quand il fit leur connaissance. Cela s'était produit lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné et qui avait obligé son équipe à se disperser afin d'avoir une chance de survie. Après plusieurs jours de fuite dans un pays hostile, et qu'il avait été sur le point de semer ses poursuiveurs, ses derniers l'avaient repéré et pris en chasse au cœur d'une dangereuse forêt tropicale. Grâce à son entrainement, Gibbs était parvenu à les distancer sur plusieurs kilomètres, mais sans jamais réussir à les semer définitivement. Le marine qu'il était à ce moment-là ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était en fuite, quand il s'était blessé la jambe, ce qui l'avait dangereusement ralenti.

Sa blessure en plus du manque d'eau et de nourriture avait engendré en lui une petite fièvre qui ne l'avait plus quitté, ce qui avait rendu son avancée désordonnée et risquée. Ses poursuivants avaient été à deux doigts de le rattraper, quand, soudainement, et sortie de nulle part, un chant fabuleux s'était fait entendre devant lui. Avec le chant, une brume grisâtre était apparue, le masquant de la vue de ses poursuivants qui avaient, sans raison apparente, été pris de nervosité et de peur. Ces brusques sentiments les avaient poussés à prendre la fuite sous le regard étonné de Gibbs. Après la débandade de ses ennemis, Gibbs s'était approché de la source du chant. Le marine n'aurait su dire si le chant était réel ou bien si cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie.

Donc, le marine s'était approché de la source du chant l'esprit dans le brouillard. Celui-ci l'avait mené près d'un arbre ayant la forme d'une porte. Sous l'arbre, il avait vu une petite lumière verte qui brillait faiblement. En se rapprochant de celle-ci, une centaine de lucioles s'étaient élevées dans les airs. Elles lui avaient tourné autour de la tête en produisant un bruit agaçant. Il avait tenté de les chasser sans succès. Celles-ci, comme pour se moquer de lui, avaient continué à voltiger autour de son corps en un émettant un son qui ressemblait étrangement au rire amusé d'une femme. Croyant perdre la tête, Gibbs s'était donné pour mission d'en attraper une afin de la faire taire.

Mais en essayant d'en saisir une, Gibbs avait trébuché sur une racine, était tombé dans un bosquet et avait perdu connaissance. Il n'était revenu à lui qu'une semaine après sa chute. À son réveil, il était allongé sur un petit lit fait de grandes feuilles de bananiers. Une couverture de soie très douce et chaude était posée sur lui. Très méfiant et complètement perdu, depuis sa couche, il avait fait un tour d'horizon de son regard pour essayer de deviner où il se situait. Le constat était qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à une petite cabane.

Après avoir détaillé la pièce qui ne possédait qu'une rangée de plusieurs boîtes de rangements accolées aux murs, de différents flacons de couleurs alignées le long d'un des murs; un tapis en peau d'ours était étendu sur le sol près du lit sur lequel il était allongé, Gibbs avait porté la main à sa ceinture pour prendre le couteau qu'il gardait toujours là même lorsqu'il dormait. Ce fut alors qu'il avait remarqué, que non seulement le couteau n'était plus à sa place, mais qu'il était aussi nu qu'un nouveau-né. Il avait remonté la petite couverture qui avait glissé durant ses mouvements et s'en était servi comme d'une serviette pour se l'enrouler autour de ses hanches, avant de quitter le lit péniblement parce que la fièvre l'avait laissé très faible.

Ensuite, avec précaution, pour éviter de s'étaler bêtement sur le sol, le marine s'était dirigé vers la seule porte de la cabane après s'être saisi d'une poêle qui était posée sur l'une des boîtes de rangement afin de s'en servir comme arme de fortune. Arrivé à la porte, il avait pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Le cœur du marine avait failli faire un arrêt, quand la porte s'était ouverte dans le vide. En effet, la cabane était perchée sur un arbre gigantesque. Alors qu'il se remettait de sa surprise, le rire cristallin d'une femme s'éleva derrière lui. Le corps de Gibbs, malgré sa faiblesse, avait immédiatement réagi. Il avait pivoté sur lui-même son arme de fortune prête à être lancée. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'auteur du rire, la bouche de Gibbs s'était ouverte d'étonnement. En face de lui se tenait la plus belle femme qui lui ont été donné de rencontrer.

Elle était grande, plus grande qu'aucune femme que Gibbs n'avait jamais rencontrée au cours de sa vie. Et elle était belle, d'une telle beauté que le mot était trop faible pour en faire son éloge. Elle était aussi très bien faite, mince avec des courbes des plus appétissantes. Mais ce que Gibbs avait le plus apprécié chez elle hormis sa magnifique chevelure rousse flamboyante, avait été ses yeux gris métallisés. Alors que Gibbs qui était complètement sous le charme de la nymphe enchanteresse qui se dressait devant lui, cette dernière s'était approchée de lui d'un pas presque dansant tant il était léger. Le marine complètement hypnotisé par elle, n'avait fait aucun geste et l'avait laissé s'approcher de lui. La femme s'était saisie de sa main et l'avait tiré à sa suite en direction d'un des murs. Le mur se trouvant derrière le lit sur lequel il avait été allongé.

En s'approchant du mur, Gibbs s'était rendu compte que le mur n'était pas en bois, mais fait d'un épais rideau qui imitait à la perfection ce dernier. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Gibbs s'était demandé comment la femme avait fait pour entrer alors qu'il pensait que la seule entrée de la pièce était la porte menant au vide. Une question qu'il aurait normalement dû se poser dès l'apparition de cette dernière, mais il avait était tellement captivé par la beauté de celle-ci, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils étaient apparus dans une autre pièce bien plus grande, plus éclairée et plus chaleureuse que celle où il venait de se réveiller. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une petite table basse faite à partir d'un tronc d'arbre. Sur cette dernière, un plateau-repas aux odeurs alléchantes était posé. Autour de la table, quatre petits coussins vert et orange étaient posés à même le plancher. La vue de la nourriture lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche, et son traitre d'estomac avait émis un grognement qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux lèvres.

_ Vous pouvez aller vous servir, Jethro, je l'ai cuisiné spécialement pour vous, avait dit la femme d'une voix aux accents musicaux.

Gibbs n'avait pas fait un geste.

_ Ne soyez pas aussi méfiant, mon ami, cette nourriture est parfaitement saine. Si j'avais voulu vous empoisonner, j'aurais profité de votre fièvre pour le faire, avait dit la femme en se servant une tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Honteux, Gibbs s'était empressé de s'approcher de la table basse, en se demandant comment elle connaissait son nom. Mais dans son empressement, il avait trébuché, perdu l'équilibre et s'était étalé disgracieusement sur le sol, perdant la couverture qui le recouvrait par la même occasion. Devant ce spectacle lamentable, un rire mélodieux et moqueur avait échappé à la femme. Gibbs s'était empressé de se relever et de se couvrir.

_ Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à voir honte ou à vous sentir gêné, j'ai déjà vu des hommes nus. Je vous ai déjà vu nu, avait-elle dit en riant de plus belle quand Gibbs s'était mis à rougir encore plus fort.

Quand le rire se fut tari, Gibbs avait mis sa fierté de côté et était allé se sustenter. Il lui avait fallu une autre semaine au marine pour se remettre sur pied. Pendant ce temps, il avait appris à connaitre Lalwendë, la jeune femme qui l'avait trouvé dans les bois et soigné. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance du frère ainé de cette dernière, Abbondanzio Domizio. Gibbs avait appris qu'il avait été accueilli par une communauté d'anciens gens de voyage qui avaient arrêté de voyager pour s'installer au milieu d'une forêt. Pour des raisons de sécurité, mais aussi par choix, ils avaient construit leurs maisons sur les arbres.

Cela faisait une cinquantaine d'années qu'ils vivaient là à l'insu des populations à l'entour. Quand des gens s'approchaient de leur territoire, la communauté se chargeait de leur faire suffisamment peur pour les inciter à rebrousser chemin à l'aide de quelques tours de magie. Gibbs avait été très sceptique en ce qui concernait cette prétendue magie, mais après l'avoir vu un jour en action, il avait changé d'avis. Le marine avait passé un mois en compagnie de la petite communauté avant de se résoudre à les quitter. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Gibbs, il serait resté vivre dans cette forêt, mais deux choses l'avaient poussé à faire ses adieux à ses nouveaux amis. La première était l'amour à sens unique qu'il éprouvait envers sa sauveuse qui était encore éperdument amoureuse de son défunt mari, et la seconde était parce qu'il s'était donné pour mission de retrouver le fils perdu du frère de cette dernière.

En effet, quelques années plus tôt, alors que le couple était parti en ville pour acheter quelques vivres et objets qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fabriquer eux même, leur fils qu'ils avaient amené avec eux, avait été enlevé par des trafiquants d'enfants. Le couple avait tout fait pour retrouver leur enfant sans résultat. Même la magie ne leur avait pas permis de le retrouver. Pourtant, le couple n'avait jamais perdu espoir de retrouver leur fils. La femme d'Abbondanzio Domizio, Diamante qui était une sorte de voyante, avait pris l'habitude de lire les cartes le jour anniversaire de l'enlèvement de leur petit afin de s'assurer que où qu'il se trouvât, il allait bien. De plus, une fois par an, le couple partait à la recherche de ce dernier à travers le globe.

Gibbs avait été si attristé par cette révélation, qu'il s'était donné pour mission de retrouver l'enfant coûte que coûte. D'autant plus qu'il ne devrait pas avoir mal à le reconnaître, car celui-ci avait une marque de naissance très reconnaissable sous son oreille gauche. Cependant, Gibbs savait que cela n'allait pas être facile de le retrouver sans aucune autre indication ni réel point de départ, mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir commencé. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête et sans en faire part à ses amis pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoir, que Gibbs avait quitté la petite communauté un matin sans un au revoir, car c'était trop dur pour lui.

Son retour à la civilisation avait fait grand bruit dans le milieu, car il avait été déclaré mort. Après un mois de repos imposé par ses supérieurs et un contrôle pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trahi, Gibbs avait repris ses missions pour la marine tout en faisant des recherches sur le fils disparu de son ami. Pour le retrouver en prenant comme point de départ la ville où le petit avait été kidnappé. Son travail qui avait le mérite de le conduire un peu partout dans le monde lui avait permis d'étendre son champ de recherche. Mais, bien qu'il se fût donné du mal pour le chercher, il n'avait jamais retrouvé sa trace. Les années étaient passées sans nouvelle de l'enfant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des amis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière lui en quittant la communauté. En effet, quelques jours après son retour chez lui, il avait trouvé une feuille enroulée avec le sceau d'Abbondanzio Domizio sur la table de sa cuisine. Gibbs n'avait jamais su comment l'homme s'y était pris pour le retrouver et encore moins pour délivrer son message.

Alors que l'espoir de retrouver la trace du petit devenait de plus en plus mince, Gibbs était finalement parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus des années plus tard. Cela s'était fait lors d'une visite dans une académie de police de Baltimore. Alors qu'il supervisait l'entrainement de nouvelles recrues, en passant derrière l'une d'elles, il avait repéré la marque naissance si typique dont lui avait parlé son ami. Sans perdre de temps, Gibbs avait pris contact avec ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ces derniers s'étaient empressés de se rendre sur place pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de leur fils perdu. Et après une vérification étrange où il avait été question de l'utilisation de la magie, les parents de l'enfant qui ne voulaient pas perturber ce dernier qui avait mené une vie pas trop mal, avaient demandé à Gibbs de veiller sur lui pour eux. De le savoir en vie et en bonne santé leur suffisait amplement, avaient-ils dit à celui qui était devenu un agent du NCIS à présent.

Gibbs avait fait ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé et avait gardé un œil attentif sur DiNozzo. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait assisté à la rencontre du jeune homme avec Alejandro, l'homme qui avait failli tuer DiNozzo et qui était certainement à l'origine de l'obsession de Tony pour les hommes bruns aux yeux verts, petits de taille et portant des lunettes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le dimanche matin, après être sortie d'un long sommeil réparateur, Abby s'était rendue à un marché clandestin spécialisé dans la vente d'animaux exotiques qu'elle avait trouvé sur le net. Suite à sa trouvaille sur le blog du fameux sorcier, la jeune femme avait échafaudé un plan pour obliger Potter à dévoiler qu'il était un sorcier. Le plan était simple, mais selon elle, d'une efficacité implacable. En bref, le plan consistait à glisser un serpent dans le casier de Potter, ensuite la jeune femme qui serait cachée dans les vestiaires pour homme avec une caméra, le surprendrait pendant que ce dernier converserait avec ce dernier. Voilà la raison pour laquelle la jeune analyste du NCIS était cachée sous un long manteau noir et se baladait dans un entrepôt désaffecté. En faisant le tour des différents stands de celui-ci, cette dernière dénicha enfin ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle devint ainsi la propriétaire d'un magnifique cobra royal blanc. Après avoir payé son achat, elle retourna dans son appartement sans avoir auparavant, lâché un rire de victoire qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui de la sorcière dans les films d'horreur, penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron.

Le lundi matin, elle se rendit à son lieu de travail très tôt, et se dirigea directement dans le vestiaire des hommes. Plus spécialement dans celui où se trouvait celui d'un certain Harry Potter. Avec une petite caméra dans les mains, elle se cacha dans un des casiers vides et alluma cette dernière. Il lui fallut attendre presque trois heures avant que le sorcier ne fasse son apparition. Celui-ci, ne se doutant de rien, ouvrit son casier afin de se changer quand le cobra sauta sur lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mais avant que le ce dernier n'ait pu fermer ses mâchoires sur Harry, le sorcier le figea d'un mouvement habile de la main. Le serpent plongea au sol comme au ralenti. Alors qu'il atteignait le carrelage, le fracas produit par une personne s'écrasant au sol fit se retourner Harry en direction de la source du bruit. Ses yeux lui sortirent presque des orbites lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune analyste étendue par terre, la jupe remontée sur ses fesses, les bras et les jambes dans des positions étranges et serran dans une de ses mains, une caméra avec le voyant rouge allumé.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 9**

Sirius Black avait été un enfant incompris et mal aimé de sa famille, car il n'avait jamais répondu aux attentes de sa mère. Et plus grave encore, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à embrasser les principes familiaux. La raison à son refus était que cette dernière avait des idées très arrêtées sur comment un héritier de la Grande et Noble famille Black devait se conduire. Mais plus que les idéaux de sa famille, c'était le caractère de sa mère que Sirius ne pouvait supporter et qui avait fini par mettre de la distance entre ce dernier et sa famille, le poussant même à quitter le toit familial et couper les ponts avec elle. Effectivement, Walburga Black, était une sorcière autoritaire, méprisante et inflexible qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la pureté du sang.

En effet, comme presque tous les sorciers ayant un arbre généalogique remontant au temps de Merlin, elle pensait que les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbes (nés-moldus), ne méritaient pas d'utiliser la magie, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Effectivement, celui-ci était convaincu que toute personne ayant la chance de naître avec de la magie en elle, avait le droit et le devoir de l'utiliser. Toutefois, le jeune garçon qu'il avait été et qui connaissait les préjugés de sa mère, s'était bien gardé d'en parler ouvertement. Du moins, il avait attendu d'entrer à l'école pour jeunes sorciers, Poudlard, pour faire connaître son opinion. Et pour ce faire, il s'était donné pour mission de briser l'une des plus célèbres et plus vieilles traditions des Black, à savoir que tous les Black sans exception allaient à la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

De ce fait, le soir de la répartition des premières années dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, quand le Choixpeau magique avait été posé sur le sommet de son petit crâne, il avait refusé catégoriquement le choix de celui-ci de l'envoyer à Serpentard et avait bataillé bec et ongles pour le faire changer d'avis. Une dizaine de minuteslui avaient été nécessaires pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Et ce fut ainsi que Sirius avait atterri à la maison de Godric Gryffondor et devint ami avec James Potter, le père d'Harry Potter. La nouvelle de son entrée dans la maison de Godric n'avait bien entendu pas réjoui sa mère. De ce fait, lorsque cette dernière prit connaissance de la nouvelle, elle avait été prise d'une affreuse crise de rage qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs elfes de maisons. Après le massacre de ses elfes de maison, Walburga Black avait envoyé une lettre au directeur de l'établissement afin d'exiger que son fils soit envoyé dans la bonne maison ; mais à son grand désespoir, celui-ci lui avait aimablement répondu qu'il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête. La sorcière en avait été encore plus énervée, et par conséquent, deux elfes de plus avaient perdu la vie.

Le jeune Black avait eu quelques difficultés pour se faire accepter des élèves de sa maison à cause de ses origines. En effet, sa famille ayant la réputation de pratiquer la magie noire, ses petits camarades de classe avaient eu du mal à lui faire confiance. En plus d'être mis de côté par sa maison, Sirius avait dû subir les percussions incessantes des élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Celle qui avait été à la tête de ses persécuteurs, était la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Black. Cette dernière avait pris pour habitude de le traquer dans les couloirs de l'école afin de le tourmenter. Si on lui avait posé la question, Sirius aurait répondu que la première partie de sa vie scolaire n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses ; et plus d'une fois, il avait regretté amèrement son choix de maison et versé des larmes. Mais heureusement pour le jeune Black, le cours de sa vie avait pris un autre tournant un jeudi soir après la dernière heure de cour de potion.

Ce soir-là, alors que le petit groupe de Bellatrix était venu le tourmenter pour la énième fois de la journée et qu'il se préparait mentalement à recevoir des sorts de tortures habituelles, un événement inimaginable s'était produit : un groupe de trois garçons de sa maison étaient intervenus pour le défendre. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait depuis la rentrée. Il avait jusqu'à ce jour-là, subi en silence sans jamais attendre une aide extérieure. Il serait noble et plaisant de dire que les trois gamins de première année étaient parvenus à mettre en fuite le groupe de Serpentard, mais cela serait mentir.

En vérité, au lieu de faire fuir les persécuteurs de leur camarade, ils avaient été à leur tour été victimes des maléfices du groupe. Néanmoins, les quatre les petits garçons ne s'étaient pas laissé faire et s'étaient défendu comme ils pouvaient en rendant maléfice pour maléfice. Ce jour-là, malgré les douleurs qu'il avait ressenti, Sirius avait abordé un sourire éblouissant. Ce ne fut qu'après le départ de sa cousine et ses larbins que Sirius avait réalisé que ses « sauveurs » étaient les trois garçons formant le petit groupe de farceurs qui s'étaient donnés pour no, Maraudeurs. Ce fut ainsi que le petit rebelle avait rejoint que formaient, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, devant le quatrième Maraudeurs. Suite à l'intervention de ses trois petits camarades de classe, et surtout, après les blagues plus que douteuses et particulièrement humiliantes que les Maraudeurs avaient ensuite jouées au groupe de Bellatrix, Sirius n'avait plus jamais eu à faire avec eux. Les années passant, une amitié indestructible avait lié les quatre enfants ensemble.

Cette amitié s'était encore plus renforcée lorsque James, Sirius et Peter avaient pris Remus était un loup-garou. En effet, au lieu d'être effrayés par cette découverte et de rejeter leur ami, les trois autres s'étaient durement entrainés afin de devenir des Animagus afin de lui tenir compagnie les nuits de pleines lunes. Ainsi, après plusieurs mois d'efforts, James parvint à se changer en cerf qu'ils nommèrent Cornedrue. Sirius en un grand chien noir qu'ils appelèrent Patmol et Peter en un rat surnom Queudver. L'amitié qui unissait les quatre adolescents n'avait pas été très bien vue par la mère de Sirius, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour l'éloigner de ses mauvaises fréquentations, qu'en l'affamant et en le battant durant les périodes de vacances. Sirius avait supporté courageusement ce traitement, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter la rage de sa mère.

Cependant un soir, alors qu'il était en cinquième année, sa mère avait été trop loin et avait manqué de le tuer. Et comme Sirius tenait à sa vie et en avait marre de se faire battre et affamer sans raison, s'était enfui puis réfugié dans le monde Moldu. Trois jours après sa fuite, il avait fait la connaissance de deux jeunes hommes un peu plus âge que lui, Alejandro et Cyrion De Luca. Les De Luca étaient des utilisateurs de la magie d'un genre très spécial et très peu connu des sorciers. Ils utilisaient la magie de l'esprit, la magie des morts. La magie de l'esprit, contrairement à celle qu'utilisent les sorciers qui provient de la nature et qui coule dans les veines de ces derniers dès leur naissance, provient des morts, de toutes les créatures mortes, homme et animal. On appelle les utilisateurs de la magie des morts, des Quimboiseurs ou encore, Chamans.

Les Quimboiseurs avaient le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts à la vie ainsi que de les contrôler, mais à une condition seulement : la mort de ce dernier ne devait pas excéder plus de six ans au moment de la résurrection, sinon une contrepartie était demandée. Et personne ne voulait payer, car le prix était bien trop cher. En plus du pouvoir de résurrection, les Quimboiseurs pouvaient manipuler les quatre éléments, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre ; ainsi que les corps, les sentiments et les esprits des vivants grâce à une branche de la magie noire méconnue des sorciers, mais étonnamment très connue des moldus, le vaudou. Donc, durant sa fuite côté moldu, Sirius avait fait la rencontre des frères De Luca avec qui il passa une semaine avant que les Potter qui avaient appris sa fuite grâce à sa mère, ne le trouvent et ne le prennent sous leurs ailes.

Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé regretter cette rencontre bien des années plus tard, car si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle des frères De Luca, il ne serait certainement pas trouvé dans sa situation actuelle. En fait, ce n'était pas tant sa rencontre avec les deux frères qui l'avait mené là aujourd'hui, mais plutôt la petite aventure qu'il avait eu avec le plus jeune des deux frères, Alejandro. Effectivement, durant la semaine que Sirius avait passée avec les De Luca, Alejandro et lui, après une soirée trop arrosée, avaient couché ensemble, alors que Sirius n'avait aucune attirance pour les hommes. Mais ce que le sorcier ne savait pas à cette époque, c'était qu'Alejandro l'avait soulé exprès afin de le mettre dans son lit. Et chose encore plus odieuse, durant l'acte, ce dernier avait placé un grigri sous forme d'un tatouage invisible sur le sorcier qui avait lié la magie, le corps, le cœur et l'esprit de celui-ci à Alejandro.

Le grigri était une en fait un contrat magique scellé par l'acte sexuel qui ne se déclenchait qu'à la mort de celui qui le contractait, et cela, avec ou sans le consentement de ce dernier. Ce contrat qui était en réalité un contrat d'esclavage, empêchait l'esprit du mort de trouver le repos et le forçait à exécuter les volontés de celui qui le détenait. De ce fait quand des années plus tard, Sirius, qui avait été injustement emprisonné pour les meurtres des Potter, s'était rendu au ministère de la magie pour porter secours à son filleul, Harry Potter, fut tué par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange qui l'avait poussé dans le voile des mystères, le contrat s'était déclenché. Dès l'actionnement du contrat, Alejandro s'était rendu discrètement au ministère de la magie anglaise pour récupérer le fantôme de Sirius. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'en libérant l'esprit de Sirius du voile pour le placer dans un corps, il allait également libérer l'esprit d'un autre sorcier. Un esprit millénaire et malveillant qui allait être à l'origine de la série de meurtres qui avait conduit à la rencontre entre Harry et DiNozzo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En se rendant au bureau du NCIS le lundi matin, Harry était dans un drôle d'état. En effet, il avait encore à l'esprit son passage dans l'appartement de DiNozzo. Le sorcier qui avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, car à son grand désespoir, à chaque fois qu'il était parvenu à fermer les yeux, il s'était revu dans le salon de son obsédé de voisin. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans la réalité, dans ses rêves, au lieu de s'en tenir aux baisers, ils allaient bien plus loin, car dans ces derniers, ils faisaient des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans et même plus. Eh oui, les songes d'Harry n'avaient pas été très vertueux. Et c'est ce qui était à l'origine de son étrange état d'esprit. Et pour ne rien arranger à ses affaires, depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds hors de son lit, une pensée parasitaire ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Cette pensée était : qu'aurait-il pu se passer s'il n'avait pas détalé comme un lièvre effrayé ? Une question qui le mettait dans une rage noire, car il s'en voulait de se la poser.

Vous devez donc vous douter que c'était le foutoir complet dans l'esprit du pauvre sorcier en ce moment. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait depuis sa rencontre avec ce pervers d'agent du NCIS ? n'arrêtait-il pas de se demander. Habituellement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à résister aux différentes avances qu'ils recevaient à longueur de journée. Et non seulement il y parvenait sans aucune difficulté, mais en plus, il s'empressait d'oublier les visages et les noms de ceux qui lui faisaient. Mais avec cet obsédé de moldu, il ne parvenait à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Celui-ci semblait avoir autour de lui une force d'attraction irrésistible qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Cette force apparaissait si forte que si la vie ne l'avait pas forcé à développer une solide résistance mentale et magique, il était certain qu'il serait à cet instant en train de courir auprès du moldu pour lui proposer de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.

Harry soupira de frustration en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour hommes afin de poser ses affaires. Tout en parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ces derniers, Harry se surprit à remercier Voldemort pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait avant de rendre son dernier souffle. En effet, ce jour-là, lors de la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard, le mage noir qui voulait coûte que coûte laisser une trace de lui dans ce monde, lui avait fait don de la moitié de ses pouvoirs magiques. Cet acte insensé qui avait contribué à rendre Harry encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà, lui avait aussi permis de garder sa capacité à parler aux serpents ainsi qu'à renforcer ses boucliers mentaux.

Mais même si DiNozzo et ses rêves étaient en grande partie à l'origine de l'état d'esprit maussade d'Harry, ils n'étaient pas les seules raisons à ce dernier. Effectivement, depuis son réveil, Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux ; car ces derniers étaient non seulement tous justes, mais lui avaient permis d'éviter plusieurs situations nuisibles pour lui et son entourage durant la guerre ainsi que pendant ses missions en tant qu'Auror. De ce fait, Harry accordait une grande importance à ces pressentiments-là. Donc, même si ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs dûe à ses songes et à DiNozzo, il restait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir au moindre danger. Ce fut pourquoi, quand il pénétra dans les vestiaires après s'être assuré qu'un certain pervers ne s'y trouvait pas, qu'il ouvrit son casier afin d'y poser ses affaires, il réagit immédiatement lorsqu'un serpent mécontent lui sauta au cou sans prévenir.

Etant devenu un expert en magie sans baguette depuis la fin de la guerre, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui de lancer un simple Stupefix sur le reptile. Le cobra fut figé dans les airs, puis chuta en direction du sol. Harry soupira en se demandant ce que pouvait faire le serpent dans son casier. Mais alors qu'il se posait cette question, un bruit mat venant de derrière son dos le fit se retourner. Le sorcier ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il découvrit en se retournant. En effet, alors qu'il s'était presque attendu à voir l'agent DiNozzo allongé au sol pour une quelconque raison, il fut stupéfait d'y découvrir l'analyste, Abigail Sciuto, étendue de tout son long. La jeune femme était tout aussi surprise que lui à en juger l'expression de son visage et ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. Galamment, Harry alla l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Tout en la relevant, son regard ne manqua pas de noter la présence de la caméra que tenait la jeune femme dans sa main droite.

Tout en s'assurant qu'Abby n'avait rien de cassé, il fouilla discrètement l'esprit de cette dernière. Comprenant les intentions de la mordue et soufflé par sa ténacité, il eut un peu de peine pour elle en songeant qu'elle avait fait tous ses efforts pour rien. Pour rien, car le sorcier allait devoir lui effacer la mémoire et effacer le contenu de la caméra afin de préserver le secret sur la magie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un Oubliette, Abby prit la parole avec précipitation.

_ Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'effacer la mémoire ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant les bras devant elle comme pour se protéger du sortilège. Je vous promets de ne dire à personne ce que vous êtes ! jura-t-elle. C'est incroyable ! enchaîna-t-elle ensuite. Je savais que les sorciers existaient, mais de le voir de mes propres yeux est vraiment autre chose. Ça fait des années que je suis à la recherche d'une preuve sur l'existence d'un autre monde où vivent des personnes capables de faire de la magie. Et là, après toutes ces années de recherches, vous êtes là devant moi en chair et en os. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que toutes ces nuits sans sommeil n'aient pas été vaines. Maintenant que j'ai la preuve en image que la magie existe, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir, avoir une nuit complète, soupira Abby de contentement. Et quand j'aurais récupéré de mes nuits blanches, je vais vous inviter à dîner et vous allez tout me raconter sur la magie, hein, Potter ! Ah ! Je sens que nous allons devenir de grands amis vous et moi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. Je veux tout savoir de votre mode de vie Potter, parce que le site qui m'a aidé à vous démasquer n'est pas très fourni. De plus, le webmaster utilise des mots étranges que je ne comprends pas, mais je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir tout m'expliquer. En ait, je peux te tutoyer, hein ! Parce que comme nous allons de...

Harry venait de jeter un stupéfié sur la jeune femme en se massant les tempes. Merlin ! Comment une personne pouvait débiter autant de mots en si peu de temps ! Alors qu'il se massait les tempes en détaillant la jeune femme, Harry se demanda qui d'elle et de Teddy avait le débit le plus rapide. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de l'avalanche de mots, puis presque involontairement, il projeta son esprit dans celui de la jeune femme. Cette fois, il sonde plus en profondeur l'esprit de l'analyste. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte de l'obsession maladive de la jeune gothique pour le surnaturel. Il découvrit tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de son premier passage, car il s'était juste contenté de survoler son esprit. Vraiment, cette jeune femme était incroyable et très persistante, s'était dit Harry en quittant son esprit.

_ Il est dommage que je doive t'effacer la mémoire, souffla tristement Harry avant de lui lancer un Oubliette qui effaça évènements des dernières minutes.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il replaça Abby dans le casier d'où elle était sortie. Avant de fermer le casier sur la moldue, Harry prit le temps d'effacer les dernières images qu'avait capturées la caméra. Ensuite, il ramassa le cobra blanc et le replaça dans son casier à lui. Cela étant fait, il quitta finalement les vestiaires après s'être changé. Tout en rejoignant son bureau, il prit contact avec l'un des sorciers qui lui avaient été affectés et lui demanda de faire disparaitre le site web de Thomas. En s'installant derrière son bureau, le sorcier prit soin d'éviter celui de DiNozzo qui lui fit un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil quand il jeta un regard dans sa direction. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de l'ignorer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce soir-là, Caitlin Todd, surnommée Kate par ses collègues et amis, s'était rendue seule, et sans avoir informé un seul de ses collègues à un rendez-vous avec un informateur. Ce dernier avait pris contact avec elle la veille au soir en lui disant qu'il avait des informations sur l'assassin qui s'en prenait aux familles de marins. L'informateur lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar miteux tenu par un groupe de motards travelos. La rencontre avait été prévue pour vingt une heure.

L'agent spécial, comme une bonne partie des agents de polices et de soldats, était un peu parano sur les bords, ce fut pourquoi elle se rendit sur les lieux avec une heure d'avance pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas attirée dans un piège. Et après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, elle alla s'installer à une table au fond du bar en ignorant les regards curieux des occupants de ce dernier. À l'heure dite, un homme de taille moyenne, portant des vêtements sombres qui cachaient la totalité de son corps et dégageant une odeur étrange vint s'installer auprès Kate. Sans un regard pour l'agent du NCIS ni un mot pour elle, l'homme fit signe au serveur et commanda une boisson. Quand la boisson lui fut servie, Kate qui n'avait pas dit un mot elle aussi, prit finalement la parole :

_ Donc, tu as dit que tu avais des informations pour moi, Alejandro. Je t'écoute.

En réponse, l'homme se leva, se pencha au-dessus de la table, se pencha à l'oreille de Kate et lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible en passant ses doigts sur la nuque de l'agent avant de se rassoir un sourire satisfait. Les yeux de cette dernière se voilèrent, donnant l'impression qu'elle était sus hypnose. L'homme détailla la jeune femme en buvant sa boisson. Il prit son temps pour la déguster avant de se lever pour aller payer sa boisson au comptoir. Ensuite, il revint à leur table, murmura quelque chose d'autre à l'oreille de Kate. Cette dernière se le leva tel un automate et suivit l'homme en dehors du bar. Ils se rendirent dans une ruelle sombre où les attendait une silhouette vêtue de noire. L'homme confia la jeune femme à la silhouette et lui dit :

_ Sa disparition devrait suffisamment préoccuper Potter et les autres pour te laisser le temps d'enlever l'enfant. Mais attention Black ou qui que tu sois, je la veux vivante à la fin, car j'ai des projets pour elle.

Après avoir dit ça, Alejandro tourna le dos au fameux Black et s'en alla. Alors qu'il quittait la ruelle, un crac sonore s'éleva dans les airs. Alejandro jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, Kate et Black avaient disparu de la ruelle. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Alejandro rejoignit une voiture noire qui l'attendait à quelques rues du bar et monta dedans. La voiture démarra dès qu'il ferma la portière.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, petit frère ? demanda Cyrion, le frère d'Alejandro tout en conduisant. La dernière fois tu as failli y laisser ta vie. Ta vie, mais aussi celle de Tony, lui rappela-t-il.

_ C'est parce que j'étais jeune et pas suffisamment fort et expérimenté pour m'opposer à cette salope. Mais cette fois, je suis prêt, répondit Alejandro en sortant la poupée avec la photo de DiNozzo pour jouer avec. Cette fois, Tony sera à moi.

Après avoir dit cela, il embrassa la poupée avec amour et tendresse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anthony DiNozzo était sur un petit nuage en ce lundi matin. La veille, il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit. En effet, suite au départ précipité de l'agent Potter, Tony, après un passage rapide à la salle de bain pour se soulager, avait rejoint son lit où le sommeil n'avait pas tardé à l'appeler. L'agent avait alors été plongé dans un fabuleux rêve dans lequel il avait fait un marathon de sexe avec le très beau et sexy en diable, Harry Potter. À son réveil, il ne fut pas très surpris en découvrant la tente que formait son membre avec le drap. À ce constat, il ne s'embarrassa pas de pensées superflues et s'empressa de se soulager. Tout naturellement, il tendit la main et s'empoigna. Puis, lentement afin de faire monter le plaisir, il entreprit de faire le long de son membre de petits mouvements réguliers.

Il caressa l'ensemble de sa colonne en faisant glisser la peau dans un mouvement de va-et-vient axquis. Les yeux fermés, il se décalotta en ayant à l'esprit une image de son beau voisin dans son plus simple appareil. L'image agit comme un électro-choc sur DiNozzo qui augmenta inconsciemment la rapidité et la cadence de ses mouvements. Dans son esprit, ce n'était pas sa main qui entourait son pieu tendu à l'extrême et visqueux, mais celle du jeune sorcier. Des soupirs de volupté s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé, rompant le silence de la chambre à coucher. Il étendit ses caresses et ses manipulations à ses deux testicules sans lâcher son membre une seule seconde. Malgré tout, à un moment, il finit par lâcher prise sur ce dernier afin de caresser le reste de son corps.

Doucement, tout en imaginant les mains d'Harry parcourant son corps à la place des siennes, il se caressa le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses et finit par les tétons. Des spasmes de plaisir parcoururent son corps en entier. Il reprit en main son bâton de chair pour y prodiguer des caresses de plus en plus rapides. L'image de Harry qu'il avait dans sa tête était si claire et réaliste, que Tony crut presque entendre la voix de celui-ci lui dire : _Oh oui Tony ! Viens pour moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu me désires. Oui voilà, tu y es presque...encore un peu. Voilà viens pour moi !_ C'en fut trop pour l'agent qui ne tarda pas à se déverser sur son ventre et sa main dans un cri de plaisir.

Il resta allongé sur le lit le souffle court, un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Quand sa respiration revint à la normale, Tony se leva et se rendit à la salle de bains pour se préparer pour le travail. Alors qu'il était sous le jet d'eau chaude de sa douche, l'agent du NCIS se mit à songer à un moyen d'attirer son fantasme vivant dans son lit. Parmi toutes les idées qui lui passèrent en tête, il se demanda pendant une minuscule seconde, s'il ne devait pas changer de tactique d'approche avec lui, mais l'idée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lorsque Tony arriva sur son lieu de travail, il avait presque une trentaine de minutes de retard dû à sa petite séance coquine du matin et à ses plans pour coucher avec Harry. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir derrière son bureau quand l'occupant de ses pensées rejoignit son bureau. Trop occupé à fantasmer sur Harry, Tony ne se rendit compte de l'absence de Kate que lorsque Gibbs demanda où se trouvait cette dernière près d'une heure après son arrivée au bureau.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby avait attendu Potter durant une bonne trentaine de minutes sans qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez. Quand l'attente commença à avoisiner les quarante minutes, Abby se dit qu'il ne viendrait plus, ce fut pourquoi elle se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette. Au même moment, Gibbs qui revenait d'une réunion très matinale et top secret réunissant différents membres du NCIS ainsi que d'autres organisations gouvernementales à acronyme, pénétra dans les vestiaires et se dévêtit afin de troquer son uniforme strict contre une tenue plus confortable. Ce qui fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple boxer quand Abby qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de son entrée dans le vestiaire, surgit de sa planque tel un diable de sa boîte.

Avec un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, Gibbs posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Il le posa plus précisément sur ce que cette dernière tenait dans sa main. C'est-à-dire, une caméra avec le voyant allumé fixé sur sa personne.

_Gibbs, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais filmer, mais Potter ! s'écria Abby en agitant les mains devant elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 **un petit com pour la route !**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION DIMANCHE 18 NOVEMBRE !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corigé

merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 10**

La chose qui fut autrefois Sirius Black, apparue devant une maison sorcière isolée des autres. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, il neutralisa toutes les alarmes magiques posées sur la maison avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, il longea un court couloir qui le mena à un petit salon à la décoration modeste. Sans y faire d'arrêt, il poursuivit son chemin. Rapidement, il se trouva devant trois portes, les chambres des propriétaires. La chose eut une seconde d'hésitation, fit un geste pour repartir, mais cela lui passa rapidement. Et c'est avec une détermination implacable qu'il ouvrit une à une chacune d'elles en silence, d'un geste négligent de la main. Il étudia avec minutie les occupants des chambres avant de refermer la porte.

Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière chambre qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire effrayant, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit en refermant la porte derrière lui. D'un autre geste de la main, il éclaira la pièce avec un sort. La pièce, comme le reste de la maison, n'était pas bien grande. Elle était si petite, que seuls un petit lit superposé et une petite table de travail accolée à l'un des murs s'y trouvaient. Deux enfants d'environs dix ou onze ans y dormaient à poings fermés. La créature s'avança vers le lit. Il observa les enfants pendant quelques secondes sans faire un geste. Il y avait une petite fille et un petit garçon, des jumeaux sans aucun doute tant ils se ressemblaient. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux et très beaux. La chose qu'est devenue Sirius leva sa main squelettique en direction des deux enfants. Et pendant une micro seconde, il sembla hésiter. Lequel devait-il prendre ? La fille ou bien le garçon ?

_ **_Prends les deux,_** ordonna une voix caverneuse et cruelle ** _. Tu dois me les amener tous les deux. Leurs deux noyaux magiques devraient être suffisamment fort pour me permettre de finir le transfert de magie de la Cracmole._**

Cet ordre amena une agitation dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de la chose, engendrant une dispute entre ce qui restait de l'esprit de Sirius et l'esprit maléfique qui le parasitait.

_ **_Non, je vous en supplie !_** Implora l'esprit de Sirius, **_plus de meurtres. Nous n'avons plus besoin de faire ça. Nous avons trouvé celui qui vous convient, alors, pourquoi s'en prendre encore à des enfants ? Épargnez ces deux-là et je vous promets de ne plus résister. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez en échange de leurs vies._**

 ** __ Ha ha ha ha ! Mais mon cher petit Black, tu fais déjà tout ce que je veux, et ta résistance n'est pour moi qu'une distraction agréable. De plus, tu sembles oublier que tu dois aussi te nourrir pour ne pas souffrir,_** se moqua l'esprit maléfique. ** _Comme je suis d'une humeur généreuse ce soir, mais aussi pour te remercier de ces années de bons et loyaux services, je te permets de laisser la vie sauve aux parents de ses sacrifices._** **_Maintenant, tu obéis avant que je ne perde patience._**

_ **_Dans ce cas_** , finit par céder Sirius, **_comme nous avons déjà l'enfant que nous avons laissé avec la Cracmole après le premier transfert, pourquoi ne pas prendre qu'un des deux ?_** proposa-t-il avec espoir.

_ **_Certainement pas !_** Refusa net l'esprit parasitaire.

 ** __ Pourquoi ?_**

 ** __ Ce sont des jumeaux, leur magie sera bien plus forte ensemble que seule,_** expliqua l'esprit maléfique. ** _Et n'oublie pas que tu dois aussi te restaurer. Donc, un enfant en plus n'est pas de trop. Maintenant, prends-les et partons !_** ordonna-t-il. **_Nous devons en finir avec ça avant de pouvoir nous concentrer sur mon réceptacle,_** ajouta-t-il en envoyant une onde magique à l'esprit de Sirius pour le forcer à lui obéir avant de poursuivre : **_d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il va falloir espacer tes repas, car tu m'as l'air un peu trop protestataire et c'est inacceptable._**

Sirius, complètement vaincu après cette attaque, lévita les corps des deux enfants vers lui, puis transplana avec eux dans la cabane au milieu des bois. À son arrivée, une femme qui était attachée à l'un des murs du cabanon sursauta. Cette dernière était d'une taille moyenne, mince, avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns lui arrivant au bas des épaules et des yeux marron en amande. La jeune femme semblait être très mal en point, ses vêtements étaient en charpie et une de ses mains pendait étrangement dans le vide. Ses beaux yeux reflétaient une peur viscérale qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à cacher la pointe de détermination et de haine qui brillaient en eux. Lorsque Sirius apparut dans la cabane, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il n'était pas seul, car elle était trop concentrée à le fusiller du regard avec répulsion.

Mais cela ne tarda pas à se faire. Et quand ce fut fait, elle tenta de se défaire de ses chaînes afin de porter secours aux enfants qui étaient encore endormis et qui lévitaient dans le vide. Ne parvenant pas à se défaire de ses chaînes, elle repoussa sa peur autant qu'elle put, puis demanda à son geôlier ce qu'il comptait faire des enfants. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Tout en ignorant la jeune femme, Sirius lévita les jumeaux jusqu'à la petite table se trouvant dans la cabane et les posa dessus avec douceur. Ensuite, il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit les deux petites baguettes magiques qu'il avait prises avant de transplaner avec les deux enfants. Il les posa délicatement aux côtés des deux gamins. Des larmes de cendres coulèrent le long de ses joues en prévision de ce qui allait devoir faire aux enfants. Il passa un doigt tremblant sur le nez de la fillette et lui demanda pardon.

Puis, il se baissa et se saisit d'un petit couteau recouvert de runes anciennes se trouvant dans une caisse posée sur le sol près de la table. Et sans une hésitation, et après avoir récité une vieille incantation, il la leva au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant et l'abaissa. La femme hurla d'horreur suite à cette action ignoble. Des pleurs et des hoquets incontrôlables secouèrent tout son corps. Et dans une litanie sans fin, elle cria encore et encore : pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… ?

 ** __ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait souffrir avant, imbécile ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime les entendre supplier et crier avant que tu n'en finisses avec eux. Leur noyau magique augmente majestueusement pendant ce petit amusement. Tu as intérêt à ne pas refaire cette bêtise avec l'autre ou tu le regretteras !_** S'exaspéra l'esprit maléfique.

Les mains couvertes de sang, Sirius dirigea ensuite son arme en direction du petit garçon qui était toujours endormi. L'ex-sorcier le réveilla avec réticence. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux doucement, se redressa en position assise en bâillant avant de jeter un regard curieux autour de lui. En s'apercevant qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, la panique le gagne. Il réalisa qu'après coup, bien que ses yeux les aient déjà vus sans que cela ne lui parvienne au cerveau, la présence de Sirius et de la femme enchaînée. En réalisant qu'il se trouvait non seulement dans un lieu inconnu, mais avec deux étrangers en plus, la peur de l'enfant fit un bond astronomique. Cette dernière prit encore plus d'ampleur quand son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie de sa sœur jumelle qui était allongée à ses côtés.

Un cri de frayeur et d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres du petit sorcier. Sirius eut envie de réconforter l'enfant, de lui dire que tout aller bien, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, mais cela lui était impossible, complètement impossible. Merlin, il était un monstre, fut la dernière pensée cohérente qui traversa ce qui restait de son esprit, car après cela, Sirius ou plutôt ce qui en restait, perdit complètement celui-ci. Alors que la raison quittait l'ancien sorcier, de loin, de très loin, lui vint la voix de la femme le suppliant d'épargner le petit, mais ses suppliques furent, car maintenant c'était l'esprit maléfique qui était aux commandes. Et contrairement à Sirius, il prenait un réel plaisir à écouter et ressentir la peur et le désespoir de l'enfant.

Le petit sorcier tenta de s'enfuir de la cabane, mais il fut vite rattrapé et stoppé dans sa tentative et ramené sur la table. Ensuite, l'esprit maléfique prit un malin plaisir à torturer le petit avant de le tuer lui aussi. Et pendant les deux heures que durèrent les supplices du gamin, la femme ne cessa jamais de supplier pour la vie de l'enfant. Après en avoir tué le petit garçon, l'esprit maléfique s'avança vers la prisonnière et lui dit :

_ Je vais aller finir le transfert de magie de la Cracmole, ensuite, tous les deux, allons penser au moyen le plus efficace de vous utiliser agent Caitlin Todd pour me permettre d'obtenir mon futur réceptacle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gibbs, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais filmer, mais Potter ! s'écria Abby en agitant les mains devant elle.

Tout en disant cela à Gibbs, Abby se dit qu'elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans cette situation déjà ? se demanda-t-elle avec abattement en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris un jour de repos pour rattraper ses nombreuses heures sans sommeil. Ah oui ! C'était à cause de sa foutue curiosité ainsi que sa maudite soif de connaissances, se rappela-t-elle avec amertume. Pourtant, son plan avait eu l'air si parfait dans sa tête, se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle devait simplement se rendre dans les vestiaires des hommes, cacher le cobra blanc dans le casier de l'agent Potter, attendre qu'il se pointe et le filmer pendant qu'il faisait … quoi exactement ? s'interrogea l'analyste un peu perdu.

D'ailleurs, elle lui était venue d'où une idée aussi stupide déjà ? se demanda Abby en fonçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Dieux ! Elle n'aurait tout de même pas été contaminée par l'obsession de Tony pour Potter ! s'exclama intérieurement Harry avec horreur. Non, c'était impossible, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Elle n'était pas aussi… perverse et obsessive que l'était Tony. Non, il devait certainement y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle soit venue à faire un truc aussi étrange et inconsidéré. Le hic, c'était qu'il lui était impossible de se remémorer de ce que cela pouvait être. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu faire ça ? se demanda-t-elle, encore et en encore.

Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois où elle se le disait, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle devait absolument filmer Potter dans les vestiaires pour hommes. Alors, cela voulait dire que non seulement elle avait craqué sur Potter et avait voulu le filmer pendant qu'il se changeait pour le voir nu, mais qu'en plus, elle était devenue aussi perverse que ne l'était Tony ? Se questionna Abby avec horreur. Non, non ! C'est tout simplement impossible, impensable même ! Tenta de se rassurer Abby en chassant les images dérangeantes d'elle en train d'épier Potter à son insu. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi voulait-elle filmer Potter dans les vestiaires ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Et si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Potter qu'elle se trouvait là avec une caméra à la main, pour quelle autre raison ? À cette question, elle n'avait même pas le début d'une réponse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus important pour le moment se dit la jeune analyste, c'était de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Comment allait-elle expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de sa présence dans les vestiaires pour hommes avec une caméra allumée en mais, filmant Gibbs en petite tenue, parce que le : « Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais filmer, mais Potter ! », n'était pas la meilleure défense à prendre. Comment va-t-elle se sortir de ce pétrin, hein ? Abby ne sait pas. Elle bafouille des mots incohérents en tournant le dos à Gibbs. En parlant de Gibbs, ce dernier prit la parole, et sur un ton détaché tout en se saisissant de sa chemise pour la passer, il dit :

_ Je suis vraiment curieux de connaitre les raisons qui t'ont mené à vouloir filmer M. Potter pendant qu'il se changeait à son insu, Abby.

_ Euh… commença-t-elle en bafouillant, je voulais lui faire une petite blague, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent et mignon.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?! » Pourtant, il ne dit rien et s'empara de son jean, puis l'enfila tranquillement. L'agent agissait avec un tel naturel, qu'il donnait l'impression que pour lui, c'était habituel de se trouvait en boxer devant de jeunes analystes aux idées tordues et occupées à le filmer en douce. De ce fait, il ne montrait aucun signe extérieur d'une gêne quelconque. Tout en méditant la réponse foireuse d'Abby, Gibbs termina de se vêtir avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Et puis-je savoir quel type de blague a pu te pousser à te glisser sournoisement dans les vestiaires pour hommes pour filmer les gens pendant qu'ils se changent ? questionna-t-il.

_ Euh… une superbe bonne blague, essaya Abby en grimaçant.

_ Abby ? prévient Gibbs en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens qu'il réservait habituellement aux suspects lors des interrogatoires et à DiNozzo.

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! s'écria la jeune femme. Pas besoin de me lancer ce regard.

_ Donc ? encouragea Gibbs.

_ La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, avoua Abby. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai voulu filmer Potter, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

_ Abby ! redit Gibbs en fonçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Je te promets Gibbs que c'est la stricte vérité, se défendit la jeune femme. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, poursuivit l'analyste. Je crois que j'ai une sorte de trou de mémoire. Et si c'est bien ça, penses-tu que je deviens sénile ? Que j'ai peut-être la maladie de l'Alzheimer ? questionna Abby avec frayeur. Mais je suis trop jeune et trop intelligente pour ça ! Tu penses que je devrais aller consulter ? Mon dieu, je ne veux pas perdre mon beau et mon magnifique cerveau ! Je l'entretiens si bien pourtant, alors pourquoi me lâche-t-il comme ça ? Je devrais peut-être faire un peu plus d'exercices, murmura la jeune femme en prenant la direction de la porte de sortie. Je pars en premier, dit-elle distraitement à Gibbs, le cerveau en plein ébullition. Si tu me cherches, je serai dans mon bureau à me lamenter sur ma prochaine disparition intellectuelle, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sombre, pleine de tristesse.

_ Abby, nous n'avons pas encore fini cette discussion, lui dit Gibbs.

_ Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, Gibbs, mais peut-être que rien n'est encore perdu. Je peux peut-être remédier à la perte de mon cerveau si je commence à faire des recherches sur l'origine de ma perte étrange de souvenir, dit Abby en réponse. Mon pauvre cerveau, murmura-t-elle. Bon, j'y vais en premier, tu attends quelques minutes pour sortir, hein, parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que des rumeurs débiles nous concernant apparaissent, recommanda tout en ordonnant Abby avant de quitter les vestiaires sans donner la possibilité à Gibbs de répondre.

Gibbs la regarda partir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle cette fois, souffla Abby après avoir quitté la pièce. J'ai intérêt à vite dégager d'ici avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'employa à mettre autant de distance qu'elle put entre elle et Gibbs, et courut se cacher dans son laboratoire, à l'abri des regards intimidants de Jethro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DiNozzo commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour sa collègue de travail et amie, Kate. En effet, cette dernière ne répondait pas à son téléphone, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. De plus, lorsqu'il s'est rendu à l'appartement de Kate pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il avait trouvé celui-ci vide. Et après avoir posé quelques questions aux voisins de cette dernière, il s'est aperçu que personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis le dimanche soir aux environs de 19 heures. Kate n'avait dit à personne où elle allait ni appelé au bureau pour justifier son absence. Cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas donner des nouvelles.

Après avoir fait sa petite enquête auprès du voisinage de Kate, Tony avait appelé Gibbs pour lui faire part de la disparition mystérieuse de leur collègue. Gibbs lui avait ordonné de se faire ouvrir la porte de cette dernière par le gardien de l'immeuble ou de forcer lui-même celle-ci pour voir s'il trouvait des indices indiquant où elle pouvait être ou bien si elle n'était pas malade. Le gardien n'avait posé aucun problème lorsque Tony lui avait présenté son badge et demandé gentiment de lui ouvrir la porte de l'agent disparue pour des raisons de sécurité nationale. Arme à la main, Tony était entré dans l'appartement de sa collègue et avait fait le tour de l'endroit à la recherche d'un signe de lutte ou de départ précipité, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Suite à une fouille minutieuse durant laquelle il n'avait strictement rien trouvé, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux après avoir informé Gibbs des résultats de ses recherches, le regard de Tony avait été attiré par un petit bout de papier collé à la porte d'entrée et qu'il n'avait pas vue en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Le mot indiquait une date, une heure ainsi qu'une adresse. Tony sut immédiatement que Kate l'avait laissé là à leur intention au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. DiNozzo avait pris le mot tout en rappelant Gibbs pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Ils avaient alors convenu de se rejoindre à l'adresse marquée sur le papier.

Et maintenant, Tony qui était le plus près du lieu de rendez-vous attendait impatiemment dans sa voiture, l'arrivée de ses collègues. Les yeux posés sur le bar qui se dressait devant lui, Tony ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Kate était venue faire dans un endroit pareil. En effet, devant lui se dressait un bar avec un néon représentant une femme barbue, en robe et portant une casquette de motard, assise sur une moto qui clignotait de façon très agaçante. La vue de ce dernier lui donnait des sueurs froides. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'il allait devoir franchir la porte de cet établissement, des frissons d'effroi lui parcouraient le corps. S'il n'y avait pas cet horrible et effrayant néon devant le bar, Tony serait déjà entré sans attendre ses collègues, mais là, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière la porte.

Oui, Tony avait la phobie des travesties. Cette peur lui venait d'une expérience de jeunesse où, après une nuit d'ivresse, il s'était réveillé dans un lit en compagnie de trois travesties barbus dont la vue avait failli lui provoquer une attaque cardiaque tant leur maquillage et leurs habits étaient affreux. Depuis, et même s'il n'avait rien contre les travesties en général, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les voir sans éprouver des sueurs froides et se remémorer cet instant traumatisant de sa vie, même en peinture. Vivement que Gibbs se pointe, se dit-il le regard fixé sur le bar tout en essayant de réprimer son envie de faire demi-tour et de mettre autant de distance entre lui et le foutu néon.

Pour détourner son intention du néon et de ce qui se cacher derrière les portes du bar, Tony se concentra sur Kate. Il se redemanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans ce genre d'endroit. Ce pourrait-il que sa charmante et prude collègue ait une double vie. Une seconde vie bien chaude et existante. Mais dans ce cas, si c'est bien le cas, pourquoi des travesties ? À moins que… brusquement, une image d'une Kate habillée de cuir de la tête aux pieds et tenant un fouet dans une main, se dessina dans son esprit. Mais avant que Tony ne puisse s'étonner de l'image mentale, une autre image, mais cette fois, représentant une Kate pas très commode s'imposa à lui. Cette apparition soudaine lui remit les idées en place vite fait. Et pour le coup, les frissons qui traversèrent cette fois Tony n'eurent rien à voir avec le néon, mais avec Kate.

Et ce fut à cet instant que la voiture de Gibbs, avec McGee au volant, se stationna près de la sienne. Tony s'empressa de quitter son véhicule pour partir à la rencontre des deux agents. Ils discutèrent un petit un moment devant la porte d'entrée avant de se décider à pousser puis franchir cette dernière. Tony fut le dernier à entrer, et pour une fois, il ne fit aucune blague, ce qui étonna McGee. L'endroit était quasiment vide. Il y avait quatre clients dispersés un peu partout dans le bar. Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire dans la pièce, Gibbs se rendit directement au comptoir où un homme baraqué, tatoué et percé de partout, portant un débardeur rose fluo qui ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination, lui fit un sourire séducteur.

Stoïque, Gibbs engagea la conversation avec ce dernier. Et tout naturellement, il en vint à lui poser des questions sur Kate. Et plus la discussion avançait et plus il était inquiet pour son agent. Quand il obtint toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, Gibbs prit congé du barman qui lui proposa un rendez-vous qu'il refusa poliment. Ensuite, après lui avoir remercié une dernière fois, Jethro rejoignit ses deux agents qui l'attendaient devant la porte. En effet, Tony n'avait pas pu dépasser le pas de la porte. McGee, intrigué par l'air nerveux de son collègue, avait pensé qu'il y avait un danger dans les parages dont il n'avait pas conscience et avait choisi d'attendre auprès de Tony pour pouvoir lui donner un coup de main si les choses venaient à se dégrader.

Gibbs fit signe à McGee et à Tony qu'il en avait fait. Ils quittèrent donc l'établissement. Dehors, près de la voiture de Tony, Gibbs leur relata ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre le barman.

_ D'après le barman, Kate avait rendez-vous avec un homme dont personne n'a pu voir le visage, car il portait un sweat à capuche qui cachait l'entièreté de son visage et dont seules quelques mèches de cheveux bruns dépassaient. Et toujours selon le barman, ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps et sont repartis ensemble.

_ Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup, dit Tony.

_ Certes, mais cela nous donne au moins un point de départ, dit Gibbs.

_ En effet, approuva tout de même Tony. Merde, Kate, qu'est-ce que tu traficotes et qui est cet homme ? souffla ensuite l'agent pour lui-même.

_ Faisons de notre mieux pour la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, dit ensuite Gibbs.

_ Bien, patron, je vais jeter un œil autour du bar pour voir s'il y a des caméras de surveillances et me procurer les vidéos afin de voir si Kate n'apparaît pas sur une d'elles, dit McGee.

_ Et moi, je vais faire le tour à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, annonça ensuite Tony.

Gibbs donna son accord en sortant son téléphone pour passer quelques coups de fil. En faisant le tour du périmètre du bar, Tony trouva la voiture de garée sur le parking arrière de celui-ci. Cette trouvaille fit monter d'un nouvel échelon le niveau d'inquiétude de l'équipe. Cette fois c'était certain, Kate avait des ennuis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après avoir effacé la mémoire d'Abby, Harry reçut un message provenant du bureau des Aurors quelques minutes seulement après s'être installé derrière son bureau lui demandant de se rendre au ministère sans plus d'explications. Ce fut donc en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de cet appel qu'il alla informer McGee qu'il devait s'absenter durant quelques heures, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les questions de DiNozzo concernant le lieu où il se rendait. Cela étant fait, il quitta les bureaux du NCIS, puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, Harry transplana directement au ministère de la magie. Les deux sorciers qui lui avaient gagné le droit de travailler avec lui, l'attendaient dans la salle de transplanage.

Le plus jeune des deux sorciers semblait être fébrile et un peu perturbé… non, pas perturbé, mais apeuré par quelque chose. Harry ne tarda pas à découvrir les raisons de cette fébrilité ainsi que de sa frayeur. Et celle-ci se résumé à ceci : « le tueur en série de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait avait encore frappé. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le ministère était assiégé par des sorciers en colère ». Et encore pour la seconde fois depuis le début des meurtres, il s'en était encore pris à une famille de sorcier vivant du côté sorcier. Une famille sorcière de sang pur, sans argent ni influence. De plus, il était parti en emportant les enfants avec lui et en épargnant les parents. Merlin, si c'était bien lui, il avait non seulement changé de cible, mais aussi de méthodes, pensa sombrement Harry. Un tel changement n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite, car cela voudrait dire que plus aucun sorcier n'était à l'abri de ce fou furieux.

En apprenant que le monstre était parti avec les enfants, Harry avait eu le fol espoir que ces derniers étaient toujours en vie, mais espoir fut rapidement balayé, car l'horloge familiale permettant aux parents de savoir en tout temps l'état de santé des petits s'était figée. Et cela pouvait dire qu'une chose : ils étaient morts. Craignant de provoquer la panique dans la communauté sorcière si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, le ministère de la magie avait essayé de cacher cette dernière à la population. Néanmoins, ce fut en vain, car l'information fuita en quelques heures seulement. La peur prit alors possession des sorciers qui exigèrent que des mesures sérieuses soient prises pour mettre fin aux agissements du tueur.

Et pour être certains que leurs voix allaient être entendues, une émeute rassemblant les petites classes sociales, celles que le ministère de la magie a toujours considérées sans importance, avait éclaté. Les manifestants étant bien trop nombreux et les Aurors en sous nombres dans la mesure où le ministre de la magie avait jugé bon d'envoyer la moitié des effectifs jouer les gardes de corps devant les manoirs de sorciers nobles et influents, l'aurore en chef était allée demander à ce dernier de faire revenir les policiers magiques pour leur prêter main-forte ; mais ce dernier avait refusé d'accéder à sa requête. En manque d'effectifs pour contenir l'émeute, les Aurors avaient été dans l'obligation de se barricader au sein du ministère.

Toutefois, un groupe de sorciers sang-mêlé et nés-Moldus étaient parvenus à briser les boucliers entourant le ministère et pénétrés à l'intérieur. Les assiégeants avaient mis le feu dans quelques bureaux et vandalisés plusieurs autres. Un groupe de volontaires travaillant au ministère essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre les feux, mais comme ils devaient aussi se défendre des attaques incessantes des émeutiers, la tâche se révélait périlleuse. Bien entendu, dès que les choses avaient commencé à se gâter, le ministre avait quitté les lieux pour aller se cacher dans son manoir incartable, laissant l'Auror en chef se dépatouiller de tout ça. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, celui-ci ne tarda pas à être dépassé par les évènements. Et c'était parce qu'il était complètement dépassé qu'il s'était résolu à faire appel à l'Auror Potter.

L'arrivée de ce dernier dans les locaux des Aurors fut accueillie comme une bouffée de bon air frais. Les Aurors, d'un même mouvement, s'étaient tous tournés vers Harry avec l'espoir que ce dernier trouve une solution pour mettre fin à tout ce bordel. Harry, ayant pris l'habitude d'être le meneur vers qui tout le monde se tournait durant la guerre, avait immédiatement pris les choses en mains. D'une voix autoritaire, il forma un petit groupe d'Aurors qu'il déploya stratégiquement afin d'éteindre les incendies tout en maîtrisant les manifestants. Quand tous les feux furent maîtrisés, Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir seul à la rencontre des émeutiers. Pour se faire entendre et calmer les ardeurs des plus belliqueuses, il déploya sa magie devant lui. En fait, il envoya une vague de magie pure devant lui, en direction des manifestants. Le choc que produit ce déploiement de magie amena le silence et attira tous les regards dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde l'écoutait, il se présenta à eux. Ensuite, il un petit discours destiné à rassurer les sorciers, et dans lequel, il promettait de faire tout son possible pour arrêter le meurtrier. Il leur fit aussi la promesse d'une présence policière bien plus accrue dans les rues sorcière à la tombée de la nuit. Il démentit aussi plusieurs rumeurs, qui, pour certaines, étaient pourtant vraies, dont celle selon lesquelles le ministre aurait envoyé des Aurors protéger des sorciers influents, riches. Il termina son discours en faisant le serment de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tut, certains manifestants lui firent remarquer qu'Harry n'était pas Américain, et de ce fait, qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur ce qu'il promettait. Donc, comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour tenir ses promesses ? À ces questions légitimes, Harry biaisa tout en jouant de son statut de vainqueur sur le plus grand mage noir de ces dernières décennies, Voldemort, pour les rassurer. Et sans aucune vergogne, il mentit et rusa durant plusieurs minutes, mais à la fin, il parvint à tous les convaincre de rentrer chez eux. Ensuite, il se rendit chez le ministre de la magie en compagnie de l'Auror en chef qui était rouge d'embarras de ne pas avoir su se sortir seul de cette situation malheureuse.

À leur arrivée, Harry s'enferma dans une pièce avec le ministre et eut une conversation très houleuse avec lui. Et après plusieurs minutes de cris et de menaces, il parvint à convaincre… bon, peut être un tout petit peu forcer, le ministre à faire revenir les Aurors qu'il avait déployés stupidement et inutilement chez des personnes qui étaient déjà très bien protégées; ainsi qu'à honorer les promesses qu'il avait faites aux manifestants, dont son idée des patrouilles quadrillant les rues pendant la nuit. Avant de quitter la maison du ministre de la magie, Harry fit comprendre à l'incapable que s'il continuait à agir aussi stupidement, il allait sans conteste, perdre sa place de ministre et finir par être assassiné par un sorcier mécontent. Le ministre fut si horrifié par ces perspectives, qu'il se fit la promesse de suivre minutieusement les ''recommandations'' judicieuses de Harry.

Cela étant réglé, Harry retourna au bureau du NCIS en se promettant de parler avec l'idiot de ministre de la possibilité de révéler toute la vérité sur cette affaire à ses collègues. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en avant cette idée, car dès franchit les portes des locaux de l'agence, il apprit la disparition mystérieuse de Kate. Inquiet pour la jeune femme, il s'empressa d'aller demander un peu plus d'information sur le sujet à DiNozzo. Celui-ci lui fit alors un petit compte-rendu de la situation. Harry proposa immédiatement d'aider à visionner les vidéos de surveillance que l'équipe avait récupéré autour des établissements se trouvant proximité du bar où avait été vue Kate pour la dernière fois. Tony, pour une fois depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, parvint à faire taire sa libido devant ce dernier et lui confiant quelques fichiers à visionner. L'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Kate, était bien plus grande que sa libido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marie Black avait reçu un coup de fil de l'ami qu'elle s'était fait dans le parc pour enfant et dont elle aidait parfois en gardant les enfants. Cette dernière lui donna rendez-vous en bas de son immeuble afin qu'elle puisse lui donner quelque chose en remerciement pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée. Marie tenta bien de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être récompensée pour cela, car les amies étaient faites pour ça, mais l'autre insista si bien qu'elle finit par céder. Étant donné qu'elle devait simplement descendre récupérer le fameux cadeau avant de remonter, Marie décida de ne pas amener Teddy avec elle.

Elle prit donc son manteau, car il commençait à faire froid, recommanda à Teddy de n'ouvrir à personne, puis quitta l'appartement. Elle prit l'ascenseur qui la déposa dans le parking de l'immeuble. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle quitta la cage et jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle à la recherche de la voiture de son amie. Elle ne tarda pas à la repérer à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres en courut vers elle, mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sa hauteur, une main froide, presque osseuse, se posa sur son épaule. Marie, prise d'effroi, se retourna lentement. Une peur panique l'a pris aux tripes en découvrant le visage du propriétaire de ladite main. Devant elle se tenait le responsable de la mort de toute sa famille, celui qui l'avait forcé à fuir sa maison et son pays.

_ Bonjour, Marie, je suis très heureux de te revoir, dit la chose qu'avait été Sirius Black dans une autre vie. Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser.

Puis, sans ajouter un autre mot ou même donner la possibilité à Marie de fuir ou de dire quelque chose, la chose qui était contrôlée par l'esprit maléfique, posa la paume de sa main sur le front de la Moldue. Marie ferma les yeux et son corps partit en avant. La chose la rattrapa et l'amena à la voiture où se tenait une jeune femme rousse, celle-là même que Marie était sur le point de rejoindre. La chose posa Marie à l'arrière de la voiture, puis la rejoignit. Quinze minutes plus tard, Marie et la chose en sortaient. La chose passa un collier en argent autour du cou de la moldue.

_ Quand le moment sera venu, serre le pendentif dans ta main tout en tenant l'enfant. Le collier vous mènera à moi.

Sur ces mots, la chose transplana. Marie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un grand sourire en reconnaissant la femme qui se tenait devant une voiture.

_ Alors, c'est quoi ce fameux cadeau ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La rousse, lui tendit une boîte grise en, puis l'incita à l'ouvrir. Une broche en argent et en forme de papillon s'y trouvait. Marie prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la remercia pour le cadeau avant de lui dire qu'elle devait repartir, parce que l'enfant qu'elle gardait était seul.

_ Va le rejoindre avant que son père n'arrive, lui dit la rousse.

Marie s'en alla après un dernier regard en direction de son amie. Lorsqu'elle revint dans l'appartement et qu'elle s'approcha de Teddy pour lui faire un câlin afin de le félicité de ne pas avoir faire de bêtise durant son absence, l'enfant eut un léger mouvement de recul son approche. Une peur passagère, mais terrifiante, le secoua dangereusement. Marie fonça les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de Teddy. Elle recula un peu, avant de lui faire un énorme sourire rempli d'amour qui voulait dire : « ce n'est que moi, Teddy, n'ai pas peur. ». Le petit sorcier secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis lui rendit son sourire après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ensuite, il s'approcha de Marie et lui fit un énorme câlin afin de se faire pardonner son attitude étrange.

Alors que Marie refermait ses bras autour de lui, Teddy sentit la peur énigmatique qu'il venait d'éprouver se dissiper lentement. Cependant, même si la peur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt à l'encontre de sa baby-sitter commençait à disparaître, le sentiment de danger que Teddy a ressenti également, lui, est resté en lui. Tout en luttant contre son désir de se glisser hors de l'étreinte de sa baby-sitter pour aller se cacher dans un endroit où il serait impossible de le trouver, il décida de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son parrain. Il le devait, car son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby était assise devant son bébé dans son laboratoire. Avec les événements de la matinée, elle avait décidé de revoir son journal intime numérique. En effet, l'analyste avait pour coutume, depuis quelques années déjà, de tenir un journal intime fait de vidéos sur certains projets personnels. Quand elle passait de mauvais moments au travail, elle se penchait sur certains de ses plans pour se distraire. Les vidéos avaient pour but de lui rappeler les choses importantes qu'elle pouvait parfois oublier parce qu'elle avait trop d'idées en tête.

Elle cliqua sur le dossier où elle avait rangé le journal de la veille.

_ Je suis tout excité ! Après toutes ces années de recherches infectieuses, j'ai enfin trouvé la preuve qu'un autre monde existe. J'ai trouvé un sorcier pour le prouver. Et j'ai un plan pour le confondre. Demain matin, je vais me cacher dans les vestiaires des hommes et le filmer pendant qu'il utilisera sa magie. Harry Potter, je te tiens. Je suis la meilleure, mais avant tout, j'ai grand besoin de sommeil.

Fin de la vidéo.

_Quoi ! Potter est un sorcier !

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 **un petit com pour la route !**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION DIMANCHE 9 décembre !**

 **NdA IMPORTANT :** Alors, la vie fait **que mon emploi du temps va beaucoup changer dans les semaines à venir** , ce qui ne va **pas me le laisser beaucoup de temps pour écrire**. Et pour ne pas mettre fin à mes publications, parce que j'aime beaucoup partager mes histoires et je sais à quel point c'est frustrant lorsqu'un auteur abandonne ses fics avec ou sans raison, j'ai **pensé à passer d'une publication tous les 2 semaines** **à une toutes les 3 semaines.** Cependant, **si je vois que je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais, je passerais à une publication mensuelle,** tous les premiers dimanches du mois.

Je sais que beaucoup vont se dire que je vais finir par abandonner mes histoires comme pas mal d'auteurs, mais rassurez-vous, écrire est devenu un besoin viscéral pour moi, c'est aussi important pour que boire de l'eau et manger. Donc, à moins que ce besoin ne s'envole d'un coup, ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer, et que j'aurais des lecteurs qui suivent mes histoires, je continuerais à écrire et à publier. Encore merci de me lire et de me commenter, parce que c'est un peu grâce à vous que j'aime autant écrire.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 11**

Tout en visionnant les vidéos que lui avait confiées DiNozzo, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour sa collègue. En effet, le sorcier avait le sombre sentiment que Kate se trouvait aux mains de leur tueur. Car, si ce n'était pas le cas, comment expliquer le fait qu'aucune des différentes caméras de surveillance n'ait eu une seule image du départ de l'agent du bar, alors qu'il y en avait plusieurs de son arrivée. Et d'après l'expérience qu'Harry avait acquise au cours de sa carrière d'Auror, cette absence étrange d'images de la jeune femme à sa sortie du bar ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, la magie ne devait pas être étrangère à tout ça. Si ses suppositions s'avéraient être exactes, le sorcier se demandait s'il ne devait pas mettre ses collègues au courant de l'existence du monde magique au risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec le ministre de la magie américaine.

En effet, avec la disparition inexpliquée de Kate, le sorcier commençait à avoir peur pour le reste de ses collègues. De ce fait, l'envie de tout révéler, de leur dire contre quoi ils étaient en train de se battre, devenait de plus en plus impérieuse. Si la chose qui se baladait dans la peau de son parrain était réellement le responsable de la disparition de Kate, Harry se devait de partager ses connaissances avec le reste de son équipe afin de maximiser leurs chances de l'arrêter, de les protéger et de sauver leur collègue si elle était toujours en vie. Alors que les minutes passées à visionner les vidéos défilaient devant lui sans lui apporter le moindre indice, l'inquiétude d'Harry se fit de plus en plus forte. Et après dix minutes de visionnage en plus, il n'y tint plus : il devait aller s'assurer que la magie n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

De ce fait, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se leva de sa chaise, se saisit de sa veste et informa ses équipiers qu'il allait jeter un dernier regard sur les lieux de la disparition de Kate. Gibbs lui lança un regard étrange avant de lui demander pourquoi il voulait y retourner ?

_ Avez-vous trouvé un indice sur les vidéos que vous avez visionnées ?

_ Non, mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, répondit Harry sans développer.

Gibbs lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant de hocher la tête pour lui donner son consentement même si, théoriquement, Harry n'avait pas besoin de son aval pour faire quelque chose, car il était supposé être à la tête de l'enquête, du coup de l'équipe. Mais alors que le sorcier se mettait en route, Gibbs dit d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun refus.

_ DiNozzo, avec Potter !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne, je peux y aller seul, protesta Harry immédiatement. Je vais simplement vérifier quelque chose et je reviens, ajouta-t-il.

_ Monsieur Potter, dit patiemment Gibbs, j'ai un agent manquant à l'appel dont personne n'a plus de nouvelles depuis hier soir. De ce fait, et avant que l'on ne retrouve sa trace ou qu'elle ne se présente elle-même devant moi, tous les déplacements se feront en binôme , annonça-t-il d'une voix intraitable.

_ Mais…, voulut protester Harry même s'il savait que c'était la bonne marche à suivre.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Gibbs. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'en perdre un autre stupidement. Donc, comme je viens de vous le dire, à partir de maintenant plus personne ne se déplace seul tant que Kate n'est pas de retour. En conséquence, vous allez prendre DiNozzo avec vous. Et, c'est un ordre, dit lentement Gibbs. Je me moque que vous soyez au-dessus de moi hiérarchiquement parlant, car vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis de faire, poursuivit l'agent. Vous pouvez toujours aller vous plaindre ultérieurement à la direction, mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui a les commandes de cette équipe. De plus, et jusqu'au retour de Kate, l'agent DiNozzo vous accompagnera à partir de maintenant où que vous alliez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, agent Potter ? termina Gibbs.

Peut-être est-ce la façon si autoritaire, naturelle et intransigeante que Gibbs utilisa, mais Harry accepta, à contrecœur et en grommelant un peu, certes, de prendre Tony avec lui. Ce fut en silence que les deux hommes quittèrent les locaux du NCIS. Toutefois, leurs attitudes étaient complètement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. En effet, sur le visage de Tony, on pouvait y voir un immense sourire qui lui mangeait

quasiment toute la face, alors qu'au contraire, celui d'Harry était si sombre qu'on avait l'impression qu'il se rendait à un enterrement. Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers le parking pour prendre une voiture de fonction afin de se rendre au bar. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. Au début, Tony essaya bien de faire la conversation, mais il se heurta à un mur de froideur et des regards assassins.

À leur arrivée sur le parking du bar, sans un mot, Harry descendit du véhicule et fit le tour de l'endroit à la recherche d'une trace quelconque de magie. Était-ce la chance ou bien autre chose, mais il ne lui fallut faire que quelques pas pour détecter cette dernière dans une ruelle non loin du bar. Au lieu d'être heureux de cette découverte, le visage du sorcier s'assombrit. Il semblerait qu'il ait raison sur l'origine de la disparition de Kate. Merlin, faites qu'elle soit toujours en vie ! pria-t-il intérieurement, car s'il devait arriver malheur à l'agent, Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais, parce que s'il avait mis son équipe en garde contre ce pourquoi ils se battaient, ils seraient un peu plus sur leurs gardes. Donc, si Kate mourait, cela serait entièrement de sa faute. Et Harry ne voulait pas avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience.

Ce fut en priant qu'il remonta la piste de la magie sans prendre en compte DiNozzo et ses questions. Une magie bien étrange, nota-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. La piste mena Harry à l'endroit où Alejandro avait laissé Kate en compagnie de la chose qui possédait Sirius. La trace était très faible, sur le point de disparaître même. Si le sorcier était venu quelques heures plus tard, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, même avec sa capacité à voir la magie. Après s'être assuré que le corps de Kate ne se trouvait pas sur place, caché sous un sortilège d'invisibilité ou de repousse moldus, le sorcier s'intéressa un peu plus à l'étrangeté de la magie qu'il venait de suivre. Cette dernière était froide et dégageait une petite odeur de putréfaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti venir d'une magie.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait acquis la capacité à voir et sentir la magie des autres et celle se trouvant sur des objets ou dans des lieux qu'il se trouvait face un tel phénomène. En effet, toutes les magies qu'il avait senties jusqu'à ce jour sentaient soit la terre, l'eau salée, la fumée ou bien un parfum de fleur ou fruité, mais jamais une odeur de putréfaction. Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur cette étrange odeur, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'y avait pas une seule trace de magie, mais deux. La seconde trace magique était encore plus faible que l'autre. Une magie qu'Harry avait appris à reconnaître depuis le début des meurtres d'enfants. Se pourrait-il que la chose ait un complice ? se demanda Harry avec inquiétude, car cette perspective lui faisait peur. Son visage se durcit à cette idée.

Tony qui l'avait suivi et voyant l'expression de son visage changer alors qu'il faisait le tour de la ruelle, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas ; avait-il trouvé une piste ? Cependant, Harry était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre ou bien ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu. Ignorant DiNozzo, Harry se concentra sur la magie étrange. De ce qu'il pouvait sentir et voir d'elle, cette dernière n'appartenait clairement pas à un sorcier ou à une créature vivante tout court ; car elle était trop éteinte, comme morte. C'était comme si toute trace de vie et de chaleur l'avait déserté. En effet, il ne sentait pas en elle cette étincelle de vie qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir en présence de magie sorcière, d'une magie vivante.

Une créature magique alors ? se demanda Harry. Une créature inconnue en lien avec les morts, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'odeur de décomposition. Une telle créature existait-elle réellement ? S'interrogea le sorcier en se concentrant sur elle. Il ferma les yeux et tendit la main devant le lui comme pour toucher du bout des doigts les résidus de magie. Derrière ses paupières closes, un schéma complexe se dessina, lui indiquant un chemin à prendre ; celui pris par l'utilisateur de cette magie étrange. Harry était certain que s'il se laissait guider par le schéma, la carte qui venait de se former dans son esprit, il arriverait devant le propriétaire de cette magie.

C'était la première fois qu'un phénomène pareil se produisait, mais le sorcier ne s'en inquiéta pas. En effet, au cours des ans, il avait appris à accepter ce genre de manifestations. Effectivement, depuis que Voldemort lui avait fait don d'une partie de sa magie en mourant, Harry avait vu de nouvelles capacités magiques faire leur apparition au fil des ans. Ces dernières se produisaient la plupart du temps quand il se trouvait en danger ou face à une énigme magique inexplicable. Cependant, ces nouvelles capacités n'apparaissaient que quand la vie du sorcier était vraiment sur le point de prendre fin, tel un épuisement magique extrême ou une

bien une blessure mortelle. Pour les énigmes magiques, il fallait qu'il se trouve face à une magie nouvelle, comme ce jour où il avait été sauvé par un elfe céleste.

Harry se prépara à suivre la piste en transplanant, quand DiNozzo posa soudainement sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit un peu sursauter et sortir de sa concentration, car il avait complètement oublié la présence de ce dernier.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bébé ? demanda DiNozzo avec inquiétude. Ça fait trente minutes que je t'appelle sans que tu ne me répondes. Tu as trouvé quelque chose, un indice sur ce qui est arrivé à Kate ?

Harry n'entendit pas la question de DiNozzo concernant Kate, car l'esprit de ce dernier resta scotché sur le 'bébé' employé par l'agent, et ne fit pas attention au reste de la phrase de ce dernier. Le terme employé par Tony eut un effet bizarre sur le sorcier. Étonnamment, le mot, au lieu d'horripiler Harry, lui procura une douce chaleur au cœur. Cette chaleur fut si rassérénante, si étrange, qu'elle fit peur au sorcier qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'éprouver de telle émotion depuis la perte de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour aimés. Toutefois, cette peur se transforma rapidement en une colère viscérale qu'Harry s'empressa d'embrasser. Puis, guidé par celle-ci le sorcier eut du mal à choisir entre donner un coup de poing à Tony et le transformer en veracrasse. Non, mais qui lui avait donné le droit et la permission de l'appeler ainsi ? Merlin ! Il allait se faire une joie de le remettre à sa place, et cela, immédiatement ! pensa vicieusement Harry en braquant son regard sur DiNozzo.

_Que viens-tu de dire sale petit gnome de jardin ?! demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Euh, si tu avais trouvé un indice sur ce qui a pu arriver à Kate, répondit Tony un peu méfiant et perplexe devant l'insulte pour le moins originale.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on le traitait de gnome de jardin, car il était loin d'être petit même s'il n'était pas excessivement grand.

_Non, non, balaya Harry en s'approchant dangereusement du policier. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est, qui crois-tu appeler 'bébé' comme ça ? grogna le sorcier en montrant presque les dents.

_ Eh bien, toi, mon ange, dit Tony d'une voix sensuelle en comblant le peu de distance qui le séparait de Harry. Tu es mon bébé, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du sorcier qui s'écarter immédiatement de lui.

_ Je ne suis et ne serais jamais votre ange et encore moins votre bébé ! cracha Harry d'une voix un peu vacillante.

Tony réduisit une fois de plus la distance qui les séparait, ce qui poussa Harry à reculer en direction du mur. Étant donné que la ruelle où ils se trouvaient était très petite, Harry se retrouva rapidement acculé contre un mur. Tony se plaça devant le sorcier, les deux mains placées des deux côtés du visage de ce dernier, le bloquant de toute retraite possible.

_ Oh, mais chéri ! Tu l'es déjà, susurra Tony, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Harry. Tu es à moi, c'est juste une question de temps avant que tu ne finisses par l'accepter , bébé.

Il termina sa phrase en s'emparant de la bouche de Harry pour un bref, mais très intense baiser qui coupa le souffle au sorcier. Ce dernier, avec beaucoup de difficulté, parvint à repousser DiNozzo et s'écarta de lui. Puis, après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations afin de se redonner contenance, Harry dit :

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu vous inciter ou vous à faire croire à ça, mais sachez que je n'appartiens à personne, maudit pervers !

_ Eh bien, permets-moi d'en douter, car si je me réfère à tous les baisers torrides que nous avons échangés dernièrement, bébé ; ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois à moi corps et âme, répliqua Tony avec assurance.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, siffla Harry. De plus, je ne vois absolument pas de quels baisers vous parlez, ajouta Harry avec une mauvaise foi digne de son ancien ennemi numéro deux : Draco Malfoy.

_ Ah ! s'écria Tony en portant la main théâtralement à sa poitrine d'un air scandalisé. Comment peux-tu remettre en question les échanges plein d'ardeur et de sensualité que nous avons eus tous les deux ? Comment peux-tu même suggérer que tu aies pu oublier la douceur de nos lèvres et de nos langues se mêlant avec passion ? Parce que moi, jamais je ne pourrais oublier les mignons et affriolants petits gémissements qui se sont échappés de ta gorge lors de nos échanges. Et comment pourrais-je oublier la pression de ton corps contre le mien ? déclara DiNozzo. Non, jamais je ne pourrai oublier ça, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu l'aies oublié toi aussi. Toi et moi sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, bébé. Et je te le prouverais avant la fin de cette enquête, termina Tony avec conviction.

_Jamais il n'y aura de nous deux tant que je serais en vie, dit Harry avec détermination. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? demanda DiNozzo avec curiosité.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'un jour je me mette en ménage avec un pervers faisant une fixation sur ma personne. D'abord, parce que c'est très dérangeant ; et ensuite, parce que vous n'êtes absolument pas mon type. Alors, faites-moi plaisir et trouvez-vous une autre personne sur qui projeter vos fantasmes insolites. Et pour finir, ne m'appelez plus jamais bébé ! expliqua Harry avec assurance.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, ricana Tony avec autant d'assurance qu'Harry. Tu seras à moi, Potter. Mais si tu en as besoin, je veux bien jouer le jeu et te donner le temps d'accepter ce qu'il y a entre nous deux.

_Il n'y a rien et n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux, grogna Harry en colère.

_Oh que si bébé ! Se moqua Tony. Il y a bien quelque chose entre nous. Et cette chose est une attirance sexuelle mutuelle qui ne demande qu'à être assouvie.

Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de répondre, toutes ses alarmes magiques se mirent à sonner telle une fanfare. Une impression de danger imminent le saisit à la gorge, lui donnant l'écœurante envie de vomir. Comme une marionnette, le sorcier tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de l'endroit d'où allait surgir le danger. Voyant le changement brusque d'attitude Harry, Tony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'ait pu dire un quelconque mot, la main de Harry se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'incitant à se taire. Curieux, mais faisant entièrement confiance à son collègue, Tony se tût et rapprocha sa main de son arme de service, les sens aux aguets. Une minute passa sans que rien ne se passe. Au moment où Tony commençait à se dire qu'Harry se jouait de lui, les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent autour de la poignée de sa main gauche. Surpris, DiNozzo manqua de faire un bon tant il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel contact.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions à ce sujet, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle tout en tirant Tony à sa suite. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie, de la liberté même, lui disait son instinct avec ferveur, quand le détecteur de danger d'Harry passa de l'orange au rouge écarlate. Ses tripes tout entières lui disaient de faire demi-tour, mais l'Auror, l'ancien combattant en lui, refusait d'écouter. De ce fait, malgré les avertissements de plus en plus pressants de son instinct, Harry poursuivit sa route en direction du danger. DiNozzo et lui ne purent faire que quelques pas avant qu'un homme de petite taille surgisse devant eux. Il portait un grand sweat à capuche que ne laissait dépasser que quelques mèches de cheveux bruns. Tout son visage était caché par la capuche. Il se dégageait de lui une odeur abominable, une odeur de mort qui fit éternuer Harry. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se baigner dans une mare rempli de cadavres. Cependant, l'odeur ne venait pas vraiment de l'homme, mais de la magie de ce dernier.

_ Mon amour, susurra l'homme d'une voix fébrile en direction de Tony. Je te retrouve enfin ! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement de temps, que j'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Mais je savais, je savais que nous serions à nouveau réunis toi et moi, poursuit l'homme en faisant quelques pas en vers Tony. Je sais que j'aurai dû attendre encore un peu avant de venir, mais j'étais si impatient de te revoir, que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Je ne pouvais plus te laisser dans l'ignorance. Tu devais savoir que je n'étais pas mort comme tu le pensais, poursuivit l'homme d'une voix où perçait la folie. J'ai été obligé de faire de terribles choses pour pouvoir enfin te revoir, tu sais, amour. Mais, rien n'est plus important pour moi, que toi, termina l'homme en levant les bras pour retirer sa capuche.

Quand son visage fut à découvert, la peur et les doutes qui avaient commencé à naître dans le cœur de Tony se confirmèrent. L'agent fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière tout en portant la main à sa bouche, pour empêcher le cri de stupeur qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il était mort. Il était mort dans ses bras ! Alors, que faisait-il là ? Que faisait-il là au nom de Dieu ? C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Se répéta Tony tel un mantra pouvant faire disparaître l'apparition qui se dressait devant lui. De ce fait, il recula encore de trois pas, trébucha, puis tomba sur le sol en tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Et alors que son regard refusait de se détourner de l'homme qui se dressait devant, du premier homme qu'il avait aimé , de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé un an de sa vie, les souvenirs se bousculèrent devant lui tel un typhon, et le noyèrent. Et là, à moitié assis et à moitié allongé, Tony se remémora sa rencontre avec Alejandro et Cyrion De Luca bien des années plus tôt. Une rencontre qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et l'esprit. Une rencontre qui avait laissé dans son âme et dans son cœur une blessure si vive qu'il n'avait plus jamais pu faire complètement confiance à qui que ce soit ou aimer qui que ce soit depuis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 13 janvier !**

 **BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **NdA :** Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne année 2019 ! Que joie, santé et amour s'invitent chez vous ainsi que chez vos proches ! Et pour finir, un GRAND MERCI de lire mes histoires et de me laisser des commentaires, car c'est vous qui êtes mon moteur en ce moment, car dans les moments de perte de vitesse ou de fatigue, il me suffit de venir vos gentils petits com's pour me remotiver aussi sec. Donc merci à vous tous !**

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 12**

Et alors que son regard refusait de se détourner de l'homme qui se dressait devant lui, du premier amant qu'il avait aimé, de celui avec qui il avait partagé un an de sa vie, les souvenirs se bousculèrent en lui tel un typhon, et le noyèrent. Et là, à moitié assis et à moitié allongé, Tony se remémora sa rencontre avec Alejandro et Cyrion De Luca bien des années plus tôt. Celle-ci avait failli lui coûter la vie et l'esprit. Elle avait laissé dans son âme et dans son cœur une blessure si vive qu'il n'avait plus jamais pu faire complètement confiance à qui que ce soit ou aimer qui que ce soit depuis.

 **Dix ans plus tôt.**

Lorsque Tony avait seize ans, une diseuse de bonne aventure lui avait prédit qu'il trouverait l'amour, mais aussi la mort, auprès d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Il va sans dire que l'adolescent qu'il avait été à cette époque avait ri au nez de cette dernière en l'accusant de fabulation, car Antony DiNozzo était un homme à femmes et non à hommes. En réponse, la voyante avait simplement souri puis ajouté : « _Vous_ _n'êtes pas obligé de me croire jeune homme, mais mes prédictions se sont toujours réalisées jusqu'à présent._ _De plus, sachez que l'amour n'est pas une question de couleur de peau, d'âge ou de sexe. Lorsqu'il se_ _présente à votre porte, il se fiche de tout cela_. » Elle avait ensuite prié Tony de sortir de sa tente.

En quittant celle-ci, Tony n'avait pas arrêté de penser aux mots de la diseuse de bonne aventure. Était-ce possible ? Se pourrait-il qu'il puisse un jour tomber amoureux d'un homme? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... qu'il soit attiré par les hommes... qu'il soit... gay sans le savoir ? s'était-il questionné tout en rentrant chez lui. Non, c'était impossible ! Tout simplement impossible, car il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer embrasser un garçon, alors aller plus loin, n'en parlons pas ! s'était-il dit pour se rassurer. Non, il aimait bien trop les femmes pour un jour changer de bord, avait-il ajouté avec plus d'assurance. D'ailleurs, il les aimait tellement, qu'il avait eu sa première expérience sexuelle à l'âge de treize ans avec la fille de la voisine âgée de seize ans à cette époque. Et il avait tellement aimé ça, qu'il avait enchaîné les aventures avec toutes les filles qu'il avait pu convaincre de le faire.

Donc, non, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par les hommes. Et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas être gay, s'était rassuré Tony. Et ce fut l'esprit bien plus serein qu'il avait continué son chemin. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait trois pas que le doute s'était introduit en lui. Mais si c'était vrai, que pour avoir une chance de connaître l'amour, le véritable amour, il devait se mettre en ménage avec un homme, pourrait-il passer outre le fait qu'ils soient du même sexe ? Pourrait-il prendre le risque d'aimer un homme ? Non, pourrait-il aimer un homme tout simplement ? S'était-il demandé ensuite. Et ce fut pour répondre à cette question que Tony avait approché un garçon pour la première fois. L'embrasser avait été une expérience extrêmement déroutante, mais pas déplaisante. Pour autant, Tony n'avait pas réitéré l'essai, car même s'il n'avait pas vomi et ne s'était pas évanoui, l'adolescent avait compris qu'il préférait de loin les lèvres d'une fille à celles d'un garçon.

D'avoir embrassé ce dernier avait eu pour effet de rassurer Tony sur sa sexualité et l'avait convaincu que la voyante n'était qu'une affabulatrice. Un mois après sa rencontre avec la diseuse de bonne aventure, DiNozzo avait fait une découverte qui avait changé sa vie du tout au tout et lui avait fait oublier la prédiction de cette dernière. En effet, l'adolescent découvrit que non seulement il avait été adopté, mais qu'en plus de cela, il faisait partie d'un groupe d'enfants qui avaient été sauvés d'un réseau de kidnappeurs en vue d'être vendus à de riches hommes et femmes en mal de progéniture, qui n'avaient que ce moyen pour devenir parents. Tous les gamins avaient pu être retournés à leurs parents. Malheureusement, Tony et deux autres enfants n'avaient pas eu cette chance, car il avait été impossible de découvrir leurs identités ni leur pays d'origine.

En apprenant son histoire, Tony s'était mis en tête de découvrir qui il était. Ce fut ainsi qu'était né son désir de devenir policier. Pour autant, il n'en aima pas moins ses parents adoptifs ni ne se fâcha avec eux. Dès lors, Tony mit de côté les filles et se concentra exclusivement à ses études. Et après le lycée, il intégra l'académie de police de Baltimore où Gibbs l'avait trouvé. Tony avait dix-neuf ans, et venait de commencer sa deuxième année à l'académie quand sa route croisa celle des frères De Luca. C'était un samedi soir où ces amis étaient parvenus à le convaincre de faire le mur afin d'aller dans une boîte de nuit qui venait d'ouvrir et qui faisait beaucoup parler d'elle.

Traînant un peu les pieds, Tony avait pénétré dans l'établissement en se promettant de n'y rester qu'une

heure avant de repartir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire soixante minutes plus tard, quand il était entré en collision avec Alejandro De Luca. Au premier regard, Tony l'avait trouvé beau, mais sans plus. Et après l'avoir aidé à se relever parce que celui-ci était tombé lorsqu'ils s'étaient cognés, Tony avait quitté la boîte de nuit sans un regard en arrière. Aussitôt qu'il avait passé les portes de l'établissement, DiNozzo avait oublié l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas la même chose dans le cas d'Alejandro. En effet, celui-ci avait été complètement submergé par Tony, ou plus exactement, par la magie latente qu'il avait sentie en lui. Car, comme lui, Tony avait le pouvoir d'utiliser la magie des morts, la Nécromancie ou le vaudou, comme l'appelaient les moldus. Tony était un Quimboiseur, un très puissant Quimboiseur.

Alejandro qui était un être avide de pouvoir, s'était alors mis en tête de s'emparer de la magie de Tony, une magie que ce dernier ne savait pas détenir. Ce fut pourquoi, dès le lendemain, Alejandro s'était employé à découvrir tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver sur Antony DiNozzo Jr. Et après un mois de recherche, il mit en place un plan pour séduire le jeune homme, allant même jusqu'à intégrer l'académie de police pour être près de lui. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Tony ne sembla pas être intéressé par lui. En effet, celui-ci était complément obnubilé par son désir de devenir policier et de découvrir qui il était réellement. Alors, ne pouvant l'avoir par la séduction, Alejandro s'était tourné, comme à son habitude, en direction de la magie. Et ainsi, après plusieurs nuits de recherches, il avait mis au point un sortilège impossible à briser, qui avait rendu Tony complètement fou amoureux de lui.

Et en quelques jours, ce dernier ne vivait plus que pour une chose, pour une seule personne : Alejandro De Luca. Deux mois après avoir lancé le sortilège sur Tony, Alejandro parvint à convaincre ce dernier de quitter l'école de police et de s'installer avec lui et son grand frère. Les parents de Tony tentèrent bien de le persuader de retourner à l'académie, mais le sortilège d'Alejandro était bien trop fort. Tony avait de ce fait refusé, ce qui avait jeté un froid entre lui et ses parents adoptifs. Et pendant un an, il avait vécu à fond son amour pour Alejandro en se fichant de tout. Pendant que Tony vivait dans une bulle, persuadé que son amour était partagé et réel, Alejandro de son côté, avait passé cette année-là à mettre au point un sortilège capable de dérober la magie de DiNozzo.

Ainsi, un an, jour pour jour, après leur installation ensemble, Alejandro, fin prêt pour voler la magie de Tony, avait organisé une soirée en l'honneur de ce dernier. Une soirée d'adieu en quelque sorte qui devait se clôturer par le lancement du sortilège. Mais aussi, la dernière soirée de Tony sur Terre, car l'utilisation du sort était mortelle pour ce dernier. Heureusement pour lui, Gibbs qui avait finalement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Tony, avait prévenu la famille biologique du jeune homme. Dès qu'ils apprirent que leur fils et neveu agissait étrangement, la mère, le père et la tante de ce dernier prirent la décision de se rendre sur place pour voir ce qui clochait avec lui. Ils arrivèrent deux semaines avant la fameuse soirée. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent, les mit dans une rage noire et les inquiéta au plus haut point.

Ayant compris que Tony était sous un sortilège d'amour, la famille de celui-ci passa les jours suivants à la recherche d'un contre sort, mais comme l'avait prévu Alejandro, ils n'en trouvèrent aucun. Ne pouvant défaire ce qui avait été fait par ce dernier, la tante de Tony eut l'idée de transformer le maléfice. En effet, comme une grande partie du charme inventé par Alejandro concernait des éléments spécifiques du physique de ce dernier, ils firent en sorte de changer l'amour de Tony pour Alejandro en une passion irrépressible pour les hommes bruns, de petite taille, aux yeux verts et portant des lunettes. Après des heures passées à mettre au point l'ensorcellement, ses parents, sa tante et Gibbs se rendirent à l'appartement d'Alejandro. Était-ce le destin ou bien le hasard, mais ils arrivèrent à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la magie de Tony. Un combat magique opposant sa tante, qui avait une plus grande maîtrise de la magie des morts et plus de pouvoir que le père et la mère de ce dernier, à Alejandro avait éclaté. Et après plusieurs minutes à se lancer des sortilèges, la tante de Tony avait pris le dessus et avait blessé mortellement Alejandro. En vérité, elle avait réussi à le tuer, mais celui-ci était parvenu à échapper à la mort en utilisant plusieurs contrats du même genre que celui qu'il avait fait avec Sirius à son insu. Mais cela, aucun d'eux ne le savait.

Après la mort d'Alejandro, il leur avait fallu sauver Tony qui était mourant, car De Luca avait eu le temps de lancer le sortilège permettant de lui voler sa magie avant leur arrivée. Cela n'avait pas été facile et avait demandé beaucoup de magie de la part des trois membres de la famille de Tony, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Quand ce fut fait, ils avaient tout de même modifié le sortilège d'amour placé sur celui-ci

afin d'éviter que ce dernier ne se suicide en réalisant qu'Alejandro était mort.

_ Il a repris connaissance, avait été les premiers mots que Tony avait entendus en ouvrant les yeux quelques heures après la tentative de vol de magie d'Alejandro.

La voix était celle d'une femme. DiNozzo qui ne reconnaissait pas cette dernière, s'était demandé qui elle pouvait être et ce qui lui était arrivé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas les idées très claires et avait un mal de tête pire qu'une gueule de bois. Il se sentait nauséeux, désorienté. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à jouer avec son cerveau en le secouant dans tous les sens. Tony avait tenté de réassembler ses souvenirs tout en jetant un regard curieux en direction de l'endroit d'où était venue la voix de femme. Seulement, son regard n'avait pas croisé celui d'une femme, mais celui vide de son amant qui gisait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il avait été allongé. Tony avait mis quelques secondes avant que son cerveau ne puisse comprendre ce que ses yeux lui montraient : Alejandro était mort. Son amant était mort ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? La panique avait commencé à le submerger quand une main s'était posée sur son front. Des murmures étranges lui étaient alors parvenus aux oreilles. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur ces derniers, ses yeux s'étaient naturellement fermés.

Et en quelques secondes, il s'était rendormi. Tony avait repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard dans une petite maison construite sur un arbre gigantesque. Il était allongé sur un matelas de feuilles. Des murmures venant de voix de personnes en train de se disputer avaient attiré son attention sur sa droite. Là, un homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une femme tout aussi belle et un autre homme qui n'était pas laid, mais qui devant les deux premiers, pouvait passer effectivement pour tel, étaient debout au-dessus de son lit de fortune.

_ Abbondanzio Domizio, tu vas arrêter de te flageller inutilement, car cette décision, nous l'avons prise ensemble. Et aucun de nous n'aurait pu imaginer que la route du petit croiserait celle d'un Quimboiseur noir, avait dit la femme sur un ton agacé.

_ Mais, si nous l'avions mis au courant de ce qu'il était, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, avait dit le bel homme en réponse.

_ Ou bien cela n'aurait rien changé, car je crois que son destin était de croiser la route de ce Quimboiseur noir, tout comme cela a été son destin de nous être enlevé, avait répliqué la femme sur le même ton. Il

ne sert à rien de se blâmer pour des choses qui sont passées, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que cela ne puisse plus jamais se reproduire, avait-elle ajouté.

_ Il est réveillé, avait alors dit le second homme en coupant court à la réplique que le bel homme était sur le point de dire.

Immédiatement, la femme s'était précipitée auprès de Tony. Cette dernière était grande, mince avec des courbes parfaites ; avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux gris métallisés. Elle s'était accroupie devant Tony et lui avait souri avec bienveillance. Les deux hommes s'étaient aussi approchés du lit de feuilles. Se sentant menacé et vulnérable face aux trois inconnus qui s'étaient avancés auprès de lui, DiNozzo s'était relevé avec difficulté pour s'asseoir. Il s'était senti courbatu et avait une migraine carabinée. Extrêmement désorienté, il avait lancé des regards inquiets et interrogateurs aux trois inconnus qui l'entouraient.

_ Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ? avait demandé le bel homme, alors que la main de la femme allait se poser sur le front de Tony.

Lorsque la main s'était déposée sur sa peau, un flash-back avait traversé l'esprit de Tony. Il se souvint alors de la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de s'endormir comme une masse : Alejandro était mort. Mais contrairement à la première fois, même s'il éprouva une douleur en réalisant cela, la peur panique qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, ne fut pas là. Et alors que son cerveau finissait d'absorber cette nouvelle, Tony se remémora la dispute virulente qu'il avait eue avec son compagnon quelques heures, ou bien était-ce des jours, car il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à dormir. Et comme s'il y était encore, les images de la dernière soirée qu'il avait passée avec son amant défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Dieu, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore, s'était joué de lui. Et que non seulement il n'avait jamais partagé son amour, mais qu'en plus de cela, il n'était pas tout à fait humain. Et pire que tout, ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer pour s'emparer d'il ne savait quoi qu'il était supposé posséder. L'amère brûlure de la trahison enserra le cœur de Tony. C'était si douloureux de découvrir que l'homme qu'il aimait si passionnément s'était joué aussi cruellement de lui, que Tony en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le regard dans le vide, il avait vécu mentalement la soirée qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

_ Tu sais Tony, avait dit Alejandro après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Les deux hommes avaient passé une excellente soirée organisée par ce dernier. Celui-ci avait préparé un repas qu'ils avaient mangé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairés par des bougies. Après le repas, ils avaient regardé un film comique, puis dansé un peu avant de faire l'amour tendrement sur le canapé. Ils avaient ensuite remis cela deux autres fois dans leur chambre. Et ce fut à la fin du troisième round, qu'Alejandro avait pris la parole.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il, mon amour ? avait demandé Tony en embrassant l'épaule de son amant.

_ Je pense que j'aurais pu réellement t'aimer si je me l'étais autorisé, avait-il déclaré avec sincérité. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

_ Pardon !? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu aurais pu m'aimer ? Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? avait chuchoté Tony en se relevant pour pouvoir observer son amant, alors que son cœur se compressait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

_ En effet, je ne t'aime pas, avait avoué Alejandro simplement.

_ Tu ne m'aimes... pas, avait répété bêtement Tony.

_ Oui, c'est bien ça, avait acquiescé Alejandro en quittant le lit pour s'habiller.

Tony avait eu l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus.

_ Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi m'as-tu approché ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais et

convaincu de vivre avec toi ? avait demandé DiNozzo d'une voix éteinte.

_ Parce que tu possèdes quelque chose que je veux, que je veux plus que tout, avait-il révélé.

_ Et que veux-tu de moi ?

_ Ta magie. Je veux la magie qui sommeille en toi.

Tony avait lancé un regard incrédule sur Alejandro en se demandant s'il plaisantait ou bien s'il était sérieux. Il voulait sa magie ? Quelle magie ? Son amant était-il devenu fou ? s'était demandé Tony complètement perdu.

_ Ma... magie ? avait fini par dire Tony.

_ Oui, ta magie Tony. Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas voir de quoi je parle, car il est impossible de vivre avec une telle quantité de magie sans en avoir au moins un peu conscience.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alejandro. Je n'ai pas de magie en moi, sinon, je l'aurai su comme tu le dis si bien. D'ailleurs, la magie n'existe pas.

_ Eh bien, tu as tort, ''mon amour'', avait dit Alejandro avec ironie. La magie existe et tu possèdes une quantité astronomique de cette dernière en toi. Et je veux cette magie.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? avait demandé Tony avec inquiétude après l'avoir longuement observé en se demandant si son compagnon n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Et tout en le jaugeant du regard, il avait quitté à son tour le lit pour s'habiller. Puis avec prudence, il lui avait ensuite murmuré, comme s'il avait peur, que s'il disait les mots d'une voix bien plus forte, ces derniers deviendraient réels. Qu'Alejandro serait réellement fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

_ Tu ne t'es pas cogné quelque part, amour ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ou que je te conduise à l'hôpital ?

_ Non chéri, je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin ou d'un hôpital, avait calmement répondu Alejandro en faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre Tony. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de cette incroyable puissance qui se cache en toi. Oh Tony, avait-il ajouté avec une sorte de respect. Cela fait trente ans que je recherche, récolte et emmagasine tous types de magie. Trente ans que je parcours cette planète en m'emparant de toute la magie qui croise ma route. Et durant toutes ces années, je n'ai encore jamais vu une personne possédant une quantité de magie comparable ou qui se rapproche de la tienne. Et la meilleure, c'est qu'elle est si similaire à la mienne, que si je ne sentais pas cette dernière courir dans mes veines à cet instant, j'en viendrais à croire que tu me l'as volé, avait chuchoté Alejandro en caressant tendrement la joue de DiNozzo.

_ Je pense..., je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d'un médecin, chéri, car ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Parce que, même si je venais à croire que la magie existe comme tu le prétends, comment peux-tu expliquer cette vie de trente ans passée à voyager autour du monde alors que tu n'as pas vingt-trois ans. Enfin tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus que ça, avait raisonné Tony. Alors, je crois que nous devrions vraiment aller voir un docteur, amour.

_ Tu es vraiment mignon Tony, avait souri Alejandro. Sache que la magie est capable de faire des choses très étonnantes, et je suis bien plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît, 'amour'', avait-il expliqué en collant son corps à celui de Tony. Maintenant, assez de bavardage, et donne-moi ce que je veux, avait-il fini par dire en faisant apparaître une fiole violette dans sa main, puis avant que Tony n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il lui avait versé dans la bouche l'obligeant à avaler le liquide qui s'y trouvait.

Lorsque le liquide avait atteint l'estomac de Tony, celui-ci avait poussé un hurlement de douleur en tombant à genoux. Alejandro l'avait rejoint au sol en murmurant un charabia que Tony n'était pas parvenu à comprendre, mais qui semblait amplifier la douleur qu'il ressentait au ventre. Tony s'était alors mis en boule dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger. Alors qu'il hurlait de souffrance, Alejandro s'était penché auprès de lui, puis, il avait soulevé le corps tremblant de son amant. Et tout en le berçant tendrement, et sans jamais cesser de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles, il avait amené Tony au salon où le frère d'Alejandro avait préparé un cercle magique pendant que Tony et son frère faisaient l'amour, avant de quitter l'appartement. Alejandro avait placé Tony au milieu du cercle, avant de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui dire d'une voix rassurante.

_ Chut mon amour, il y a n'en plus pour longtemps.

Après avoir dit ces mots, il avait quitté le cercle et repris les murmures étranges. Tony souffrait tellement

qu'il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Il avait mal partout et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Néanmoins, au milieu de toute cette souffrance physique, une autre était bien plus douloureuse encore : la blessure de la trahison. Le corps ayant une limite à supporter la douleur, Tony avait fini par s'évanouir. Quand il était revenu à lui, ce fut au son de la voix de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Donc, ce n'était pas un rêve, s'était dit Tony après s'être remémoré tous les évènements de sa dernière soirée avec son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, l'homme qui s'était joué de lui et qui venait d'attenter à sa vie. Mais au lieu de s'attarder sur cela, Tony avait choisi de se renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ Où suis-je ?

_ Chez un ami, mon mignon petit-neveu retrouvé, avait dit la femme rousse en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony.

_ Hein ! Chez un ami ?! s'était exclamé avec ironie Tony. Bien que je sois un peu désorienté, je suis certain de pouvoir dire que je ne connais aucun de vous, vous n'êtes pas mes amis. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire de neveu, car je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir une quelconque tante ? Qui êtes-vous, où suis-je vraiment et que me voulez-vous ? Avait-il fini par questionner. Et j'attends des réponses, avait-il ajouté d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante, mais qui avait simplement paru inquiète.

_ Je comprends ta méfiance mon petit Tauron, avait répliqué la jeune femme en souriant, mais je suis ta tante et nous sommes actuellement dans la maison d'un ami, l'agent de police Jethro Leroy Gibbs. C'est lui qui nous a aidés à te retrouver et te sauver des mains de ce vilain Quimboiseur noir qui en voulait à ta magie.

_ Encore cette histoire insensée de magie ! s'était exclamé Tony, alors que la peur s'insinuait en lui. Etes-vous des complices d'Alejandro ? avait-il ensuite demandé tout en cherchant la sortie du regard.

_Non, mon chou, nous ne le sommes pas. Jamais nous ne nous allierons à un Quimboiseur noir, surtout

contre un membre de notre famille.

_ Ma famille ? Un Quimboiseur noir ? Tauron ? Je ne comprends rien, avait soufflé Tony toujours aussi

méfiant.

_ Tu ne fais que l'embrouiller un peu plus, Lalwendë, était intervenu le bel homme. Tu vois bien qu'il est désorienté. Je pense que le mieux est de tout lui expliquer en commençant par nous présenter.

_ Tu as raison mon frère, avait approuvé ladite Lalwendë. Alors, pour commencer, cet homme-là est ton père biologique, Abbondanzio Domizio, avait-elle dit en pointant le bel homme du doigt. L'homme qui se tient là avec l'air constipé sur le visage est Leroy Jethro Gibbs, un agent de police chez qui nous nous trouvons actuellement. Tu devrais d'ailleurs le remercier, car s'il ne nous avait pas alertés concernant ton compagnon, nous n'aurions pas pu arriver à temps pour te sauver, avait souligné la femme avant de finir avec un : Quant à moi, je suis ta tante, la petite sœur de ton père. Mon nom est Lalwendë.

La stupeur s'était peinte sur le visage de Tony. Cet homme était son père biologique et cette femme, sa tante. Il n'arrivait pas le croire, après tout ce temps passé à faire des recherches afin de retrouver sa famille biologique, la voilà qui se présentait devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Non, il n'en revenait pas. Profitant de la stupeur de Tony, sa tante se lança dans un long récit où elle relata son, les recherches menées par les parents de ce dernier pour le retrouver, leur rencontre avec Gibbs, les recherches

menées par ce dernier pour le retrouver à son tour, et le choix qu'ils avaient fait de ne pas entrer en contact avec lui après que Gibbs l'ait retrouvé. Lalwendë avait poursuivi son histoire en lui parlant de ce qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire, des Quimboiseurs blancs, qui utilisait la magie pour venir en aide aux gens. Ce qui était le contraire d'Alejandro qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour voler la magie des autres ou les contraignait à passer des contrats magiques avec lui.

Elle avait terminé son récit en lui expliquant qu'Alejandro l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui afin de pouvoir lui voler sa magie sans inquiétude.

_ Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à croire à toute cette histoire. C'est complètement insensé, avait dit Tony à la fin du récit de la femme qui prétendait être sa tante. La magie n'existe pas et vous êtes aussi fou qu'Alejandro, avait-il conclu.

_ Si la magie n'existe pas, comment expliques-tu cela ? avait-elle demandé en souriant.

Et à peine avait-elle dit ces mots, qu'elle s'était changée en une magnifique louve rousse.

_ HAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! avait crié Tony en quittant son lit de feuilles pour aller se

réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ C'est une métamorphose animale, avait calmement expliqué son père en allant rejoindre Tony. C'est l'un des pouvoirs des Quimboiseurs. Nous pouvons nous changer en animal, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre l'apparence d'un autre être humain. Il arrive aussi à certains d'entre nous de parler aux animaux, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Certains ont également le pouvoir de rendre la vie à une personne décédée, comme ta mère. Ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, car ce que ta tante a évité de te dire, c'est que quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais déjà mort.

Le choc se peignit sur le visage de Tony à nouveau. Donc, il était mort. Alejandro l'avait réellement tué,

avait-il réalisé avec effroi.

_ Cependant, ils ne peuvent le faire qu'une fois dans leur vie, avait poursuivi le père de Tony. Tous les

Quimboiseurs ont aussi le pouvoir de manipuler la magie de la nature et des morts. Ce qui nous rend

capables de contrôler les quatre éléments avec plus ou moins d'aisance selon nos affinités avec eux et notre puissance magique, ainsi que de pouvoir contrôler les morts, les relever de leur tombe et faire revenir leur âme pour les placer dans un réceptacle vivant. La puissance de chaque Quimboiseur varie selon la personne.

Tony avait pris le temps de méditer et de digérer toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir, avant de souffler un :

_ Donc, je suis condamné à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

_ Non, mon chou, ta mère, ton père et moi-même sommes parvenus à modifier le sortilège.

_ De quelle manière ?

_ Comme je te l'ai expliqué, il est impossible d'annuler le charme qu'il a placé sur toi, donc, nous avons fait en sorte que l'amour que tu éprouvais pour Alejandro se transforme en une obsession un peu malsaine pour les hommes de petite taille, brun, aux yeux verts et portant des lunettes. Je suis désolée, mon chou, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pu faire au vu de la complexité du sortilège.

_ Je vois, ça veut dire que je ne connaîtrai jamais le véritable amour. Tout ne sera qu'illusion, avait soufflé tristement Tony. Je vais simplement devoir apprendre à vivre avec, avait-il ajouté.

_ Je sais que c'est horrible de vivre avec une telle pensée, mon petit Tauron, c'est pourquoi, lorsque nous avons modifié le sortilège, j'ai fait en sorte que cette horrible malédiction, parce que c'est bien ce que c'est, prenne fin à l'instant où tu trouveras le véritable amour. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, et que peut-être que tu ne le rencontreras jamais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, s'était désolée

Lalwendë.

_ C'est peut-être impossible, mais cela me redonne de l'espoir, avait souri Tony. Sinon, cela veut dire que je peux faire de la magie ? avait-il ajouté.

Sa tante lui avait lancé un regard désolé avant de dire.

_ J'ai bien peur que non, mon chou.

_ Pourquoi ? D'après Alejandro, je possède une grande quantité de magie, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas l'utiliser ?

_ Parce que nous avons dû sceller ta magie afin de te sauver, pour pouvoir te ramener du royaume des morts,

avait expliqué sa tante.

_ OK ! avait simplement dit Tony. Et vous ne pouvez pas la desceller maintenant que je suis sauvé ? avait-il ensuite demandé.

_ Non, mon chou, car nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner pour toi, avait répondu sa tante. Cela pourrait te tuer, avait-elle rapidement ajouté quand Tony avait fait mine de débattre sur le sujet.

_ Je vois, avait-il soufflé. J'ai vécu jusqu'à présent sans la magie, je peux donc continuer à vivre sans elle, avait-il ensuite dit en souriant bravement.

_ Je suis désolé pour toi, mon fils, lui avait dit son père en posant la main sur son épaule. Cet homme t'a fait énormément de tort.

Et alors que son père se désolait pour lui, Tony s'était surpris à se remémorer la prédiction qu'une voyante lui avait faite l'année de ses seize ans :

« _Je vois, je vois de beaux et grands yeux verts ainsi que des cheveux bruns,_ avait dit la voyante en lisant les lignes de sa main après que Tony lui ait demandé s'il trouverait un jour l'amour. »

« _Donc, je vais tomber_ _amoureux_ _d'une belle brune aux grands yeux verts ?_ avait demandé Tony avec un grand sourire. »

« _Belle brune ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je peux vous dire par contre, c'est que ce n'est pas une femme, mais un homme qui t'est destiné, jeune homme,_ avait contredit la voyante. »

« _Un homme c'est une blague !_ S'était moqué Tony en tentant de retirer sa main de la poigne de la diseuse de bonne aventure. »

« _Oui, mon garçon, un homme,_ avait confirmé cette dernière. _Un homme aux yeux verts qui t'apportera à la fois l'amour et la mort,_ avait-elle poursuivi avant de consentir à relâcher la main de Tony. »

« _Vous n'êtes qu'une arnaqueuse !_ avait accusé Tony avec énervement. _Vous ne racontez que de la merde et je vais le faire savoir,_ avait-il ajouté. »

« _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire jeune homme, mais mes prédictions se sont toujours réalisées jusqu'à présent. De plus, sachez que l'amour n'est pas une question de couleur de peau, d'âge ou de sexe. Lorsqu'il se présente à votre porte, il se fiche de tout cela et il entre sans demander la permission._ »

_ Donc, elle avait raison on dirait, avait fini par souffler Tony après s'être remémoré cette conversation.

_ Qui avait raison et sur quoi ? lui avait demandé son père.

_ Quand j'étais plus jeune, une voyante m'a prédit qu'un jour je trouverais la mort et l'amour auprès d'un homme brun aux yeux verts. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait raison pour la mort, car Alejandro a bien failli me tuer, avait expliqué Tony avec amertume.

_ Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! s'était exclamée sa tante avec un sourire lumineux.

_ Comment ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ? s'était étonné Tony. Pourquoi le fait qu'une voyante m'ait prédit qu'un jour quelqu'un me tuerait soit une bonne chose ? avait-il ensuite demandé.

_ La bonne nouvelle n'est pas la partie sur ta mort, mais celle sur l'amour, avait expliqué sa tante.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avait dit Tony.

_ La prédiction qu'un homme brun aux yeux verts te tuerait, mais aussi que tu trouveras l'amour auprès d'un homme brun aux yeux verts, avait dit sa tante.

_ Et comme annoncé, je suis tombé amoureux d'Alejandro qui a failli me tuer, avait rappelé Tony avec

mauvaise humeur. Je ne vois pas où est la bonne nouvelle, avait-il poursuivi sur un ton encore colérique.

_ Elle n'a jamais dit que l'homme destiné à te tuer serait celui dont tu tomberas amoureux, avait-elle

expliqué.

_ Mais j'étais amoureux d'Alejandro, avait souligné Tony.

_ Tu croyais être amoureux, mon chou. Un amour créé par la magie noire, ce qui est complètement différent du véritable amour, l'avait détrompé sa tante.

_ Donc, tu penses que... avait commencé Tony alors que l'espoir naissait dans son cœur.

_ Que tu as plus de chance que nous ne le pensions de pouvoir briser la malédiction, avait dit le père de Tony avec un sourire joyeux.

_ Il te faut simplement trouver le bon brun aux yeux verts pour cela, avait conclu sa tante tout aussi joyeuse.

_ Sinon, ma mère, où est-elle ? avait finalement demandé Tony après un temps de silence.

_ Elle est plongée dans un sommeil réparateur qui va durer plusieurs mois.

_ Pourquoi ? s'était étonné Tony.

_ Le pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé pour te ramener à la vie lui a demandé beaucoup de magie et d'énergie.

De ce fait elle doit récupérer maintenant et cela demande énormément de temps, lui avait expliqué son père.

_ Oh, j'aurais voulu la rencontrer elle aussi ! avait soufflé Tony un peu déçu. Un instant ! s'était-il

soudainement exclamé ensuite.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il, fils ? lui avait demandé son père.

_ Quand vous dites qu'elle m'a ramené à la vie, cela veut-il dire que je suis une sorte de zombie ? Un mortvivant ?

_ Non, mon petit, avait répondu son père avec un sourire amusé. Comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt, ta mère est une des rares Quimboiseurs à posséder le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. De ce fait, elle ne t'a pas relevé comme le font certains nécromanciens à des fins immorales, mais bien ressuscité. Donc, non, tu n'es pas un zombie, fils.

_C'est quoi la différence entre ressusciter et relever un mort ?

_ Il faut savoir que lorsque l'on meurt, le corps commence un processus de décomposition qui commence dès que l'âme du défunt traverse le voile de la mort. Et une fois cette dernière effectuée, il est impossible de ramener le mort à la vie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'un corps putrescent pervertit les âmes en les pourrissant à leur tour. De ce fait, les âmes rappelées et placées dans ces corps, finissent immanquablement par être pris de folie et se mettent à accomplir des actes abominables, avait expliqué son père. Par conséquent, on ne peut ressusciter que les personnes qui viennent juste de mourir, car il est possible d'attraper leurs âmes avant qu'elles ne franchissent le voile.

_ OH ! Je vois, comme l'âme n'a pas eu le temps de le passer, le corps du défunt reste sain, avait deviné Tony.

_ Exactement !

_ Donc, j'en conclus que les relevés sont des âmes placées dans des corps qui ont déjà commencé à se détériorer ou qui sont complètement putréfiés, avait conclu Tony par la suite.

_ Tout à fait, fils. Les Quimboiseurs noirs ou Nécromanciens, utilisent les corps putrides des morts pour y faire revenir l'âme des défunts afin de les forcer à commettre des méfaits ou à accomplir des actes

immoraux. Les relevés dégagent tous une puanteur que rien n'arrive à masquer. De plus, ils ne se

nourrissent pas d'aliments terrestres, mais de la souffrance ou de la magie des vivants.

Maintenant vous connaissez l'origine de l'obsession de Tony pour les hommes bruns, de petite taille, aux yeux verts et portant des lunettes.

 **Fin flashback**

Pétrifié par la vue de son ancien amant qui était supposé être mort douze ans plus tôt, Tony ne fit aucun geste

pour échapper à la main d'Alejandro qui s'avançait vers lui. Mais avant que le Nécromancien ne puisse

toucher Tony, Harry intervint.

_ Stupefix ! cria-t-il avec force en tendant la main devant lui.

Alejandro s'immobilisa complètement.

_ Potter, tu viens de faire de la magie ? Es-tu un Quimboiseur ? demanda Tony en parvenant finalement à se relever.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 10 fevrier !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

 ** **NdA :** Bonjour ou bonsoir, très chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, vos com's, favoris et follows. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondre aux com's, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps en ce moment, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger le mois prochain. Mais sachez que je prends le temps de tous les lire et que quand j'ai l'occasion , je tente de répondre aux questions qui me sont posées ( n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez une réponse et je ferais mon possible pour y répondre). Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyiez plus, place à la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions et remarques. **

* * *

**Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 13**

Pétrifié par la vue de son ancien amant qui était supposé être mort douze ans plus tôt, Tony ne fit aucun geste pour échapper à la main d'Alejandro qui s'avançait vers lui. Mais avant que le Nécromancien ne puisse le toucher, Harry intervint.

_ Stupefix ! cria-t-il avec force en tendant la main devant lui.

Alejandro s'immobilisa complètement.

_ Potter, tu viens de faire de la magie ? Es-tu un Quimboiseur ? demanda Tony en parvenant finalement à se relever.

Harry lui lança un regard plein de surprise, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme (mais en était-ce vraiment un ?) qu'il venait d'immobiliser. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit, qu'il ne put manquer à quel point ce dernier et lui se ressemblaient. Merlin ! Ils pourraient passer pour des frères, même des jumeaux, tellement ils étaient semblables physiquement. La seule chose qui les différenciait, était l'âge, car l'homme ou la chose, avait quelques années de plus que lui. Intrigué par cette ressemblance, mais ne pouvant s'attarder dessus, Harry concentra sa magie sur celle de l'autre. Ça venait de lui ! C'était la magie de cet homme-chose qui sentait la putréfaction. Comment pouvait-il être debout et respirer alors que sa magie était... morte ? Oui, elle était morte, compris finalement Harry. Et l'odeur de pourriture venait de la dépouille de cette dernière, réalisa ensuite Harry. Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent l'échine du sorcier devant ce constat.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Normalement, la magie ne mourait pas, elle rejoignait mère nature à la mort de son possesseur en attendant la naissance d'un nouveau maître à servir. Alors, pourquoi s'était-elle éteinte ? Pourquoi, alors même que son possesseur était encore en vie ? C'était étrange, impossible et incompréhensible. Tandis que le sorcier se posait des questions sur cet étrange phénomène, Alejandro, furieux de son intervention, réalisa l'impossible en se libérant du sortilège qui le paralysait. Et guidé par sa rage, il fit appel à sa magie qu'il envoya hargneusement sur Harry. L'Auror reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et fut projeté violemment contre un mur. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur en s'écroulant lamentablement sur le sol. Tony, surpris par l'attaque, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'élança alors en direction d'Harry, mais Alejandro stoppa sa progression d'un seul mot. La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de DiNozzo lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Bridant sèchement l'effroi qui commençait à se répandre en lui, il essaya de mouvoir ses pieds, mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme si ces derniers avaient été cloués au sol. Après plusieurs secondes de vaines tentatives, DiNozzo braqua son regard sur celui qui devait être le responsable de sa situation. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer la magie néfaste de son ancien amant, le policier fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête. Il porta la main à son arme de service et s'en saisit. Puis, très calmement, il dit d'une voix sérieuse et froide :

_ Relâche moi, pourriture, ou je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux!

Pour toute réponse, Alejandro éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de se saisir de la poupée avec la photo de Tony qui ne le quittait jamais. Ensuite, avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, il lui tordit le bras droit, celui qui tenait l'arme. Dès qu'il le fit, Tony poussa un cri horrible en la lâchant. DiNozzo porta sa main gauche sur son bras droit qui pendait étrangement le long de son corps. S'il n'avait pas été immobilisé par le maléfice, l'agent se serait certainement écroulé sur le sol tant la douleur était forte.

_ Tss, tsss, tss, mon petit Tony, chuchota Alejandro en s'avançant vers lui. C'est comme ça que l'on salue son amoureux après toutes ces années de séparation. Et moi qui attendais nos retrouvailles avec tant d'impatience ! Tu me fends le coeur, _Mio Amore_.

_ Connard ! siffla Tony. Je vais te tuer, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de haine et de souffrance.

_ Toujours aussi téméraire, dit Alejandro avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'affection. Tu m'as tellement manqué, _tesoro_ , ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Tony.

Il leva la main, et avec une tendresse étonnante, il caressa la joue de Tony.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, répéta-t-il avant de se pencher sur le policier afin de capturer ses lèvres.

DiNozzo crut qu'il allait vomir tellement il était dégoûté et furieux par le baiser indésirable. La haine qu'il ressentait pour celui qui avait failli briser sa vie décupla à un point tel, qu'il pensa qu'il allait se noyer dedans. Poussées par cette dernière et l'indignation, Tony réussit à mettre de côté la douleur provenant de son bras et repoussa Alejandro loin de lui. Celui-ci fit deux pas en arrière avant de se stabiliser. Il lança un regard plein d'incompréhension en direction de l'agent du NCIS. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony venait de le refouler. Et c'était en partie vrai, car Alejandro n'avait plus toute sa tête. Et de ce fait, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir ce qui était et ce qui n'était pas vrai.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand Tony l'éloigna , il en fut désorienté quelques secondes. N'étaient-ils pas amoureux ? Alors, pourquoi l'avait-il éconduit ? se demanda Alejandro avec stupéfaction, avant de se rappeler que leur amour, son amour à lui du moins, avait été feint. Enfin, il le pensait qu'il avait été feint. Mais c'était au début, se dit-il. N'est-ce pas ? Un début de mal de tête pointa le bout de son nez suite à ses interrogations. Le Quimboiseur secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis, comme pour se prouver que sa dernière pensée était fausse, il reprit la poupée qu'il avait remise dans l'une de ses poches quand il avait rejoint Tony, et sans aucune hésitation, il brisa la jambe gauche de cette dernière.

Tony poussa un hurlement de bête à l'agonie sous le coup de la douleur. Et cette fois, le sortilège d'immobilisation ne parvint pas à le maintenir debout. Il tomba sur ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant. La souffrance était si insoutenable, que Tony perdit la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf du rire horripilant de son ex. DiNozzo le maudit du plus profond de son âme pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et pour ce qu'il lui faisait à cet instant. Baignant dans la douleur et la haine, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que le rire avait cessé, et quelques secondes de plus, pour réaliser qu'on tentait de lui parler.

_ Tiens-toi bien à moi, parvint-il finalement à comprendre avant de se sentir tirer en arrière.

Il eut l'horrible sensation qu'on lui tordait les entrailles. L'envie de rendre son petit déjeuner le prit tandis que le sol sur lequel il était presque étendu, s'effaçait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva étendu sur une moquette qu'il avait commencé à bien connaître pour l'avoir parcouru de longues heures comme cheval humain pour un petit garçon aux yeux verts. Il était chez Potter, réalisa-t-il sans même avoir à relever la tête.

_ Co... comment ? souffla-t-il en direction d'Harry quand il parvint à relever la tête pour voir le visage de ce dernier au-dessus de lui.

Sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, Harry lança un sortilège d'attraction afin de faire venir à lui des potions de guérison. Il déboucha l'une des fioles qui avaient atterri quelques secondes après les avoir appelées dans le creux de sa main, puis la versa dans la bouche de Tony. Avant de faire de même avec l'autre, mais cette fois, c'est lui qui l'a bu.

_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Tony quand il fut guéri.

_ Un sorcier, répondit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Un sorcier ? Un sorcier comme Merlin l'enchanteur ? questionna Tony.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Tu n'as pas été surpris quand j'ai utilisé la magie, fit remarquer Harry.

_ C'est parce que je suis au courant de son existence depuis un certain temps déjà, révéla Tony.

_ Mais tu ne sembles pas connaître celle des sorciers, souligna l'Auror.

_ En effet, acquiesça Tony.

_ Donc, si tu ne sais rien des sorciers, comment as-tu appris l'existence de la magie ? questionna Harry.

_ Je suis un Quimboiseur, tout comme mes parents, même si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, expliqua Tony.

_ Un Quimboiseur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony expliqua alors au sorcier ce que c'était ainsi que leurs pouvoirs.

_ Donc, vous êtes des sorciers utilisant la magie des morts, des Nécromanciens en somme, conclut Harry.

_ On nous appelle aussi comme ça, reconnut Tony en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit ses parents et sa tante. Donc, tu connais les Nécromanciens ? reprit Tony.

_ Effectivement, j'ai appris leur existence lorsque je suis devenu Auror, expliqua Harry. Cependant, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été exterminés il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, car ils étaient bien trop dangereux autant pour les sorciers que pour les moldus, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pensive. Les personnes qui ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, lui détailla Harry en le voyant froncer les sourcils au mot moldu.

_ Dangereux, comment ? questionna ensuite Tony.

_ Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Harry en se relevant avant de tendre la main à Tony pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Pourquoi plus tard et pas maintenant ? s'étonna DiNozzo.

_ Parce que nous devons aller chercher Kate avant qu'elle ne soit déplacée ou tuée.

_ Tu as découvert où elle se trouve ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment ? interrogea Tony.

_ Je l'ai vu dans l'esprit de ton ex, répondit Harry. Viens, allons chercher les autres. Le temps nous est compté. Le maléfice que j'ai jeté sur ton taré d'ex ne le retiendra pas très longtemps, ajouta le sorcier.

Il pouvait lire les pensées des gens ! Il pouvait lire les pensées de gens ! se répéta sans cesse Tony. Donc, il peut lire mes pensées, finit par conclure Tony. Il peut lire toutes mes pensées, même les plus inavouables, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Cependant, au lieu d'en être épouvanté comme n'importe qui apprenant que l'on pouvait violer leurs pensées les plus intimes, Tony en fut très content. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant déjà comment il allait utiliser cette succulente information. Mais avant que son esprit mal tourné n'ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il se rappela que Kate était en danger. Donc, il remit ses projets à plus tard avant de poser une question à Harry.

_ Comment vas-tu expliquer la manière dont tu as eu l'information à Gibbs ?

_ Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, répondit le sorcier.

_ Qui est ?

_ De dire toute la vérité à l'équipe, car je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir contre quoi ils se battent, dit

Harry sur un ton décidé. Et même si je risque de m'attirer des ennuis avec le ministre, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, ils doivent savoir.

_ De quel ministre parles-tu.

_ Je vais tout expliquer quand nous rejoindrons les autres, car je ne tiens pas à me répéter, dit Harry. Retournons au bureau à présent. Le temps nous est compté. La vie de Kate ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Après voir dit cela, Harry se saisit de la main de Tony, puis il les transplana à quelques rues des bureaux du NCIS, mais à l'abri des regards moldus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alejandro fulminait de rage, mais il était tout de même content de lui. Leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Potter et les autres allaient se lancer à la recherche de la moldue, laissant ainsi le champ libre pour la suite de leurs projets. Enfin, des projets de l'autre, car lui tout ce qui l'intéressait était Tony. Avec un sourire mauvais, il se rappela de ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que Tony était noyé par la douleur due à la brisure de sa jambe, Potter était parvenu à se relever et à se placer devant Tony pour le protéger de lui. Pff, comme si ce petit sorcier de pacotille pouvait l'empêcher de jouer avec sa poupée préférée.

_ Tu n'es pas tout à fait humain, alors, qu'es-tu ? lui avait demandé Potter d'un ton impérieux.

Alejandro avait dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas tuer le petit impertinent, mais il y était parvenu. Et suivant le plan, il avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Il avait été si bon comédien qu'il mériterait un oscar selon lui. Ce fut donc d'une voix pleine d'une colère feinte – pas si feinte que ça- qu'il avait pris la parole.

_ Effectivement, avait-il acquiescé, avant de poursuivre avec un : Sort de mon chemin immonde vermine ! Je veux parler avec mon compagnon, et tu n'es pas convié à cette discussion.

_ Parler ? Si lui briser le bras et la jambe est ta façon de lui parler, je me dois d'intervenir.

_ Bouge de là, maudit sorcier ! s'était-il énervé.

_ Pas question ! Avait refusé Harry. Tu ne l'approcheras pas d'un mètre tant que je serais là, ajouta-t-il. De plus, j'ai quelques questions concernant la disparition d'une de mes collègues à te poser.

_Ôte-toi de mon chemin morveux ! Je veux parler à mon Tony ! avait-il hurlé tout en se rapprochant d'Harry d'un air menaçant. Je n'ai rien à faire de tes questions, alors écarte-toi de mon chemin, avait-il ordonné en sautant sur Potter.

_ _Lashlabask_! avait alors murmuré, calmement, Harry.

Une gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes l'avait aussitôt repoussé à plusieurs mètres d'Harry. Et sans lui laisser le temps et la possibilité, le sorcier lui avait ensuite jeté un sortilège de neutralisation, le bloquant au sol. Cette fois, Harry avait fait en sorte de rendre son maléfice bien plus résistant que le premier qu'il lui avait lancé. S'assurant que l'autre était bien inoffensif, Harry s'était approché de lui, puis accroupi à hauteur de sa tête.

_ Ne t'approches pas de moi, immonde sorcier ! avait-il cracha en direction de Potter.

_ Je veux savoir ce que tu es et ce que tu as fait à Kate. Et surtout, je veux savoir pour qui tu travailles.

_ Je ne travaille pour personne. Et je ne te dois rien ni ne te dirais quoi que ce soit ! Avait été sa réponse hargneuse.

_ Rassures-toi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu dises quoi que ce soit, lui avait dit Harry avec sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

_ Alors, pourquoi poser la question ? avait-il demandé en feignant la surprise.

Harry ne lui avait donné aucune réponse, mais pointa à la place, sa baguette sur lui, avant de murmurer un : Légimentie.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, Potter avait plongé dans son esprit chaotique et dérangé. Immédiatement, comme convenu avec l'autre, il avait mis en avant toutes les pensées concernant son obsession malsaine envers Tony, tout en faisant attention à garder sa nature pour lui, car il ne voulait pas fournir au sorcier le moyen de le tuer. Il avait aussi, enfoui au plus profond de son esprit, toutes les informations en rapport avec sa rencontre avec Sirius Black ainsi que le contrat qu'il lui avait fait signer à son insu.

En complément des informations concernant sa fascination morbide pour Tony, il mit aussi en avant ceux concernant l'agent du NCIS qu'il avait aidé à enlever. Quand il fut certain que Potter avait ce qu'il fallait pour la retrouver, il avait rejeté le sorcier de son esprit. Puis, il s'était libéré de ses entraves avant de lancer un maléfice qui avait projeté Harry contre un mur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il avait envoyé un maléfice qui équivalait le _Doloris_ , mais dix fois plus cuisant que ce dernier. Les yeux injectés de sang et brillants d'une lueur surnaturelle, il avait enchaîné les maléfices sur Harry tout en murmurant en discontinu :

_ Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !

Pendant ce temps, luttant contre les tremblements que venait de provoquer le sortilège de douleur, Harry avait fait son possible pour esquiver et contrer la pluie de sorts qu'il lui lançait. Il était parvenu à dresser un bouclier qui lui avait permis de prendre une potion contre les effets indésirables du Doloris qu'il gardait constamment sur lui, avant de passer à l'offensive.

_ Destructum, Sectumsempra ! avait hurlé Potter après avoir transplané derrière lui.

Le sol avait explosé sous ses pieds, le projetant à quelques mètres d'Harry tandis que plusieurs plaies se dessinaient sur son corps. Un sang noir, nauséabond et boueux était sorti de celles-ci sans qu'il n'en éprouve ni douleur ni répugnance.

_ Tu penses que quelques coupures vont venir à bout de moi petit sorcier de pacotille. Je suis immortel, rien ne peut me tuer, s'était-il vanté. Alors, tes petits tours de magie minables, tu peux les garder, car ils ne font pas le poids face à ma puissance.

_J'ai connu un homme qui m'a servi le même discours durant un duel. Et tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? avait répondu Harry essayant de cacher sa stupeur.

_Non, je ne m'intéresse pas aux dires de futur mort, lui avait-il sifflé avant de lui lancer un maléfice qui avait fait sortir des lames de glace sous les pieds de Potter.

Ce dernier était parvenu à les éviter avant de répliquer par un Ectoplasmus qui avait presque amputé sa jambe. La colère l'avait saisi une fois de plus, alors que Potter lui disait d'une voix moqueuse :

_ Je vais tout de même te le dire. Il est six pieds sous terre actuellement. Enfin, ce qui restait de lui.

_ Tu crois que je suis aussi facile à abattre que ce fou de Voldemort ! avait-il hurlé complètement enragé que ce petit impertinent ait pu le comparer à ce mégalo de mage noir de pacotille.

_ Tu connaissais Tom ? lui avait demandé Potter en baissant sa garde.

Alejandro en avait profité pour lui rendre la pareille avec un maléfice qui avait fait disparaître les os de sa jambe gauche. Harry avait seulement grimacé, toute son attention concentrée sur la réponse qu'il lui avait donnée.

_ Oui, je connaissais Tom. Lui et moi étions amis quand nous étions enfant, lui avait-il dit avec délectation.

La stupeur s'était peinte sur le visage de Potter. Jubilant de le voir ainsi, il avait ajouté avec un plaisir malsain :

_ Je sais tout du monde magique, Potter. Je sais tout de toi et de tes exploits. Et malgré tout ça, tu ne me fais pas peur, petit Survivant de paille. Je vais même rendre service au monde et à mon associé en finissant ce que cet idiot Voldemort n'a pas réussi à faire. Je vais te tuer, Potter. _Esplosione_! avait-il crié à la fin de sa tirade.

_ J'avais raison, donc tu n'es pas seul, avait relevé Harry tout en évitant le maléfice qui aurait dû le foudroyer sur place comme l'aurait un fait un _Avada_. C'est bon à savoir. Si tu pouvais aussi me dire le nom de cette personne, je t'en serais reconnaissant, même si je pense avoir ma petite idée là-dessus. Mais une confirmation serait la bienvenue, avait poursuivi l'insolent.

L'insolence d'Harry l'avait mis dans une rage si profonde, qu'il en était venu à tout oublier. Tout sauf son désir de le voir mort. À cet instant-là, il avait complètement oublié son plan. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer Potter. Le tuer pour son impertinence, mais aussi pour avoir de l'importance pour Tony, car il avait bien vu la façon dont ce dernier le regardait ainsi que leur ressemblance. Avec la chance légendaire de Potter, ce dernier avait certainement détourné inconsciemment le charme qu'il avait placé sur Tony pour qu'il soit fou amoureux de lui. Donc, pour éviter de perdre Tony, il devait tuer Potter. Et qu'importaient les projets que l'autre avait concernant le sorcier. Potter devait mourir !

_ Alors, auras-tu l'amabilité de me confirmer ou d'infirmer mes doutes ? avait repris le mort en sursis.

_ Je veux bien te le dire puisque tu ne vas pas sortir de cette ruelle vivant, Potter, sois-en certain.

_Si tu le dis, l'avait provoqué Potter. Alors, avec qui travailles-tu ?

Il avait dû faire appel, une fois de plus, à sa patience, afin de ne pas perdre le peu d'esprit qui lui restait afin de pouvoir répondre à la question de Potter. Il s'était demandé une micro seconde si c'était une bonne idée de lui révéler l'identité de celui qui était derrière les meurtres d'enfants nés-moldus, de celui qui avait investi le corps du parrain du gamin. Celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire revenir, mais qui s'était pourtant incrusté sans invitation, et qu'il ne pouvait renvoyer sans que cela ne lui coûte une grande partie de sa magie et de ses contrats. Déjà qu'il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, il ne manquerait plus qu'il les gaspille bêtement ! Donc, après s'être posé la question une nano seconde, il avait décidé que cela n'aurait pas de conséquence, car il allait tuer l'insolent avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'utiliser l'information. De plus, il voulait voir la tête que ferait Potter quand il lui dirait. Ce fut pourquoi, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à lui révéler.

_ Ton adversaire n'est pas n'importe qui, petit sorcier. Celui que tu poursuis était presque devenu un dieu, avant qu'il ne se fasse enfermer dans l'arche du Département Des Mystères du ministère de la magie anglaise, par ses soi-disant, amis.

Il avait fait une pause pour ménager son effet, avant de poursuivre.

_ Qui est-il ? avait demandé Harry, en se disant que finalement, Sirius n'était peut-être pas l'auteur des meurtres, donc, pas un assassin sanguinaire.

_Celui que tu cherches est Salazar Serpentard, avait-il susurré avec délectation.

La stupeur s'était peinte sur les traits de Potter. Cette dernière avait été rapidement remplacée par un sourire rusé. Un sourire qui lui avait fait se demander s'il ne s'était pas fait avoir par l'autre. Mais il avait eu beau repasser tous les évènements dans sa tête, il n'avait pas vu d'où pouvait venir le piège. Ne pouvant trouver ce qui en était la raison, il avait lancé un autre maléfice de mort sur le sorcier.

_ Je vois, merci pour le renseignement, lui avait dit le sorcier tandis qu'il évitait son Esplosione avec une agilité déconcertante. _Petrificus Totalus_ , avait ensuite enchaîné Harry très rapidement en s'approchant de Tony.

Il avait reçu le sortilège en pleine poitrine et tout son corps s'était immobilisé en dehors de ses yeux qui bougeaient rapidement.

_ Merci pour toutes les informations que tu viens de me fournir, avait repris Harry. Je te promets d'en faire très bon usage.

Puis, après un regard machiavélique, il avait lancé négligemment :

_ _Incendio._ Essaye de survivre à ça pour voir.

Et sans attendre de voir s'il le pouvait ou pas, Harry avait transplané avec DiNozzo. Il avait mis presque cinq minutes, pour parvenir à se défaire des liens magiques que lui avait posé Potter, avant de mettre fin au maléfice de feu qui avait consumé, lentement, son corps. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à placer un charme repousse moldu et de discrétion avant de faire connaître sa présence à Potter et Tony, sinon, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'un attroupement serait déjà réuni autour de lui. Tout cela s'était produit, même pas une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, mais lui avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Au moins, le plan s'était bien passé même s'il avait donné à Potter le nom de celui qui était à l'origine de toute cette maudite histoire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 17 mars !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 14**

 **Dans le bureau d'Abby après le départ de Tony et Harry à la recherche de Kate.**

_ Je suis tout excitée. J'ai enfin trouvé un sorcier et j'ai un plan pour le confondre. Demain matin, je vais me cacher dans les vestiaires des hommes et le filmer pendant qu'il utilisera sa magie. Harry Potter, je te tiens. Je suis la meilleure, mais avant tout, j'ai grand besoin de sommeil.

Fin de la vidéo.

_Quoi ! Potter est un sorcier !

Abigaïl Sciuto sursauta à l'exclamation soudain. Elle porta la main à son pauvre qui luttait pour rester bien au chaud dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait furieusement. Quand elle parvient à calmer les battements affolés dudit cœur, Abby se tourna en direction du propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre que son patron, l'agent Jethro Gibbs. Ce dernier qui était à l'entrée du bureau de l'analyste, pénétra tranquillement dans la pièce sans s'excuser pour la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire. Et faisant fi du regard noir que lui lança Abby, il plaça derrière sa chaise, se penche au-dessus de l'analyste et remit la vidéo au début tout en tendant un grand gobelet à la jeune femme.

_ Gibbs, si tu continues à te glisser aussi silencieusement dans mon bureau, tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! lui reprocha la jeune femme. Si tu n'étais pas le seul à savoir où trouver d'aussi bons Caf-pows, crois-moi, j'aurais déjà versé un poison de mon invention dans ton eau ! ajouta-t-elle un brin sérieux tout en prenant la boisson ultra caféinée avec reconnaissance.

_ C'est donc de magie dont il s'agit, cela explique bien des choses, murmura Gibbs sans faire cas des menaces et remontrances d'Abby. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi cette affaire est aussi difficile à résoudre ainsi que la présence du gamin et l'obsession de Tony à son égard, poursuivit-il bien plus bas.

Il le dit si doucement, qu'Abby ne le perçut pas.

_ Hein, c'est tout ce que ça te fait d'apprendre que Potter est peut-être un sorcier ?! Que la magie existe ?! s'exclama l'analyste à l'oreille méga fine, en parvenant, par un étrange miracle, à ne pas recracher la boisson qu'elle venait tout juste de boire.

Gibbs se contenta de lui lancer un regard stoïque avant de lui demander si elle avait trouvé quelque chose pouvant aider à la résolution de leur enquête. Abby en resta sans voix. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son patron. Si elle avait été dans un cartoon, il est certain que le menton d'Abby se trouverait à cet instant par terre, tant elle était hallucinée par la posture désinvolte de Gibbs. Mais merde, c'était elle la folle qui croyait à l'impossible, et elle était plus…stupéfaite, que Gibbs ! s'écria l'analyste intérieurement. Bon, OK ! C'était de Gibbs qu'il était question, mais tout de même, il pouvait au moins avoir un minimum de réaction ; genre, un petit écarquillement des yeux. Mais non, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était : « C'est de magie dont il s'agit, cela explique bien des choses. »

Ce type n'est pas humain, se dit Abby très sérieusement tout en lançant un regard soupçonneux en direction de son patron. Alors qu'elle dévisageait Gibbs fixement, une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune gothique faisant agrandir ses yeux de stupeur.

_ Tu savais pour la magie et les sorciers ! Accusa-t-elle d'une voix choquée.

_ Des sorciers ? Non. Mais de la magie, oui, répondit posément Gibbs.

Mon Dieu, elle avait raison ! Il était au courant de l'existence de la magie ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Gibbs était au courant du surnaturel ! s'exclama-t-elle mentalement. Il était au courant de l'existence de la magie ! Il était au courant de l'existence de la magie ! se répéta en discontinu l'analyste qui n'en revenait pas. Gibbs savait ! Gibbs savait ! C'était comme si elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette information : « Gibbs savait ! » Et après presque une minute passée à se le répéter, une nouvelle pensée lui vint à l'esprit : « Il était au courant depuis tout ce temps, et il avait jugé bon de ne pas lui dire alors qu'il savait qu'elle était à la recherche d'une preuve de l'existence d'un autre monde ! Tout en se disant ça, Abby sentit monter en elle une pointe de colère à l'encontre de son supérieur.

_ Et depuis quand le sais-tu ? parvint-elle à demander malgré sa colère montante.

_ Depuis quelques années, répondit l'agent du NCIS après avoir lancé un long regard sur Abby.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

_ Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à des amis, répondit Gibbs.

_ Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? questionna ensuite Abby alors que sa colère s'apaisait suite à la réponse de Gibbs.

Eh oui ! Une promesse était une promesse, et de ce fait, sacrer. Donc, à ne jamais rompre. Et dans ce genre de cas, Abby pardonnait Gibbs sans hésitation.

_ Parce que je vais devoir confondre le gamin si nous voulons avoir une chance de résoudre cette série d'horribles meurtres. Et si je veux que cette confrontation nous soit profitable, toute l'équipe, mon équipe, doit être mise au courant de ce contre quoi nous luttons.

_ Je veux être là quand tu vas le confondre, fut tout ce que put dire Abby à la fin des explications de son supérieur.

_ Eh bien, dit Gibbs après un hochement de tête suite à la requête d'Abby. Je comprends maintenant ta présence dans les vestiaires pour hommes.

_ Tu vois, ce n'était pas pour des raisons perverses ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

_ Je te ferai appeler dès que le gamin sera de retour, dit Gibbs avant de partir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant que Tony et Harry affrontaient Alejandro, une jeune femme rousse se présentait devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle fit connaître sa présence en appuyant sur la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Marie qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains, alla lui ouvrir la porte. Un sourire heureux, mais teinté de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Marie quand elle reconnut la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander la raison de la présence de son amie devant sa porte ainsi que lui demander comment elle avait su à quel étage et qu'elle porte elle habitait, mais un sortilège de stupéfaction l'empêcha de dire un seul mot.

_ Où est la broche en forme de papillon que je t'ai offert la dernière fois ? questionna la jeune en pénétrant dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle.

_ Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je l'ai mis sous l'oreiller de Teddy, répondit Marie d'une voix d'automate en suivant celle qu'elle pensait être son amie.

_ Bien, approuva la visiteuse. Où est-il ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

_ Il est dans sa chambre, indiqua Marie en lui montrant une porte au bout du couloir.

_ Parfais, murmura la jeune femme. Amène-moi à lui, le maître l'attente, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, car elle savait que cette femme ne voulait pas du bien à l'enfant, mais l'Impérium dont elle était victime l'obligea à obéir. Et contre sa volonté, Marie les mena dans la chambre de Teddy. Le petit garçon qui était occupé à lire un livre, mit fin à sa lecture à leur entrée dans la pièce. L'étonnement et l'interrogation se peignirent sur son beau petit visage à la vue de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Marie, mais qu'il n'ait pu poser de questions à sa nourrice, toutes ses alarmes internes se mirent sonner en même temps. Ces dernières lui crièrent de se sauver le plus vite et le plus loin possible des deux femmes. Sans chercher à comprendre, Teddy lâcha son livre, roula de l'autre côté du lit, puis tenta de quitter ce dernier… Tanta, car lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il s'en trouva incapable. L'enfant essaya encore et encore de se sauver, mais en vain. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de glu, l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

Alors que Teddy essayait désespérément de se sauver, Marie et sa visiteuse firent un pas vers lui. Les yeux de Marie étaient noyés de larmes tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient dans le vide dans une vaine tentative pour inciter l'enfant dont elle avait la charge, à se sauver. La femme rousse quant à elle, dévorait Teddy du regard avec ce qui ressemblait à une dévotion malsaine. Son regard était si dérangeant, que la peur qui avait gagné Teddy à la seconde où ses alarmes s'étaient mises en marche, augmenta de seconde en seconde. Elle devint si forte, que ses petits membres furent pris de tremblements incontrôlables. En plus de la frayeur dévorante qui le submergeait entièrement, son instinct lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. D'aller chercher refuge auprès d'Harry, auprès de son père. Le seul être capable de le protéger du danger qu'il sentait courir vers lui.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il lui fut impossible de bouger, même pas un doigt. Des larmes d'impuissance et de frayeur se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Et à chaque pas que les deux femmes faisaient dans sa direction, ils augmentaient d'un cran. Arrivée devant le lit du petit sorcier, la femme rousse glissa sa main sous l'oreiller de Teddy et se saisit de la broche en argent qu'elle avait donné à Marie dans le parking quelques jours plus tôt. Cette dernière irradiait d'une lueur verte et émettait un son étrange qui faisait penser au bruissement des abeilles. La jeune femme la fixa avec envie avant de la poser sur le front de Teddy. Un flash de lumière aveuglant inonda la chambre de l'enfant avant de disparaitre.

Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, on put constater, qu'à la place de la broche en argent, une petite couronne, simple et couverte de runes, encerclait la tête de Teddy. Le petit garçon était étendu, immobile, et les yeux fermés sur son lit. En fait, le corps du petit sorcier flottait à quelques millimètres de son matelas. Et ce dernier était couvert d'une brume argentée. La rousse scruta l'enfant sous toutes ses coutures avant de déclarer d'une voix où perçait une satisfaction mal contenue.

_ Bien, tout semble parfait. Prend le et partons maintenant. Le maître n'a que trop attendu, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Marie.

Marie hésita, prouvant ainsi, que malgré l'absence de magie en elle, elle luttait de toutes ses forces avec le sortilège dont elle était victime. Néanmoins, sa résistance était inutile. De ce fait, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre Teddy dans ses bras et de la suivre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Comment vas-tu expliquer la manière dont tu as eu l'information à Gibbs ?

_ Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, répondit le sorcier.

_ Qui est ?

_ De dire toute la vérité à l'équipe, car je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir contre quoi ils se battent, dit Harry sur un ton décidé. Et même si je risque de m'attirer des ennuis avec le ministre, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, ils doivent savoir.

_ De quel ministre parles-tu.

_ Je vais tout expliquer quand nous rejoindrons les autres, car je ne tiens pas à me répéter, dit Harry. Retournons au bureau à présent. Le temps nous est compté ; et la vie Kate ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Après voir dit cela, Harry se saisit de la main de Tony, puis il les transplana à quelques rues des bureaux du NCIS, mais à l'abri des regards moldus.

Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes du NCIS, un jeune agent les informa que Gibbs avait demandé à ce que l'agent Potter se présente à lui dans les plus brefs délais. Intrigué, Harry, suivit de Tony, s'était rendu à la salle de réunion de l'équipe qu'il avait intégrée quelques jours plus tôt. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Gibbs, mais aussi Abby, McGee et Ducky, installés tout autour de la table.

_ Harry, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Abby d'une voix surexcitée en voyant Harry.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Tony en se plaçant stratégiquement devant Harry, empêchant ainsi Abby, qui s'était levée de sa chaise, de sauter sur le sorcier comme elle en avait visiblement l'intention.

Non, mais, c'était quoi ça ?! Potter était lui ! pensa vicieusement DiNozzo en grognant et en lançant un regard torve en direction de son amie. Abby stoppa son avancée et jeta un regard étrange sur Tony. Dieu ! C'était quoi ça ? se demanda-t-elle. OK, il était clair pour tout le monde, même les aveugles, que Tony était complètement obsédé par Potter, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui montrer les dents tel un chien de garde ! Et ce n'était pas une métaphore, car Tony était vraiment en train de montrer les dents à Abby. L'analyste jeta un regard plein de questions vers son collègue et ami ; et elle n'était pas la seule à le faire. En effet, McGee et Ducky dévisageaient également DiNozzo.

_ J'ai des questions à poser au gamin, déclara calment Gibbs avec son stoïcisme légendaire.

Sa déclaration amena tous les regards dans sa direction. Cette intervention fit cligner les yeux de Tony, qui sembla prendre conscience de son étrange comportement.

_ À … à propos de quoi ? parvint à demander Tony après quelques secondes de flottement.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Non, qu'est-ce qui ne pas avec lui ? s'interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Je souhaite lui poser quelques questions sur sa nature et le rapport qu'elle a avec les meurtres des familles de marines sur lesquelles nous enquêtons, répondit tranquillement Gibbs.

_ Sa nature ?! dit Tony. Mais de quelle nature, parce qu'à ce que je sache, Potter est un homme et pas un animal ? poursuivit l'agent.

_ C'est bon, DiNozzo, l'arrêta Harry. Je pense qu'ils ont tout découvert.

_ Découvert quoi, Harry ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, Tony.

_ Ce dont je voulais leur parler, répondit Harry en soupirant.

_ Et moi qui me faisais une joie de voir le visage déconcerté de Gibbs en apprenant ce que tu es ! Pff ! Ce n'est pas juste, bouda Tony.

_ Non ! Toi aussi Tony, tu savais ! accusa Abby avec indignation.

Gibbs ne fit aucun cas de la réflexion de Tony ni de l'exclamation d'Abby. À la place, il braqua son regard sur le sorcier et lui dit :

_ Donc, vous contiez nous mettre dans la confidence ?

_ C'est bien ça, acquiesça Harry. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de tout vous dire si nous voulons avoir une chance de mettre fin à tout ça, ajouta le sorcier en allant prendre place sur l'une des chaises vides.

_ Nous dire quoi sur quoi ? demanda McGee complètement à côté de la plaque.

_ Qu'Harry est un sorcier ! répondit Abby d'une voix tout excitée.

McGee lui lança un regard étrange avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Potter doit nous dire ?

_ Elle ne plaisante pas, lui dit Harry très sérieusement. Je suis bien un sorcier.

McGee jeta un regard pénétrant sur Harry avant de le diriger sur Tony.

_ Je ne le crois pas, tu as fini par le rendre marteau à force de le harceler sexuellement ! s'écria-t-il. Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à tes agissements. Pauvre Potter, et dire qu'il avait l'air d'être un chic type, poursuivit très sérieusement McGee.

La déclaration de l'agent attira sur lui tous les regards de la pièce.

_ Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour votre sollicitude, agent McGee, mais je suis parfaitement saint d'esprit en vous déclarant être un sorcier. L'agent DiNozzo, malgré son agissement de dépravé, ne m'a en aucun cas rendu « marteau » comme vous le dites.

_ Un sorcier ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous êtes un sorcier, dit McGee très sceptique. Ou Tony a déteint sur vous, ou vous êtes complètement fou, conclut-il.

_ _Locomotor barda_ , murmura Harry après s'être saisi de sa baguette et pointé sur la chaise de McGee.

L'agent poussa un cri qui n'avait rien de très viril lorsque sa chaise se mit à se soulever à quelques millimètres du sol.

_ Alors, pensez-vous encore que je suis fou ? demanda tranquillement Harry avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

McGee secoua frénétiquement sa tête en le priant de le reposer sur le sol. Harry accéda à sa requête. Alors que McGee se remettait de sa première rencontre avec la magie, Abby et Ducky regardaient Harry avec incrédulité. Abby, parce qu'elle venait enfin d'avoir la preuve de ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, et Ducky… eh bien, parce qu'il n'en croyait tous simplement pas ses yeux. Le seul à ne pas avoir de réaction, fut Gibbs. On aurait dit que celui-ci avait vécu toute sa vie au milieu de la magie, tant il était impassible.

_ Eh bien, posez-moi vos questions et vous répondrez du mieux que je peux, déclara tranquillement Harry.

_ Tu es vraiment un sorcier, dirent d'une même voix, Ducky, McGee et Abby.

_ Il semblerait bien, répondit le sorcier imperturbable.

_ Tu peux nous refaire une démonstration ? demanda Abby très fébrile.

_ _Duro_ , dit Harry en tendant sa baguette sur le stylo qui se trouvait sur la table. Le Bic se transforma en une belle pierre.

_ Oh ! Dit l'ensemble des occupants, sauf Gibbs qui regardait la pierre d'un air blasé, et Tony qui avait vu le sorcier faire des choses bien plus impressionnantes.

_ Que savez-vous faire d'autre ? demanda Ducky en prenant la pierre dans sa main et en la scrutant sous toutes les coutures.

_ Bien des choses, lui dit Harry, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous en faire la démonstration. Nous devons partir au secours de Kate avant que ceux qui l'ont enlevé ne la déplacent ou ne la tuent.

_ Vous avez retrouvé Kate ? demanda Gibbs avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Donc, il peut montrer de la surprise, nota Harry.

_ Oui, elle est aux mains du tueur que nous poursuivons, révéla Harry d'une voix grave.

_ Comment ? souffla Gibbs.

_ J'ai trouvé l'information dans la tête de l'ex de DiNozzo.

_Comment ça dans la tête de l'ex de Tony ? s'étonna McGee.

_ Je l'ai lu dans son esprit en utilisant la magie.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu peux donc lire dans les esprits des gens, releva Gibbs avec intérêt.

_ Effectivement.

_ C'est donc l'ex de Tony la kidnappeuse de Kate, dit McGee. Attendez ! Tony est parvenu à rester suffisamment longtemps avec quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse en faire une ex ! s'écria ensuite l'agent.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce. Celui-ci fut brisé par Harry.

_ Pas la kidnappeuse, mais le kidnappeur, corrigea-t-il.

_ Quoi, Tony est déjà sorti avec un homme avant de te faire du rentre-dedans ? s'étonna une fois de plus McGee.

_ Eh bien le bleu, je pensais que tu savais que j'étais bi, répondit Tony d'une voix moqueuse.

Sa déclaration s'était voulue légère, mais on pouvait voir qu'il s'était forcé à le dire, car le sourire qu'il arborait n'était pas présent dans ses yeux.

_ Depuis la venue de Potter, je me le disais, mais je n'en étais pas certain, murmura McGee.

_ As-tu un problème avec ça, le bleu ? demanda Tony doucement, mais avec une froideur qui ne ressemblait pas à Tony.

_ Non, aucun, se dépêcha de dire McGee.

C'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air très commode le Tony à cet instant.

_ Bien, sourit DiNozzo.

Et cette fois, le sourire était réel.

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai des choses importantes que je dois vous dire et que vous devez connaitre pour votre sécurité.

_ De quel genre, gamin ? questionna Gibbs.

_Eh bien, il faut que vous sachiez, que les responsables de ces assassinats… mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse poursuivre plus en avant, un flash de lumière illumina la pièce, obligeant les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière se dissipa, un magnifique loup blanc apparut au centre de la table.

_ Au secours, papa ! J'ai peur. Je suis enfermé quelque part. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ! Marie a disparu. Aide-moi. Il fait tout noir et je ne vois rien… Je crois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose à ma magie. J'ai peur… Je ne suis pas seul ici. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi… il n'est pas gentil… je crois qu'il me veut du mal. Viens me chercher Papa !… Il arrive. Il fait froid. AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS PAPA !

Et sur ce cri d'angoisse et d'horreur, le loup se dissipa aussi.

_Non, Teddy ! hurla Harry en se levant, la main tendue vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le loup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 21 avril !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 15**

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'ai des choses importantes que je dois vous dire et que vous devez connaitre pour votre sécurité.

_ De quel genre, gamin ? questionna Gibbs.

_ Eh bien, il faut que vous sachiez, que les responsables de ces assassinats…

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse poursuivre plus en avant, un flash de lumière illumina la pièce, obligeant les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Quand la lumière se dissipa, un magnifique loup blanc apparut au centre de la table.

_ Au secours, papa ! J'ai peur. Je suis enfermé quelque part. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ! Mary a disparu. Aide-moi. Il fait tout noir et je ne vois rien… Je crois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose à ma magie. J'ai peur… Je ne suis pas seul ici. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi… il n'est pas gentil… je crois qu'il me veut du mal. Viens me chercher Papa !… Il arrive. Il fait froid. AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS PAPA !

Et sur ce cri d'angoisse et d'horreur, le loup se dissipa aussi.

_Non, Teddy ! hurla Harry en se levant, la main tendue vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le loup.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de sortir de la stupeur et de l'horreur dans lesquels il était tombé après la disparition de la projection de la forme animale de Teddy. Une projection qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'enfant courait un danger mortel. En effet, s'il était connu de presque tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, que le petit Lupin avait hérité des dons innés de métamorphage de sa mère, seul Harry savait que Teddy avait aussi hérité du loup de son père. Effectivement, en plus des sens surdéveloppés et d'un instinct surnaturel qui le mettait en garde du danger, Teddy s'était révélé être un Animagnus naturel, un loup. De plus, quand l'enfant était en danger, il parvenait à envoyer sa forme animale vers Harry afin de lui demander de l'aide. Ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois jusqu'à présent.

La première fois, ce fut quand un ancien Mangemort l'avait enlevé afin d'attirer Harry dans un piège qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Et la seconde fois, ce fut lorsqu'une jeune sorcière obsédée par Harry, et qui pensait que l'enfant d'un loup-garou ne pouvait pas vivre sous le même toit que le héros de la Grande-Bretagne, s'était mis en tête de supprimer le petit garçon avant qu'il ne souille le Grand Harry Potter. Dans les deux cas, Harry avait pu retrouver son filleul grâce à la projection de l'Animagnus de ce dernier qui lui avait donné quelques indications sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais cette fois, Harry ne pouvait compter qu'en ses capacités pour retrouver Teddy, car ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Et d'après l'urgent et l'angoisse progressive qui perçait dans sa voix, il avait intérêt à faire vite. Très, très, très vite. Merlin ! Fait qu'il ne soit pas aux mains de ceux qui s'amusaient à tuer des enfants et leur famille, pria Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de salle où son équipe Moldue se trouvait. Il fallait qu'il retourne du côté sorcier pour demander l'aide des Aurors, pensa Harry en ouvrant la porte. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir le pas de cette dernière, la voix de Gibbs le stoppa.

_ Potter, attendez un peu ! Nous devons discuter.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter là, répliqua un peu trop froidement, Harry. Mon neuv… non, mon fils est en danger et je dois le retrouver. Alors, non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de discuter avec vous, ajouta Harry en sortant de la pièce.

Tony et Gibbs se levèrent pour le suivre.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire exactement, Harry ? demanda Tony en le retenant par la manche de sa veste. Sais-tu au moins où se trouve Teddy ?

_ Non, mais je vais le trouver, le libérer et massacrer ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à lui ! siffla sèchement Harry, alors que sa magie crépitait dangereusement autour de lui.

Tony aurait presque cru entendre des sifflements au milieu des mots.

_ Écoutez Potter, je suis très bien placé pour comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand la vie d'un membre de notre famille est en jeu ; et je comprends votre réaction. Mais ce n'est pas en agissant dans la précipitation et la colère que vous allez sauver votre fils, dit patiemment Gibbs. Alors, rentrez dans cette salle pour que l'on puisse mettre au point un plan afin de lui venir en aide. À lui, mais aussi à Kate, ajouta Gibbs.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Refusa Harry. Je dois me rendre dans mon appartement pour voir si les ravisseurs de mon fils n'ont pas laissé des résidus de leur magie à leur passage, poursuivit rapidement le sorcier, empêchant Gibbs de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Une raison de plus pour rentrer dans cette salle, répliqua tranquillement Gibbs.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne sais pas comment marche exactement ce truc de magie, mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous ne parviendrez pas à trouver avec elle, Abby pourra certainement le trouver. Donc, faites-moi plaisir et rentrez dans cette salle, car le temps que nous perdons à avoir cette discussion, c'est du temps que nous ne mettons pas à profit pour retrouver votre enfant, répondit Gibbs.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre avant de retourner dans la salle. Gibbs souffla discrètement avant de suivre Tony qui avait suivi Harry.

_ Bien, et si vous nous rencontriez tous ce que vous savez sur cette affaire ainsi que votre rencontre avec l'ex de Tony. Et surtout, ce que vous savez de l'endroit où est retenue prisonnière Kate, dit Gibbs quand tout le monde se fut réinstallé autour de la table.

_ Eh bien ! Comme vous le savez déjà, les meurtres ont commencé il y a peu prêt 3 ans en Angleterre, ne visaient que les familles des nés-moldus, étaient espacé de cinq mois et ne survenait que les premiers lundis des débuts des mois.

_ En effet, cela nous le savons, dit Gibbs. Mais que sont des nés-moldus ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

_ Je pense qu'avant de poursuivre, il faudrait que je vous parle un peu du monde magique anglais, et donc, un peu de moi, puisque les deux sont étroitement liés, dit Harry avec un peu de réticence.

_ En quoi sont-ils liés ? s'étonna Tony.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tony, avant de dire.

_ Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, répondit Harry avant de se lancer dans le récit dramatique de sa vie. Il y a plusieurs années de cela, un mage noir d'une cruauté incroyable et aux idées rétrogrades et racistes émergea en Angleterre, ce qui entraina un climat de peur et une avalanche d'assassinat aux quatre coins du pays. Et cela aussi bien chez les sorciers que les non-sorciers.

_ C'est quoi un mage noir ? demanda McGee. Est-ce que c'est différent d'un sorcier ?

_ Un mage noir est un sorcier très puissant tourné vers la magie noire, expliqua Harry.

_ Je vois, dit McGee. Et don, quelles étaient ses idées ?

_ Que seuls les sorciers de sang pur ont le droit d'utiliser la magie, répondit Harry. Voudez savoir que le monde magique est plein de préjugés. Et l'un de ces préjugés, le plus répandu de tous, est que la pureté du sang.

_ La pureté du sang ?! s'étonnèrent les Moldus.

_ Il y a cette idée idiote qu'ont les sorciers, et cela, tout pays confondu, qui veut que plus votre sang est pur, c'est-à-dire, que plus votre arbre généalogique remonte et ne comporte que des sorciers pures souches, plus vous êtes puissant et supérieur aux autres. Ce qui à mon avis est complètement faux et stupide, puisqu'à ma connaissance, les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières de l'histoire étaient en grande partie des sang-mêlé, expliqua Harry.

_ C'est quoi des sang-mêlé, parce que j'ai beau comprendre ce que veut dire sang-mêlé, cela ne m'aide pas à comprendre, dit Tony.

_ Pour la suite de l'histoire, sachez qu'un sang-pur est un sorcier né de parents sorciers, qui étaient eux-mêmes des sorciers nés de sorciers et ainsi de suite. Un sang-mêlé est un sorcier né d'un né-moldu et d'un sorcier, ou d'un moldu et d'un sorcier. Un né-moldu est un sorcier né de parents non magiques, donc, des personnes comme vous.

_ Et donc, les Moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont aucune magie en eux. Ce qui veut dire que le ou les assassins ne s'attaquent exclusivement qu'aux familles non magiques ayant un enfant pouvant faire de la magie, déduisit Gibbs.

_ Exactement, approuva Harry.

_ Mais pourquoi s'attaquent-ils à ces familles exclusivement ? questionna Abby.

_ Je ne sais pas. Cela fait des mois que je me pose cette question sans en trouver la réponse, répondit Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que les idées de ce mage noir ont avoir avec notre affaire ? reprit Gibbs.

_ Il se pourrait que les assassins partages ces idées sur la pureté du sang, étant donné qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'à des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlé, comme ce mage.

_ Comment ça des sang-mêlé ?! Je croyais qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux nés-moldus, s'étonna Gibbs. À moins qu'il n'ait eu des meurtres dont nous n'avons pas connaissance, supposa l'agent d'une voix soupçonneux.

_ Effectivement, il y a eu d'autres meurtres ainsi que l'enlèvement de deux enfants. Mais cette fois-ci, les meurtres se sont produits du côté sorcier et dans une famille de sang-mêlé, leur apprit Harry. Le ministre de la magie a interdit que l'affaire vous soit rapportée étant donné qu'elle s'est produite dans le monde magique, ajouta rapidement Harry avant que Gibbs ne puisse dire quelque chose. Le ministre m'a aussi interdit de vous révéler la vérité sur toute l'affaire, précisa le sorcier.

_ Une décision stupide ! trancha Gibbs.

_ En effet, approuva Harry. J'ai toujours pensé, et je le pense encore, qui si j'avais pu tout vous dire, nous aurions eu un peu plus de résultats.

_ Je le pense aussi, acquiesça Gibbs. Maintenant que nous avons tous les éléments en main, je pense que nous allons pouvoir avancer, poursuivit le moldu.

_ Agent Potter, intervint McGee. Pouvez-vous poursuivre l'histoire du mage noir pour que nous puissions mieux comprendre le lien entre les meurtres et ce dernier, parce que cela pourrait certainement nous aider dans la résolution de cette affaire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, approuva Harry. Eh bien, ce mage tristement célèbre portait le nom de Voldemort, mais comme les sorciers avaient trop peur de prononcer ce dernier, ils le nommaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

_ C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Tony.

_ Je sais, mais les sorciers ont l'habitude d'agir de manière ridicule, soupira Harry avant de poursuivre. Ce sorcier avait des partisans, des sangs purs en grande majorité, qui se faisaient appeler Mangemorts qui faisaient régner la terreur sur le passage.

_ Mangemorts ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'exclama Tony.

_ Pas du tout, le détrompa Harry. Devant l'incapacité du ministère de la magie anglaise à s'opposer à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, un sorcier du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, créa une organisation qu'il nomma L'Ordre Du Phoenix pour leur faire face.

_ En voilà un nom bien plus classe, dit Tony.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de reprendre son récit.

_ Mes parents Lily et James Potter, ainsi que leurs amis, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, et Sirius Black, s'engagèrent dans l'ordre à la fin de leurs études.

_ Sirius Black, comme le Sirius Black que tu soupçonnes être derrière ces meurtres ? dit Tony.

_ En effet, Sirius était mon parrain.

_ Merde alors ! s'exclama Tony. Comment en est-il venu à là ?

_ En fait, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de ton ex, ce n'est pas Sirius, mais son corps habité par l'esprit d'un dans des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps : Salazar Serpentard.

_ Hein ! C'est une blague ?! s'écria McGee en fixant Harry avec les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux dire que ce Sirius est une sorte de mort vivant, un zombi !?

_ Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, et oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Harry.

_ Donc, tes parents et leurs amis se sont joints à cet ordre du Phoenix, intervint Gibbs.

_ D'ailleurs, ils avaient quel âge s'ils se sont engagés à la fin de leurs études.

_ 17 ans.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'étaient que des enfants ! C'est criminel d'envoyer des enfants faire la guerre, s'indigna Ducky.

_ La majorité sorcière est à 17 ans, se contenta de dire Harry. Et de toute façon, les sorciers n'ont jamais hésité à envoyer des enfants au front.

Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa voix du sorcier quand il dit cela, que cela lui attira les regards interrogateurs des autres qu'Harry ignora.

_ Je suis né alors que la guerre que Voldemort et ses suivants menaient au reste du monde sorcier, reprit Harry avant de faire une petite pause de quelques minutes, puis de poursuivre. Avant ma naissance, une voyante fit une prophétie qui disait que j'étais le seul sorcier pouvant mettre fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort. Un Mangemort qui se trouvait là au moment où cette dernière a été prononcée s'est empressé d'aller la rapporter à son maître. Voldemort se mit en tête de me tuer avant que je ne puisse représenter une menace pour lui. Le destin a voulu que celui lui a rapporté la prophétie était un ancien ami de ma mère qui était également amoureux d'elle. Et en comprenant que son maître avait l'intention de tuer la femme qu'il aimait, il a retourné sa veste et est allé tout avouer à Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse mettre ma mère en sécurité.

_ Seulement votre mère ? dit Ducky avec étonnement.

_ Il vouait une haine sans limites à mon père, expliqua Harry. Une haine qu'il a ensuite reportée sur moi, ajouta Harry avec un étrange sourire.

_ Et ce Dumbledore est parvenu à mettre vos parents à l'abri ? questionna McGee.

_ Oui. Il a placé la maison de mes parents sous un puissant sortilège qui rendait cette dernière incartable et invisible à toute personne qui ne connaissait pas l'adresse des lieux. Une adresse que seul le gardien du secret de la maison pouvait donner.

_ Mais cela n'a pas suffi, devina Gibbs.

_ En effet, siffla Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Le gardien du secret, Peter Pettigrow était en fait un traitre. Il était un partisan de Voldemort. Il s'est donc empressé d'aller vendre la mèche à son maître. Et la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort s'introduit dans notre maison, tu as mon père, puis ma mère avant de tenter de me tuer à mon tour alors que je n'avais qu'un an.

Harry raconta ensuite comment Dumbledore l'avait laissé devant la porte de sa tante avec une lettre lui demandant de prendre soin de lui. Il leur relata comment son parrain Sirius Black avait poursuivi Peter dans le but de lui faire payer sa traitrise, ne parvenant en fin de compte, qu'à se faire arrêter, puis enfermé à la place de ce dernier. D'une voix monochrome, il leur relata rapidement sa vie chez les Dursley ainsi que ses années passées à Poudlard. Il leur parla de la résurrection de Voldemort, puis des morts successives de ses proches, en comment par celle Cedric Diggory lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, suivit par celle de Sirius au département des mystères, de Dumbledore à Poudlard, Snape, Fred, Remus et Tonks, les parents de Teddy, durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Et pour finir, par les morts de toute la famille Weasley ainsi que d'Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean et plein d'autres sorciers, lors d'un attentat mené au Terrier par des Mangemorts en fuite, qui s'était produit une semaine après la bataille famille. Ce jour-là, tous les amis d'Harry ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix qui avaient survécu à la bataille de Poudlard, s'étaient réunis pour rendre hommage aux morts, quand un groupe de Mangemorts, mené par Lucius Malfoy, armés de grenades moldues modifiées, ont attaqué le Terrier. Pris par surprise, aucun n'a eu le temps de répliquer ou de s'échapper. Les Mangemorts en surnombre, n'ayant rien à perdre, se sont fait exploser, entrainant tout le monde dans la mort. Merlin ou le Diable avait voulu qu'Harry, qui devait être présent ce jour-là, n'avait pas pu se rendre à la cérémonie, car Teddy était malade.

_ Par tous les Dieux, Potter, c'est horrible ce qui vous est arrivé, souffla Abby les yeux pleins de larmes. Je suis si désolée pour toi.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'être puisque vous n'êtes en rien responsable du cauchemar qu'a été ma vie.

Abby renifla en tirant un mouchoir pour se sécher les yeux. Gibbs, lança un regard perçant sur le sorcier, alors que McGee reniflait discrètement. Ducky tapota l'épaule d'Harry en lui jetant un regard désolé. Tony, quant à lui, il se leva et prit le sorcier dans ses bras, qui étrangement, ne fit rien pour le repousser.

_ Je te promets que nous allons retrouver Teddy et qu'aucun de nous ne mourra dans la manœuvre. Je ne mourrais pas ! affirme-t-il tout en promettant. Je ne mourrais pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas seul, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement, avant de donner un tendre baiser à Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard indescriptible avant de lui dire :

_ Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir DiNozzo.

_ Je tiendrais ma promesse, tu verras, s'entêta Tony. Je ne mourrais pas ! ajouta-t-il en longeant son regard dans celui du sorcier. Et même si je viens à mourir, je me relèverais de ma tombe pour te rejoindre, poursuivit-il avec une détermination effrayante. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer de toi, et cela, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Ils se fixèrent intensément durant quelques secondes. C'était comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Harry se demanda si l'agent était fou, parce qu'il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était capable de le faire : de revenir d'entre les morts pour le rejoindre. Devait-il en être effrayé ou flatté ? se s'interrogea-t-il. Et étrangement, alors que son regard était plongé dans celui de DiNozzo, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce tandis que Tony et Harry se mangeaient du regard.

_ Bien, dit Gibbs en mettant fin à la gêne. Maintenant que nous savons contre quoi nous nous battons, si vous nous parliez de l'endroit où se trouve Kate.

Harry se dégagea de Tony en rougissant un peu et en se sermonnant vertement. Comment pouvait-il se comporte de la sorte alors que Teddy était en danger !? Puis, il donna les informations qu'il possédait aux autres. Lorsqu'il leur donna l'adresse de l'endroit où était retenue Kate, une équipe avec Gibbs et McGee, à leur tête, se rendit sur place afin de la délivrer. En parallèle, Harry, DiNozzo et Abby se rendirent chez le sorcier afin de tenter de trouver des indices pouvant les mener à l'endroit où était retenu Teddy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors qu'Harry se rendait à son appartement avec Abby et Tony, la femme qui a enlevé Teddy, accompagnée de Mary toujours sortilège d'Impérium, pénétra dans une pièce où un groupe de cinq personnes l'attendaient. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Teddy. La pièce était très grande, certainement une salle de bal. Elle était vide de toute décoration et meubles. En fait, elle était presque vide, car en son centre, au milieu d'un Hexagramme rehaussé de runes étranges, tracées avec ce qui semblait être du sang, se trouvait une arche devant laquelle était tendu un voile ondulant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent pour l'y aider ; ainsi qu'une table couverte de runes également. Le groupe était composé de trois hommes et deux femmes, tous vêtus de robes sorcières de haute gamme.

_ Mes chers amis, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez tous répondu à l'appel du maître, dit la rousse en direction du groupe.

Elle balaya le groupe du regard avant de poursuivre.

_ Je suis certaine que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué si soudainement et sans explication.

_ Effectivement, dit l'une des femmes, d'une voix un peu contrariée. Alors, dépêchez-vous de nous apprendre les raisons de cette brusque convocation, Lady Blackwood, car j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Premier ministre russe dans une heure.

_ J'ai bien peur, ma chère Lucretia, que tu ne doives reporter ce rendez-vous à plus tard, car ce soir nous allons avoir besoin de ton assistance.

_ Qui est-ce nous ? demanda Ladite Lucretia pas très contente de la familiarité avec laquelle la rousse s'adressait à elle.

_ Le maître et moi, répondit Lady Blackwood avec un sourire plein de suffisance.

_ Le maître ? S'étonna l'un des hommes.

_ Oui ! Celui qui vous a offert la capacité d'effectuer de la magie. Le Maître ! s'exclama Lady Blackwood avec dévotion. Il est temps de payer pour le cadeau précieux qu'il vous a offert, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire vicieux.

_ Nous avons déjà payé des sommes astronomiques pour nos magies, dit une autre femme avec indignation.

_ Tss, tss, ma chère Agnès, rétorqua Lady Blackwood. Vous avez payé pour avoir le privilège de passer en premiers, non pas pour les dons inestimables qui vous ont été offerts. De plus, quand vous avez rejoint Les Nobles Racines, vous vous êtes tous engagés à tout faire pour aider le groupe à se développer. Et il se trouve que pour le bon développement de celui-ci, pour que notre mouvement puisse atteindre ses objectifs, c'est-à-dire, faire en sorte que la magie ne revienne qu'aux méritants, le Maître doit être délivré de sa prison, expliqua ensuite la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi nous ? demanda finalement Agnès.

_ Parce que, de tous les membres de notre organisation, vous êtes les sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants et qui ont une parfaite maîtrise de leur magie, répondit Lady Blackwood.

_ Que doit-on faire pour faire revenir le M… le Maître ? questionna Lucretia avec difficulté, car comme tous les membres de l'ordre Les Nobles Racines, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abaisser devant qui que ce soit et encore moins à donner du Maître à quiconque.

_ C'est très simple, nous allons délivrer l'esprit du Maître du Voile des Mystères et le transférer dans le corps de ce charmant petit bambin, annonça la rousse avec un plaisir malsaine.

À ces mots, celui qui se baladait dans le corps de Sirius, Salazar Serpentard, portant dans ses bras, le petit Teddy qui avait été endormi, pénétra dans la pièce et alla le poser sur la table qui faisait face à l'arche. Puis, se plaça dans l'Hexagramme, à égale distance, entre la table et le voile. Les runes qui recouvraient l'Hexagramme et la table brillèrent brièvement, faisant gémir l'enfant endormi.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, allez-vous placer devant chaque branche de l'étoile, puis répéter les formulations après moi. Faites très attention à la prononciation des formules, car un mot dit de travers et tout sera à refaire, ce que nous ne voulons pas, car l'incantation demande beaucoup de magie.

Après avoir fait ces recommandations, Lady Blackwood alla se placer devant l'une des six branches de l'étoile. Elle fut suivie quelques minutes plus tard par les deux femmes et les trois hommes qui avaient été convoqués. La rousse s'assura que tout le monde était bien à sa place, jeta un regard en direction de Salazar qui hocha la tête, puis prononça la première formule.

_ _Enfin, enfin ! Je vais être libre après tous ces siècles enfermé dans cette maudite arche par ces trois traitres !_ pensa Salazar avec joie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 23 juin!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 16**

_ Bien, maintenant que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, allez-vous placer devant chaque branche de l'étoile, puis répéter les formulations après moi. Faites très attention à la prononciation des formules, car un mot dit de travers et tout sera à refaire, ce que nous ne voulons pas, car l'incantation demande beaucoup de magie.

Après avoir fait ces recommandations, Lady Blackwood alla se placer devant l'une des six branches de l'étoile. Elle fut suivie quelques minutes plus tard par les deux femmes et les trois hommes qui avaient été convoqués. La rousse s'assura que tout le monde était bien à sa place, jeta un regard en direction de Salazar qui hocha la tête, puis prononça la première formule.

_ _Enfin, enfin ! Je vais être libre après tous ces siècles enfermés dans cette maudite arche par ces trois traitres !_ pensa Salazar avec joie.

Alors que les anciens Cracmols et Moldus dont il avait aidé à devenir sorciers psalmodier l'incantation qui allait le délivrer de sa prison millénaire, Salazar se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à son enfermement.

« _Salazar Serpentard, contrairement à ce que les sorciers d'aujourd'hui pensent, n'était pas un sang pur. En vérité, il n'était pas né sorcier, mais Quimboiseur. Orphelin de mère et de père, il avait été recueilli par un sorcier qui s'était donné pour mission de sauver les enfants de la magie, qui étaient, à cette époque, victimes de persécution, afin de leur apprendre à utiliser leurs dons. Ce sorcier portait le nom de Merlin et a été à l'origine de la création de Poudlard, mais cela, plus personne ne s'en souvient aujourd'hui._

 _Quand Merlin a recueilli Salazar, celui-ci était poursuivi par des Moldus en colère dont l'enfant, d'alors une douzaine années, venait de voler. Merlin était accompagné de trois autres enfants ce jour-là, deux petites filles un peu plus âgées que Salazar, et un petit garçon du même que lui. Plus tard, Salazar appris qu'ils se prénommaient Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, ceux qui allaient devenir les futurs fondateurs de Poudlard._

 _Après le sauvetage de Salazar, Merlin lui avait demandé s'il voulait les accompagner, lui promettant de lui apprendre à utiliser la magie qui sommeillait en lui. L'enfant avait accepté avec joie. Très rapidement, Merlin se rendit compte que la magie de Salazar était très différente de celle des trois autres, mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça et se il donna pour mission d'aider l'enfant à la dompter. Au fil du temps, Salazar rendit compte que même sa magie était bien plus forte que celle de ses trois compagnons d'apprentissage, elle était très limitée._

 _En effet, même s'il avait le pouvoir de contrôler les quatre éléments, de relever les animaux morts ainsi que de contrôler les esprits des gens et leurs corps, il lui était incapable d'effectuer des sorts comme ses camarades ou de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. Voir les merveilles que pouvaient accomplir ses compagnons grâce à leur baguette, finit par le rendre très envieux. Bientôt, il n'eut qu'une seule envie : posséder les mêmes pouvoirs que ces derniers, mais tout en gardant les siens. La jalousie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses camarades, finit par le poussait vers la magie noire, et l'amena à commettre des actes horribles pour parvenir à ses fins._

 _Sachant parfaitement qu'il lui était impossible de devenir sorcier par simple envie, Salazar comprit très rapidement qu'il allait devoir voler la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière pour accéder à cette dernière. Sa première idée fut de voler celle de ses compagnons, mais ne sachant pas comment faire et si cela était possible, il se dit qu'il devait faire quelques petites expérimentations sur d'autres sorciers avant de tenter de voler celle de Godric, Rowena et Helga. Cependant, en ces temps-là, il était très difficile de trouver des sorciers, car ces derniers ne vivaient pas encore en communauté et se cachaient des Moldus._

 _Frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire ses expérimentations, Salazar passa des journées entières à réfléchir au moyen de parvenir à ses fins sans trouver de réponse. La solution lui un soir, lors d'une conversation avec Merlin après le dîner._

 __ Vous êtes maintenant en âge de partir à la découverte du monde, mes enfants. Je vais me sentir bien seul quand vous ne serez plus là pour me tenir compagnie, avait dit le vieux sorcier en regardant les quatre jeunes adultes qui se tenaient devant lui._

 __ Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas d'autres apprentis dans ce cas, vous vous sentirez moins seul ? avait suggéré Rowena._

 __ J'aimerai bien, ma chère, mais je suis bien trop vieux pour courir les routes, à la recherche de potentiels apprentis, avait Merlin avec tristesse._

 __ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, père ! s'était exclamé Godric. Vous n'êtes pas aussi vieux que ça ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes encore capable de parcourir le monde une bonne centaine de fois !_

 __ Ah ah ah ah ! C'est gentil de me dire ça, mon enfant, mais à près de 150 ans, je n'ai plus la force de parcourir le monde avec autant d'insouciance._

 __ Et si… avait commencé Helga avant se taire._

 __ Et si quoi, ma petite Helga ? avait encouragé Merlin._

 __ Je me dis …qu'il serait bien plus pratique… si les apprentis venaient à vous …au lieu que ça soit vous qui alliez à leur rencontre…_

 _Salazar avait lancé un regard étrange à Helga, alors qu'une idée fabuleuse lui venait en tête. C'était ça la solution ! avait hurlé son esprit. Et avant que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps d'absorber son idée, il avait pris la parole._

 __ Père, je pense qu'Helga a raison._

 __ Que veux-tu dire Salazar ? avait demandé Merlin._

 __ Qu'il serait bien plus pratique pour vous et pour tous les enfants de la magie qu'ils viennent à vous pour recevoir leur apprentissage que de parcourir le monde la recherche de ses derniers._

 __ En effet, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'ils sachent qu'il existe un lieu où ils peuvent se rendre pour recevoir cet apprentissage, avait dit Merlin._

 __ Effectivement, père, avait acquiescé Salazar. Et je crois avoir une solution à cela._

 __ Quelle est donc cette suggestion, mon enfant ?_

 __ Nous n'avons qu'à créer un lieu sûr et protégé des Moldus, où tous les enfants de la magie peuvent se rendre pour apprendre à dompter leurs dons comme vous nous l'avez appris._

 __ C'est une excellente idée Sal ! s'était exclamé Godric. Quand nous mettons-nous au travail ? avait-il ensuite demandé._

 _Les quatre autres l'avaient regardé avant d'exploser de rire devant son enthousiasme. Les jours et semaines qui suivirent cette discussion, Merlin, Salazar,_ _Godric, Rowena et Helga les passèrent à rechercher l'endroit idéal pour construire accueillir les enfants de la magie en toute sécurité. Il leur fallut trois mois pour trouver. L'endroit se situait dans ce qui est aujourd'hui appelé l'Écosse. C'était un lieu montagneux et est situé à proximité d'un lac et entouré d'une immense forêt qui abritaient, à eux deux, des communautés entières de créatures magiques._

 _La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de sécuriser l'endroit en le rendant incartable et invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Pour se faire, ils utilisèrent plus sortilèges très complexes qui furent renforcés par ceux de Salazar. Celui-ci se servit de son pouvoir sur l'air et le feu pour consolide les charmes de ses compagnons. Après la mise en place des protections, ils prirent une semaine pour se reposer, car l'effort qu'ils fournirent pour ériger les barrières leurs avaient coûté énormément de magie. Avec l'aide de son pouvoir sur la terre, Salazar s'occupa de mettre en place les fondations du château, qui, plus tard, sera connu sous le nom de Poudlard._

 _En cachette des autres, et en prévision de ses futures expériences qu'il comptait mener sur les élèves, il construisit une pièce secrète qu'on nommera plus tard : La Chambre Des Secrets. La construction du château leur prit trois ans, et ils mirent deux autres années pour placer les protections et enchantements sur ce dernier. Lorsque ce fut fait, la question de comment ils allaient faire pour attirer leurs futurs apprentis, se posa. Et une fois de plus, c'est d'Helga qui leur vint la solution._

 __ Si seulement il existait un artefact capable de détecter les enfants de la magie et de leur envoyer une invitation pour rejoindre notre école, cela nous faciliterait la vie, avait-elle soupiré au court d'une énième discussion._

 __ Nous n'avons qu'en créer un dans ce cas ! s'était exclamé Godric._

 __ Créer un tel objet n'est pas à la portée du premier venu, avait dit Salazar._

 __ Je suis certain qu'à nous cinq, nous y parviendrons, avait dit Godric avec assurance._

 _Six mois, ce fut le temps qu'il leur fallut pour créer l'objet en question. Une avec la capacité de détecter toutes personnes ayant de la magie en lui, d'indiquer le nom de cette personne et le lieu où elles résident._

 __ Pensez-vous qu'ils répondront à l'appel ? avait demandé Helga, lorsque les premières lettres furent écrites. Ne vont-ils pas se méfier, croire à un piège des sans-magies ?_

 __ Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, il est à prévoir qu'ils le fassent. De ce fait, beaucoup ne viendront certainement pas, avait dit Merlin._

 __ Il faudrait leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas un piège, avait dit Godric._

 __ Il suffit de leur faire comprendre, avait répondu Rowena._

 __ Mais comment ? avait soupiré Godric._

 __ Maintenant que savons où ils résident, je propose de nous partager la liste des noms et de nous rendre sur place pour délivrer l'invitation en main propre, avait répondu la jeune femme._

 _Ce fut comme ça qui les premiers élèves de Poudlard, reçurent leur lettre. Et contrairement à maintenant, les élèves n'avaient pas tous 11 ans ou étaient sur le point de les avoir. Non, à cette époque, les élèves étaient de tout âge, allant de 4 ans à 50 ans, voire même, un peu plus. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, que l'âge requis pour intégrer l'école de magie, fut établi à l'âge de 11 ans._

 _Les expérimentations de Salazar sur les élèves ne commencèrent qu'une dizaine d'années après l'ouverture de l'école de magie. Si le Quimboiseur mit autant de temps avant de se lancer, ce fut parce qu'il avait fallu tout ce temps pour préparer La Chambre Des Secrets. En effet, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses compagnons, Salazar s'était obligé à ne descendre dans la chambre que durant la nuit. Et comme toutes ses journées étaient exténuantes, il ne pouvait pas y rester très longtemps. Mais Salazar était un homme patient, méticuleux et déterminé, ce fut pourquoi il ne se pressa pas._

 _La première de ses victimes fut un jeune sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années s'était amouraché de lui. Le sorcier qui était alors âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, l'avait attiré dans la Chambre, puis enfermé. Cependant, il ne se lança pas immédiatement dans ses recherches, car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il laissa donc passer deux semaines, le temps que tous se disent que le jeune sorcier avait quitté l'école de son propre chef, avant de commencer ses expérimentations sur sa pauvre victime. Ayant eu tout son temps pour penser par où commencer, ce fut avec assurance que Salazar avait débuté ses tests. Les débuts ne furent pas très concluants, car s'il parvenait bien à extraire la magie du corps de ses victimes, il ne parvenait pas à se l'injecter par la suite._

 _Le Quimboiseur mit une dizaine d'années pour parvenir pour comprendre les raisons de ses échecs. Ses différentes expérimentations lui avaient fait comprendre deux choses : la prière étant, qu'il était quasiment impossible de voler la magie d'un sang pur, que ça demandait beaucoup d'effort pour voler celle d'un sang-mêlé, et que c'était d'une facilité enfantine de prendre celle d'un né moldu. La seconde était, que plus la victime était jeune, plus cela était facile de la lui prendre. Étant parvenu à comprendre comment s'approprier la magie des autres, Salazar se trouva devant un nouveau problème : son âge._

 _En effet, maintenant âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, le Quimboiseur se rendit compte que comme tout le monde, il allait un jour finir par mourir. Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, car il avait tant à expérimenter. Il se mit donc à la recherche de l'immortalité. Trois ans après s'être lancé dans ses rechercher, il trouva finalement le moyen de s'assurer l'immortalité en créant un sortilège capable de scinder son âme en plusieurs morceaux, puis placé dans des objets appelés qu'on appellera plus tard, Horcruxes. Le même procédé qu'utilisera, des siècles plus tard, l'un de ses descendants, Tom Elvis Jedusor ; aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort_

 _Avant de scinder son âme, car après, cela était impossible, il s'assura d'avoir une descendance. Il se maria donc à une ancienne élève qui avait un faible pour lui qui lui donna deux enfants, des jumelles. L'un hérita de la magie de sa mère, et l'autre de celle de son père. La première se mariera à un sorcier du nom de Leikanger Gaunt et la seconde à un sorcier étranger dont les descendants porteront finalement le nom de De Luca. Si Salazar prit cette jeune femme pour épouse, ce fut parce qu'elle était une sang-mêlé et possédait un don très rare qu'il convoité avec avidité : celui de parler aux serpents._

 _Quand ses enfants furent âgés de 4 ans, âge où ils firent leur entrée à Poudlard, Salazar jugea bon de s'emparer de la magie de sa femme. Quand ce fut fait, il fit courir le bruit que cette dernière l'avait quitté et s'était enfuie avec un jeune chevalier moldu. Après la prétendue fuite de sa femme, Salazar se laissa 1 mois avant de se juger qu'il était temps de s'attaquer à son objectif initial : s'emparer des magies d'Helga, Godric et Rowena. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que depuis quelque temps, ces derniers avaient commencé à soupçonner Salazar d'être à l'origine des disparitions de plusieurs de leurs élèves, mais sans preuves, ils ne pouvaient pas le confondre._

 _Ils avaient alors, avec la complicité de la femme de ce dernier, mis au point un stratagème pour le confondre. De ce fait, quand Salazar leur fit part de la fuite de cette dernière, ils ne le crurent pas et décidèrent, que preuves ou pas, ils ne pouvaient plus le laisser faire. Cependant, ne voulant pas le tuer sans avoir une preuve concrète de sa culpabilité, ils décidèrent de l'enfermer dans un artéfact magique que Godric avait trouvé dans les ruines d'une grotte qui crevait emprisonné les mages noirs au temps ancien. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que seule l'âme des mages pouvait y être enfermée. Les corps quant à eux, ils étaient détruits, à moins qu'ils n'eussent été protégés d'un sortilège stagnation jusqu'à ce que l'on y réintègre les âmes._

 _Donc, quand Salazar attira, un soir, Godric dans la Chambre Des Secrets, dans le but de lui voler sa magie, Helga et Rowena les suivirent discrètement. Et tandis que le Quimboiseur immobilisait et attachait Godric sur une table, les deux sorcières jetèrent le sortilège qui enferma Salazar dans l'Arche où, des siècles plus tard, Sirius Black y sera précipité par sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lorsque l'esprit de Salazar fut aspiré par le voile, son corps fut réduit en cendre, rendant impossible son retour. Au début, Godric, Helga et Rowena furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais quand ils découvrirent les carnets de Salazar, qui détaillaient ses différentes expériences et ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux, ils se félicitèrent._

 _Un tel monstre méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils tentèrent de brûler les carnets de Salazar et de détruire la Chambre, mais n'y parvinrent pas, car le Quimboiseur avait fait en sorte que si la Chambre venait à être détruite, l'école s'effondre aussi. Quant aux carnets, il avait placé un sortilège de son invention, empêchant qu'ils ne puissent être détruits d'une quelconque manière. Ne pouvant se débarrasser des journaux et de la Chambre, les trois Fondateurs décidèrent de rendre son accès impossible et d'y placer un gardien chargé d'éliminait ceux qui arriveraient malgré toutes leurs précautions, à rentrer dans la Chambre._

 _Pour être certains que personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans la Chambre par inadvertance, ils firent en sorte que seule une personne parlant la langue des serpents puisse y accéder, car seules deux personnes à cette époque parlaient cette langue : lune des filles de Salazar et le grand-père maternel de cette dernière. Et par plus de précautions, ils placèrent un Basilic à l'entrée de cette dernière avec consigne, de tuer sans distinction toute personne qui franchirait le passage._

 _De son côté, Salazar chercha pendant des siècles un moyen de s'échapper du voile en vain. Sans corps ou une aide extérieur, il lui était impossible de s'évader. Pourtant, jamais il ne perdit espoir. Il profita du temps qu'il passa dans le voile pour trouver un moyen de trouver un corps si l'occasion venait un jour à se présentait à lui. Et ce fut cela qui l'empêcha de céder à la folie, enfin, si jamais il fut sain d'esprit un jour. L'occasion se présenta un soir du 18 juin 1996 au sein du ministère de la magie, quand Sirius Black traversa le voile._

 _Ce soir-là, après que les sorciers qui s'étaient livrés bataille eurent quitté les lieux, un jeune homme brun, aux yeux verts et portant des lunettes, se glissa au ministère de la Magie et libéra, sans le vouloir, l'esprit de Salazar en même temps que celui de Sirius. Salazar fut très surpris de voir que son ''sauveur'' n'était autre que l'un de ses descendants, Alejandro De Luca. Et plus précisément, celui de sa fille qui avait hérité de ses dons de Quimboiseur. La première chose que fit Salazar, fut de tenter de prendre possession du corps de son descendant, mais cela lui fut impossible, car ce dernier s'était assuré que personne ne puisse lui voler son corps par un procédé dont Salazar n'était pas encore parvenu à découvrir._

 _Ne pouvant prendre le corps de ce dernier, et le corps de Sirius ayant été souillé par le sien lorsqu'il l'a investi quand son propriétaire a été rappelé, Salazar convainquit Alejandro de l'aider à trouver un corps en échange de secrets pouvant lui permettre de devenir encore plus puissant. Alejandro étant incapable d'obéir à quelqu'un, lui avait alors proposé de se servir du corps de Sirius pour se trouver un corps lui-même. Toutefois, il promit de lui venir personnellement en aide, mais uniquement si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Le marché conclut, Salazar, sous les traits de Sirius Black, qui avait déjà mis au point un procédé pour revenir à la vie, se mit à la recherche d'un nouveau corps pouvant contenir son esprit._

 _Cependant, malgré toutes ses tentatives, les corps qu'il investissait finissaient toujours par pourrir. De plus, il s'était rendu compte qu'une partie de son âme était restée prisonnier du voile. Alors, il se mit à penser à une autre manière de se libérer complètement, ainsi que trouver une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle fiable. Il se mit donc à la recherche de famille de Cracmols ayant le désir de retrouver la magie qui leur a été, selon eux, volée par les nés de Moldus, et leur offrit de les aider à reprendre ce qui leur revenait de droit. Salazar n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour les convaincre, car pouvoir accéder à la magie était le rêve de tous les Cracmols. Et même lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il devait être fait pour cela, ils ne reculèrent pas._

 _Néanmoins, comme on peut s'y attendre, comme dans tous les domaines, il existe des exceptions. Et il arrivait que le transfert de magie échoue, ou qu'elle ne fasse qu'à moitié. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas Salazar, car il avait besoin de 6 sorciers ou sorcières avec un taux de magie suiffant pour effectuer le sortilège qu'il avait mis au point. Ça lui prit 2 années pour arriver à trouver les six sorciers. Cela étant fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un réceptacle capable d'accepter son esprit sans que cela n'entraine la destruction de ce dernier. Il commença par des sorciers adultes ayant une forte personnalité ainsi qu'un corps en parfaite condition physique, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il se rabattit alors sur de jeunes sorciers qui venaient de terminer leurs études, mais là encore, cela ne fonctionna pas._

 _Et finalement, il porta son attention sur de très jeunes sorciers tous sexes confondus, là, il y eut un peu plus de succès, mais cela ne durait pas très longtemps, ce qui le rendait fou de rage, le poussant à massacrer les parents de ses potentiels réceptacles avant de voler la magie de ces derniers pour l'offrir aux Cracmols. Une très mauvaise idée, car, alors qu'il était parvenu à passer inaperçu lorsqu'il s'en prenait aux sorciers adultes et jeunes adultes en faisant passer leurs morts pour des accidents, les scènes horribles des macabres qu'il laissait derrière lui quand il déchargeait sa frustration sur les familles de nés de Moldus, finit par attirer l'attention des Aurors._

 _Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'était aperçu, mais bien trop tard, que Sirius Black, dont il était auparavant convaincu d'avoir détruit l'esprit, s'était arrangé pour dessiner la marque ténèbres, de son autre descendant, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, et qui avait été éliminé par le filleul de Black, Harry Potter, sur les lieux des crimes. Ce qui avait fini par attirer l'attention de ce dernier sur eux. Et non seulement il s'était arrangé pour laisser la marque, mais il avait aussi fait en sorte de laisser l'empreinte de sa magie sur place. Des petits détails qui finirent par les faire arrêter par les Aurors anglais. Heureusement qu'il était parvenu à les sortir de là et fait quitter le pays sinon ses projets auraient été stoppés._

 _Cependant, malgré le changement de pays, ce foutu Harry Potter les poursuivit. Sa première réaction, quand il se rendit de compte de ça, fut d'utiliser les Aurors Moldus avec qui il travaillait, pour faire exploser le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, mais cette idée eu un étrange effet sur l'esprit de Black. Ce dernier se mit à se battre contre lui, ce qui retarda ses objectifs. Toutefois, ils finirent par parvenir à un compromis. Salazar laissé Potter, en échange, celui-ci coopérait avec lui. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre pour Black, mais il accepta à contrecœur._

 _Avec son aide, il reprit ses recherches afin de trouver le réceptacle idéal pour son esprit. Avec l'aide de Black, il put s'attaquer à des familles de sang-mêlé sans attirer l'attention des Aurores et des Moldus. Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps, quand, un jour, il le sentit. Ce n'était l'idéal, car il semblait être très, très jeune, mais il sentait que c'était lui l'hôte qu'il lui fallait. Comme un chien suivant une piste, il avait pisté la magie de celui ou celle qui était destiné à devenir son réceptacle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que l'hôte parfait n'était nul autre que le filleul d'Harry Potter._

 _Quand Sirius s'aperçut des projets de Salazar, il fit en sorte d'attirer l'attention des Aurors et d'Harry Potter sur les nouvelles cibles du Quimboiseur. Ne voulant pas risquer de voir ses projets tomber à l'eau à cause de Black, Salazar mit au point, avec l'aide d'Alejandro qui venait d'arriver aux États-Unis, un piège pour occuper Potter et son équipe d'Auror Moldus, tandis qu'il envoyait une de ses complices pour enlever Teddy Lupin. Et jusqu'à présent, tout s'était bien passé. Dans quelques minutes, il allait trouver un corps et libérer la partie de son âme qui était encore piégée dans le voile. Et ensuite… ensuite, il allait s'arranger pour terminer ce que son autre descendant avait échoué à faire : éliminer Potter et prendre la tête du monde magique puis, celui des Moldus. »_

Dans quelques instants… Dans quelques instants… Dans quelques instants… Plus que quelques minutes, se dit Salazar, alors qu'il sentait l'autre partie de son âme quitter le voile pour le rejoindre… Plus que deux phrases et son esprit prendra possession du petit corps étendu là… plus que…

Brusquement, un Crac sonore retentit dans la pièce. Puis, une voix coléreuse, tel le rugissement d'un lion, s'écria :

_ QUE FAITES-VOUS À MON FILS, BANDE DE PSYCHOPATHES ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 21 JUILLET**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** non corrigé

* * *

NdA : Je sais , j'ai deux semaines de retard, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 17**

_ Je te promets que nous allons retrouver Teddy et qu'aucun de nous ne mourra dans la manœuvre. Je ne mourrais pas ! affirme-t-il tout en promettant. Je ne mourrais pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas seul, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement, avant de donner un tendre baiser à Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard indescriptible avant de lui dire :

_ Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir DiNozzo.

_ Je tiendrais ma promesse, tu verras, s'entêta Tony. Je ne mourrais pas ! ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du sorcier. Et même si je viens à mourir, je me relèverais de ma tombe pour te rejoindre, poursuivit-il avec une détermination effrayante. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer de toi, et cela, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Ils se fixèrent intensément durant quelques secondes. C'était comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Harry se demanda si l'agent était fou, parce qu'il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était capable de le faire : de revenir d'entre les morts pour le rejoindre. Devait-il en être effrayé ou flatté ? se s'interrogea-t-il. Et étrangement, alors que son regard était plongé dans celui de DiNozzo, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce tandis que Tony et Harry se mangeaient du regard.

_ Bien, dit Gibbs en mettant fin à la gêne. Maintenant que nous savons contre quoi nous nous battons, si vous nous parliez de l'endroit où se trouve Kate.

Harry se dégagea de Tony en rougissant un peu et en se sermonnant vertement. Comment pouvait-il se comporte de la sorte alors que Teddy était en danger !? Puis, il donna les informations qu'il possédait aux autres. Lorsqu'il leur donna l'adresse de l'endroit où était retenue Kate, une équipe avec Gibbs et McGee, à leur tête, se rendit sur place afin de la délivrer. En parallèle, Harry, DiNozzo et Abby se rendirent chez le sorcier afin de tenter de trouver des indices pouvant les mener à l'endroit où était retenu Teddy.

Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps qu'ils en avaient perdu déjà à mettre au point une stratégie pour délivrer Kate, Harry, au lieu de se diriger vers le parking pour prendre une voiture et se rendre chez lui, choisit de transplaner directement dans son salon. Ce fut pourquoi, dès que Gibbs, McGee et Ducky quittèrent la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations, il se saisit des bras de Tony et d'Abby pour les transplaner avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent dans son appartement, Abby donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de rendre son déjeuner, tout le contraire de Tony. En effet, ce dernier avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, alors qu'il regardait Abby tenter de s'empêcher de vomir sur le tapis. C'était qu'il s'y était un peu préparé quand Harry lueur avait saisi la main.

Sans faire cas des désagréments que le moyen de transport sorcier avait occasionné la pauvre moldue, Harry fit le tour de l'appartement, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant lui indiqué où pouvait se trouver son fils. Harry parvient à détecter une magie étrange au milieu des traces de sa magie et celle de Teddy qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur les lieux. La magie étrangère avait comme un relent de… de… d'amertume. Cette dernière donnait l'impression, que non seulement elle agissait contre son gré, mais qu'en plus, elle éprouvait de la haine envers son utilisateur. Ce qui était complètement ridicule, étant donné qu'il était impossible de contraindre la magie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Harry jusqu'à ce jour.

Mettant de côté ce phénomène étrange, Harry se concentra sur la magie, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir remonter la piste jusqu'à son possesseur. Le sorcier ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se ce que ses efforts le mènent à quelque chose.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand, quelques minutes après s'être plongé profondément dans l'examen de la magie étrangère, l'image d'une très grande pièce se dessina dans son esprit, il fut pris par surprise. De ce fait, il recula son esprit et coupa la connexion avec la magie étrangère et dressa un immense mur de cristal dans son esprit.

 _« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Harry Potter »_ lui souffla une petite voix sans âge, mais dont Harry attribua immédiatement à celle d'une enfant. Ce qui était étrange de s'entendre qualifier d'enfant par la voix d'enfant.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry d'une voix méfiante en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui.

_ À qui parles-tu, beau brun ? questionna Tony qui regardait Harry avec étonnement, alors que sa main se dirigeait vers son arme, prêt à s'en saisir.

« _Je suis la Douleur. Je suis la Colère. Je suis la Haine, de celle qui n'a pu défendre ni sa famille ni elle-même. »_ répondit la voix remplie d'un mélange de douleur, de regret et de haine. « Je suis la vengeance », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sinistre.

_ Vous êtes l'une des victimes de Salazar, murmura soudainement Harry.

 _« Oui… Pas exactement… En effet… je fais partie de ses victimes… mais je ne suis pas celle qui n'est plus_ » dit la voix sur un ton hésitant.

Harry mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre, et ce fut fait il ne put que souffler avec horreur

_ Merlin ! Tu es sa magie ! Mais comment ? questionna ensuite Harry.

_ Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles bon sang ! S'énerva Tony qui commença à sérieusement douter de la santé mentale du beau sorcier.

_ Peut-être qu'il parle à un autre sorcier par télépathie, suggéra Abby qui avait fini par se remettre du voyage.

 _« Tu n'as pas le temps de poser de telles questions, Harry Potter. Ton petit court un grand danger. Un danger qui pourrait devenir planétaire si rien n'est fait pour empêcher ce qui est sur le point d'arriver »_ répondit la voix sur un ton plein d'urgence.

_ Teddy est en danger ! Tu sais où il se trouve ? cria presque Harry sans prendre le temps de répondre à Tony.

 _« Bien entendu que je le sais, sinon, pourquoi t'aurais-je attendu »_ persifla l'autre avant d'ajouter. « _Je vais te montrer où celle qui a remplacé ma petite maîtresse se trouve actuellement. Je ne pourrais pas te mener à lui, car dès que je t'aurais montré où trouver ton petit, je vais disparaître. »_

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, des images affluèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Une grande pièce avec pour seul meuble, une table sur laquelle était allongé Teddy et une arche qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement. La première pensée qui traversa Harry à la vue du voile, fut que Teddy se trouvait au Département Des Mystères au ministère anglais. Cependant, il se souvint que le voile avait été volé quelques années plus tôt. Mais qu'importe qu'il soit au ministère anglais ou autre part, tout ce dont Harry avait besoin, c'était d'un visuel de l'endroit où se trouvait son fils pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre. De ce fait, il nota la présence du groupe de sorciers qui était placé sur une étrange croix couverte de runes et de l'homme qui était à l'intérieur de ce dernier avec Teddy.

Harry ne savait pas ce que ces gens voulaient à son enfant, mais il n'allait certainement pas attendre pour le savoir. Alors, oubliant complètement Tony et Abby, il se concentra sur la pièce et transplana. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce, il lâcha un rugissement repli de haine et de colère :

_ QUE FAITES-VOUS À MON FILS, BANDE DE PSYCHOPATHES ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Et sans laisser le temps aux occupants de la pièce de faire un mouvement de saisir ce qui venait de se passer, Harry se déchaina. Il laissa libre court à toute sa rage et toute sa magie. Habituellement et depuis que Voldemort lui avait légué une partie de sa magie, Harry s'obligeait à brider sa magie par peur des dégâts que cette pourrait faire. Mais cette fois, il était tellement en colère, en fait, il était surtout guidé par la peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, de perdre son fils, sa seule famille, qu'il ne songea pas un seul instant à se retenir. Harry n'eut pas à recourir à des sortilèges pour envoyer valser ou tuer les six sorciers qui étaient en train de psalmodier autour de son fils. Non, il n'usa pas sortilège, sa magie se déchaina sur les sorciers telle une tempête destructrice et brisa, tordit et coupa les chaires et les os avec fureur.

Alors que les six sorciers s'écroulaient sur le sol, morts, ou en perdant connaissance un bouclier argenté alla entourer Teddy, le protégeant de la fureur d'Harry. Salazar mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour, car il était trop plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il prit finalement conscience de l'attaque qu'ils subissaient, il tenta de se relever, bien décider à maîtriser, puis tuer le gêneur avant de reprendre le transfert. Il n'avait pas attendu et comploté aussi longtemps, et finalement être parvenu aussi près de but pour tout perdre à cause d'un vulgaire sorcier de seconde zone ! Noyé par la rage et l'indignation, Salazar s'apprêta à se relever quand, soudainement, il perdit le contrôle de son corps.

Il ne put faire un seul mouvement alors qu'une voix moqueuse et vengeresse s'éleva dans les airs en direction d'Harry qui s'était approché de Teddy pour le prendre dans ses bras :

_ Petit Pong, je suis si heureux de voir l'homme exceptionnel que tu es devenu. Mais si triste de te savoir si isolé du reste du monde… J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi et le petit de Remus…

Une larme noire glissa sur la joue de Sirius.

_ Si… Sirius, parvint à souffler Harry d'une voix cassé. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé que tu aies eu à perdre la vie aussi bêtement … si seulement j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir avant de courir bête dans le piège de Voldemort… tu ne serais pas mort aujourd'hui… pas dans cette situation.

_ Non, petit Pong, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé, ni à moi ni aux autres. J'ai choisi de venir pour te sauver ce soir-là. C'est de ma faute si j'ai laissé Bellatrix me pousser dans le voile. Et C'EST de ma faute si je me trouve dans cette situation horrible aujourd'hui.

_ Mais si j'avais été plus fort, plus malin, tu ne serais encore en vie… tout le monde serait encore en vie, murmura Harry d'une voix douloureuse. C'est de ma faute si je vous ai tous perdus aujourd'hui, ajouta le sorcier d'une voix brisée.

_ Harry, je veux que tu saches que ma mort et celle des autres n'est pas de ton fait. Tous ont choisi de combattre Voldemort, tous étaient conscients de ce qu'ils risquaient en choisissant de résister au lieu de plier. Alors, ne minimise pas leurs actions en te rendant coupable d'actes qui ne sont pas de ton fait.

_ Mais…

_ Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute ! trancha Sirius.

Et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Sirius reprit :

_ Écoute, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, petit Pong. Rien n'est de ta faute, mais cela le deviendra si tu continues à vivre cette demi-vie. Alors, pour moi, tes parents, tes amis et pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus et qui ne peuvent plus le faire, je te demande de vivre pour nous, d'être heureux pour nous.

Un sourire triste et douloureux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry alors que sa magie qui était toujours déchainée autour de lui se calmait petit à petit.

_ Promet moi… que tu vivras… pour de bon cette fois, pria Sirius d'une voix faible. Je suis tellement… désolé… pour tous les crimes que… que j'ai été… obligé de commettre… j'espère que tu… pourras me pardonner… mes actes… J'ai tenté… de l'empêcher… de minimiser les meurtres… mais j'ai été trop faible.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, pour lui dire qu'il était déjà pardonné, qu'il savait qu'il était vraiment responsable, qu'il promettait de vivre sa vie complètement à partir de maintenant, mais il ne put ajouter un seul mot, car Salazar venait de reprendre le contrôle du corps de Sirius.

_ Très touchants ses retrouvailles, dit Salazar en se relevant, la main tendue vers le voile, comme pour attirer le reste de son âme encore prisonnier dans le voile.

Harry lança un regard haineux sur le voleur de corps, alors qu'une tempête magique s'élevait autour de lui.

_ Rends-moi mon réceptacle, Potter, et je te promets de te laisser en vie, dit Salazar en s'étirant. J'ai attendu et chercher très longtemps avant de trouver le réceptacle adéquat, parfait pour moi, alors remet le moi.

_ Il va falloir me passer sur le corps pour le toucher, cracha Harry en réponse.

_ Comme tu veux Potter. Je vais donc faire ce que mon stupide descendant n'ait pas parvenu à faire : débarrasser le monde de ta présence nuisible.

_ Viens, je t'attends, dit Harry en étirant les lèvres, alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de Teddy faisant confiance à sa magie pour les protéger.

Le combat fut comme la rencontre de deux typhons. Ce n'était pas un combat de performance ni de sortilèges. Non, ce fut un combat de volonté et force brute. Chacun se servit de sa magie comme d'une épée qu'ils envoyaient sur l'autre avec rage et détermination, cherchant à couper et briser l'autre. La puissance de leur combat fut telle, que les murs, le plafond et le sol se fissurèrent. Malgré la puissance de la magie d'Harry et que Salazar ne soit pas en pleine possession de son âme et de sa magie, celui-ci résistait, avec une facilité aberrante, aux attaques du sorcier. À un moment donné, il parvient même à acculer Harry vers l'arche, bien décidé à le jeter à l'intérieur. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de l'arche, quand, Sirius parvient à se prendre le contrôle de son corps et hurla un :

_ Baisse-toi !

N'écoutant que son instinct, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, serrant fortement Teddy dans ses bras. Alors que ses genoux touchaient le sol, une ombre passa au-dessus de lui et plongea dans le voile. Un cri de rage s'éleva dans les airs à la suite du plongeon. Quand Harry comprit ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard, Sirius avait déjà disparu dans le voile. Harry se leva, le regard plongé sur l'artefact où venait de disparaitre une seconde fois, son parrain. Les larmes aux yeux, Teddy dans les bras, Harry, inconsciemment, fit un pas en direction du voile. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, sa magie l'éloigna du voile et dressa un bouclier autour de lui et Teddy.

Quelques secondes après avoir fait cela, une explosion magique retentit. La violence de cette derrière fut telle que la pièce, en faites, le bâtiment en entier fut détruit. Quand le bouclier s'abaissa, Harry se trouvait au milieu d'un cratère. Tout autour de ce dernier, il y avait plusieurs Aurors et même des agents du NCIS qui le regardaient avec de l'incrédulité et de la crainte dans les yeux. En effet, quand Harry et Salazar ont débuté leur combat, une alarme s'était déclenchée dans le bureau des Obliviators, car le manoir dans laquelle ils combattaient, se trouvait dans une zone moldue. Devant la force magique qui était déployée, les Obliviators avaient dû faire appel aux Aurors pour leur venir en aide.

À leur arrivée, ils avaient évacué les lieux, ait prisonniers plusieurs personnes dont plus sorciers et Moldus de haut rang. Parmi ces derniers il y avait Marie, qui, après avoir été libérée de l'emprise du sortilège de la sorcière qui les avait kidnappés, Teddy et lui, cherchait un moyen de prévenir Harry de ce qui se passait. Dès qu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence des Aurors, elles les avaient mis aux faits de ce qui se passait au sous-sol du manoir. Les Aurors après avoir pris que le filleul de l'Auror Potter avaient été kidnappés, avaient envoyé quelqu'un chercher ce dernier au poste de police moldu où il travaillait pour le prévenir.

L'auror envoyé au bureau du NCIS avait été intercepté par Gibbs qui revenait de l'opération sauvetage de Kate, qui avait exigé de tout savoir quand l'Auror avait demandé à voir Harry Potter, car il avait un message d'une importance capitale à lui remettre. L'Auror avait bien tenté de refusait, mais le regard que Gibbs avait posé sur lui, l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Alors le sorcier avait improvisé, et avait révélé à Gibbs que le filleul de Potter avait été kidnappé par une secte satanique qui voulait servir de lui pour un sacrifice à une obscure divinité. L'Auror avait laissé entendre qu'il se pourrait que le kidnapping soit lié à la vague de meurtres touchants des enfants et leurs familles.

Gibbs avait fait comme s'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de la magie et avait demandé à l'Auror de lui communiquer l'adresse et qu'il s'occupait de prévenir Potter. L'Auror avait hésité avant de donner l'adresse puis de s'en aller. Dès que l'Auror lui avait tourné le dos, Gibbs avait appelé Tony pour le prévenir qu'il savait où se trouvait le fils de Potter. Tony qui tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Harry en pestant contre ce dernier, car il ne savait pas où aller pour le chercher après qu'il se soit volatilisé d'un coup avait été soulagé de savoir qu'on avait au moins trouvé Teddy. Il avait noté l'adresse, avait demandé à Abby de les attendre dans l'appartement d'Harry avant de rejoindre Gibbs sur place.

Les agents du NCIS étaient arrivés alors que le manoir explosait. Les Aurors avaient dressé un bouclier autour de la maison quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que la maison allait exploser. Quand ils relâchèrent le bouclier, il ne restait plus rien du bâtiment. À la place, il y avait un énorme cratère. Au milieu du cratère, il y avait un bouclier qui irradiait d'une puissance magique si grande, que les Aurors avaient commencé à prier pour que celui qui se trouvait sous ce dernier soit un ami et non un ennemi. Quand le bouclier se baissa, le souffle que plusieurs Aurors avaient retenu s'était relâché, et les baguettes que d'autres avaient levées s'étaient abaissées. Un Auror s'était évanoui tant il avait eu peur d'affronter celui qui se trouvait derrière le boulier magique.

Alors que les Aurors et les agents que Gibbs avait amenés avec lui continuaient à regarder Harry, Tony s'élança à la rencontre d'Harry qui avait plongé son regard dans celui du sorcier. Quand Tony fut à leurs côtés, Harry laissa sa magie agir à sa guise qui les transplana tous les trois dans son appartement. Marie qui avait couru derrière Tony, ne trouva que le vide à son arrivée. Les Aurors et Obliviators mirent quelques secondes avant d'agir à la disparition des deux hommes et de l'enfant. Les Obliviators s'occupèrent de changer les souvenirs des sorciers pour les remplacer par une histoire plus crédible, alors que les Aurors amenaient les prisonniers au ministère de la magie pour les interroger.

Le soir même, les journaux télé titraient : Secte satanique et sacrifice d'enfants ! Dans ces derniers, on pouvait lire quelque chose comme ceci : _« Fin de plusieurs années de terreur ! Après plusieurs années passées à sévir, d'abord en Angleterre, puis dans notre beau pays, une secte satanique qui s'amusait à tuer des familles entières sans distinction d'âge, de sexe, ou d'ethnie, a été finalement arrêté cet après-midi…._ »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le soir même dans l'appartement que partageaient les De Luca.

_ C'est vrai ce que disent les journaux ? demanda Cyrion De Luca à son petit frère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

_ Ce monstre est vraiment mort ? Parce que, même si les informations données par les médias sont pour une bonne partie erronée, j'ai reconnu l'endroit où s'était dressé ce maudit manoir. Alors, est-ce qu'il est bien mort ?

_ Je te signale que ce monstre était ton ancêtre, répondit Alejandro.

_ était !? Donc, il est bien mort, releva Cyrion.

_ Oui, il est bien mort. Je ne ressens plus sa présence. Ni sa présence ni celle de l'arche. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit vraiment mort cette fois, finit par lui répondre Alejandro.

Après avoir dit cela, il explosa de rire.

_ Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est mort !

Cyrion regarda son petit frère avec de la frayeur dans le regard.

_ Il est mort ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? questionna Alejandro après s'être arrêté de rire.

Cyrion secoua la tête.

_ Qu'une partie de son pouvoir va me revenir à la prochaine pleine lune.

_ Tu es parvenu à lui faire signer un contrat ? demanda Cyrion sur un ton incrédule.

_ Non, mais comme son âme s'est un peu mélangée à celui de ce sorcier dont il avait investi le corps…

_ Le contrat s'est étendu à lui, souffla Cyrion alors qu'une sueur froide remontée le long de son dos.

Dieu ! Il devait empêcher ça. Alejandro ne devait pas mettre la main sur ce pouvoir, jamais ! Mais comment l'empêcher ? se demanda Cyrion.

_ Tu ne peux pas, lui dit Alejandro d'une voix malicieuse. Tu ne peux pas, car tu ne peux rien faire contre moi sans entrainer ta mort, cher grand frère, lui rappela-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Plus qu'un mois Tony, plus qu'un mois et nous serons de nouveau réunis, chuchota Alejandro entre deux éclats de rire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 1 septembre**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** **HARRY POTTER** **est à** **J.K. Rowling et NCIS appartient à Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill**

 **Bêta :** AnneNguyenHuu

* * *

NdA : Un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit com ainsi que pour les follows et favoris

* * *

 **Le flic et le sorcier : Chapitre 18**

La magie de Harry ramena le sorcier, Teddy et Tony à l'appartement de l'Auror. Dès qu'ils se matérialisèrent dans la pièce, Abby qui était toujours présente dans le salon, accourut vers eux.

_ Tony, Harry, enfin vous êtes là ! J'étais si inquiète après vos départs précipités que j'ai dû avaler au moins dix cafés depuis. Mais Bon Dieu ! Où avez-vous disparu tous les deux ? Oh ! Vous avez retrouvé Teddy ! s'exclama ensuite l'analyste en se rendant compte que Harry portait un enfant sur son épaule. Il va bien ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? débita Abby sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot.

_ Abby, tu peux reprendre ta respiration et nous laisser en placer une, le stoppa Tony. Et je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer ce que je se sais.

Tandis que Tony s'occupait de distraire Abby, Harry positionna correctement Teddy sur son épaule, puis se rendit près de la cheminée qu'il avait fait installer après leur aménagement dans l'appartement. Le sorcier se saisit de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes.

_ Manoir Malfoy, dit Harry.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'une tête blonde n'apparaisse dans les flammes. L'homme devait avoir le même âge que Harry, avait un teint très pâle, les yeux gris métallique et un nez en pointe. Il se dégageait de lui un air aristocratique que l'on trouvait souvent dans les vieilles familles.

_ Potter, dans quel merdier sans nom t'es tu encore mis pour en être venu à m'appeler moi ? demanda l'homme d'une voix trainante.

_ Je vois que les années ne sont pas parvenues à arranger ton foutu caractère, Malfoy, siffla Harry en étirant les lèvres en un mince sourire.

_ Pourquoi changer la perfection, rétorqua ledit Malfoy en lui retournant son sourire. Plus sérieusement, Potter, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un souci avec ton affaire ? Tu as besoin de mon aide pour une potion ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ C'est en rapport avec Teddy, il a été…

_ Pousse-toi, je prendre ma sacoche, de la poudre internationale et j'arrive, le coupa Malfoy avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus.

_ Merci, souffla Harry en se relevant.

_ C'était quoi ça ? demanda Tony en le rejoignant. J'ai rêvé où tu étais en train de parler avec un type dans les flammes, poursuivit l'agent. Et d'ailleurs, c'était qui ce blondinet peroxydé ?

_ Qui, espèce de sale petit gnome ignorant, viens-tu de traiter de blondinet peroxydé ? demanda une voix trainante et sifflante.

Tony qui était dos à la cheminée, sursauta violemment en se retournant en direction de la voix.

_ Que ? D'où vous sortez ? s'exclama Tony en pointant son arme sur le nouveau venu.

_ Alors Potter, et si tu me disais ce qui est arrivé à mon petit cousin ? questionna Malfoy au lieu de répondre à Tony et sans faire grand cas de l'arme qui était pointée sur lui.

Tout en posant la question, il s'avança vers Harry et tendit les bras pour se saisir de Teddy. Inconsciemment, Harry fit un pas en arrière en resserrant sa prise sur son petit garçon. Malfoy baissa ses bras, et fit un pas en arrière.

_ Et si tu me racontais de quoi il retourne. Pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin de m'appeler, moi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Teddy pour que tu ne me laisses pas l'approcher, alors que tu m'as, de toute évidence, appelé pour mes compétences en potion ?

_ Hé du con ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai une arme pointée sur ta face de rat ! s'exclama Tony, énervé que l'autre ne fasse pas attention à lui, mais surtout, qu'il puisse se montrer aussi familier avec son brun.

_ Et puis, c'est quoi cet énergumène qui n'arrête pas de brailler des idioties en agitant cet étrange machin moldu ? demanda Malfoy en direction de Potter, sans faire cas de Tony.

_ Qui traites-tu d'énergumène ?! S'enflamma Tony pas très content d'être ignoré par le blond. Je vais te foutre une prune dans ton putain de trou de balle !

_ DiNozzo, tu veux bien poser cette arme s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et Draco, n'en rajoute pas, poursuivit le sorcier en se dirigeant vers le canapé, où, après hésitation, il déposa Teddy. Tu veux bien vérifier qu'il n'a rien, demanda ensuite l'Auror au blond.

Tony se retint de protester, jeta un regard noir en direction de Malfoy, puis baissa lentement son arme, avant de s'approcher, mine de rien, de Harry, qui s'était un peu écarté pour permettre à Draco d'examiner Teddy. Le sorcier blond, après avoir lancé un regard narquois en direction de Tony, se saisit de sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic sur l'enfant. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers Harry est :

_ Il n'a rien, il est simplement endormi , annonça Draco, au grand soulagement de Harry. Cependant, poursuivit-il, les analyses montrent qu'il a été, très récemment, sujet à un grand stress, même, une grande frayeur. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé ? questionna-t-il à la fin.

_ Salazar Serpentard a tenté de prendre possession du corps de Teddy, dit Harry sans prendre de but en blanc.

_ C'est une blague ! s'exclama Draco, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites.

_ Suis-je du genre à plaisanter avec ça ? répliqua Harry.

_ Merlin ! Mais Salazar est mort il y a plus de mille ans ! Comment ?

_ Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il semblerait que son esprit ait été emprisonné dans l'arche où est tombé Sirius. Le soir même où Sirius est tombé, un Nécromancien qui avait contracté un contrat avec Sirius est allé chercher l'âme de Sirius dans l'arche. Il a libéré l'esprit de Salazar en même temps que celui de mon parrain. C'est Salazar qui est à l'origine de la série de meurtres qui m'a amené ici, expliqua Harry.

_ Pourquoi assassinait-il des enfants ? demanda Draco avant d'ajouter : Attends ! Ne me dis pas que c'est encore pour une histoire de pureté de sang !

_ Non, pas à cause du sang, d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit du Nécromancien.

_ Tu as pénétré l'esprit d'un Nécromancien ! s'exclama Draco en sautant presque du canapé.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Merde, Potter ! Et tu es toujours en vie pour en parler encore, souffla Draco.

Le sorcier se retint avec violence de ne pas lui poser plein de questions sur ce que cela faisait, et comment était-ce de plonger dans l'esprit d'un Nécromancien. Il aura le temps une autre fois. À la place, il demanda :

_ Donc, si ce n'était pas à cause du sang, pourquoi s'est-il senti obligé de massacrer ses pauvres familles ?

_ Il était à la recherche d'un corps à habiter.

_ Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ait été à la recherche d'un corps, mais pourquoi tuer les enfants et leur famille ? interrogea encore Draco.

_ C'était dû à de la frustration, mais plus certainement pour cacher le fait qu'il volait la magie de ces derniers.

_ Il volait la magie de ses victimes ! s'étonna Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry hocha une fois de plus la tête.

_ Mais comment ? C'est théoriquement et magiquement impossible ! Plusieurs études ont été menées à ce sujet, et elles ont toutes révélés qu'il était impossible de s'approprier la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière d'une quelconque manière.

_ Pourtant, il semblerait que Salazar ait fini par découvrir comment extraire la magie d'un sorcier pour la transférer dans le corps d'un moldu ou d'un Cracmol.

_ Tu en es sûr Potter ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment tu peux l'être ?

_ Si j'ai pu retrouver Teddy avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard, c'est grâce à l'aide bienvenue des résidus de la magie d'une des victimes de Salazar, révéla Harry qui leur reporta sa conversation avec ladite magie.

_ Personne ne doit jamais le savoir, dit Draco après que Harry se soit tû.

_ En effet, approuva Harry. Si cela venait à se savoir, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça engendrerait dans le monde magique.

Un silence s'installa après la déclaration de l'Auror , Un silence qui fut finalement brisé par Draco.

_ Mais merde, Potter ! Il n'y a qu'à toi et tes proches que des trucs aussi invraisemblables arrivent ! dit Draco en allant s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé.

_ Merci, dit froidement Harry.

DiNozzo lança un regard noir à Draco et posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry, qu'il serra doucement.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Draco après quelques secondes, devant le ton utilisé par Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

Le sorcier état bien placé pour savoir à quel point Harry souffrait de toujours être celui sur qui les bizarreries tombaient. Et aussi, le seul à y survivre. Draco était l'un des seuls sorciers à savoir à quel point Harry haïssait les bizarreries qui régissaient sa vie ainsi que la célébrité qui en découlait, car ces dernières avaient toujours un prix. Parfois, Draco se disait que si un jour, l'occasion était donnée à Harry d'échanger sa magie, sa célébrité et son argent contre le retour de ceux qu'il avait perdus à cause de Voldemort, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas un instant et donnerait tout sans aucun regret.

_ C'est bon, répondit Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé où il avait allongé Teddy. Il souleva ce dernier et l'installa confortablement dans ses bras.

Tony le suivit et prit place à ses côtés sans que Harry ne dise quoi que ce soit. En fait, au lieu de repousser Tony, il colla sa cuisse à la sienne, ce qui amena un sourire débile sur les lèvres de l'agent, et un regard intrigué de Draco sur les deux hommes. Abby, que tous semblaient avoir oublié, se glissa auprès de Draco est dit :

_ Et donc, vous aussi êtes sorcier ?

_ Il semblerait bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, charmante demoiselle ? poursuivit le Malfoy.

_ Ab… Abigaïl Sciuto, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Abby, répondit l'analyste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ Je hais ce type, dit Tony en soulevant les draps du lit de Teddy, permettant à Harry de poser l'enfant qui n'avait pas quitté ses bras depuis qu'il l'avait soulevé du canapé.

Il était presque 21 h et Abby en compagnie de Malfoy venaient de quitter l'appartement de Harry. La jeune analyste, après avoir appris que Draco n'était jamais allé dans une boîte de nuit, s'était mise en tête de corriger ce fait. Tony ne saurait dire comment le sujet de boîte était venu dans la conversation, tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'est qu'à un moment donné, Abby s'était levée en disant :

_ Il faut absolument remédier à ça !

Puis, sans demander son avis au concerné, elle s'était saisie de la main de Draco, l'avait forcé à se lever, puis l'avait traîné à sa suite.

_ Où allons-nous ? avait eu le temps de demander Draco avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. _ Faire une tournée des meilleures boîtes de nuit de la ville, bien sûr !

Ce furent les derniers mots que Tony avait entendu. Après leur départ, Harry et lui étaient restés silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Tony ne lui demande :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Maintenant que Teddy est là, en sécurité dans mes bras, je me sens mieux, avait répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en regardant l'enfant qui dormait toujours.

_ Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort, avait dit Tony en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux du front de l'enfant. C'est fou comme il te ressemble, avait-il ajouté.

_ Teddy, tout comme sa mère, est un Métamorphomage naturel. Il a la capacité de changer les caractéristiques de son corps pour ressembler à qui il veut. C'est un don très rare, avait expliqué Harry, les yeux toujours posés sur Teddy.

_ C'est un don fantastique, pour un petit garçon tout aussi fantastique, avait fait remarquer Tony.

_ N'est-ce pas, avait murmuré Harry.

_ Depuis quand il a commencé à prendre certains de tes traits physiques ? avait demandé Tony.

_ Depuis qu'il est tout petit, avant même la mort de ses parents et de sa grande mère. Remus, son père biologique, avait l'habitude de dire, en rigolant, que s'il n'était pas aussi certain de la fidélité de sa femme, que Teddy était mon fils tant il me ressemblait.

_ Il t'aime beaucoup, avait dit Tony après la déclaration de Harry.

_ Tu sais, quand Remus disait ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'habitude de sentir ma poitrine se gonfler de joie à l'idée que Teddy puisse être mon enfant à moi, ma famille à moi. Un petit mini moi qui ne dépendrait que de moi. J'ai honte de le dire, mais il m'est arrivé, quand j'étais plus jeune, une fois ou deux, d'envier Remus d'être le père de Teddy, d'envier sa famille. Et parfois, c'était Teddy que j'enviais d'avoir Remus et Nymphadora. Du coup, quand ils sont morts pendant la bataille finale qui a eu lieu à Poudlard, suivit de peu par celle d'Andromeda, la grande mère de Teddy, faisant de moi le seul parent de Teddy, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était à cause de moi… que s'ils n'étaient plus, c'était un peu à cause de ma jalousie, de mes envies égocentriques. Et cette impression s'est encore plus accrue quand, un jour, Teddy m'a appelé papa pour la première fois. Ce qui m'a poussé à lui interdire de m'appeler comme ça. Une réaction très stupide, parce que, quand il a prononcé ce mot, une joie que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie s'est répandue dans ma poitrine. Je me suis senti comme l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de tout l'univers. Mais cela n'a pas duré très longtemps, car quelques secondes seulement après l'avoir ressenti, j'ai eu l'horrible sensation d'être un voleur, un imposteur, l'être le plus monstrueux de toute la terre.

_ C'est idiot, car tu n'es pas celui qui les a tués. Et je suis certain que tu n'as jamais voulu ou souhaité leur mort, avait déclaré Tony en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne. Teddy t'aime profondément et même si tu lui as interdit, je suis persuadé qu'il te considère toujours comme son père et non comme un simple parrain. De plus, même si je n'ai jamais rencontré ce Remus, je suis certain qu'il approuverait. Qu'il ne verrait pas de problème à ce que Teddy t'appelle papa, avait poursuivi Tony. Je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu, que vous avez vécu, vous méritez le bonheur. Alors, arrête de penser comme ça, et permettez-vous de vivre librement, selon vos envies. Si Teddy veut t'appeler papa, tu devrais le laisser faire, car que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce que tu es pour lui, avait terminé Tony.

_ Merci, DiNozzo, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, avait dit Harry en souriant à Tony. Après ce qui vient de se passer et la petite discussion que j'ai eue avec Sirius, je crois que je vais arrêter de vivre dans le passé et dans la culpabilité. Je vais tenter de faire honneur à tous ceux qui sont morts pour me permettre de vivre, en profitant de ce que j'ai.

_ Une très bonne décision, avait approuvé Tony en se penchant pour donner un doux baiser à Harry.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Tony avait posé les yeux sur Harry, lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent ceux du sorcier, il ne s'était pas senti obligé de le posséder. Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé fut une douce chaleur au cœur tandis que l'Auror répondait à son baiser sans rechigner. L'échange n'avait pas duré très longtemps et n'avait pas été aussi passionné que leurs précédents baisers, mais il avait fait naître dans le cœur des deux hommes quelque chose de magique. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, ils s'étaient regardés durant quelques secondes, leur cœur battant la chamade. Harry avait souri timidement à Tony avant de dire qu'il devait aller mettre Teddy au lit. Tony s'était levé et l'avait suivi dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Et maintenant, les voilà en train de mettre Teddy au lit avec un naturel déconcertant.

_ Qui est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Harry en plaçant la couverture sur Teddy ainsi que plusieurs sortilèges de surveillance.

_ Ce Mal quelque chose, répondit Tony en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il m'horripile ! _ Oh ! dit Harry.

_ Oh ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait de savoir que je n'aime pas ton ami ? dit Tony tandis que Harry fermait à moitié la porte de Teddy. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ?

_ Draco a toujours eu l'art et la manière de se faire détester par tous pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je crois que c'est la marque de fabrique de tout bon Malfoy. Moi-même, je l'ai très longtemps détesté et il me le rendait bien.

_ Ah bon ! Et comment vous en êtes venus à ne plus vous détester ? demanda curieusement Tony en prenant la direction du salon.

_ Quand j'ai raconté ma vie à toute l'équipe, je vous ai parlé d'une attaque menée par des Mangemorts et qui a décimé toutes les personnes à qui je tenais un tant soit peu.

Tony hocha la tête.

_ Eh bien, celui qui a orchestré l'attaque est parvenu à s'échapper. Et deux mois après celle-ci , il est parvenu à s'introduire dans la maison où je vivais avec Teddy, a tué la personne qui le gardait le petit avant de l'enlever. Il a laissé une lettre dernière lui avec le détail de tout ce qu'il comptait faire à Teddy avant de le tuer de la plus horrible des manières.

_ Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Tony.

_ Quand j'ai découvert la disparition de mon fils, j'ai complètement perdu la tête, et la lecture de la lettre n'a rien fait pour arranger ça. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre lui aussi, c'était tout simplement impossible. À cette époque, je n'étais pas aussi doué que maintenant pour lire les signatures magiques

et remonter la trace de ces dernières. J'ai donc été obligé de demander l'aide des Aurors plus expérimentés. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne sont pas parvenus à le trouver. Et plus les heures passaient, plus j'avais l'impression que mon esprit était en train de disjoncter à force de m'imaginer tout ce que ce malade faisait subir à mon petit garçon.

_ Ça a dû être horrible, souffla DiNozzo.

_ C'était affreux, confirma Harry.

_ Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

_ Grâce à Draco.

_ Comment ?

_ Quand je me suis aperçu que les Aurors assignés à l'enquête n'arrivaient à rien, je les ai mis dehors en leur disant que j'allais me débrouiller seul. Ma Magie crépitait tellement fort, qu'ils n'ont pas tenté de me faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'ils ont tous quitté les lieux, Teddy m'a envoyé un message de détresse comme celui qu'il a envoyé quand on était au bureau, mais comme à cette époque il ne parlait pas encore, tout ce qui sortait de la gueule du loup fut des pleurs déchirants.

_ Merde ! Tu as dû flipper comme pas possible ! dit Tony en lui prenant la main.

_ Et c'est peu dire, murmura Harry alors qu'il se revoyait, seul, au milieu de son appartement, écoutant les pleurs poignants de Teddy. Je crois que je serais devenu complètement fou si on n'avait pas frappé à ma porte à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour entendre la sonnerie tant j'étais perdu dans la douleur et la colère dûes à mon impuissance, mais je suis tout de même parvenu à le faire.

_ Qui était à la porte et que voulait-il ?

_ C'était Draco, le corps en sang, presque méconnaissable, tenant par la seule force de sa volonté sur ses deux pieds. Et malgré son état lamentable, je me souviens qu'il avait encore cet air arrogant et détestable sur le visage qui disait : Je suis au-dessus de vous tous, misérables mortels, alors baissez les yeux et vénérez-moi ! Et tu sais quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je dois reconnaître que ce con avait la classe quand même.

_ Et que venait-il faire chez toi dans cet état ? demanda Tony, pas très content du compliment fait au blond par son brun aux yeux verts.

_ Il venait me rendre mon fils, répondit Harry avec de l'incrédulité dans la voix malgré tout le temps qui était passé depuis ces horribles évènements.

_ Comment ça ? Où l'a-t-il trouvé ?

_ Dans une des cellules du Manoir Malfoy.

_ Quoi ! C'était lui le kidnappeur ? s'exclama Tony sans vraiment y croire étant donné les circonstances.

_ Non pas lui, détrompa Harry. C'était son père Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Voldemort, qui était à l'origine de son enlèvement et de l'attentat qui a tué tous mes proches.

_ Le père de Malfoy était un mangemort ! s'exclama encore Tony.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Et Draco ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de Harry.

_ Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi il n'est pas derrière les barreaux ? questionna ensuite Tony.

_ Parce que, contrairement aux autres mangemorts et enfants de mangemorts qui ont été obligés ou non de prendre la marque des ténèbres, Draco l'a fait contre son gré , poussé par son père et pour sauver la vie de sa mère qui aurait été assassinée de sang-froid s'il ne l'avait pas fait. De plus, s'il n'avait pas menti lorsque, mes amis et moi avons été fait prisonniers au manoir Malfoy, en disant ne pas me reconnaître , nous aurions perdu la guerre. Donc, même si c'est un connard arrogant qui se prend pour Merlin en personne, il reste quelqu'un de bien à sa manière.

_ Et donc, il a sauvé Teddy de son psychopathe de père, reprit Tony qui n'aimait vraiment pas quand Harry faisait des compliments à ce Malfoy trop blond.

Hochement de tête du sorcier.

_ Comment ?

_ Après la mort de Voldemort, qui a engendré la fuite de plusieurs mangemorts, dont le père de Draco, ce dernier, après être revenu au manoir familial, a jugé bon de dire le fond de sa pensée à son père, concernant ce qu'il pensait de ce dernier et de la manière très peu Malfoyenne qu'a eu son père de se prosterner devant lui. Lucius l'a très mal pris et a enfermé Draco dans les geôles du manoir où il a passé de longues heures à le torturer.

_ Il a torturé son propre fils, s'écria Tony. Ce type était un vrai malade ! Rassure-moi, il n'a pas torturé Teddy ?

_ Malheureusement, avant que Draco ne soit parvenu à s'extraire de sa cellule pour s'échapper du manoir avec Teddy, ce salopard a eu le temps de lancer un Doloris, un sortilège qui provoque une vive douleur lorsqu'on le reçoit, sur Teddy. Il a mis presque un an à s'en remettre. Les médico-mages ont à un moment donné, craint que Teddy n'en garde des séquelles, car le Doloris peut provoquer la démence chez un adulte.

_ Merde !

_ Heureusement et surtout, grâce à l'intervention de Draco, car si Teddy avait reçu un autre Doloris, il aurait eu des conséquences irréversibles, ce ne fut pas le cas.

_ Qu'est devenu le père de Draco ?

_ Il pourrit à Azkaban, la prison sorcière.

_ Une bonne chose.

Après cela, le silence tomba dans la pièce que DiNozzo finit par briser.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de partir, mais il se fait tard. Après tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as peut-être envie de rester un peu seul… Alors, pour aujourd'hui seulement, je vais te laisser tranquille… je vais donc y aller.

Sur ces mots, Tony lâcha avec difficulté la main de Harry qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne et se leva.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste en direction de la porte, Harry le retint et dit :

_ Ne pars pas… reste avec moi.

Le cœur de Tony battit si fort et si vite suite à ces mots, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Lentement et tremblant légèrement, il se retourna vers Harry.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ? murmura-t-il.

_ Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas rester seul, pas ce soir.

Tony hocha la tête, puis timidement, retourna s'installer sur le canapé, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un petit com' pour la route …**

 **! PROCHAINE PUBLICATION LE 29 septembre**


End file.
